


Loving you is my destiny

by CatalinaNY



Category: British Actor RPF, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 87,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalinaNY/pseuds/CatalinaNY
Summary: Kann eine Freundschaft über Jahre hinweg und mit tausenden Kilometer Entfernung bestehen? Kann aus Freundschaft Liebe werden und allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz bestehen bleiben? Finde zusammen mit Catniss und Rob die Antworten ...





	1. Summer 2005

[  Catniss & Rob](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=221052495)

Vor mir lagen zwei Wochen London! Wie lange war ich nun nicht mehr dort gewesen? Beinahe fünf Jahre, wenn ich richtig zurück rechnete.

Damals habe ich mit meiner Mum in London, in Barnes um genau zu sein, gelebt.  
Ich hatte dort ein tolles Leben. Wir lebten in einem kleinen Einfamilienhaus, ich ging auf eine Privatschule ganz in der Nähe, hatte gute Freunde dort und das allerwichtigste, oder eher gesagt, der allerwichtigste, war mein bester Freund Robert.

Er wohnte mit seinen Eltern und beiden älteren Schwestern im Haus gegenüber. Wir waren unzertrennlich seit ich damals mit 5 Jahren mit meiner Mum dort hingezogen war, da meine Eltern sich haben scheiden lassen und meine Mum wieder zurück in ihre Heimatstadt wollte.

Bereits im Kindergarten waren wir unzertrennlich und haben alles zusammen unternommen und das blieb bis zu meinem Umzug so.

Als ich 14 Jahre alt war, die Schule hatte nach den großen Sommerferien gerade erst wieder angefangen, änderte sich mein Leben schlagartig. Denn meine Mum hatte einen schweren Verkehrsunfall.  
Sie ist wie jeden Tag mit dem Auto zur Arbeit gefahren und an einer Kreuzung hat ein LKW-Fahrer eine rote Ampel übersehen und das Auto meiner Mum einmal quer über die Kreuzung vor sich hergeschoben. Sie hatte keine Chance.

Ich vermisse sie sehr, immer noch! Die Zeit danach war schrecklich für mich und da mein Dad immer noch in New York wohnte und ich keine anderen Verwandten mehr hatte, musste ich London verlassen und so auch meinen besten Freund und zog in die USA.

Am Anfang wusste ich nicht, wie ich das schaffen sollte! Aber durch den kompletten Wechsel in meinem Leben – neues Land, neue Schule, neue Freunde – konnte ich London und alles was dazu gehörte, auch den Tod meiner geliebten, verrückten Mum, hinter mit lassen und hatte eine schöne Jugend bei meinem Dad Samuel und meinem älteren Halbbruder Alex in New York.

Der Kontakt zu Robert blieb, auch wenn lange nicht so intensiv, wie wir es uns am Tag meiner Abreise versprochen hatten, aber wir schrieben uns immer wieder. Ab und zu telefonierten wir auch, meisten zu unserem Geburtstag herum. Er war nur zwei Tage älter als ich und als ich noch in London gewohnt hatte, haben wir unseren Tag oft zusammen mit Freunden gefeiert. Und heute telefonierten wir nun dafür an diesen Tagen.

Die Telefonrechnung war uns egal, und mein Dad hatte lange aufgegeben, deswegen mit mir zu schimpfen. Er sah es inzwischen als eines meiner Geburtstagsgeschenke an, und so quatschten und lachten Robert und ich miteinander, als würde nicht fünf Jahre zwischen heute und unserem letzten Treffen liegen.

Und nun sollte es aber soweit sein. Ich saß im Flieger nach London, ein Geschenk meines Dads für den erfolgreichen Highschool-Abschluss und wir würden jeden Moment landen.  
Wie würde es sein, ihn nach so langer Zeit wieder zu sehen. Ob er sich sehr verändert hatte oder war er immer noch der schüchterne, blonde Junge, den ich in Erinnerung hatte, nur eben älter?

Da ich sowohl die britische, durch meine Mum, als auch die amerikanische, durch meinen Dad und weil ich dort geboren wurde, Staatsbürgerschaft hatte, war die Einreise für mich kein Problem und ging zügig Vonstatten.

Der Zollbeamte gab mir freundlich meinen Reisepass zurück mit den Worten: „Welcome home, Miss!“

Zu Hause – Ja, das klang gut! Auch wenn es nur für zwei Wochen sein würde, bevor ich zurück musste nach New York, um mein Studium an der Columbia zu beginnen.

Meinen Koffer hinter mir herziehend, lief ich durch die Halle in Richtung Ausgang. Immer hielt ich Ausschau nach Robert und seinem Dad Richard, denn die beiden wollten mich abholen.

Da ich immer nach einem blonden Jungen, wie ich ihn von früher eben kannte, schaute, war ich mehr als überrascht als ich Richard entdeckte,er mich zur gleichen Zeit sah und den jungen Mann neben sich anstupste und auf mich zeigte.

Wow!, dachte ich nur, sollte das tatsächlich mein Robert sein.

Oh mein Gott! Wie funktionierte Atmen noch einmal?

Er kam auf mich zu und ja desto näher er kam, desto mehr sah ich meinen besten Freund, in diesem verdammt gut aussehenden Kerl vor mir. Er hatte sich verändert, aber es war der gleiche Schalk, der mir aus seinen blau-grauen Augen entgegen blitzte und schon lag ich in seinen Arme und er drehte uns einmal im Kreis.

Da ich bestimmt 30cm kleiner war als er, flog ich förmlich durch die Luft und musste einfach nur lachen.  
Es tat gut, wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein und seine Umarmung fühlte sich beinahe wie früher an. Aber eben nur beinahe, wäre da nicht dieses verräterische Kribbeln und die Gänsehaut, die sich auf meinem Rücken bildete, an der Stelle, die seine Hände durch mein T-shirt berührten.

Als er mich wieder abstellte, musste ich echt ganz schön nach oben schauen, grinste ihn an und sagte: „Du bist ja riesig im Gegensatz zu früher!“

„Und du bist immer noch der kleine, freche Zwerg von damals!“, konterte er und wuschelte durch meine blonden Haare.

Ich schlug seine Hand weg und beschwerte mich; „Ey, lass das, meine Frisur ist eh schon ruiniert von dem Flug!“

„Das nennst du also Frisur?“, und zeigte lachend auf meine Haare.

Ich boxte ihn in die Seite, ging aber nun meinen Koffer weiter ziehend zu Richard und sagte über die Schulter nur: „Sagt der, dem alle Haare zu Berge stehen!“

„Du hast ja nur keine Ahnung, das ist gerade voll angesagt!“, sagte er gespielt ernst, denn seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er musste sich stark zusammenreißen nicht laut loszulachen.

Ich hatte nicht die Selbstbeherrschung und fing, immer noch gehend, herzhaft laut an zu lachen und riss ihn damit mit.

Immer noch lachend, uns gegenseitig ärgernd, saßen wir im Auto von Richard und fuhren zu den Pattinsons nach Hause.

Es war als wäre ich nie weg gewesen und doch hatte sich so vieles geändert. Wir waren nicht mehr die Kinder von damals, immer noch Teenager, aber doch um einiges erwachsener als vor fünf Jahren.

Und tief in mir drin merkte ich, dass sich, auch wenn so vieles gleich war, meine Gefühle für ihn bereits in den ersten Sekunden geändert hatten. Gab es tatsächlich „Die Liebe auf den ersten Blick“?  
Ich glaubte, eigentlich nicht daran! Aber wie sonst sollte ich dieses Kribbeln deuten, welches mich jedes Mal durchzog, wenn er mich auch nur zufällig an der Hand berührte.

Aber er war mein bester Freund und nichts anderes! Als diesen wollte ich ihn nicht verlieren und so ignorierte ich die Reaktionen meines hormongesteuerten Teenager-Körpers einfach und genoss die Zeit in London mit Rob in vollen Zügen.

Wir streiften stundenlang durch Barnes, besuchten, die für uns bekannten, typischen Touri-Orte in London, amüsierten uns köstlich über die wirklichen Touristen, die über die Sommerferien hier einfielen, genossen die Sonnenstunden im Garten seines Elternhauses und ich lauschte gesapnnt, wenn er seine Gitarre zur Hand nahm, spielte und dazu sang.

So vergingen die zwei Wochen wie im Fluge und morgen Nachmittag würde ich wieder in dem Flieger auf dem Weg nach New York sitzen. Es war unser letzter Abend und wir saßen wie so oft im Garten unter dem großen Apfelbaum, an dem immer noch die alte Schaukel von früher hing.

Aber nicht nur ich musste wieder zurück in meinen Alltag, auch auf Rob wartete die Arbeit. Als alltäglich konnte man sein Leben nicht mehr bezeichnen. Denn er hat seinen Traum Wirklichkeit werden lassen und versuchte sich als Schauspieler durchzuschlagen und er würde sich morgen auf den Weg zu seiner ersten großen Rolle machen.  
Er, mein schüchterner, und ja das war er immer noch, bester Freund, hatte es geschafft und sich eine Rolle in Harry Potter ergattert. Ich war mächtig stolz auf ihn, auch wenn er das nicht hören wollte und alles herunterspielte.

Er fand, dass das was ich machte, viel mehr Anerkennung verdiente, denn nicht jeder schaffte es ein Stipendium an der Columbia zu ergattert und dieses hatte ich, durch harte Arbeit, fleißiges Lernen in der Highschool und immer wieder Praktika in den Ferien bei meinem Dad, geschafft.

Wir einigten uns am Ende darauf, dass wir ruhig beide stolz auf unsere Erfolge sein konnten.

Inzwischen dämmerte es und wir hatten noch keine wirklichen Pläne für heute Abend, aber da klingelte Robs Handy schon und er sprach kurz, wie es klang, mit Tom, einen seiner besten Freund hier in London.

Als er auflegte, sagte er grinsend: „Catniss,“

er hatte es sich all die Jahre nicht abgewöhnt mich so zu nennen – Catniss, oder auch Cat – das machte kein anderer und ehrlich gesagt, durfte es auch kein anderer. Eigentlich hieß ich ja Catalina Eliza Steinkamp, aber die meisten sagten nur Lina zu mir, mein Dad ab und zu Lizzy, weil es ihn an meine Mum erinnerte, die Elizabeth hieß. Aber dies würde hier, wegen Roberts Schwester Lizzy nur zu Verwirrungen führen. Also kannten mich hier alle eigentlich nur als Lina;

„die Jungs wollen sich in dem Pub unten an der Straße treffen, dort etwas Musik machen und was trinken, so zum Abschied! Was hältst du davon, wollen wir mit?“

Seine Augen glitzerten schon vor Vorfreude und ich sah an seinem Blick, dass er nur hoffte, dass ich ja sagte und warum nicht? Die meisten der Jungs kannte ich noch von früher und waren damals schon nett, wenn auch absolute Chaoten, aber liebenswerte Chaoten.

Wir waren die Woche schon einmal dort im Pub gewesen mit Tom und es war ein lustiger Abend, wenn auch nicht gerade gut für mein dummes Herz. Denn dieses hatte sich immer noch nicht wieder ein bekommen und immer wenn Rob mir den Arm um die Schulter legte, mich sonst irgendwie berührte oder mit seinem schiefen Grinsen anschaute, fing es unkontrolliert an zu rasen und es tanzten tausende Schmetterling in meinem Bauch.

Und das war scheiße, ich wollte mich nicht in meinen besten Freund verlieben. Das machte man einfach nicht. Wir waren Freunde und nicht mehr! Oberste Regel und die hat mein großer Halbbruder Alex, der immer bei meinem Dad in den USA gelebt hatte, und nach meinen Umzug dort hin, mein zweiter bester Freund wurde, immer wieder eingetrichtert: „Baby-Sis, verliebt dich in jeden Kerl, aber nie in deinen besten Freund, wenn dir die Freundschaft wichtig ist! Sie zerbricht als erstes daran!“

Hatte er Recht? Wahrscheinlich, vor allem da von Rob nie ein Zeichen in diese Richtung kam. Also schwieg ich und genoss die Freundschaft, die wir hatten, auch wenn es etwas schmerzte. Aber ab morgen würde ich eh nicht mehr hier sein und es würden wieder tausend Kilometer zwischen uns liegen und wie sollte das dann bitte funktionieren?

Also lieber eine Freundschaft für immer, als eine Liebe für eine Weile, die dann alles zerstörte, was wir nun hatten.

Der Abend in dem Pub wurde super lustig. Die Jungs kannten den Wirt schon Ewigkeiten und durften hier immer mal wieder mit ihrer Musik auftreten.

Bobby, Sam und Marcus standen die meiste Zeit auf der kleinen Bühnen und rissen mit ihrer Musik die Leute mit sich. Und an diesem Abend blieb es nicht bei ein oder zwei Bier, sondern es wurden eher so fünf oder sechs für mich und das war nicht wirklich gut. Ich vertrug gar nichts, mein Körper hatte dem Alkohol nichts entgegen zu setzten und da ich in den USA noch nicht offiziell trinken durfte, war ich es auch nicht gewöhnt.

Die Jungs bestellten irgendwann neben Bier auch noch Whiskey, aber da nahm ich dann doch Abstand, blieb lieber bei dem Bier und ließ die anderen trinken.

Als um zwei Uhr nachts die Bar schloss, liefen oder besser gesagt, torkelten Rob und ich nach Hause. Mir tat die frische Luft gut und meine Gedanken wurden etwas klarer, wenn auch immer noch alles etwas schwankte, war ich mir der Nähe von Rob gerade nur allzu bewusst.

Er hingegen kicherte in einem Fort und war immer noch voll in seinem Rausch als er, wir standen bereits an der Haustür, leise, nuschelnd sagte: „Weißt du, Cat, als ich dich am Flughafen sah, wollte ich es erst nicht glauben, dass du das bist. So schön, wie ein Engel und so verdammt sexy,...“

Ich stand nun mit dem Rücken zur Tür, zwischen dieser und Rob geklemmt, seinen süßen, nach Whiskey und Zigarettenrauch riechenden, Atem auf mir spürend, da er mir immer näher kam, während er schluckte und mir kurz in die Augen schaute, bevor sein Blick an meinen Lippen liegen blieb.

Oh verdammt, was machte er hier nur mit mir? Mein Atem kam ähnlich abgehackt, wie seiner und mein Herz raste, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, es springt mir gleich aus der Brust.

„Du bist nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von damals, ...“, hatte er doch die gleichen Gedanken und Gefühle wie ich, konnte das wirklich sein?

„Darf ich dich küssen?“, fragte er, wartete aber nicht meine Antwort ab, viel zu nah war er schon bei mir und schon lagen seine Lippen sanft auf meinen. Aber schnell wurde aus dem süßen Kuss ein wilder Kampf zwischen unseren Zungen.

Ich hatte hinterher keine Ahnung mehr wie wir es geschafft hatten nach oben in sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Uns immer noch begierig küssend, flogen unsere Klamotten zu Boden und wir landeten beide in seinem Bett.

Er war überall, ich konnte seine Küsse an meinem ganzen Körper spüren. Was tat er hier nur mit mir? Ich war berauscht und das lag gewiss nicht nur an dem Alkohol, den wir beide intus hatten. Es war soviel mehr, es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich an.

„Cat, ich will dich, ich will dich seit du aus diesem verdammten Flugzeug gestiegen bist!“, stöhnte er nun wieder dicht über mich gebeugt, seine Küsse über meinen Hals wandernd.

„Dito!“, mehr bekam ich nicht über meine Lippe, zu abgelenkt war ich, zu sehr wollte ich mehr.

Sich kurz von mir lösend, griff er nach einem Kondom aus seinem Nachtschränkchen. Als er sich dieses übergezogen hatte und nun wieder zwischen meine Beine glitt, konnte ich nur allzu gut spüren, wie sehr auch er das wollte.

Er schaute mir tief in meine Augen – blau-grau traf dunkel-grau – und versicherte sich kurz: „Bist du sicher?“

Ich nickte nur, zog ihn in einen Kuss zu mir, als ob ich jetzt noch aufhören könnte!

Der kurze Schmerz, den ich spürte als er in mich drang, war schnell vergessen. Wurde ersetzt durch das erregende Gefühl, welches seine Berührungen in mir auslösten. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu schweben und war in dem Moment wahrscheinlich der glücklichste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt.

Zumindest für den Moment und ich hatte nicht ahnen können, dass meine kleine Seifenblase bereits ein paar Stunden später wieder zerplatzte.  
Hätte ich etwas anders gemacht, hätte ich das vorher gewusst? Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht!


	2. Summer 2005

Ich wachte nur wenige Stunden später immer noch in Robs Armen liegend auf, da ich dringend aufs Klo musste.  
Es fing bereits an zu dämmern und ich wusste, dass Clare und Richard bald wach werden würden und ich wollte nicht, dass auch nur einer der beiden uns so erwischte, wie wir gerade waren – nackt und für jeden ersichtlich wie frisch gevögelt aussehend. Also schnappte ich mir leise all meine Sachen und verließ auf Zehenspitzen Roberts Zimmer und huschte leise in das alte Zimmer von Lizzy, in dem ich für die Zeit meines Aufenthaltes eigentlich untergebracht war.  
  
Ich schlief dann tatsächlich, nachdem ich noch im Bad war, noch einmal ein und wurde erst wach als Clare mich gerade noch rechtzeitig für die Abfahrt zum Flughafen weckte.  
  
Mist, das würde knapp werden! Ich schmiss eilig meine restlichen Sachen in den Koffer und machte mich nur schnell etwas frisch im Bad.  
  
Mit meinem Koffer und der Handtasche rannte ich nach unten, wo Richard schon auf mich wartete. Ich schaute eben um die Ecke, mich nach Rob umschauend, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken.   
  
Als Clare mich zum Abschied umarmte und ich sie nach ihm fragte, sagte sie, mir einen Zettel in die Hand drückend: „Aber Liebes, du weißt doch, er musste noch früher als du los und er wollte dich nicht wecken! Den hat er mir für dich gegeben!“  
  
Mich immer noch fragend, was das alles sollte und inzwischen heulend, saß ich nun bereits im Flugzeug auf den Weg zurück nach New York!  
  
Wie konnte ich mich nur so in ihm täuschen? Warum konnte ich nicht einmal auf meinen Bruder hören? Warum musste ich unsere Freundschaft zerstören?  
  
Der Zettel von Rob, den ich inzwischen tausend Mal gelesen hatte, lag schwer in meiner Hand. Bei jedem erneuten Lesen hoffte ich, es würde etwas anderes darauf stehen. Aber es blieben die gleichen Worte, die mir das Herz immer und immer wieder brachen:  
  
  
  
_Catniss,_  
  
_ich wollte dich nicht wecken, du hast noch so friedlich geschlafen. Ich musste dringend los, war eh schon spät dran._  
  
_Wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald,_  
 _Rob_  
  
_P.s.: Erinnere mich das nächste Mal bitte daran, nie wieder so viel Alkohol zu trinken. Ich habe einen totalen Filmriss und habe, ehrlich gesagt, nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wie wir nach Hause gekommen sind._  
  
  
  
  
Er wusste absolut nichts mehr. Er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung mehr an unsere gemeinsame Nacht, an all die lieben Worte, die er mir währenddessen zugeflüstert hatte und auch nicht an das „Ich liebe dich“, welches wir beide ausgesprochen hatten und für mich genau das bedeutete. Ich liebte ihn und zwar nicht nur als besten Freund, ich wollte ihn mit allem was dazu gehörte.  
  
Aber es war vorbei! Für ihn waren es leere Worte, gesprochen im Affekt, im Rausch des Momentes und nichts als eine Schmeichelei.  
  
Mein Herz zerbrach in tausend Stücke!  
  
Im Landeanflug auf New York kehrte ich die Scherben zusammen und verschloss, dass was von meinem Herzen übrig blieb, tief in mir. Verbannte die Liebe und vor allem auch den Glauben daran aus meinem Leben!


	3. Summer 2013

Acht Jahre waren vergangen seit dem für mich verhängnisvollem Sommer. Acht Jahre in denen ich es nicht schaffte mein Herz zu reparieren. Eher im Gegenteil, es zerbrach immer mehr, aber daran war Robert nicht alleine Schuld.

  
  


Acht Jahre in denen ich nicht mehr mit Robert gesprochen hatte. Es gab noch einen Anruf zwischen uns und er erwähnte nicht mit einem Wort das, was in der Nacht passiert war. Er hatte es tatsächlich vergessen, für ihn war alles wie immer.

  
  


Aber für mich hatte sich in den zwei Wochen soviel geändert und da ich nicht wollte, dass er mir weiter weh tat, brach ich jeglichen Kontakt nach London ab. Ich ignorierte seine folgenden Anrufe und Nachtrichten, meldete mich auch nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern und versuchte weiterzumachen.

  
  


Weitermachen – das war das richtige Wort, denn Leben war nicht unbedingt das richtige Wort. Nach außen hin war ich die glückliche, erfolgreiche Geschäftsfrau, aber die junge Frau, die ich sein sollte, die das Leben genoss; liebte, weinte und lachte; die gab es nicht mehr. Es zählte nur die Arbeit für mich!

  
  


Inzwischen arbeitete ich nach erfolgreich abgeschlossenem Master-Studium der Architektur in der Firma meines Dads mit. Ich war eine seiner Innenarchitektinnen, bei den Kunden die beliebteste, und wie so oft war ich nun im Auftrag von „Stone Architecture & Design“ unterwegs nach L.A.

  
  


Dort hatte mein Dad eine ganze Reihe von Häusern direkt am Strand von Malibu entworfen und bauen lassen. Bis auf eines, welches mein heimlicher Favorit war, wurden alle sofort verkauft und waren bereits seit einigen Monaten fertig und nun wurde endlich auch das letzte verkauft und ich wollte mich mit dem Kunden vor Ort treffen, um die letzten Details persönlich abzuklären und bis zur Fertigstellung das Projekt begleiten.

  
  


Ich hatte vorab nicht viele Informationen vom zukünftigen Besitzer erhalten, da er nicht mit mir persönlich sprach, sondern ich nur irgendeine Assistentin seines Management ständig am Telefon hatte, mit der ich alle Details besprechen sollte. Ich wusste nur, dass er ein junger Schauspieler war und nun auf der Suche nach einem neuen Haus in oder um L.A. war und deswegen auf uns kam und nun das letzte Haus der Reihe in Malibu kaufte und es nach seinen Wünschen eingerichtet haben wollte.

  
  


Aber wie gesagt, ich habe noch nicht ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen und das kotzte mich jetzt schon an! Ich wollte die Menschen, die später in dem Haus lebten, immer vorher gerne kennenlernen, so konnte ich das Haus persönlicher gestalten. Aber auf diese Bitte bekam ich nur ein verächtliches Schnaufen und den Satz, dass ich ja anscheinend keine Ahnung von dem Leben in Hollywood hätte und dass ein so erfolgreicher Schauspieler selbst nicht die Zeit und Lust hatte, sich mit so profanen Dingen, wie Küchenausstattung und so weiter, abzugeben.

Wurde es halt ein Haus wie aus dem Katalog werden, ohne persönliche Note. Derjenige, der dort drinnen wohnen wollte, musste sich ja wohlfühlen und nicht ich.

  
  


Als ich gelandet war, fuhr ich erst einmal mit dem Taxi zu meinem Loft.

Ich war beruflich inzwischen öfter in L.A. unterwegs als an der Ostküste, sodass ich mir hier ein kleines Loft gekauft hatte, da ich keine Lust mehr auf Hotels hatte.

  
  


Es war noch früh am Morgen und so machte ich mich nur etwas frisch, packte neben dem Laptop alle Unterlagen vom Haus ein und fuhr mit meinem Auto, welches unten in der Garage auf mich wartete, in unser Büro hier in L.A.

  
  


Mein Dad und ich hatten hier eine Außenstelle und ich war neben der Fertigstellung des Hauses damit beschäftigt, diese nun mehr auszubauen, um in naher Zukunft nur noch von L.A. aus zu arbeiten.

  
  


Am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg zu dem Haus in Malibu erhielt mal wieder einen nervigen Anruf dieser inkompetenten Assistentin.

  
  


„Miss Steinkamp, endlich erreiche ich Sie! Sie müssen sofort zum Haus kommen, diese unfähigen Maler verstehen nichts von Farben und irgend ein Idiot hat gerade mehrere Kisten mit 1-cent-Stücke liefern lassen, wir sind doch keine Bank ...“, ich hörte ihr ab dem Moment nicht mehr zu, es würde so und so nichts Wichtiges mehr kommen und ich war eh gleich da.

  
  


Der Idiot mit dem 1-cent-Stücken war ich, aber das musste ich ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Aber gut, dass die da waren, dann konnte ich heute die Küchenwandgestaltung fertigstellen und morgen konnte wie geplant die Arbeitsplatte eingebaut werden.

  
  


Kaum war ich vor dem Haus aus dem Auto gestiegen, kam mir mein Assistent erleichtert entgegen. Ira war mein zweites Paar Augen und Ohren auf den Baustellen, wenn ich nicht anwesend sein konnte und kümmerte sich um Bestellungen und war der erste Ansprechpartner für die Bauunternehmen und Firma mit denen wir zusammenarbeiteten. Ohne ihn würde die Firma hier nicht laufen und er war die für mich wichtigste Person hier!

  
  


Ira war 34 Jahre alt und wenn man im Wörterbuch 'schwul' nachschaute, stand dahinter sein Name als Erklärung - Ira Cambell.

  
  


Er war das, was einem besten Freund in meinem neuen Leben am nächsten kam. Wenn ich in L.A. war, konnte ich mich nicht so sehr in die Arbeit verstecken, wie sonst, denn Ira schleppte mich in Restaurants, Bars und Kinos, sobald wir auch nur ein bisschen frei hatten.

  
  


Und gerade bei letztem gab es ja inzwischen keine Zeit mehr, in der mich nicht ein gewisser schwindsüchtiger Vampir, den ich gänzlich aus meinem Leben streichen wollte, angrinste.

Ihn immer wieder auf den lebensgroßen Plakaten zu sehen, egal ob für diese Vampir-Schnulze oder einen seiner anderen Filmen, tat mir selbst nach den acht Jahren weh und erinnerte mich an meine eigene Dummheit und an das, was ich verloren hatte.

  
  


Aber selbst wenn ich um das Kino einen großen Bogen machen würde, was mein lieber Ira zu verhindern wusste, gäbe es kaum einen Tag, an dem ich Rob nicht begegnen würde.

Beinahe täglich sprangen mir Bilder von ihm in den sogenannten Newspapern entgegen. Ich wollte nur die aktuellen Nachrichten lesen und nicht täglich davon erfahren, wie er nun und ob er überhaupt die größte Oberzicke in ganz Hollywood vögelte.

Okay, mit der schien es gerade aus zu sein, aber trotzdem wollte ich auch sonst nichts von ihm wissen und täglich sein Gesicht aufs neue auf Papier gedruckt sehen.

  
  


Aber jetzt musste ich mich um das Haus vor mir kümmern und Ira sah tatsächlich so aus, als würde er hier gleich völlig durchdrehen und normalerweise war er die Ruhe selbst.

„Linchen, Schatz, endlich bist du da!“, begrüßte er mich, Küsschen rechts, Küsschen links und nochmals rechts.

  
  


„Sorg' dafür, dass diese Person, die sich Assistentin nennt, hier verschwindet und uns endlich unsere Arbeit machen lässt!“

  
  


„So schlimm?“, fragte ich ihn.

  
  


„Schlimmer! Du hast ja keine Vorstellung ...“

  
  


Und schon unterbrach ihn besagte Assistentin, die auf ihren Stöckelschühchen aus dem Haus getippelt kam. Oh man, wenn man nicht auf solchen Schuhe laufen konnte, sollte man es lassen.

  
  


„Mister Cambell, wer ist dieses Kindchen bei Ihnen. Sie sollen sich um diese unfähigen Handwerke kümmern und nicht hier draußen mit ihren Liebschaften herum turteln!“, mischte sie sich ein und versuchte ihn herumzuscheuchen.

  
  


Und was war das überhaupt – Kindchen! Ernsthaft? Ich hob nur fragend in ihre Richtung meine Augenbraue, verschränkte meine Arme und wartete, dass sie endlich bei mir ankam. Ira stand wissend, grinsend, mit den Händen in der Hosentasche, hinter mir.

Ja, ich war mit meinen 156cm sehr klein, noch dazu sehr zierlich gebaut, wog an guten Tagen gerade so 42kg, aber statt hier unsere Arbeit mit ihren unqualifizierten Kommentaren zu boykottieren und ständig Dinge entscheiden zu wollen, von denen sie keine Ahnung hatte, hätte sie vielleicht einmal ihre Hausaufgaben machen sollen und einen Blick auf die Homepage von unserer Firma werfen sollen, dann wüsste sie, mit wem sie hier sprach.

  
  


Ja, sie war vom Prinzip unsere Auftraggeberin, oder zumindest die Ansprechpartnerin für uns für dieses Projekt, aber trotzdem ließ ich mich von niemanden als 'Kindchen' bezeichnen, nicht mehr mit 27 Jahren.

  
  


Aber ich blieb erst einmal höflich: „Miss Souyer, ich grüße Sie, wir haben miteinander telefoniert. Ich bin Miss Steinkamp. Lassen Sie uns gleich hineingehen und nach dem Problem mit den Farben schauen!“

  
  


Ihr entglitten nur kurz die Gesichtszüge, als sie bemerkte, wer ich war. Aber diese hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff und sofort erschien wieder der überhebliche Blick. Als sei sie was Besseres.

  
  


Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, sah ich nicht ihr Problem. Die meisten Wände waren in dem geplanten Creme - Ton gestrichen, fehlte nur noch der Kamin und vor dem stand, die von mir ausgesuchte Farbe – ein dunkles grau mit leichtem metallic-effect.

  
  


„So, wo liegt nun das Problem?“, fragte ich daher.

  
  


„Aber schauen sie doch,“ und schon durchsuchte sie ihre chaotische Mappe und zog eine mir nur allzu bekannte Farbkarte heraus, „wir hatten das Grau herausgesucht und nicht dieses dort. Das hat sich Robert nicht ausgesucht, er wollte dieses hier von der Karte und nicht das da!“, zeigte sie nun verächtlich auf den Eimer. Aber was mich eher zum Stocken brachte, und die Farbe Farbe sein ließ, war der Name – Robert!

  
  


Das durfte nicht sein, es gab hunderte Roberts in L.A., nicht wahr? Ja tausende sogar, warum sollte es ausgerechnet der Robert sein, den ich nur allzu gut kannte und aus meinen Leben verbannt hatte.

  
  


Ich musste hier für einen Moment raus, meine Gedanken ordnen, mein Herz beruhigen. Daher speiste ich diese unfähige Assistentin mit einem Satz ab, zumindest so mein Plan.

  
  


„Miss Souyer, das ist exakt die Farbe, die wir besprochen haben, sie wird nach ...“

  
  


Und schon wurde ich von ihr unterbrochen: „Aber die ist viel zu dunkel, wir hatten ein helleres grau herausgesucht. Das soll das Schlafzimmer werden und nicht seine persönliche Gruft! Also machen Sie endlich Ihren Job und sorgen für die richtige Farbe!“

  
  


Unfähig und keine Ahnung von irgendwas, wie ist die eigentlich an den Job gekommen?

  
  


„Wenn Sie mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würden, wüssten Sie bereits, dass die Farbe so richtig ist! Sie wird beim Trocknen heller und hat dann genau den Ton von Ihrer Karte.

Und nun setzten Sie sich leise in irgendeinen der Räume hier, lassen uns unsere Arbeit machen, quatschen uns nicht ständig rein, bei Dingen, von denen Sie eh keine Ahnung haben und ich hole Sie, sollte ich weitere Fragen haben! Oder noch besser Sie verschwinden gänzlich von hier!“

  
  


Damit drehte ich mich dann endgültig um, gab im Gehen dem Maler Bescheid, dass er den Kamin nun endlich streichen konnte und ging in die Küche, wo Ira grinsend auf mich wartete und fragend hinter der Assistentin hinterherschaute, die tippelnd und schnaufend das Haus verließ: „Was hast du mit der angestellt?“

  
  


„Ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie die Klappe zu halten hat, wenn sie keine Ahnung hat!“, antwortete ich betont lässig.

  
  


Aber in mir brodelte es. Der erwähnte Name ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Es musste einfach jemand anderes sein, es durfte nicht Robert Pattinson sein. Ich konnte ihn nicht wiedersehen. Er würde doch wieder nur auf meinen kläglichen Rest von Herz herumtrampeln.

  
  


Aber raten und hoffen, brachte mir hier auch nichts. Schnell warf ich einen Blick in die Unterlagen, aber auch dort stand nichts von einem Robert. Ich fand nur die Adresse des Management – Nick Frenkel Management stand oben im Briefkopf. Mmmh, okay wir lebten im Zeitalters des Internets, wir mussten nichts mehr raten oder spekulieren, wir konnten alles sofort nachschauen.

  
  


Und mit dem ersten Eintrag bei Google ließ ich mein Handy auf den Ordner fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Entfloh für einem Moment der Wirklichkeit und hoffte, dass die letzten Minuten nicht passiert waren.

  
  


„Was ist los, Schatz? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!“, fragte Ira besorgt.

  
  


„Ira weißt du, wem dieses Haus gehört?“

  
  


Aber er schüttelte auch nur den Kopf und meinte: „Irgendeinem Sternchen aus Hollywood, ist doch egal für wen wir das tun, Hauptsache es wird perfekt und die Arbeit macht Spaß!“

  
  


Für ihn war die Sache einfach und eben nur ein Job, das was es für mich bis gerade eben auch nur war. Aber eben nur bis gerade eben!

Immer noch nicht wissend, wie ich mich verhalten sollte, zeigte ich ihm nur mein Handy und die immer noch geöffneten Einträge mit den darüber deutlich zu sehenden Bildern.

  
  


„Oh la la, sag nicht, Mister Sexiest-Man-Alive gehört dieses Schmuckstück von Haus. Aber das ist doch der Wahnsinn, meinst du, ich kriege ein Autogramm?“, schwärmte er immer weiter und hörte gar nicht mehr auf: „Ich versteh gar nicht, warum du hier stehst wie sieben Tage Regenwetter – wir werden ihn treffen, mein Schatz! Nicht mehr nur anschmachten vor der Mattscheibe, wir werden ihn live, in Farbe und 3D vor uns haben, ...“

  
  


„Krieg' dich wieder ein, Ira und der einzige, der Ihn anschmachtet, bist du, wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich die Filme nicht schauen!“, ich wollte nichts mehr davon hören, wie toll er doch war.

Wenn Ira nur wüsste, dass er der Grund für mein Nicht-vorhanden-sein von Interesse an anderen Männern war.

  
  


„Ach paper la papp, du bist jedes Mal diejenige, die Rotz und Wasser heult, wenn 'Remember Me' endet. Also sag nicht, dass er dich kalt lässt und nun auf auf, wir haben ein Haus fertig zu stellen für das Schnuckelchen!“

  
  


Damit wuselte er wieder los!

  
  


Und ich hatte nie gesagt, dass er mich kalt ließ. Er war noch hübscher geworden die letzten Jahre, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Seine Gesichtszüge waren markanter mit ausgeprägten Wangenknochen und die dunklen Wimpern ließen seine blau-grauen Augen noch einzigartiger und intensiver wirken.

  
  


Ich konnte ihn nicht treffen, war nun ehrlich gesagt froh, nur mit dieser inkompetenten Assistentin zu sprechen. Aber nun wusste ich wenigstens für wen ich dieses Haus einrichtete und konnte es gewohnt persönlich gestalten und das ohne ihn zu treffen, denn niemanden kannte ich besser als ihn.

 

 [Catniss](https://www.polyvore.com/catalina_eliza_steinkamp/set?id=221016874)

 


	4. Summer 2013

Ich schnappte mir die erste Kiste mit den Pennys, stellte fest, dass sie wirklich, wie geplant, alle gereinigt worden waren und machte mich dann mit dem vorbereiteten Kleber und Werkzeug an die Arbeit. Ich wollte die Wand zwischen Arbeitsplatte und Schränken in der Küche mit den Münzen fliesen. Das war individuell, einzigartig und hatte sonst niemand.

  
  


Ich war damit bis weit in die Nacht hinein beschäftigt. Versuchte damit meine Gedanken zu verdrängen. Wenn die Hände genug zu tun hatten, hatte mein Hirn nicht soviel Zeit sich mit gewissen Personen zu befassen.

Würde ich jetzt nach Hause fahren, würde ich eh nicht schlafen können, weil ein Name heute wieder einmal dafür gesorgt hatte, dass mir die ganze Zeit grau-blaue Augen durch den Kopf geistern.

  
  


Die restlichen Handwerker und auch Ira hatten längst das Haus verlassen. Klar, hätte das hier auch jemand anderes fertigstellen können, aber genau solche Arbeiten übernahm ich immer gerne selber, da ich es perfekt haben wollte und niemand anderen vertraute.

  
  


Ich saß gerade auf den Küchenschränken und sortierte mir die nächsten Münzen, als ich die Haustür hörte. Mmmh, komisch es waren doch alle vor Stunden gegangen.

  
  


„Ira? Hast du was vergessen?“, rief ich in den Flur und sprang von den Schränken auf meine Füße.

  
  


Ich war gerade dabei mich herum zu drehen, als ich in meiner Bewegung erstarrte. Denn die Stimme hinter mir würde ich unter tausenden wieder erkennen.

  
  


„Ich, … ähm … Nein, ich bin nicht Ira, ich war gerade in der Nähe und es brannte noch Licht, ich habe das Haus gekauft, … Ich bin Robert, hallo!“

  
  


Verdammte Scheiße, ich weiß, wer du bist?

  
  


Fuck, was machte er hier? Was sollte ich tun? Ich konnte ja schlecht nun einfach verschwinden.

  
  


Also Augen zu und durch, du schaffst das, Lina! Machte ich mir selbst Mut und noch einmal tief durchatmend, drehte ich mich zu ihm um.

  
  


„Hallo Rob!“, sagte ich schlicht, blieb aber hinter der Kücheninsel stehen. Abstand war gut.

  
  


Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von geschockt, zu verwundert, zu begeistert und das innerhalb von Sekunden. Mit drei großen Schritten war er um die schützende Kücheninsel herum und stand direkt vor mir.

  
  


„Catniss, bist du es wirklich! Das ist ja eine Überraschung, mit dir hätte ich ja nie gerechnet!“, und wollte mich, als wäre nichts gewesen, umarmen.

Aber ich blockte ihn ab, hielt ihn mit meiner Hand, die nun seinen Bauch leicht berührte, auf Abstand. Und selbst diese kleine Berührung brannte wie Feuer auf meiner Haut.

  
  


„Bleib da, Robert, nicht ...“, meine Stimme brach, ich konnte ihn nicht mehr anschauen.

  
  


Roberts nun lautere Stimmer riss mich aus meinen Gedanken: „Was soll das Cat, darf ich dich nicht einmal mehr umarmen?“

  
  


Doch darfst du und noch so vieles mehr, aber ich würde es nicht ein weiteres Mal überleben von dir fallen gelassen zu werden! Das sprach ich aber nicht aus, dachte es mir nur und sagte stattdessen, meine Stimme leise gehalten, da ich nicht wollte, dass er die aufsteigenden Tränen hörte oder gar sah: „Das Recht hast du dir damals verwirkt!“

  
  


Meine Selbstsicherheit wieder gefunden, drehte ich mich um, fing an die Sachen zusammen zu räumen, musste meine Hände beschäftigen, versuchen meine Gedanken zu beruhigen und vor allem mein Herz. Das schlug mir bis zum Hals, raste wie verrückt und auch der mir nur allzu bekannte Schmerz war zurück. Es erinnerte sich an den Verlust!

  
  


Roberts Stimme wurde beinahe noch lauter: „Was für eine Scheiße redest du denn da? Du hast doch von heute auf morgen alles abgebrochen und mich aus deinem Leben geschmissen.“

  
  


Schwungvoll drehte ich mich zu ihm um, immer darauf bedacht, den Abstand zwischen uns so groß wie möglich zu halten und sagt, nun ebenfalls lauter: „Achja, habe ich das! Wer ist denn ohne ein Wort gegangen und hat mich dort alleine gelassen? Robert, die Dinge sind nicht immer so wie sie scheinen, das solltest du doch am besten wissen.“

  
  


Inzwischen war ich auch wütend, packte weiter zusammen und mir meine Tasche greifend, wollte ich dann gehen.

  
  


Als ich an ihm vorbei wollte, griff er nach meinem Handgelenk und sagte nun um einiges ruhiger und ich meinte auch eine Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme zuhören: „Und jetzt verschwindest du wieder einmal ohne eine Erklärung und ich sehe dich für Jahre nicht wieder. Was habe ich dir denn nur getan? Ich dachte immer, du wärst meine beste Freundin.“

  
  


Die Tränen liefen bei mir. Ich schaute nach unten auf unsere Hände, die Haare fielen mir wie ein Schleier ins Gesicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie sehr mich seine Worte trafen und so begegnete ich ihm lieber mit Wut, versuchte so mich selbst etwas zu schützen: „Du hast vergessen! Du hast den letzten Abend vergessen, Robert. Das hast du getan!“, warf ich ihm schneidend entgegen.

  
  


Ich riss mich von ihm los und ging in Richtung Haustür, aber ich war gerade erst einmal die zwei Stufen zum Flur hinauf, da war er bei mir, drehte mich zu sich herum und ich stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Seine Arme rechts und links von meinem Kopf abgestützt, stand er vor mir und schaute mich nun wütend an.

  
  


Meine Lage erinnerte mich nur allzu gut an unseren letzten Abend in London, vor seinem Elternhaus, mit dem Rücken an die Haustür gelehnt, er direkt vor mir und mir so nahe wie nie zuvor. Für mich gab es keine Chance zu entkommen.

  
  


„Catniss, vergiss es, so nicht! Rede mit mir! Was habe ich in deinen Augen so falsch gemacht, dass du unsere Freundschaft von Jetzt auf Gleich wegschmeißt?“

  
  


Er war mir so nah, ich konnte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren, ließ mich nicht mehr klar denken. Diese Mischung aus seiner Süße und dem Herben der Zigaretten machten mich, wie damals auch schon, total schummrig. Seine Nähe ließ mich vergessen, was ich sagen wollte, warum ich so sauer auf ihn war und mein dummes verräterischen Herz flüsterte nur 'Küss ihn'.

  
  


Ich musste Abstand zwischen uns bringen und doch hörte meinen Körper nicht auf mich und statt dem gewünschten Abstand war er mir nun viel näher als zuvor.

Meine Faust legte sich auf seine Brust, an die Stelle seines Herzens, krallte sich den Stoff seines Shirts und mit der Stirn lehnte ich mich ebenfalls gegen ihn, atmete den vertrauten Duft ein und fühlte mich seit langem wieder einmal komplett, heile; nicht zerrissen und rastlos. Ich spürte wie seine Lippen meine Haare berührten, seine Hand umschloss meine und die andere lag nun auf meinen unteren Rücken.

  
  


Seine Berührungen waren so vertraut und fühlten sich so gut an. Meine Wut war verraucht, für den Moment konnte ich alles vergessen. Hier in seinen Armen war es so leicht, zu glauben, dass alles wieder gut werden würde und war.

  
  


Wir sprachen beide nicht, unsere Hände spielten miteinander, wir ließen die Finger in einander verschränkt.

  
  


Immer noch sein Gesicht in meine Haare vergraben, fragte er, nun auch wieder ganz leise und ruhig: „Was habe ich damals getan, Cat? Rede mit mir, bitte, ich vermisse dich nämlich!“

  
  


„Ich kann nicht, Rob! Warum kannst du dich nur nicht erinnern, warum?“, die Tränen liefen nun doch wieder über und ich schaute zu ihm nach oben.

  
  


„Ich weiß nur Bruchstücke von unserem letzten Abend, bin mir nicht einmal sicher was Traum und Wunschdenken ist und was Wirklichkeit. Ich sehe es immer wieder vor mir, Nacht für Nacht küsse ich dich, höre dich 'ich liebe dich' sagen, erwidere deine Worte glücklich, endlich zu wissen, dass du genauso denkst und dann wache ich auf und bin doch wieder alleine!“

  
  


Wie sollte ich ihm das erklären? Vielleicht war es besser, die Nacht zu verschweigen, ihm in den Glauben zu lassen, dass alles wirklich nur ein Traum war und wieder mit einer Freundschaft zu beginnen und dieses Mal dabei zu bleiben.

Aber konnte ich das, wollte ich das? Und mein Herz entschied wieder einmal über meinen Verstand und schrie laut 'Nein'. Wenn er in meinem Leben war, dann wollte ich alles, ich wollte ihn auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise.

  
  


„Wünscht du dir, dass deine Träume Wirklichkeit wären?“, fragte ich ihn leise, wieder auf unsere immer noch ineinander geschränkten Hände schauend.

  
  


„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst! Bitte Catniss, sag mir, dass ich das nicht nur geträumt habe. Du warst wirklich mit mir da, oder? Wir haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe!?“

  
  


Oh Gott, er wusste es anscheinend doch noch, wenn auch nur sein Unterbeweis ihn immer wieder die Erinnerung bringt. Er hatte es wirklich so gemeint damals. Es waren nicht nur dahin gesagte Worte, um mich besser fühlen zu lassen. Was sollte ich tun, konnte ich die Vergangenheit hinter mir lassen?

  
  


Und wie so oft an diesem Abend war mein Körper schneller als mein Hirn und ich nickte ihm leicht zu.

  
  


„Hast du damals die Wahrheit gesagt, oder …?“, er unterbrach mich, legte sanft seine Hände um mein Gesicht und zog mich noch dichter zu sich heran. Ich musste mich aus Zehenspitzen stellen und mich an seinen Unterarmen festhalten, um nicht umzukippen. Kurz zögerte er, suchte etwas in meinem Blick und dann berührten seine Lippen, nach so langer Zeit, wieder ganz sanft meine.

  
  


Und ich stand unter Strom, vergaß alles, das Hier und Jetzt, die letzten acht Jahre und auch meine Angst wieder verletzt zu werden. In unseren Kuss nuschelnd kam von Rob: „Die Worte 'Ich liebe dich' habe ich bis jetzt nur einmal zu einer Frau gesagt und die warst du! Ich gehe mit diesen Worten nicht leichtfertig um ...“ und schon vertiefte er unseren Kuss wieder.

  
  


Wir standen ein halbe Ewigkeit küssend dort im Flur und vergaßen beide alles um uns herum.

 

Irgendwann zog Rob mich nach hinten hinaus in den Garten.

 

Und hier saßen wir immer noch.

Er an eine der Palmen gelehnt und mich von hinten umarmend zwischen seine Beine sitzend. Ich lehnte mich ganz entspannt an seine Brust, mein Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter und ich hatte die Augen geschlossen.

 

Rob hatte sich inzwischen eine Zigarette angezündet, ein Laster, welches er immer noch von früher hatte und wie er meinte, es nicht schaffte, es ganz zu lassen.

Hin und wieder klaute ich mir eben diese, auch wenn er darüber alles andere als begeistert war.

 

Wir sprachen eine ganze Weile nicht. Ich für meinen Teil war einfach noch zu berauscht von den Gefühlen und wollte diese Leichtigkeit genießen, aber ich wusste auch, dass wir bald über alles sprechen sollten.

 

Rob schien es ähnlich zu sehen: „Hast du deswegen jeden Kontakt abgebrochen, weil du dachtest, dass ich nicht das Gleiche empfinde?“

 

 

„Dein Brief hat mich schon verletzt und dann bei deinem Anruf zu merken, dass du wirklich nichts mehr weißt, hat mir noch mehr weh getan und ich musste mich selber schützen. So war es am einfachsten!“ gab ich ihm gegenüber offen zu, wie es für mich war.

 

„War es das wirklich? Das Einfachste?“

 

„Für den Moment, ja. Aber ich lebte nicht, es gab nur die Arbeit für mich. Keine anderweitige Ablenkung, so wie etwa bei dir!?“ letzteres fragte ich ihn vorsichtig, ich weiß, dass es mies war in dem Moment seine womögliche Ex-Freundin, die ihn betrogen haben soll, anzusprechen.

 

„Cat, bitte fang nicht das mit Kris an, sie und ich, das war was anderes!“, stöhnte er genervt auf. Aber ich konnte es nicht dabei lassen, ich musste es wissen: „Erzähl mir davon, ihr ward laut Presse die letzten Jahre zusammen“

 

„Wir waren mehr oder weniger zusammen, ich habe, wie du es so schön sagtest, eine Ablenkung gesucht. Durch die Twilight-Filme und den ganzen Hype darum, saßen wir im gleichen Boot, hatten die gleichen Sorgen und gaben uns gegenseitig Halt.

Aber glaube mir, es waren nie die gleichen Gefühle im Spiel, die ich dir gegenüber empfinde.

Ich habe mich damals, als du in London aus dem Flieger gestiegen bist, in dich verliebt, vielleicht auch schon früher. Aber in dem Moment habe ich zum ersten Mal, diese unglaublich schöne und sexy Frau in dir gesehen und nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen, welches fünf Jahre zuvor London verlassen hatte. Ich hatte nur nie den Mumm dir das zu sagen, aus Angst unsere Freundschaft zu zerstören, die mir trotz allem so wichtig war. Und dann schaffe ich es doch am letzten Abend dich aus meinem Leben zu vertreiben.“

 

Ich drehte mich in seinen Armen, kniete nun vor ihm und dieses Mal war es an mir sein Gesicht mit meinen Händen zu umschließen und ihn mit allem was ich hatte, zu küssen.

 

Warum war ich damals so dumm? Wir hätte uns die letzten acht Jahre voller Schmerz sparen können und hätten stattdessen glücklich sein können. Aber wären wir dann heute hier, oder brauchten wir beide die Zeit? Mussten beide erwachsen werden? Jeder unseren eigenen Weg gehen?

 

Diese Fragen konnte uns niemand beantworten. Wir konnten nur die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen und nun das Hier und Jetzt genießen. Und das tat ich und mein Herz heilte mit jeder Minute in Roberts Arm mehr.

 

Wir küssten uns immer wieder, ließen den anderen nicht los und hinter dem Haus ging bereits die Sonne wieder auf. Das Meer lag ganz ruhig unter uns und glitzerte wegen der erste Sonnenstrahlen hier und da. Konnte es so bitte ab jetzt immer sein!

 

Und auch wenn über L.A. ein neuer Tag begann, fielen mir hier in Rob's Arme gekuschelt immer wieder die Augen zu.

 

„Ist im Haus schon irgendeines der Schlafzimmer fertig?“, fragte Rob mich, als er das sah.

 

„Fertig ist anders, aber in dem zweiten Masterbedroom steht zumindest ein Bett.“

 

Und schon hatte er mich in seine Arme hochgehoben und ich beschwerte mich etwas: „Rob, nicht, lass mich runter, ich bin doch zu schwer!“

 

Lachend sagte er: „Sei nicht albern, Catniss! Wiegst du überhaupt 45kg?“, fragte er mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und ich senkte ertappt meinen Blick, es waren tatsächlich weniger. Meine Reaktion war ihm Antwort genug und er setzte den Weg ins Schlafzimmer mit mir auf dem Arm fort.

 


	5. Summer 2013 (Rob)

Ich war gerade erst wieder in L.A. gelandet und auf dem Weg in mein Hotel. Dean fuhr mich wie so oft und ich hoffte, dass ich heute unerkannt in meine vorübergehende Bleibe kam.

 

Eigentlich hatte ich ja mein Management beauftragt mir ein neues Haus zu besorgen. Aber zu Beginn hat Nick kein passendes gefunden und nun dauerte die Umgestaltung und Einrichtung länger, als ich gedacht hatte. Zu allem Übel kümmerte sich nicht Nick persönlich darum, sondern seine nervige Assistentin. Und diese rief mich just in der Sekunde an, in der ich mein Handy nach dem langen Flug wieder angeschaltet hatte.

 

„Sarah“, begrüßte ich sie tonlos. Ich hatte nämlich null Interesse mit der Person zu sprechen und hörte ihrem Wortschwall auch mit wenig Aufmerksam zu.

 

_„Robert, endlich erreiche ich dich! Wir müssen uns treffen wegen deinem Haus! Am besten jetzt gleich. Dieser Architekt ist völlig unfähig und die Chefin von ihm erreiche ich auch nie. Hier herrscht totales Chaos. Die haben alle keine Ahnung von den Farben und ach, Robert du musst dringend hier vorbeikommen. Wie kann man nur auf die Idee kommen, alle Wände in diesem grässlichen beige zu streichen? Wir haben doch ….“_ , redete Sarah ohne einmal Luft zu holen auf mich ein und mich interessierte es alles einen Scheißdreck und das gab ich ihr auch sehr deutlich zu verstehen und legte dann einfach auf.

 

Ich wollte für den Moment einfach nur noch in mein Hotelzimmer und dann auch endlich einfach nur wieder einen festen Wohnsitz haben. Mich nervten die ganzen Hotels. Offiziell hatte ich hier ja immer noch mein altes Haus. Aber da wollte ich unter keinen Umständen mehr hin!

 

Denn Kristen wohnte dort immer noch. Wir waren mehr oder weniger die letzten Jahre zusammen. Aber ich war immer nur halbherzig dabei, denn mein Herz gehörte schon seit Jahren einer anderen Frau, die mich aber von heute auf morgen und ohne ersichtlichen Grund aus ihrem Leben geschmissen hatte. Vergessen konnte ich sie trotzdem nicht und träumte beinahe jede Nacht von ihr.

 

Seit vor einigen Jahren der Hype um Twilight und damit auch um meiner Person so angestiegen war, war in meinem Leben nichts mehr normal und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als gerade jetzt meine beste Freundin, die für mich soviel mehr war, an meiner Seite. Aber sie hatte ich vor über fünf Jahren verloren.

Mir ist weder die Freundschaft noch sonst irgendwas von ihr geblieben. Nur die lückenhafte Erinnerung an unseren letzten Sommer beziehungsweise an den letzten Abend. Ich wusste nicht mehr was Wunschdenken und was Wirklichkeit war. Nur eines wusste ich ganz sicher – ich liebte Catniss immer noch und würde es wahrscheinlich auch immer tun.

 

Und trotzdem bin ich eine Beziehung mit Kris eingegangen, habe versucht mich abzulenken. Ganz gelungen ist es mir nie. Ja, in gewisser Weise empfand ich Liebe für Kris, aber es war nicht zu vergleichen mit meinen Gefühlen zu Catniss.

 

Aber trotzdem traf mich Kris Betrug gänzlich unvorbereitet und ich war verletzt von ihrem Verhalten. Als das alles herauskam, trennte ich mich von ihr, zog aus unserem Haus aus und bat Nick sich nach einem neuen Haus für mich umzuschauen. Ich hätte mich auch selber darum gekümmert, aber ich musste für Dreharbeiten, Interviews, Promotions und so weiter für Ewigkeiten nach Europa und hatte daher keine Zeit.

 

Endlich kamen wir im Hotel an und dank Tiefgarage bekam anscheinend wirklich niemand mit, dass ich hier war. Ich hatte schnell meinen Zimmerschlüssel bekommen, Dean verabschiedete sich von mir und ließ mich alleine.

 

Und so saß ich hier nun in dem trostlosen, unpersönlichen 5-Sterne-Hotelzimmer und wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen. Es war noch nicht allzu spät, daher ließ ich mir vom Hotel einen Mietwagen organisieren und fuhr erst einmal zu Nick.

 

Mit ihm besprach ich meine nächsten Termine und musste ernüchternd feststellen, dass mir keine Woche hier in L.A. blieb und dann musste ich weiter nach Australien, denn dort fanden die Dreharbeiten für „The Rover“ statt. Also wieder drei Monate weg von zu Hause.

Aber wenn ich Nick richtig verstanden hatte, würde die Fertigstellung meines neuen Hauses eh noch eine Weile brauchen. Er überreichte mir aber dafür noch die Schlüssel und Zugangsdaten und meinte ich solle ruhig mal die nächsten Tage vorbeischauen, ob alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit sei.

 

Da ich nicht wirklich müde war und irgendwie immer noch rastlos, machte ich mich nun mitten in der Nacht auf den Weg nach Malibu. Dort befand sich mein neues zu Hause.

 

Ich fuhr an dem Abend das erste Mal die Auffahrt hinunter und vor mir lag das Haus, welches ich bis jetzt nur von Bildern kannte. Ich mochte es und auch beim ersten Betreten fühlte ich mich sofort wohl.

 

Es roch überall nach frischer Farbe, aber es war noch lange nicht alles gestrichen, die Küche stand nur zur Hälfte und nur hier und da standen noch verpackte Möbel.

 

Das Haus hatte nur eine Ebene. Es war unterteilt in einen großen, offenen Wohn-Ess-Küchen-Bereich, von dem aus sich ein Blick durch große Fensterfronten in den Garten hinaus bot.

Wenn man von der Küche aus nach recht wegging, kam man zu den Garagen, einigen Schlafzimmern und der zweiten Mastersuite. Im linken Flügel befanden sich auch zwei kleinere Schlafzimmer, die nach vorne herausgingen und im hinteren Teil zum Garten hin lag meine Mastersuite. Die alleine war so groß, wie manch andere Wohnungen. Denn sie war unterteilt in ein kleines Arbeitszimmer, zwei Ankleiden, einem riesigen Badezimmer und einem noch größeren Schlafzimmer.

 

Aber trotz der Größe wirkten die Räume mit ihrem spanischen Flair sehr gemütlich und ich wusste, ich würde mich hier zu Hause fühlen.

 

Ich ging über das Schlafzimmer hinaus in den Garten, ließ mich dort gegen eine der Säulen fallen, lauschte dem Rauschen des Meeren und genoss in dieser absoluten Stille und Abgeschiedenheit eine Zigarette. Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen. Hier konnte ich mir wirklich sehr gut vorstellen Ruhe und Abstand zu all dem Wahnsinn da draußen zu finden.

 

Meine Gedanken schweiften gänzlich ab. Wieder einmal erschien Catniss Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge. Wie sehr wünschte ich sie mir an meiner Seite! Sie fehlte mir! Ich vermisste meine beste Freundin. Es gab niemand anderen, der mich je besser verstanden hatte als sie.

 

Ob sie immer noch das kleine, süße, blonde Mädchen war? Okay, Mädchen war das falsche Wort. Wir waren beide inzwischen 27 Jahre alt, also definitiv keine Kinder und auch keine Teenager mehr. Auch wenn ich mich manchmal keinen Tag älter als 17 fühlte.

 

Catniss war in meinen Augen trotzdem, die schönste Frau, die ich je getroffen hatte. Alleine ihr Aussehen – einfach nur wow! Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie wie früher immer noch ihre Haare schulterlang und blond. Ihre Augen strahlten in einem einzigartigen dunklem grau.

 

Einer der Gründe, warum ich mich für genau das eine spezielle Grau im Schlafzimmer entschieden hatte. Die einzige Farbentscheidung, die ich im ganze Haus getroffen hatte und die mich interessierte.

 

Ansonsten war Catniss winzig im Vergleich zu mir und das war sie schon immer - klein und zierlich und damit rief sie meinen Beschützerinstinkt hervor. Auch wenn sie selten vor etwas beschützt werden musste. Denn sie war die selbstbewusstere, stärkere und lautere von uns beiden, schon immer!

 

Der perfekte Gegenpart zu mir! Meine Seelenverwandte und genau sie fehlte mir hier so unsagbar!

 

Immer noch gefangen in meinen Erinnerungen, so schlimm wie heute war es all die Jahre nicht, machte ich mich erst in den frühen Morgenstunden auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel und fiel dort total erledigt ins Bett.

 

_Es war dunkel um mich herum, nur das diffuse Licht des Mondes erhellte mein Zimmer. Ich war nicht alleine! Kleine, zarte Hände strichen über meine nackte Brust. Die süßesten Lippen berührten meine, unsere Zungen tanzten umeinander und auch meine Hände blieben nicht untätig. Erkundeten den sinnigsten Körper unter mir. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hat sich auf unser beider nackter Haut gebildet. Langsam und unendlich sanft bewegte ich mich in ihr. Ich habe nie etwas besseres gefühlt! Sie war alles für mich! Jetzt oder nie, dachte ich und leise verließen die Worte meine Lippen: 'Ich liebe dich!'_

 

Schwer atmend schreckte ich hoch! Ein Traum – wie beinahe jede Nacht und ich war wie immer alleine. Es fühlt sich immer so real an und doch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es jemals so geschehen ist oder alles nur Wunschdenken!

 

Real war aber definitiv meine schmerzhafte Erektion. Großartig und wieder einmal befand ich mich nach viel zu wenig Schlaf unter der eiskalten Dusche.

 

Anschließend war ich dann aber so wach, dass ich nicht wieder zurück in den Schlaf fand und daher nun doch endgültig aufstand. Mein Frühstück bestand aus Kaffee und einer Kippe! Sehr gesund, Mr. Pattinson, sehr gesund!

 

Ich hatte zwar nur eine Woche frei, aber ich durfte mich nicht gänzlich gehen lassen. Also, auch wenn ich es hasste und nur für den Job machte, ab ins Hotel eigene Fitnessstudio. Dort verbrachte ich den halben Tag und traf mich am Abend mit Nick und seiner unfähigen Assistentin, die mir wieder ein Ohr abkaute wegen dem Haus. Hin und wieder gab ich meinen Senf dazu, aber vom Prinzip war es mir egal, welche Farbe die Wände bekamen. Wozu bezahlte ich diese Innenarchitektin, die wird schon Ahnung haben. Ansonsten würde sie nicht so viel Geld für ihre Arbeit verlangen.

 

Meine zweite Nacht in L.A. verlief ähnlich wie die letzte. Dadurch, dass ich heute nicht an dem Haus war, lag ich relativ früh im Bett und doch suchte mich mein Traum wieder heim. Und wie die Nacht zuvor befand ich mich unter der eiskalten Dusche wieder.

 

Die Träume wurden wieder schlimmer! Kamen jede Nacht und intensiver zurück denn je! Würde das je aufhören, oder würde mich Catniss nun bis an meine Lebensende verfolgen? Warum quälte sie mich so? Wenn ich sie doch nicht haben konnte!

 

Meine nächsten Tage verliefen ähnlich! Spät ins Bett, mitten in der Nacht erregt aufwachen, kalt duschen, Sport und Abendessen mit Nick - Grandioses Leben eines Superstars!

 

Ich hatte noch gut zwei Tage frei und dann ging es nach Australien. Ich verließ gerade nach dem Abendessen in einem Nobelrestaurant mit Nick das Lokal und war unschlüssig was ich machen sollte. Ich hatte keine Lust in wenigen Stunden wieder aufgrund meines Traumes geweckt zu werden.

 

Und ohne bewusst darüber nachgedacht zu haben, stand ich nun, immer noch im Auto sitzend, vor meinem neuen Haus.

 

Es stand noch ein weiteres Auto hier und drinnen brannte auch noch Licht. War zu so später Stunde noch jemand am Arbeiten?

 

Ich stieg nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Auto und rauchte erst einmal eine, denn so ganz wusste ich nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Auf wen würde ich dort treffen?

 

Im Zweifelsfall waren eben noch ein paar Handwerker dort und verrichteten ihre Arbeit, dachte ich mir dann aber. Sie würden nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich kurz vorbeischaute, es war ja immerhin mein Haus.

 

Als ich die Haustür wieder hinter mir in Schloss fallen hörte, erklang aus der Küche eine weiblich Stimme: „Ira? Hast du was vergessen?“

 

Die Stimme kam mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich konnte sie gerade nicht zu ordnen.

Daher sagte ich, etwas unsicher, im Weitergehen nur: „Ich, … ähm … Nein, ich bin nicht Ira, ich war gerade in der Nähe und es brannte noch Licht, ich habe das Haus gekauft, … Ich bin Robert, hallo!“

 

Das letzte Wort blieb mir beinahe im Hals stecken! Denn vor mir hinter der Kücheninsel stand die Frau meiner Träume! Kein Wunder, dass mir ihre Stimme so bekannt vor kam.

 

„Hallo Robert!“, begrüßte sie mich trocken.

 

Oh mein Gott, sie war es wirklich, oder? Mich durchliefen die verschiedensten Emotionen und das innerhalb von Sekunden. Ich musste zu ihr und ging schnell um die Kücheninsel herum, strahlte dabei wahrscheinlich von einem Ohr zum Anderen und sagte: „Catniss, bist du es wirklich! Das ist ja eine Überraschung, mit dir hätte ich ja nie gerechnet!“

 

Ich wollte sie am liebsten in meine Arme ziehen, endlich wieder umarmen, aber sie blockte mich ab und bat mich leise: „Bleib da, Robert, nicht ...“

 

„Was soll das Cat, darf ich dich nicht einmal mehr umarmen?“, reagierte ich nun lauter als geplant auf ihre Zurückweisung. Ich verstand ihr Verhalten nicht und ihr Antwort auf meine Frage, die sehr zittrig kam, war für mich ebenso unverständlich: „Das Recht hast du dir damals verwirkt!“

 

Bitte, was? Wovon redete sie da? Catniss hatte sich inzwischen herum gedreht, packte irgendwelche Sachen zusammen und brachte, so wie es aussah, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen uns.

 

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was hier falsch lief und da ich irgendwie gerade sauer war, wurde ich beinahe noch lauter als vorhin: „Was für eine Scheiße redest du denn da? Du hast doch von heute auf morgen alles abgebrochen und mich aus deinem Leben geschmissen.“

 

Catniss hörte auf mit dem Aufräumen und drehte sich schwungvoll und mich böse anfunkelnd zu mir herum: „Achja, habe ich das! Wer ist denn ohne ein Wort gegangen und hat mich dort alleine gelassen? Robert, die Dinge sind nicht immer so wie sie scheinen, das solltest du doch am besten wissen.“

 

Auch ihre Stimme war lauter geworden. Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und wollte an mir vorbei. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder! Ich würde sie nicht noch einmal einfach so ohne ein Wort gehen lassen.

 

Ich griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, ließ meinen Daumen über deren Innenseite gleiten und sagte nun wesentlich leiser und auch traurig: „Und jetzt verschwindest du wieder einmal ohne eine Erklärung und ich sehe dich für Jahre nicht wieder. Was habe ich dir denn nur getan? Ich dachte immer, du wärst meine beste Freundin.“

 

Catniss konnte mir nicht in die Augen schauen! Ich sah nicht viel mehr als ihren blonden Haarschopf von ihr und ihre Stimme klang nach Tränen: „Du hast vergessen! Du hast den letzten Abend vergessen, Robert. Das hast du getan!“

 

Fuck! Entsprachen meine Träume etwa doch der Wirklichkeit? Konnte das wirklich sein? Während mir diese Fragen durch den Kopf schossen, riss Catniss sich los und rannte Richtung Haustür.

 

Oh nein, so nicht! Sie würde heute nicht so einfach verschwinden. Ich wollte sie nicht wieder verlieren! Ich brauchte sie in meinem Leben und handelte gerade einfach nur egoistisch. Schneller als ich denken konnte, hatte ich sie eingeholt.

 

Sie stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt, zwischen meinen Armen und hatte den Blick immer noch nach unten gerichtet. Als sie aus ihren dunkel-grauen Augen nach oben schaute, schossen Bilder in meinen Kopf. Wir waren schon einmal in der Lage - vor so vielen Jahren, vor der Haustür meiner Eltern!

 

„Catniss, vergiss es, so nicht! Rede mit mir! Was habe ich in deinen Augen so falsch gemacht, dass du unsere Freundschaft von Jetzt auf Gleich wegschmeißt?“, fragte ich sie nun, versuchte die Bilder von gerade in meinem Kopf zu vergessen.

 

Ihre Hand legte sich auf meine Brust und sie ließ ihre Stirn daneben fallen. Sie war mir so nahe! Und ich fühlte mich seit langem wieder komplett.

 

Ich griff nach ihrer kleinen Faust und meine andere Hand legte sich automatisch auf ihren unteren Rücken. So zog ich sie beinahe noch näher zu mir heran und doch schien es nicht nahe genug zu sein. Sanft gab ich ihr einen Kuss in ihr Haar, atmete tief ein und fragte nun ganz leise und ruhig: „Was habe ich damals getan, Cat? Rede mit mir, bitte, ich vermisse dich nämlich!“

 

Sie löste sich etwas von mir und schaute nach oben. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen! Ich konnte sie noch nie weinen sehen. Es brach mir beinahe das Herz, sie so zu sehen!

  
  
„Ich kann nicht, Rob! Warum kannst du dich nur nicht erinnern, warum?“, fragte sie mich und ich wollte ehrlich zu ihr sein. Nahm gerade meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und legte ihr meine ganz Gefühlswelt offen da: „Ich weiß nur Bruchstücke von unserem letzten Abend, bin mir nicht einmal sicher was Traum und Wunschdenken ist und was Wirklichkeit. Ich sehe es immer wieder vor mir, Nacht für Nacht küsse ich dich, höre dich 'ich liebe dich' sagen, erwidere deine Worte glücklich, endlich zu wissen, dass du genauso denkst und dann wache ich auf und bin doch wieder alleine!“

 

Catniss' Blick senkte sich wieder auf unsere immer noch ineinander verschränkten Hände und sie sagte nun: „Wünscht du dir, dass deine Träume Wirklichkeit wären?“

 

„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst! Bitte Catniss, sag mir, dass ich das nicht nur geträumt habe. Du warst wirklich mit mir da, oder? Wir haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe!?“, es musste so gewesen sein. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen. Jetzt hier mit ihr, kamen immer wieder mir bis dahin unbekannte Bilder in den Kopf. Mein nächtlich wiederkehrender Traum war nicht nur ein Traum – er entsprach der Wahrheit!

 

Und genau das bestätigte mir das Nicken von Catniss!

 

Oh mein Gott, es war alles wirklich so passiert! Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf mein Gesicht und meine Hände umschlossen ihr so hübsches Gesicht.

 

Ihren folgenden Satz, ob ich das damals so gemeint hatte, unterbrach ich einfach mit einem Kuss. Ein Stromschlag durchfuhr meinen gesamten Körper! Catniss nach so langer Zeit wieder so nah bei mir zu spüren, war unglaublich.

 

Da ich unseren Kuss nicht so schnell beendet wollte, nuschelte ich an ihre Lippen: „Die Worte 'Ich liebe dich' habe ich bis jetzt nur einmal zu einer Frau gesagt und die warst du! Ich gehe mit diesen Worten nicht leichtfertig um ...“

 

Aber sie schien mich verstanden zu haben, denn sie vertiefte von sich aus unseren Kuss!

 


	6. Summer 2013

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, dachte ich, ich hätte ein De ja-vu. Ich war alleine in dem großen Bett und ich wusste nicht, ob ich mir die gestrige Nacht nur eingebildet hatte.

 

Aber das karierte Hemd, welches ich über meinem T-shirt trug, sagte etwas anderes. Das hatte Rob mir gestern draußen im Garten gegeben, da es mir etwas zu kalt war, trotz der Sommerluft.

 

Es immer noch nicht ganz wahrhaben wollen, setzte ich mich auf. Das Zimmer war mein Lieblingsraum im Haus. Es lag gegenüber des ersten Masterbedrooms, war aber wesentlich kleiner, aber dadurch auch noch gemütlicher und durch die große Fensterfront hatte man einen wunderschönen Blick auf das Meer, welches sich blau, glitzernd unterhalb des Grundstückes erstreckte.

 

Und bevor ich mich weiter fragen konnte, ob ich alles nur geträumt hatte, ging die Schlafzimmertür auf und es kam tatsächlich Rob wieder herein und er hatte irgendwo Kaffee herbekommen.

Mit den Worten: „Guten Morgen, Baby!“, setzte er sich, mir einen süßen Kuss gebend, mir gegenüber aufs Bett und reichte mir einen der Kaffees.

 

„Mmmh, wo hast du den denn her?“, fragte ich ihn, den Duft des Kaffees einatmend.

 

„Unten an der Straße gibt es ein Restaurant und die hatten schon auf!“, sagte er.

 

„Apropos, schon auf! Wie spät ist es eigentlich?“, fragte ich und schaute mich nach meinem Handy um, welches wahrscheinlich immer noch in meiner Tasche lag, welche sich im Flur oder in der Küche befand. Könnte sie also auch gleich in China liegen!

 

„Gleich um zehn! Hast du heute noch Termine?“, kam die Gegenfrage von Rob.

 

„Ach, ich muss nur noch die Villa von so 'nem reichen, versnobten Jungschauspieler einrichten!“, grinste ich ihn an, unbeirrt meinen Kaffee weiter trinkend.

 

„Reich und versnobt also, ja?“, er stieg auf meinen kleinen Spaß mit ein. Mal sehen wie weit ich das Spiel noch treiben kann.

 

„Jepp, aber wenigstens ist er ganz ansehnlichen und da kann ich über das andere hinwegsehen!“, unschuldig schaute ich ihn über den Rand des Kaffeebechers an.

 

„Nur ganz ansehnlich, oder doch vielleicht etwas mehr?“, er kam mir mit jedem Wort näher, stellte die Becher beiseite, stützte seinen einen Arm neben mich ab, die freie Hand legte er an meine Wange, strich mir mit dem Daumen darüber und war nur Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Seine Nase strich über die andere Wange von mir und er summte fragend: „Mmmmmh?“

 

Was hatte er noch einmal gefragt? Ich konnte nicht denken, geschweige denn sprechen, wenn er das tat. Also drehte ich mein Gesicht, sodass meine Lippen auf seinen landeten. Ich war zu Hause! Hier bei und mit Rob war alles wieder gut!

 

Ich löste mich, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel, wieder von ihm und sagte: „Aber mal im Ernst, ich muss wirklich arbeiten, sonst wird dein Haus nie fertig!“

 

Robert zog mich auf seinen Schoß und legte sein Gesicht an meine Halskuhle, hielt mich umarmend fest bei sich und sagte: „Mit dir hier ist es so schon perfekt, von mir aus brauchst du gar nichts mehr machen!“

 

„Da wird deine Assistentin anderer Meinung sein! Wie bist du eigentlich an die gekommen? Kann man die für irgendetwas anderes, außer Kaffee holen, gebrauchen?“

 

„Erinnere mich nicht an die. Die hält sich für besonders wichtig.“, gab er ziemlich genervt von sich und ich konnte ihm nur zustimmen: „Oja, das habe ich gemerkt und hat keine Ahnung von irgendetwas! Warum hast du dein Management überhaupt mit dem Hauskauf beauftragt? Warum hast du dich nicht einfach selbst drum gekümmert. Es schien gestern nicht so, als wärst du das erste Mal hier gewesen.“

 

„Ich war bis letzte Woche noch mitten in Dreharbeiten in Europa unterwegs und dann war die Scheiße mit Kris vorher und ich wollte, wenn ich wieder hierher komme, nicht in das Haus von uns zurück. Also brauchte ich jemanden, der sich darum kümmert und da hat Nick sich angeboten. Ich dachte allerdings nicht, dass er Sarah dafür einspannt. Denn mit der hätte ich es gleich selbst machen können. Es ist mir nämlich reichlich egal ob die Wände eierschalen-farbend oder hellgelb sind“, als ich das hörte musste ich lachen und Rob verdrehte die Augen bevor er weitersprach: „Und jetzt mit dem Wissen, dass du hinter dem Design steckst, hätte ich gleich sagen können, sie soll auf dich hören. Dir kann ich vertrauen, dass es super wird, egal ob Eierschalen oder weiß!“

 

„Mmmh, sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, vielleicht streiche ich ja dein Schlafzimmer doch noch pink und grün!“, meinte ich absolut ernst und küsste ihn wieder.

 


	7. Summer 2013

Auch wenn es schwer fiel, schafften wir es kurze Zeit später das Schlafzimmer und damit auch erst einmal unsere kleine Seifenblase zu verlassen.

 

Da ich eh hier vor Ort im Haus war und auch die Arbeiten in der Küche noch beenden musste, würde Ira heute gar nicht herkommen, sondern sich um die Dinge im Büro kümmern. Das war heute mein Glück, so entkam ich dem Verhör von ihm noch eine Weile.

 

Wäre er hier heute morgen aufgetaucht und hätte gesehen, dass ich erstens noch die Sachen von gestern trug und zweites ein Männerhemd, welches gestern noch nicht da war, würde er mich so lange ausquetschen bis er auch den letzten Rest wusste. Er hätte sofort auf den ersten Blick gesehen, dass ich die Nacht hier verbracht hatte und das nicht nur zum Arbeiten.

 

Und er dachte ja auch immer noch, dass ich Robert nicht mag. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass wir uns schon mehr oder weniger unser ganzen Leben kannten, geschweige denn, dass wir nun zusammen waren.

 

Ich musste sehr bald mit ihm darüber reden, wenn er es von alleine herausbekam, war ich geliefert.

 

Die großflächigen Malerarbeiten wurden gestern alle fertiggestellt, inklusive dem Kaminsims im Schlafzimmer, so waren die Maler heute nicht mehr im Haus. Dafür würde nachher die Küchenarbeitsplatte geliefert werden und bis dahin sollte ich mit dem versiegeln der Münzen fertig sein.

 

Aber das schaffte ich gut, ich hatte auch niemanden, der mich ablenkte, denn Rob musste dann auch noch einmal los und versprach aber nachher gleich wieder hierher zu kommen.

 

Als die Küchenbauer kamen, kam auch zeitgleich die Spedition mit dem größten Teil der bestellten Möbel.

Also stand ich den restlichen Tag mit zwei riesigen Listen in der Hand da und verglich die bestellten Sachen mit denen auf dem Lieferschein und schaute dann, ob auch wirklich das geliefert wurde, was darauf stand und natürlich ob alles ganz war.

 

Es war anstrengend, aber ich hatte tatsächlich hinter jeder Sache auf beiden Listen am Ende des Tages einen Haken und die Möbel standen bereits in den richtigen Räumen.

 

Besonders große und sperrige Sachen hatte ich gleich an den richtigen Stellen aufbauen lassen, die kleineren Elemente würde ich dann die nächsten Tage zusammen mit all den Dekorationen wie Bilder und so weiter selbst arrangieren.

 

Womit ich ja eigentlich fast nicht gerechnet hatte, aber es tatsächlich komplett fertig geworden ist, ist die Küche. Es lagen alle Arbeitsplatten und auch die Hängeschränke wurden noch montiert.

 

So saß ich am Abend mit dem Handy am Ohr, telefonierend mit Ira, um letzte Details abzuklären und um zu hören, was er heute alles hatte organisieren können, auf der neuen Kücheninsel, den Laptop offen vor mir und nebenbei die Sachen durchschauend, die er mir gesendet hatte, als ich die Haustür klicken hörte.

 

Es stahl sich sofort ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, denn es musste Rob sein. Mit Ira telefonierte ich gerade und sonst hatte niemand anderes einen Schlüssel zu dem Haus.

 

Ich saß mit dem Rücken zum Eingangsbereich, so dass ich hinaus in den Garten und zum Meer schauen konnte, während ich arbeitete. Ich warf Rob nur kurz einen Blick über die Schulter zu, aber er kam gleich zu mir hinüber, legte seine Arme von hinten um meinen Bauch und flüsterte in mein freies Ohr: „An den Anblick dich in meinem Hemd in meiner Küche könnte ich mich gewöhnen!“, und gab mir einen Kuss auf besagtes Ohr.

 

Ich verlor mich den Moment in seiner Zärtlichkeit, bis die etwas ungehaltene Stimme aus meinem Telefon mich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt holte: „Lina, hättest du wohl die Freundlichkeit und würdest auf meine Frage antworten!“

 

„Ääähm, sorry Ira, was hattest du gesagt?“, ich hatte ihm nicht mehr zugehört, seit Rob das Haus betreten hatte. Dieser schien auch zu merken, dass ich ein wenig abgelenkt war wegen ihm und lachte nun ziemlich laut. Er gab mir noch einen Kuss und verschwand dann in den Garten! Verträumt schaute ich ihm hinterher!

 

„Catalina Eliza Steinkamp, wer ist bei dir und sorgt dafür, dass du mir auch nach dem dritten Mal meine Frage nicht beantworten kannst?“

 

Drittes Mal? Ooops, das gab Ärger! Ich hatte nicht eine mitbekommen.

 

„Ähm, kannst du deine Frage noch einmal wiederholen?“, fragte ich ihn, seine Frage einfach ignorierend.

 

„Könnte ich, Schatz, aber erst beantwortest du meine! Also, ich höre!?“, okay, dass ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Also Augen zu und durch: „Naja, es könnte sein, dass Rob gestern Abend hier aufgetaucht ist und naja, Ira, wie soll ich sagen, … ich .. wir .. naja!“, druckste ich herum, was sonst so überhaupt nicht meine Art war.

 

„Lina, was soll das Gestammel, ist es so schwer zu sagen, dass du gestern Sex mit dem heißesten Typen in ganz Hollywood hattest?“

 

„Weil das eben nicht stimmt, also zumindest das mit dem gestern nicht.“, gab ich kleinlaut zu.

 

 

„Halt, halt, halt! Moment, nur so für mich noch einmal ganz langsam und um sicher zu gehen, dass ich hier alles richtig verstanden habe: Du erzählst mir, dass du nicht gestern, aber irgendwann in ferner Vergangenheit, mit Robert 'The Sexiest Man Alive' Pattinson Sex hattest, er gestern dann aber in seinem Haus aufgetaucht ist und ihr dann was, die Staatsverschuldung vielleicht, diskutiert habt und nicht wieder im Bett gelandet seid?“

 

Im Groben und Ganzen, bis auf wenige Details, hatte er alles erfasst. Aber ich kannte Ira inzwischen gut genug, er würde sich nun nicht mit einem einfachen 'Ja' abspeisen lassen.

Aber ein Versuch war es wert: „Vom Prinzip war es so!“

 

„Okay, Schatz, das kannst du vielleicht deinem Großvater erzählen, aber nicht dem guten alten Ira! Wir zwei haben morgen ein Date zusammen. 12 Uhr, Lunch, du und ich, The Sunset! Wage es dich ja nicht, zu spät zu kommen oder gar abzusagen und dann möchte ich jedes einzelne, noch so schmutzige Detail wissen!“

 

Und damit legte er auf! Okay, dann hatte ich wenigstens noch bis morgen eine Schonfrist, aber ich wusste, dass er dann erbarmungslos sein würde!

 

Robert saß draußen im Schatten der Terrasse, rauchte und schaute etwas auf seinem Handy. Ich konnte mich eh nicht mehr auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren und da mein derzeitiger Auftraggeber daran nicht ganz unschuldig war, konnte auch alles weitere bis Morgen warten. Also klappte ich den Laptop zu und packte alles zusammen, ehe ich ebenfalls nach draußen in den Garten ging.

 

Ich hockte mich hinter Rob, umarmte hin, gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals und griff nach seiner Zigarette. Mmmmh,eigentlich rauchte ich ja nicht, aber hier mit Rob war es etwas anderes und er stiftete mich, wenn auch nicht bewusst, wieder dazu an. Das war in unserem letzten Sommer schon so!

 

„Du weißt schon, dass Rauchen ungesund ist?“, schaute er mich, grinsend über die Schulter schauend, an, nun wieder selbst die Kippe im Mund.

 

„Dito, mein Lieber! Hör' auf zu rauchen, dann habe ich keine Chance mehr, sie dir zu klauen!“

 

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken!“

 

 

Da ich dringend einmal unter die Dusche musste und neue Klamotten brauchte, ich mich aber nicht von Rob trennen wollte, beschlossen wir zusammen zu mir nach Hause zu fahren.

 

Mein [Loft](http://www.polyvore.com/catniss_loft/set?id=221017621) war nicht sonderlich groß, um nicht zu sagen winzig. Aber für mich reichte es, da ich eh nur zum Schlafen hier her kam.

 

Als wir ankamen, sagte ich Rob, dass er sich wie zu Hause fühlen sollte und schnappte mir aus meinem Kleiderschrank, ja das Loft war sogar zu klein für ein Ankleidezimmer, neue Sachen und verschwand unter die Dusche.

 

Dort ließ ich mir richtig Zeit und kam erst nach über einer Stunde wieder zurück in den Wohnbereich. Dort herrschte absolute Stille und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, es war alles so wie immer und ich war alleine hier. Aber Rob's Geruch hing in der Luft – eine Mischung aus seinem Aftershave, Zigarettenrauch und ganz viel Rob pur eben.

 

Ich warf einen Blick um die Ecke und dort lag er entspannt, die Augen geschlossen, auf dem Rücken in meinem Bett. Wie oft hatte ich mir das vorgestellt?

Ich könnte ewig hier stehen und dieses Bild in mir aufsaugen. Hatte im Moment sogar Angst die Augen zu schließen, aus Angst er wäre verschwunden, wenn ich sie wieder öffnete.

 

Rob unterbrach, ohne die Augen auch nur einmal zu öffnen, meine Gedanken: „Wie lange möchtest du da noch stehen und mich beobachten, mmmmh? Komm lieber her!“

 

Er streckte nur seine Hand nach mir aus, bewegte sich ansonsten keinen Millimeter und ich folgte seiner stummen Aufforderung mit einem Lächeln.

 

Ich legte mich auf dem Bauch halb neben, halb auf ihn, stützte mich mit einem Arm auf seiner Brust ab, während ich die andere über sein Gesicht und durch seine Haare wandern ließ. Er lag gänzlich entspannt hier, hatte seinen Arm auf meinem Rücken liegen und seine Finger tanzten über das kleine Stück nackter Haut zwischen T-shirt und Hose.

 

Diese kleine Berührung löste eine Gänsehaut auf meinem kompletten Körper aus, ich wollte mehr, soviel mehr.

 

Sanft berührten meine Lippen seine. Sein Drei-Tage-Bart kitzelte mich, aber er sah damit so verdammt sexy aus, dass ich das gerne in Kauf nahm.

 

Ich strich mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippe und er ließ mich sofort herein und sein Zunge tanzte um meine.

 

Schnell wurden aus dem kleinen Kuss mehr. Meine Hand wanderte nun auch unter sein T-shirt, ich erforschte seine leichte Bauchmuskulatur, feine Härchen zogen sich von seinem Bauchnabel bis hin zu seiner Jeans. Ich konnte im Moment nur erahnen, wo die hinführten.

 

Auch Rob blieb nicht untätig und strich inzwischen mit beiden Händen über meinen Rücken und meine Seite, berührte alles was er aus dieser Position erreichen konnte. Aber es war definitiv zu wenig.

 

Daher setzte ich mich auf, was Rob erst einmal dazu brachte, die Augen zu öffnen, er stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, schaute mich fragend an und als ich dann einfach mein Shirt auszog und nur noch im Spitzen-BH vor ihm saß, grinste er mich wissend an.

 

Ich grinste zurück, griff nun nach dem unteren Rand seines T-shirts und schaute in auffordernd an. Er verstand auch ohne Worte, was ich wollte und setzte sich etwas mehr auf, sodass ich es ihm ausziehen konnte. Schon viel besser!

 

Ich setzte mich auf seinen Schoß, meine Beine jeweils rechts und links von ihm, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und führte unseren Kuss von vorhin fort. Rob zog mich so dicht wie möglich an sich heran. Und ich spürte nur zu deutlich, dass er das genauso sehr wollte wie ich. Wie zufällig erhöhte ich den Druck meiner Hüfte an seiner Erregung und grinste in unseren Kuss hinein, weil ich ihm dadurch ein Stöhnen entlocken konnte.

 

„Ich dachte immer, du bist das süße, unschuldige Mädchen von nebenan, aber du weißt ziemlich genau, was du hier tust!“, flüsterte in unseren Kuss.

 

„Nur mit dir, es ist alles nur wegen dir, ich liebe dich!“, flüsterte ich ihm nun genauso leise entgegen und bewegte meine Hüfte seiner nochmals entgegen. Es fühlt sich so gut hat.

 

Wir ließen uns Zeit, wir hatten keine Eile, erkundeten in aller Ruhe den Körper des Anderen.

 

Rob küsste sich gerade meinen nackten Rücken wieder herauf, strich meine Haare zur Seite, küsste meinen Nacken und wanderte bis zu meinem linken Ohr. Dort hielt er kurz inne, löste sich etwas von mir und strich nun sanft mit seinem Finger dort über die eine Stelle hinter dem Ohr entlang. Ich wusste genau, was er entdeckt hatte – eines meiner Tattoos.

 

Und die nächste Frage von ihm hatte ich erwarten: „Du hast ein Tattoo? Was bedeutet es?“

 

Er kannte mich immer noch am besten, wusste, dass ich so etwas nicht tun würde ohne jegliche Bedeutung und ich antwortete ihm ehrlich: „Immer wenn ich an dich gedacht habe, sah ich den Musiker in dir! Ich habe mich gerne an unseren Sommer erinnert, zumindest an die Stunden in denen wir zusammen im Garten saßen und du für mich auf der Gitarre gespielt und gesungen hast. Ich wusste damals, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe und dass es immer du sein wirst, egal was passiert. Das ist mein Tattoo, welches mich immer an dich erinnert hat und es immer tun wird.“

 

Zum Schluss hatte ich Tränen in den Augen, denn ich erinnerte mich, auch wenn ich gerade so glücklich war, wieder an den unsagbaren Schmerz der letzten Jahre.

 

Ich hatte mich auf den Rücken gedreht, schaute nun hoch zu Rob, strich ihm durch seine Haare und zog hin zu mir herunter, um ihn zu küssen. Der Kuss war sanfter als jeder andere davor an diesem Abend.

 

Rob unterbrach den Kuss, legte seine Stirn an meine und sprach wieder leise: „Du hast mich schon damals so sehr geliebt?“

 

„Ja, schon damals und ich werde es immer tun!“

 

„I love you too, Baby!“, mit diesen Worten legte er sich sein Gewicht auf seine Arme gestützt auf mich, rutschte zwischen meine Beine und drang sanft in mich ein.

 

Oh mein Gott, es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Langsam fing er an sich zu bewegen und ich kam ihm genauso langsam entgegen, wie vorhin ließen wir uns auch hier Zeit. Genossen jede Sekunde, jede Bewegung, jede Berührung.

 

Mein gesamter Körper stand unter Strom, ich berührte ihn überall, alles was ich von ihm erreichen konnte, wir küssten uns immer wieder und nach und nach baute sich diese gewisse Spannung in mir auf.

 

Ich schlang meine Beine um ihn, überkreuzte meine Füße an seinem unteren Rücken, bog meinen Rücken durch, ihm immer mehr entgegen und tiefer in mich.

 

Und ließ mich im nächsten Moment fallen. Mich überrollte ein absolut fantastischer Orgasmus und ich riss offensichtlich Rob mit, denn er stöhnte noch einmal auf, hielt mich an meiner Hüfte fest bei sich, bevor all die Spannung nachließ und er sich, immer noch soviel wie möglich von seinem Gewicht von mir haltend, auf mich fallen ließ.

 

Entschuldigend strich er nun sanft über meine Hüfte, an der er sich eben noch so fest gekrallt hatte. Wir beide versuchten wieder zu Luft zu kommen. Rob rollte sich nun zur Seite. Wir drehten beide gleichzeitig unseren Kopf zur Seite, schauten uns grinsend an.

 

Rob kam mir entgegen, legte wieder seine Hand in meinen Nacken, sein Daumen strich über das kleine Unendlichkeitszeichen hinter meinem Ohr und er zog mich zu sich, um mir einen kurzen, aber doch so unglaublich süßen Kuss zu geben.

 

„Daran werde ich mich jetzt immer erinnern, versprochen!“

 

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!“, wir unterbrachen unseren Kuss nie wirklich.

 

„Ich bin nicht so dumm, den gleichen Fehler zweimal zu machen, ich liebe dich nämlich!“

 

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, aber ich wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, zog ihn noch einmal zu mir. Rob löste sich aber nach nur einem kurzen Kuss von mir und stand dann doch auf. Er beugte sich noch einmal zu mir, küsste mich auf die Stirn und sagte: „Ich komme gleich wieder, ich muss nur eben ins Bad und das hier entsorgen.“

 

Ich folgte kurz seinem Blick und nickte ihm zustimmend zu!

 

Wann hatte er sich das Kondom übergezogen? Ich hatte nichts mitbekommen und war aber gerade ziemlich froh, dass Rob daran gedacht hatte.

 

Als er wieder zurückkam, legte er sich hinter mich, zog mich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und umschlang mich mit seinen Arme. Ich hatte das Gefühl komplett in seiner Umarmung zu versinken.

 

Immer wieder küsste er mich im Nacken und wanderte bis zu meinem Ohr, verweilte eine Weile mit den Lippen an meinem Tattoo.

 

Leise, seine Lippen immer noch an meiner Haut, fragte er: „Es ist nicht dein einziges Tattoo, richtig? An deinem linken Handgelenk ist ein weiteres, hat es auch eine Bedeutung?“

 

Das wird dieses Mal komplizierter und klar hatte es eine Bedeutung, ich ließ mir nicht einfach sinnlos Farbe unter die Haut stechen, nur aus einer Laune heraus oder weil es eben gerade Mode war. Aber mich nun daran zu erinnern, tat mehr weh, als alles andere.

 

Ich drehte mich, mit Tränen in den Augen, in seinen Armen, sodass ich ihn anschauen konnte. Mit meiner Hand strich ich durch meine Haare, ließ sie dort liegen, bevor ich anfing zu sprechen: „Ehrlich gesagt, sind es zwei!“, lenkte ich erst einmal von dem offensichtlichem Tattoo ab.

 

Das stimmte, aber das kleinere, welches nur ein Wort war – faith – konnte man in dem Dämmerlicht nicht sehen, da es ein white ink war und dann kam noch meine blasse Haut hinzu. Man konnte es eher spüren, als das man es sah! Wie die Liebe und den Glauben – beides war nicht sichtbar und doch konnten wir es fast immer spüren.

 

Rob nahm meine linke Hand in seine, schaute sich mein Handgelenk nun ganz genau an und las: „Faith – Glaube, steht es auch für eine Person in deinem Leben?“

 

„Meine Mum, sie hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich an mich glauben soll. Egal was sein wird, ich werde es schaffen, auch wenn es noch so schwierig erscheint, wenn ich mich durchkämpfte, an mich glaube, dann kann ich alles schaffen und gehe stärker als je zuvor heraus. Es soll mich immer daran erinnern, den Glauben nie zu verlieren und für das zu kämpfen, was mir wichtig ist.“

 

_(AN: faith heißt übersetzt Glaube, damit ist der religiöse Gaube gemeint, und believe ist eher das Wort für den Glauben an sich selbst. Ich fand faith aber passender, denn es zeigt auch Cats Glauben an Gott und dass ihre Mum einen Platz bei Gott hat … Ich hoffe, die Erklärung ist verständlich für euch!)_

 

„Wow!“, sagte er nur und strich nun über das deutlich sichtbare: „Was ist mit diesem hier?“

 

Alleine diese Frage, nicht viel anders als bei den anderen davor, ließ die Tränen überlaufen. Die Erinnerung tat weh, der Schmerz war noch zu frisch. Vielleicht wurde es besser, wenn ich darüber sprach, aber eh ich endgültig zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, unterbrach mich Robert darin und zog mich fest in seine Arme.

 

„Baby, nicht weinen, bitte! Du musst es mir nicht erzählen, es ist okay!“

 

Schon als Kinder konnte er mich nicht weinen sehen, es hatte sich anscheinend bis heute nicht geändert.

 

Trotz der Tränen, die nicht versiegten, fing ich leise an zu erzählen: „Es ist für meinen Bruder. Es ist die zerbrochene [Piloten-Schwinge](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=221021640)! Jeder Airforce-Pilot bekommt mit Abschluss seiner Ausbildung diese Wings und das erste Paar zu zerbrechen, soll dem Piloten Glück bringen. Eine Hälfte behält er bei sich, die zweite gibt er an eine Person, die ihm besonders wichtig ist. Solange der Pilot lebt, sollten die beiden Hälften nicht wieder zusammenkommen. Nach seinem Tod werden sie wieder eins, zusammen mit dem Piloten, für viel Glück im nächsten Leben.“, das war die Legende hinter dem Tattoo, die jeder Airforce-Pilot kannte, so auch mein Bruder Alex. Er war mit Leib und Seele F15-Pilot und lebte den Traum von so vielen.

 

Ich schluckte schwer, bevor ich weitersprach: „I was the keeper of his second part!“, und mit dem Satz kamen wieder die Bilder, die Erinnerung, der Schmerz.

 

Robert brauchte nicht lange um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen: „You was? Does that mean, Alex is …, he is dead!?“

 

Ich konnte nur nicken. Ich glaube, ich hatte Rob noch nie weinen sehen, aber auch seine Augen glitzerten verdächtig: „What happened?“

 

Er war ehrlich geschockt und interessiert. Er fragte nicht nur aus Höflichkeit, er wollte es wirklich wissen. Robert und Alex kannten sich nicht persönlich, nur aus Erzählungen von mir und durch das ein oder andere Telefonat, wenn Alex doch einmal schneller am Telefon war als ich, wenn Rob anrief.

 

„Lymphoma Cancer“, war das einzige was ich erst einmal sagte, bevor ich selbst von meinen Erinnerungen gänzlich eingeholt wurde und diese mit Rob teilt:

 

**Flashback Anfang**

 

Im Frühjahr 2012 kam der vernichtende Anruf von meinem Bruder. Bei einer seiner Routineuntersuchungen beim Arzt wurden in seinem Blut Auffälligkeiten festgestellt und bei den einzelnen, nachfolgenden Tests kam dann die endgültige Diagnose – Lymphdrüsenkrebs.

  
  


Wir waren geschockt, aber zu Beginn noch zuversichtlich, doch diese schwand mit jeder Woche, mit jedem Tag, mit jeder Stunde.

Mein Bruder kämpfte, machte jede Art der Therapie mit. Wenn die vorherige nicht anschlug, probierte er die nächste. Immer mit der Hoffnung, diese wird die Heilung bringen.

 

Aber es war zum Verzweifeln! Den Sommer verbrachte ich nicht auf Baustellen, nicht voll geschmiert mit Farbe von oben bis unten und auch nicht wie so viele in meinem Alter am Strand oder quer durch die Weltgeschichte reisend.

  
  


Ich verbrachte den Sommer bis in den späten Herbst hinein im Krankenhaus an der Seite meines Bruder, der nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Es war kaum mehr etwas übrig von dem jungen, starken und stolzen Airforce-Piloten. Er war in den wenigen Monaten um Jahre gealtert, war nur noch Haut und Knochen. Sein Körper verlor den Kampf gegen den Krebs immer mehr und wir konnten es nicht aufhalten.

 

Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen und entschied jegliche Medikamentation einzustellen. Er war bereit zu gehen und so schwer es uns fiel, wir ließen ihn ziehen und gaben ihn in Gottes Hände.

 

Wir waren bis zur letzten Minute bei ihm und der Moment des Abschiedes war eines der schrecklichsten und schönsten Dinge, die ich je erlebt hatte. Er schlief so friedlich ein, wie ich es für ihn nur hoffen konnte, nach all den Qualen.

 

Ich hielt seine Hand, gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte ihm, dass es okay sei zu gehen, wenn er bereit war. Wir wussten, dass er diese Worte hörte, denn anschließend nahm er seinen letzten Atemzug.

 

**Flashback Ende**

 

„Es ist nun beinahe ein Jahr her!“, schloss ich meine Erzählung, die Tränen liefen ungehindert über mein Gesicht.

 

„I'm sorry, Baby! I am so sorry for your lost!“, er zog mich fest in seine Arme und flüsterte immer wieder diese Worte und ich ließ mich fallen, ich weinte nun richtig, weinte um den Verlust meines Bruders.

 

 Catniss Loft in L.A.

 


	8. Summer 2013

Ich schaffte es am nächsten Tag gerade noch pünktlich zu dem Restaurant, okay es war schon 5 Minuten nach 12 Uhr. Ich ließ mich nun auf die Sitzbank gegenüber von Ira fallen, der mich bereits herausfordernd und mit dem Blick auf die Uhr anschaute. Er hasste Unpünktlichkeit!

 

„Was? Es ist 12 Uhr! Ich bin nicht zu spät und ich habe auch nicht abgesagt. Also komm' wieder runter!“

 

„Wärst du von der Arbeit gekommen und hättest darüber die Zeit vergessen, würde ich ja auch nichts sagen!“, sagte er ernst.

 

„Erstens du hast ja auch nichts gesagt und zweites woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht von der Arbeit komme?“, er hatte ja Recht, aber das musste ich ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Rob und ich hatten heute früh recht lange geschlafen und danach eben nicht gleich das Bett verlassen, sondern unsere Aktivitäten von gestern Nacht fortgeführt.

 

„Weil du aussiehst wie frisch durchgevögelt!“, war Ira's einzige Antwort.

 

Verdammt, der kannte mich doch besser, als ich immer dachte.

 

„Charmant wie immer!“

 

„Ich hab doch Recht, also warum lange um den heißen Brei reden und jetzt rücke heraus mit der Sprache. Ich will alles wissen, von der ersten Minute bis jetzt und wage es nicht irgendetwas auszulassen.“

 

Er schaute mich mit dem Blick an, der keine Widerrede duldete. Ira war die letzten Jahre hier in L.A. immer für mich da, nicht nur beruflich leistete er für unsere Firma einen tollen Job und hielt mir da den Rücken frei, nein, auch privat war er immer für mich da und tatsächlich ein richtig guter Freund geworden.

 

Also schuldete ich ihm eine Erklärung und erzählte ihm alles, von meiner Kindheit in London mit Rob, dem Umzug und Grund dafür nach New York zu meinem Dad und meinem Bruder zu ziehen, dann mein Sommer in London vor acht Jahren, unser Wiedersehen und alles was die letzten beiden Tage geschehen ist.

 

Wir saßen in dem Restaurant, Gott sei dank, in der hintersten Ecke und es hatte kein anderer Gast Einsicht hierher. Inzwischen saßen wir eh fast alleine hier, da niemand sonst noch um diese Uhrzeit mehr zu Mittag aß. Das war auch besser so, denn es musste ja nicht jeder meine Tränen mitbekommen, die unweigerlich bei der ein oder anderen Erinnerung kamen.

 

In der Erzählung bei den letzten Tagen angekommen, lag aber ein breites Grinsen auf meinen Lippen und als ich endete, holte Ira erst einmal tief Luft. Er hatte mich nur selten unterbrochen und nun sah ich ihm förmlich an, wie es in seinem Gehirn arbeitete.

 

Er setzte mehrmals zum Sprechen an, schloss dann aber immer wieder den Mund und es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er dann doch mal einen vernünftigen Satz herausbrachte: „Warum hast du ihm so schnell alles verziehen und kannst so tun als seien die letzten acht Jahre nicht geschehen?“

 

„Ira, weil alles ein dummes Missverständnis war und nur unser beider Feigheit zu verschulden ist. Hätte ich nicht geschwiegen, hätte er nicht so viel getrunken oder mich auf seine Erinnerungsfetzen angesprochen, wäre es doch nie soweit gekommen! Ich liebe ihn!“

 

Ira kam nun zu mir herum und zog mich in eine Umarmung: „Mehr wollte ich doch gar nicht hören! Es tut gut dieses Glitzern in deinen Augen zu sehen! Werde glücklich, mein Schatz! Und ich will ihn kennenlernen und zwar nicht erst in acht Jahren!“

 

Dazu kam es aber dann doch erst einmal nicht, also mit dem Kennenlernen von Rob und Ira.

 

Denn Rob musste keine zwei Tage später nach Australien zu den Dreharbeiten von 'The Rover'. Der Abschied fiel uns beiden nicht leicht und vor allem mit der Aussicht darauf, dass er für mindestens drei Monate weg sein würde.

 

Er verließ in den frühen Morgenstunden mein Loft, da er zum Flughafen musste um rechtzeitig seinen Flug zu erwischen. Bereits fertig angezogen, setzte er sich noch einmal zu mir aufs Bett.

 

Ich saß nur mit dem dünnen Bettlaken bekleidet vor ihm. Wir schauten uns für den Moment nur stumm an, verloren uns in den Augen des anderen. Ich legte meinen Arm um seine Mitte und meinen Kopf nach vorne an seine Schulter. Auch Roberts Arm legte sich um mich, zog mich so noch näher zu sich heran und wie so oft gab er mir einen Kuss ins Haar.

 

Ich schaute nun auch wieder zu ihm auf und unsere Lippen krachten förmlich aufeinander. Nur widerwillig löste Rob sich nach kurzer Zeit von mir, blieb aber weiterhin dicht bei mir, als er sagte: „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los! Pass auf dich auf, ich liebe dich!“, wieder berührten seine Lippen meine.

 

„Ich liebe dich auch!“, flüsterte ich, als er nun endgültig aufstand und ging.

 

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und sagte mir immer wieder, dass es dieses Mal kein Abschied für immer war. Er würde wiederkommen. Es waren nur drei Monate, das konnte ich schaffen.

 

Ich hatte ja auch noch einiges an seinem Haus zu tun und so würde die Zeit schon vergehen. Und je nachdem wie die Auftragslage dann aussah, wenn ich damit fertig war, konnte ich vielleicht für eine Weile zu ihm fliegen. Es wäre für mich der erste Urlaub seit Jahren, denn eine Auszeit hatte ich mir in den letzten Jahren nie gegönnt, es gab nur die Arbeit für mich.

 

Und das würde sich in Zukunft definitiv ändern. So sehr ich auch meinen Job liebte, gab es eben nun auch noch etwas viel wichtigeres – Rob. Unsere neugewonnene Beziehung würde ich für keinen Job der Welt vernachlässigen.

 

Ich raffte mich dann bald auf und machte mich für den Tag fertig. Ich hatte gleich einen Termin mit Ira, der mir einige Bilder zeigen wollte, die eventuell für Roberts Haus in Frage kämen.

 

Ira war unter anderem dafür verantwortlich immer passende Kunstwerke, egal ob Bild oder Skulptur, für die jeweiligen Objekte heraus zu suchen und ich traf dann nur noch die endgültige Entscheidung.

 

Robert hatte mir für die weitere Gestaltung freie Hand gelassen, vertraute auf meinen Geschmack und meinte, dass es ihm am Ende schon gefallen würde und es ihm ehrlich gesagt sogar egal war, welche Lampen wo hingen. Die Optik war ihm nicht so wichtig, viel wichtiger sei ihm die Person, mit der er sein zu Hause teilen würde. Als er das sagte, schaute er mich etwas schüchtern an und ich brauchte selbst einen Moment bis ich begriff, was er mir damit sagen wollte.

 

„Warte, … Rob, fragst du mich gerade, ob ich mit dir hier einziehe?“, fragte ich ihn, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass ich das gerade richtig verstanden hatte.

 

„Ich frage dich nicht nur, ich bitte dich darum. Ich möchte, dass es unser zu Hause ist! Ich möchte hier her kommen und sagen können, dass ich hier zu Hause bin und nicht weil sich all meine privaten Dinge hier befinden, sondern weil ich es mit der Frau, die ich liebe, teile und jeder Zeit zu ihr nach Hause komme. Ich liebe dich, Catniss, bitte zieh ihr mit ein!“

 

Ich war kurz sprachlos und wusste nicht so Recht was ich auf solch eine Liebeserklärung sagen sollte. Ich zog ihn in dem Moment einfach zu mir und küsste ihn, bevor ich, ohne mich von ihm zu lösen, sprach: „Sobald ich alles in New York geklärt habe und das Büro hier nicht mehr nur die Außenstelle ist, können wir zusammen ziehen!“

 

Also gestaltete ich nun das Haus nicht mehr nur für Robert, sondern auch für mich.

 

Ich traf mich mit Ira in einer Galerie und er zeigte mir die Bilder, die er in Erwägung zog. Wir trafen dann die endgültige Auswahl zusammen und ich kaufte am Ende zehn verschiedene Kunstwerke, alles abstrakte Kunst, viele davon in Blautönen, die mich an das Meer direkt vor der Haustür erinnern.

 

Die nächsten Tage durchstöberte ich diverse Läden auf der Suche nach den restlichen Lampen und kleineren Dekorationen. Robert hatte auch keinerlei Ausstattung für die Küche. Also organisierte ich für diese auch alles. Angefangen bei Tellern, Tassen, Besteck und diversen Töpfen bis hin zu einem ordentlichen Kaffeevollautomaten und einigen anderen kleineren Elektrogeräten.

 

Damit war ich tatsächlich die nächsten zwei Wochen beschäftigt und stand nun in dem komplett fertigen Haus und normalerweise war das der Tag, an dem ich mit dem Klienten durch das ganze Haus ging und jeden Raum einzeln abnehmen ließ und mich versicherte, dass alles so war wie besprochen.

 

Aber Rob würde nicht da sein. Er war ja immer noch in Australien und steckte dort bis zum Hals in Arbeit, wir kamen sogar kaum zum Telefonieren. Und ich vermisste ihn, würde nun gerne hier mit ihm sein und [das fertige Haus](https://www.polyvore.com/malibu_beach/set?id=221069827) durchstreifen. Nun stand ich aber mit Ira hier und wir gingen zusammen einmal durch, schauten ob auch wirklich alles erledigt war und schlossen am Abend hinter uns die Tür und damit dieses Projekt ab.

 

Ich würde erst wieder hierher kommen, wenn Rob zurück war, ohne ihn wollte ich nicht in diesem Haus sein.

 

Als ich am Abend zu Hause in meinem Loft saß und meine Emails durchschaute, klingelte mein Skype – Rob rief an!

 

„Rob!“, rief ich erfreut.

 

_„Hey Catniss!“,_ er schaltete seine Kamera ein und ich tat es ihm gleich.

 

Es tat so gut ihn zu sehen. Er musste für den Film seine Haare extrem kurz schneiden, es sah ungewohnt aus, aber in Kombination mit seinem Drei-Tage-Bart auch wieder unglaublich sexy. Warum lagen gerade jetzt tausende Kilometer zwischen uns?

 

_“Wie geht es dir, Baby? Du siehst müde aus!“_ , sagte er.

 

„Mmmmh, das gleiche wollte ich auch gerade zu dir sagen! Dein Haus ist fertig.“

 

_“Unser Haus! Aber cool, ich freue mich schon darauf. Hast du jetzt frei?“_ , fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

 

„Nein, leider nicht! Ich muss morgen zurück nach New York, dort warten zwei Projekte auf mich und dann habe ich frei und wenn du möchtest, komme ich dann zu dir?“, ich ließ es als Frage, wollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben doch sein Angebot zurückzunehmen.

 

_“Und ob ich dich hier haben möchte und das lieber gestern als morgen. Zweifel nie daran, Cat, ich liebe dich, daran ändert auch die Entfernung nichts.“_

 

„Verzeih, ich weiß! Es ist nur so schwer, ich vermisse dich.“, entschuldigte ich mich.

 

_„Miss you, too! Sobald du weißt, wann du genau frei hast, gib mir die Daten, ich buche dir dann den Flug!“_

 

„Robert, ich kann mir den Flug alleine buchen und vor allem alleine bezahlen!“, fauchte ich ihn an.

 

_“Cat, ich weiß, aber ich möchte dich einladen, bitte!?“_ , bat er mich und auch wenn ich ihn hier nur auf dem Bildschirm sah, konnte ich ihm nicht böse sein und eben auch nichts abschlagen.

 

Boah, wusste der Kerl eigentlich, was er da tat. Das sind unfaire Mittel, mit denen er hier spielte. Ich sagte ihm aber trotzdem, dass wir darüber noch reden würden, wenn es soweit war.

 

Er erzählte mir noch ein wenig von seinem Tag und legte erst auf, als mir immer wieder die Augen zu fielen. Ich wollte ihn trotzdem gerade nicht gehen lassen und wollte protestieren, aber ich bekam wirklich nicht mehr viel mit und hörte ihn nur noch sagen: „Go to sleep, Catniss! I love you!“

 

Ich war mir am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr sicher, ob er die letzten Worte wirklich gesagt hatte oder ich sie nur geträumt hatte.

 

 Rob's Villa in Malibu

 


	9. Summer 2013

Ein paar Stunden später lag L.A. hinter mir und New York hatte mich wieder. Mein Dad holte mich vom Flughafen ab und er sah sofort die Veränderung in mir.

 

„Wer auch immer der Kerl ist, der für diese neue, glückliche, strahlende Lina verantwortlich ist, ich möchte ihn kennenlernen!“, war das erste was er zu mir sagte, als wir uns begrüßten.

 

„Wer sagt, dass da ein Mann dahinter steckt, vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur froh wieder hier zu sein!“, versuchte ich abzulenken.

 

„Lina, du konntest noch nie gut lügen, also versuch es erst gar nicht! Kenne ich ihn?“, fragte mein Dad unbeirrt weiter.

 

Wir saßen inzwischen im Auto und fuhren in Richtung Manhattan, als ich ihm die Sache versuchte zu erklären: „Irgendwie schon! Kannst du dich an meinen besten Freund aus London erinnern, der immer mal wieder angerufen hat?“

 

Der Gesichtsausdruck von meinem Dad sprach Bände und seine nächsten Worte bestätigten mir genau das: „Catalina, sag mir nicht, dass du den Kerl, der dich in dem Sommer vor Jahren so gebrochen hat, nun datest!“, er wusste sofort, wen ich meinte und er war sauer. Klar, er hatte mich ja auch in meiner schlimmsten Zeit erlebt und hatte nun wahrscheinlich Angst, dass sich alles wiederholen würde.

 

Aber ich wollte mir nichts mehr vorschreiben lassen.

 

„Und wenn, Samuel?“, ich wusste, er hasste es, wenn ich ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, aber ich war wütend, „Was willst du dagegen machen? Du weißt schon, ich bin nicht mehr dein kleines Mädchen. Ich bin erwachsen und alt genug meine eigenen Fehler zu machen!“

 

Da wir inzwischen unten in der Garage standen, stieg ich, ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen, aus dem Auto aus, holte meinen Koffer heraus und verschwand im Fahrstuhl.

 

Die Wohnung von uns lag in der 18. und 19. Etagen in einem Haus direkt am Central Park. Es war ein Penthouse, welches sich im vorderen Teil des ganzen Komplexes befand und hatte in der ersten Etage eine große Terrasse mit Blick auf den Central Park.

 

Die eine Hälfte der oberen Etage gehörte mir. Hier hatte ich mehrere Zimmer, unter anderem mein riesiges Schlafzimmer, ebenfalls mit Blick auf das grüne Herz Manhattans. Und hierhin flüchtete ich direkt.

 

Ich hasste es mit meinem Dad zu streiten, aber genauso sehr hasste ich es, bevormundet zu werden. Ich würde später noch einmal in Ruhe mit ihm reden. Jetzt versuchte ich erst einmal Rob zu erreichen und er ging tatsächlich nach dem ersten Klingeln heran, klang aber total verschlafen: „Baby, what's wrong?“

 

„Honey, I'm sorry! Totally forgot about the time shift.“, shit, das hatte ich nicht gewollt. Hier war es gerade einmal 13 Uhr, dass hieß in Australien bei Rob war es drei Uhr in der Früh.

 

_„It's fine!“_ , versuchte er mir mein schlechtes Gewissen zu nehmen.

 

„No, it's not. Go back to sleep! I call you later. Just wanna let you know, I made it save to New York.“, ließ ich ihn wissen.

 

_„That's good“_ , er war nicht wirklich wach und musste auch wieder gähnen, so ließ ich ihn wirklich schlafen und versprach später noch einmal anzurufen.

 

[The Apartment in New York](https://www.polyvore.com/new_york_city_penthouse/set?id=221077458)

 


	10. Fall 2013

Der Streit mit meinem Dad klärte sich schnell und er wollte Rob eine Chance geben.

 

Die nächsten Wochen waren wieder geprägt von Arbeit, Arbeit und noch mehr Arbeit.

 

Zwei unserer Klienten hier in New York wollten ihre Apartments neu gestaltet haben und dann stand ja noch der Ausbau der Zweigstelle in L.A. an. Dafür führte ich einige Interviews mit Architekten und Bauingenieuren, die eventuell in Frage kamen, dann vor Ort mit und für uns zu arbeiten.

 

Nach acht Wochen in New York mit all der Arbeit und dem anstehenden Umzug war ich urlaubsreif. So würde ich nächste Woche nach L.A. zurückfliegen, dort mit Ira noch einige Sachen besprechen und dann weiter nach Adelaide fliegen.

 

Robert würde noch gut drei Wochen drehen und dann hatte auch er erst einmal frei.

 

Der Flug bis nach Adelaide dauerte Ewigkeiten. Nach einem 14 stündigen Flug war ich erst einmal in Melbourne und hatte dort zwei Stunden Zeit um meinen Anschlussflug zu bekommen. Durch die Zeitverschiebung war es hier bereits Freitag Morgen, obwohl ich Mittwoch Abend in L.A. losgeflogen war.

 

Aber wenigstens konnte ich auf dem Flug schlafen und war so halbwegs wach. Den Flug hatte mir Rob tatsächlich bezahlt, dieser verrückte Kerl und es war ein Ticket der ersten Klasse. Ja, es war wesentlich bequemer und wahrscheinlich auch der Grund warum ich relativ gut geschlafen hatte. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht, dass er soviel Geld für mich ausgab. Durch meinen Job hatte ich selbst genug Geld, um mir das leisten zu können, aber davon wollte er nichts hören.

 

Auf dem einstündigen Flug nach Adelaide wurde ich dann richtig nervös. Was würde mich erwarten? Würde Rob sich genauso sehr freuen mich zu sehen? Schaffte er es mich vom Flughafen abzuholen?

 

Und eine der wichtigsten Fragen, die wir irgendwie vergessen hatten zu klären – Wie verhielten wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit?

 

Rob konnte keinen Fuß auf die Straße setzen, ohne irgendeinen Paparazzi an den Fersen kleben zu haben und wenn die es nicht waren, dann waren es die Fans. Auf Kurz oder Lang würde es sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass unsere Beziehung heraus kam und womöglich von der Presse in der Luft zerrissen wurde.

 

In Adelaide gelandet, schaltete ich gleich mein Handy an und bekam prompt eine Nachricht von Rob: _Sorry Cat, muss zum Dreh, werde es nicht zum Flughafen schaffen. Dean holt dich ab und bringt dich direkt hierher, love you R!_

 

Okay, schade, aber ich hatte schon fast damit gerechnet. Dann also Dean, ich hatte keine Ahnung wie der Kerl aussah, aber ich wusste, dass er Roberts persönlicher Bodyguard war, also suchte ich nach einem großen Kerl in einem womöglich schwarzen Anzug.

 

Dean entdeckte mich dann aber doch zu erst, kam auf mich zu und sagte freundlich mir den Koffer abnehmend: „Miss Steinkamp? Ich bin Dean, ich soll Sie zum Set fahren!“

 

„Hallo Dean, Lina reicht vollkommen!“, bot ich ihm an.

 

Wir fuhren noch einmal eine Stunde mit dem Auto, irgendwo mitten in die Pampa und ich fragte mich zwischendurch echt, wo mich Dean hier hinbrachte.

 

Wir erreichten dann irgendwann eine Art Stadt, die aber wie ausgestorben erschien. Dean parkte neben einigen anderen Auto, stieg aus und öffnete mir anschließend die Tür.

 

„Komm' ich bring dich zu Rob. Sie drehen dort drüben.“, und zeigte schräg hinter sich, als er das sagte.

 

Und tatsächlich befand sich um die nächste Hausecke herum ein Pavillon und darunter saßen mehrere Leute vor Bildschirmen. Davor befanden sich diverse Kameras und Schienen, Beleuchtung und was weiß ich nicht noch alles.

 

Rob konnte ich nicht entdecken in dem ganzen Gewusel. Als wir den Pavillon erreichten, schrie gerade einer „Und Cut, danke Leute, das haben wir! Kurze Pause für alle!“

 

Und dann sah ich auch endlich Rob, der gerade vom Boden aufstand. Ich hatte ihn kaum erkannt, da er überall Dreck im Gesicht hatte und auch seine ganzen Sachen voller Staub waren und das erschreckendste für mich waren die Schürf- und Platzwunden in seinem Gesicht und auf den Armen.

 

Aber er kam lachend auf mich zu, also konnte es nicht so schlimm sein und als er keinen Meter mehr vor mir stand, konnte ich mich auch wieder rühren und flog ihm entgegen direkt in seine Arme.

 

„Hey Baby!“, waren die einzigen Worte von ihm, bevor seine Lippen auf meine krachten. Wie hatte ich ihn vermisst und es war gerade egal, dass er total verschwitzt und dreckig von oben bis unten war. Es zählte nur, dass ich ihm wieder nahe sein konnte.

 

Als wir uns wieder von einander lösten, strich ich sanft über seine Augenbraue und sah nun auch, dass er nicht wirklich verletzt war, was mir seine nächsten Worten auch bestätigten: „Keine Sorge, alles nur Farbe. Mir geht es gut und jetzt noch viel besser, ich hab dich vermisst!“

 

„Mmmh, ich dich auch!“

 

Und so verbrachten wir seine kleine Pause knutschend im Schatten des Pavillons.

 

Es war spannend für mich den Tag hier am Set zu verbringen. Ich schaute dem Regisseur etwas über die Schulter, unterhielt mich hier und da mit jemanden vom Set und vor allem beobachtete ich Rob total fasziniert bei seiner Arbeit und wie er von einer auf die andere Sekunde zu einer anderen Person wurde und in seiner Rolle gänzlich aufging.

 

Ich hatte zwar, dank Ira, viele seiner bisherigen Filme gesehen und war da, ehrlich gesagt und auch wenn ich es mir bis vor kurzem nicht eingestehen wollte, schon von seinem Können begeistert. 'Remember Me' zählte, neben 'Wasser für die Elefanten' und 'Cosmopolis', zu meinen absoluten Favoriten. Jedes Mal hoffte ich, dass es ein anderes Ende nehmen würde, dass in dem Moment, wo alles gut zu sein scheint, nicht die unaufhaltbare Katastrophe eintrifft und doch saß ich am Ende wieder heulend vor dem Fernseher.

 

Ich war damals selbst in New York, habe die Katastrophe live mitbekommen, erlebt wie New York, die Stadt, die niemals schläft, in eine Art Lethargie verfiel. Die Bilder von damals zu sehen, verursacht heute noch eine Gänsehaut bei mir, und dann Tyler Hawkins, gespielt von meinem Rob, dort sterben zu sehen, war zu viel für mich. Es war zu real.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

An meinem ersten Tag in Adelaide musste Rob bis spät in die Nacht hinein drehen und als dann endlich die letzte Klappe fiel, war er stehend k.o. und ich ehrlich gesagt auch, merkte nun auch den langen Flug in jedem Knochen.

 

Wir ließen uns beide total erledigt auf die Rückbank des Autos fallen und von Dean zum Hotel fahren. Von der Tiefgarage aus kamen wir ungesehen in Rob's Suite und hier sah es aus wie auf dem Schlachtfeld – chaotisch wie er schon immer war – das hat sich also definitiv nicht an ihm geändert.

 

War mir im Moment aber auch egal, denn ich wollte nur noch in dieses große, gemütlich aussehende Bett.

 

Aber so schnell, wie wir eigentlich beide nur noch schlafen wollten, ging es dann doch nicht.

 

Rob wollte, beziehungsweise musste, sich erst einmal den ganzen Sand und das Filmblut abduschen.

Als er bereits einige Minuten unter der Dusche stand, beschloss ich es ihm gleich zu tun und trat nackt hinter ihn, legte meine Arme um ihn auf seine Brust und ließ meine Stirn auf seinen Rücken fallen.

 

Seine Nähe genießend, dann warme Wasser von oben auf uns rieseln lassend, mmmmh, der Moment könnte ewig halten.

 

Langsam ließ ich meine Hände über seine Brust bis hinunter zu seinem Bauch wandern und wieder zurück. Rob stand ganz still da, hatte sich mit den Händen an der Wand vor sich abgestützt und hin und wieder verließ ein wohlwollendes Stöhnen seine Lippen.

 

Ich ließ meine Lippen küssend über seinen Rücken wandern und auch meine Hände ließ ich tiefer sinken, ohne seine intimste Stelle direkt zu berühren. Entlockte Rob damit immer wieder ein Stöhnen.

 

Als ich dann endlich nach seiner Erektion griff, hielt es ihn nicht lange in diese Position und er drehte sich zu mir herum und ließ seine Lippen auf meine krachen.

 

Wir stöhnten beide in den Kuss, ließen unsere Zungen miteinander tanzen und meine Hände verwöhnten ihn weiter und auch Robs Hände blieben nicht still. Berührten alles was er in dem Moment erreichen konnte.

 

Ich wollte mich an ihm hochziehen und meine Beine um seine Hüfte legen, wollte ihn in mir, jetzt, aber da stoppte er mich erst einmal.

 

Rob löste unseren Kuss, versuchte richtig Luft zu bekommen und sagte immer noch etwas atemlos: „Cat, ich hab kein Kondom hier in der Dusche ...“

 

„Vertraust du mir, Rob?“, fragte ich ihn schlicht.

 

„Sicher!“, kam seine Antwort ohne zu zögern. Wenn es ihm nur darum ging eine Schwangerschaft zu verhindern, wären wir im Moment sicher. Ich hatte einen sehr regelmäßigen Zyklus und wusste genau, wann ich meinen Eisprung hatte und an welchem Tag genau meine Regel kommen würde.

 

Und vor Krankheiten brauchte er sich bei mir auch keine Sorgen machen. Er war der einzige Mann, mit dem ich je Sex hatte und ihm vertraute ich in dem Punkt auch.

 

Ich erklärte ihn in wenigen Sätzen meine Gedanken: „Ich hatte erst meine Tage, das heißt bis zum Eissprung und damit den fruchtbaren Tagen ist es noch eine Weile, wir könnten also auch ohne Kondom miteinander Sex haben, gesund bin ich. Was sagst du dazu?“

 

Seine einzige Antwort darauf war: „Ich auch!“, und damit hob er mich hoch, drückte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Wand und während ich meine Beine um ihn schloss, versank er sich schon in mir.

 

Es war so intensiv, nichts war mehr zwischen uns, wir waren eins! Wir waren wie ausgehungert, zu lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Wild kämpften unsere Zungen miteinander, ich hatte meine Hände in seine immer noch viel zu kurzen Haare gekrallt, hielt mich so gut es ging an ihm fest, seine eine Hand lag an meinem unteren Rücken und mit der anderen stützte er sich an der Wand hinter mir ab.

 

Immer tiefer und schneller drang er in mich, traf diesen einen gewissen Punkt und ließ mich Sterne sehen. Es würde nicht lange dauern, es fühlte sich zu intensiv an und ich hatte den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, da spannte sich mein gesamter Körper an und im nächsten Moment kam meine Erlösung und ich zog Robert mit mir mit, der mit einem gestöhnten „Catniss!“ tief in mir kam.

 

Wir standen ein Weile, ich immer noch in Rob's Armen, die Beine fest um seine Hüfte geschlungen, ganz still unter dem warmen Wasser der Dusche und versuchten wieder vernünftig Luft zu bekommen, von unserem Hoch langsam wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu gelangen.

 

Vorsichtig stellte Rob mich auf meine Beine, musste mich aber noch etwas festhalten, da ich kaum in der Lage war alleine zu stehen. Ich knickte im ersten Moment weg, hielt mich bei ihm fest, seine Hände lagen sofort wieder an meiner Hüfte, gaben mir den nötigen Halt.

 

Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, zog mich dann aus der Dusche heraus, wo er mich dann in eines der großen Handtücher wickelte und so hinüber zum Bett trug.

 

Sobald wir beide dort lagen, fielen uns die Augen zu und erst am späten Vormittag des nächsten Tages wurde ich langsam wieder wach. Ich lag immer noch in Rob's Armen, meinen Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und konnten seinen Herzschlag unter mir hören.

 

Rob selbst schlief noch tief und fest und ich ließ in auch schlafen, denn heute hatte er einen freien Tag und da sollte er sich so gut es ging erholen. Ich blieb einfach nur bei ihm liegen und genoss seine Nähe. Hier war ich zu Hause und fühlte mich geliebt und geborgen, wie nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt.

 

Wir verließen das Bett den ganzen Tag nicht, der Zimmerservice brachte uns irgendwann das bestellte Essen und ansonsten liebten wir uns immer wieder, redeten viel miteinander und genauso viel wurde gelacht und herumgealbert.

 

Er war immer noch mein bester Freund und vielleicht war das ja die perfekte Grundlage für eine Beziehung. Denn unsere Liebe beruhte eben nicht wie bei so vielen nur auf das Aussehen oder das bisschen was man am Anfang vom Charakter des anderen mitbekam. Wir kannten uns in- und auswendig, kannten die Macken des anderen noch von früher, hatte viel gemeinsam erlebt und auch wenn wir beide erwachsener geworden waren, waren wir immer noch Rob und Catniss von früher.

 

Irgendwann an dem Tag, wir lagen uns beide gegenüber und unsere Hände spielten miteinander, kamen wir auf seine Eltern zu sprechen. Ich hatte etwas ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn auch wenn wir nach meinem Wegzug aus London nicht allzu regelmäßig Kontakt hatten, hatte ich mich doch auch hin und wieder bei den beiden gemeldet. Nach meinem letzten Sommer dort, brach ich auch den Kontakt zu Clare und Richard komplett ab. Was mir nun etwas Leid tat und ich konnte nicht einschätzen, wie die beiden nun reagieren würden, wenn sie das von Rob und mir erfuhren.

 

Rob sagte, er habe ihnen bis jetzt noch nichts von uns erzählt und meinte auch, dass sie sich sicherlich freuen würden, uns beide zusammen zu sehen.

 

Er war nun schon wieder eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zu Hause in London und wollte seine Eltern, mit denen er ein sehr gutes Verhältnis hatte, gerne nach den Dreharbeiten besuchen.

 

„Kommst du mit mir nach London?“, fragte er und seine Augen leuchteten alleine bei der Vorstellung daran.

 

Ich hingegen zögerte etwas. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht freuen würde, sie wiederzusehen, aber mein schlechtes Gewissen und damit die Angst vor ihrer eventuell negativen Reaktion waren größer. „Meinst du, es ist so gut, wenn ich dort einfach mit dir auftauche?“

 

„Du warst schon immer wie eine weitere Tochter für meine Eltern, also ja!“, sagte er einfach.

 

„Okay, ruf sie an!“, gab ich ihm mein Einverständnis und er hatte sofort sein Handy am Ohr.

 

Er hatte es auf Lautsprecher gestellt, sodass ich mithören konnte, bat mich aber mit einem Grinsen leise zu sein. Was hatte er vor?

 

Die Frage beantwortete sich dann für mich recht schnell, boah, konnte er gemein zu seinen Eltern sein:

 

„Hi Mum!“, begrüßte er Clare, als sie ans Telefon ging und bevor sie überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, sprach er gleich weiter und fiel förmlich mit der Tür ins Haus: „Ich komme in zwei Wochen nach London, wenn es okay für euch ist und ich bringe jemanden mit!“, als er das sagte, zwinkerte er mir zu. Mit keinem Wort erwähnte er meinen Namen, aber Clare's Antwort überraschte mich etwas: _"Wir freuen uns, wenn du uns besuchst, das weißt du! Aber sag mir bitte, dass du nicht diese Kristen mitbringst!?“_

 

Da schien noch jemand kein großer Fan von ihr zu sein!

 

„MUM, hör auf immer schlecht von Kris zu reden!“, schimpfte Rob mit ihr und sprach dann gleich weiter: „Aber ich kann dich beruhigen, es ist jemand anderes!“

 

Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wen er mitbrachte, aber wie gesagt, er konnte echt fies sein und sagte ihr, sie solle sich doch einfach mal überraschen lassen. Sie redeten noch eine Weile über Belangloses, bevor Rob dann auflegte, sein Handy hinter sich schmiss und mich wieder küssend in seine Arme zog.

 


	11. Winter 2013

In unseren zwei Wochen in Australien war Rob meistens von Morgens bis Abends in den Dreharbeiten eingebunden. Oft begleitete ich ihm zum Dreh oder aber verbrachte auch den ein oder anderen Tag einfach nur am Pool im Hotel und tat nichts.

 

Ich dachte nicht einmal an die Arbeit. Ich wusste, das Ira sich in meiner Abwesenheit gut um Alles in der Firma kümmern würde. Und wenn wir aus London nach L.A. zurückkommen würden, könnten Rob und ich in das Haus in Malibu ziehen. Meine ganzen Sachen aus New York hatte ich vor meinen Urlaub gepackt und die würden nach unserer Zeit in London ankommen.

 

Der Flug nach London war Horror! Wir waren beinahe 30!!!! Stunden unterwegs. Nach zwei Zwischenstopps landeten wir sechs Uhr in der Früh in London und die Stadt begrüßte uns mit seinem typisch, kalt nassem Novemberwetter.

 

Dadurch, dass wir uns in Australien nie haben zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen, hatte die Presse noch keinen Wind von uns bekommen und nun kam uns offensichtlich die frühe Stunde zu Gute, denn am Flughafen war noch nicht allzu viel los und so saßen wir nach der Einreise recht schnell in einem Taxi auf dem Weg nach Barnes.

 

Vor seinem Elternhaus angekommen, wurde ich doch wieder nervös. Da konnte Rob mir noch so oft versichern, dass seine Eltern gar nicht anders konnten, als sich zu freuen.

 

Robert grinste mich nur an, zog mich an der Hand hinter sich her zur Haustür und schloss mit seinem Schlüssel auf. Der Taxifahrer war so nett, uns die Koffer hinterher zu tragen und verabschiedete sich dann von uns.

 

Nun standen wir hier im Hausflur, in der Küche klapperte jemand mit Geschirr und der absolut köstliche Geruch von Pancakes, Bacon und Kaffee drang zu uns herüber. Aber weder Clare noch Richard schienen mitbekommen zu haben, dass wir bereits hier standen.

 

Also zog Rob mich wieder hinter sich her zur Küche. Als er in der Tür stand, ich versteckte mich hinter seinem Rücken, bemerkte Clare ihn sofort, ließ das Handtuch fallen und stürmte zu ihrem Sohn.

 

Die beiden umarmten sich zur Begrüßung und als Clare nun endlich wissen wollte, mit wem er nun hergekommen sei, zog Rob mich hinter seinen Rücken vor, sodass seine Eltern mich sahen.

 

Clare schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund und holte tief Luft, kam dann aber schnell zu mir, nahm mich ebenfalls in den Arm und hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu reden: „Lina Kind, bist du es wirklich? Oh mein Gott, Richard schau nur, mein Mädchen ist wieder zu Hause! Lass dich drücken! Es ist so schon dich wiederzusehen!“

 

Und so wie Rob mir hundert Mal zuvor versicherte, nahmen seine Eltern mich hier wieder bei sich auf und es war wie früher. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Rob und ich weit mehr als nur beste Freunde waren. Clare's einziges Kommentar dazu war nur: „Na endlich!“

 

Die Stimmung am Frühstückstisch im Hause Pattinson war so losgelöst und Rob war wie ausgewechselt. Hier war er immer noch der kleine Junge, den ich von früher kannte. So befreit und glücklich und ständig am Lachen. Ich merkte wieder einmal wie sehr er seine Familie liebte und auch immer vermisste, wenn er weg war. Es tat so gut, ihn so zu sehen.

 

Eigentlich hatten wir uns vorgenommen bis heute Abend wach zu bleiben, aber gegen Mittag und nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück kam bei uns beiden ziemlich schlagartig die Müdigkeit und als mir dann anfingen am Tisch die Augen zu zufallen, scheuchte Clare uns nach oben und versprach, uns dann nachher wieder zu wecken.

 

Es war komisch wieder hier in Rob's altem Zimmer zu stehen, wo alles begann und irgendwie auch endete. Während Rob noch im Bad verschwunden ist, stand ich nun hier am Fenster und schaute hinunter in den Garten, auf den Apfelbaum mit der alten Schaukel.

 

Als Rob zurück ins Zimmer kam und mich dort so nachdenklich stehen sah, kam er sofort zu mir und legte seine Arme um mich und seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

 

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir als Kinder dort unten auf der Schaukel verbracht?“, fragte er mich leise.

 

„Sehr viel und ich weiß heute noch wie damals, wie du mich dort hast herunterfallen lassen, weil du mich unbedingt so sehr anschaukeln musstest, dass ich mit den Füßen bis in den Himmel reiche!“, das warf ich ihm heute noch vor. Es endete nämlich mit einem gebrochenen Arm und da es im Sommer war, konnte ich nicht mehr mit ins Freibad, sondern saß hier fest.

 

Aber wenigsten hatte Rob als Strafe Hausarrest bekommen und wir saßen zusammen fest. Obwohl ich mich die ersten Tag weigerte mit ihm zu reden, da ich so sauer auf ihn war und er aber auch nicht eingesehen hatte, dass er schuld daran war.

 

„Ich habe dich nicht fallen lassen, du hast dich einfach nur nicht ordentlich festgehalten!“, und dieser Satz bestätigte mir, dass er immer noch nicht die Schuld in sich selbst sah.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Die zwei Wochen, die wir bis in den Dezember hinein, in London verbrachten, ließen uns immer wieder in alten Erinnerung schwelgen.

 

An unserem zweiten Tag verließen wir Robert's Zimmer erst gegen Mittag wieder. Wir hatten das Haus für uns, da seine Eltern arbeiten waren.

 

Auf dem Küchentisch wartete allerdings eine nicht so schöne Überraschung auf, denn dort lag die 'Sun' und es klebte auf dem Deckblatt ein Post-it von Clare - _Seite 4 solltest ihr vielleicht mal lesen! Kuss Mum_ – stand dort.

 

Rob schlug sofort die Seite auf und dort auf dem Bild, welches beinahe die halbe Seite einnahm, konnte man gut uns beide erkennen. Aufgenommen am Flughafen gestern in der Früh, als wir gerade das Gebäude verlassen. Und ich dachte, wir wären unerkannt geblieben!

 

**Robert Pattinson's neue Flamme! Wer ist die blonde Schönheit an seiner Seite?**

 

Stand in großen Lettern über unserem Bild und im Text wurde darüber spekuliert, wer ich sei und ob Rob sich mit mir nur über die Trennung von Kristen tröstete oder ob es doch etwas Ernstes sei.

 

„Sorry, Cat! Ich habe die Geier selbst nicht bemerkt.“, Rob war frustriert darüber und ließ den Kopf etwas hängen.

 

Ich setzte mich neben ihn, legte meinen Arm um ihn und meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

 

„Und selbst wenn wir sie gesehen hätten, was hätte das geändert? Nichts, das Ergebnis wäre immer dieser Artikel gewesen. Was machen wir nun?“, wollte ich wissen.

 

„Wir haben eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Den Artikel ignorieren und hoffen, dass sie uns noch eine Weile in Ruhe lassen oder in die Offensive gehen?!“

 

Fragend schaute er über seine Schulter, wollte meine Meinung dazu! Puuh, es war schwierig! Ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit der Presse. Und zuckte deswegen mit den Schultern und fragte Rob, was er für am sinnvollsten hielt.

 

„Wahrscheinlich Offensive, wenn es für dich okay ist? Ich rufe gleich mal meine Agentin an und frage sie, was sie für ratsam hält!“

 

Und kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, klingelte auch schon sein Handy. Er ging heran und sagte nur: „Stephenie, ...“

 

Er gab mir noch einen Kuss und ging dann, sich seine Zigaretten greifend, hinaus auf die Terrasse, um dort in Ruhe zu telefonieren.

 

Ich machte uns einen Kaffee und als die beiden Tassen fertig waren, ging ich ebenfalls hinaus zu ihm, setzte mich zu Rob auf die Bank und reichte ihm eine Tasse. Er nahm diese dankend an und sagte gerade noch: „Okay, Stephenie, danke! Ich melde mich gleich noch einmal bei dir!“, und damit legte er auf.

 

„Und was sagt sie?“, fragte ich und griff nach seiner Zigarette.

 

Bevor er antwortete, nahm er mir diese wieder weg, zog selbst noch einmal daran, bevor er sie ausmacht und sagte: „Sie meinte auch, wir sollen uns dem stellen. Sie könnte uns einen Auftritt in einer Fernsehshow organisieren und hat Jimmy Kimmel Live! vorgeschlagen. Was meinst du, machen wir das?“

 

Ich wusste jetzt schon, dass das nicht mein Lieblingspart in unserer Beziehung werden würden, aber wenn ich mit Rob zusammen sein wollte, gehörte das dazu.

 

„Solange wir in Zukunft nicht jede Woche in irgendeiner Show zusammen sitzen müssen, okay. Wann wäre das?“

 

„In knapp zwei Wochen in L.A., dann ruf ich Stephenie eben zurück und sag zu!?“, schaute er fragend zu mir.

 

Ich nickte zur Bestätigung.

 

Da wir für heute genug von der Presse hatten, verbrachten wir den Tag im Haus und fläzten uns vor den Fernseher. Da ich nun Rob an meiner Seite hatte, wollte ich ja am liebsten endlich einmal die Twilight-Filme sehen.

Da hatte mich Ira, Gott sei dank, nie reingeschleppt. Robert als diesen Vampir zu sehen im absoluten Glück mit der Oberzicke Kristen, wollte ich mir nicht antun, mit dem Wissen, dass ich ihn nie wieder haben könnte. Aber nun sah die Sache ja anders aus und vielleicht verstand ich das dann auch einmal, warum die alle so einen riesigen Hype darum machen.

 

Allerdings hatte Robert absolut etwas dagegen, denn er mochte es anscheinend überhaupt nicht sich selbst auf Leinwand zu sehen.

Okay, auch wenn Kompromisse scheiße sind, konnte ich ihn dann aber wenigstens zu ein paar Vampiren überreden und wir schauten uns einige Episoden von 'Vampire Diaries' an.

 

Als Robert uns zwischendurch aus der Küche etwas zu Trinken holte und mich, als er wiederkam, Tränen lachend auf der Couch vorfand, fragte er mich was los sei.

 

Ich konnte ihm aber vor Lachen immer noch nicht antworten, also spielte ich ihm die letzten Minuten noch einmal vor. Die Szene mit Damon und Caroline erschien nun noch einmal:

 

_[**Damon Salvatore**](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0813812/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so wipped._

_[**Caroline Forbes**](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2127038/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): You have to read the first book first, otherwise it won't make sense._

_[**Damon Salvatore**](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0813812/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Uh, I miss Ann Rice, she was so on it._

_[**Caroline Forbes**](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2127038/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Hey, how come you don't sparkle?_

_[**Damon Salvatore**](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0813812/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Because I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun._

_[**Caroline Forbes**](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2127038/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): Yeah, but you go in the sun._

_[**Damon Salvatore**](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0813812/?ref_=tt_trv_qu): I have a ring, it protects me. It's complicated._

 

[Video dazu ...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1xFSoOsZk8)

 

Es war vielleicht nicht die witzigste Szene aus der Serie, aber mit Robert hier neben mir und meinem Kopfkino, brachte es mich auch beim zweiten Mal zum Lachen und nun stimmte auch Rob mit ein.

 

„Ich habe Ian mal auf einer Veranstaltung getroffen!“, erwähnte Rob dann betont lässig mal so eben nebenbei.

 

„You did … what? Wait …. You met Ian Somerhalder?“

 

Auf mein Gestammel hin, fing Rob wieder laut an zu lachen, zog mich in seine Arme, sodass mein Kopf auf seiner Brust lag. Er legte seine Hand an meinen Kopf und gab mir einen Kuss ins Haar.

 

„Muss ich jetzt eifersüchtig sein, weil dich die Tatsache, dass ich Ian kenne, völlig aus der Fassung bringt. Sprachlos kenne ich dich ja sonst nie!“, der letzte Satz brachte ihn ein Knuffen in seine Seite von mir und ja er war da immer noch kitzlig.

 

Als Rob allerdings merkte, dass ich dabei war seine Schwäche auszunutzen, drehte er den Spieß ziemlich schnell um und schon lag ich auf der Couch unter ihm, meine Hände in seinen über meinen Kopf gehalten.

 

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe um nicht aufstöhnen zu müssen, denn wenn er so über mir war und mich mit diesem Blick anschaute, vergaß ich alles andere. Rob schien es wohl ähnlich zu gehen und schon küsste er mich mit einer Intensität, dass mir Hören und Sagen verging. Aber ich vergaß nicht, wo wir uns gerade befanden und da ich keine Lust hatte von Clare oder Richard im Techtelmechtel erwischt zu werden, nuschelt ich: „Rob … dein Zimmer … jetzt“

 

Uns immer noch küssend, liefen wir schnell nach oben und als die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel, fielen auch unsere Klamotten.

 

Ich gab Rob einen kleinen Schubs und er ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Ihn den ganzen Bauch bis hin zu seinem Mund hinauf küssend, beugte ich mich über ihn und legte meine Hand sanft um seine Erektion, bewegte sie leicht auf und ab und entlockte ihm damit ein Stöhnen und er ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten in den Nacken fallen, entblößte mir damit seinen gesamten Hals. Ihn dort nun küssend, dachte ich nicht einmal daran mit meinem Tun aufzuhören.

 

Rob griff an meine Hüfte, zog mich auf sich und stöhnte mehr als das er es sagte: „Brauchen wir, … fuck … Cat, … slow down, … Kondom!?“

 

Grinsend, weil ich ihn so aus der Fassung brachte, löste ich mich von ihm und sagte: „Ja, brauchen wir, die Zeit ohne ist diesen Monat vorbei, sorry! Wo hast du welche?“

 

„Ist okay, oberste Schublade, ... Nachttisch … dort drüben.“

 

So ganz hatte er seine Sprache noch nicht wieder gefunden, aber ich wusste, was er meinte.

 

Ich zog ihm das Kondom über und ließ mich ganz langsam und mich immer auch wieder etwas zurückziehend auf ihn nieder. Er hielt mich weiterhin an der Hüfte fest, versuchte mich dazu zu bringen schneller in meinen Bewegungen zu werden. Aber ich liebte es diese Kontrolle über ihn zu haben und mit ihm zu spielen, ihn gerade mit meiner Langsamkeit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

 

Immer wieder bog er seinen Rücken durch und ließ seinen Kopf so weit es nur ging nach hinten fallen. Er ließ sich komplett gehen, genoss das was ich mit ihm tat und er war nicht der Einzige, der dies tat.

 


	12. Winter 2013

 

An einem Abend trafen wir uns mit Tom und seiner Freundin Sienna in dem Pub die Straße hinunter. Ja, es weckte Erinnerungen bei uns, aber die konnten wir gut in den Hintergrund schieben und der Abend wurde unglaublich lustig. Die beiden Jungs hatten sich auch schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen und waren nur am herumalbern miteinander.

  
  


Ich unterhielt mich sehr nett mit Sienna. Wir waren uns recht ähnlich und verstanden uns daher echt super, lachten viel, fanden sehr schnell immer wieder neue Gesprächsthemen und lachten viel.

  
  


Und mit unseren beiden Goofballs hier wurde es eh nie langweilig. Manchmal waren Rob und Tom immer noch die beiden Teenager von früher und konnten sich selbst so herrlich auf den Arm nehmen und nahmen nicht alles so super ernst.

  
  


Als die Bar schloss, waren wir alle gut angeheitert und wir verabschiedeten uns vor der Bar mit einer Umarmung von einander. Rob und ich warteten noch bis die beiden mit dem Taxi fortfuhren und machten uns dann das kurze Stück zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hause.

  
  


Es fing genau in dem Moment an zu regnen und es waren nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Haus. Robert hielt meine Hand fest in seine und wir rannten nun bis nach Hause, wollten nicht mehr nass werden, als unbedingt notwendig.

  
  


Trotz der Eile waren wir nass bis auf die Haut als wir im Hausflur standen und uns unsere Jacken auszogen. Ich fror so sehr, dass ich am ganzen Körper zitterte und mit den Zähnen klapperte.

  
  


„Komm', Baby, lass uns schnell unter die Dusche springen, nicht dass du noch krank wirst!“

  
  


Und dieses mal duschten wir wirklich nur, wärmten uns unter dem warmen Wasser auf und kuschelten uns danach unter die dicke Bettdecke in Rob's Bett.

  
  


~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Die Erkältung blieb uns Gott sei dank erspart, dafür tauchten Bilder von unserem Abend in der Bar im Internet auf. Irgendein anderer Gast scheint mit dem Handy einige Bilder gemacht zu haben und hat diese ins Internet gestellt.

 

Die Kommentare von Robert's Fan dazu waren ganz unterschiedlich. Die meisten freuten sich, dass ihr Rob glücklich zu sein schien und wünschten uns alles Gute. Und dann gab es die Edward-Bella-Fan-Fraktion und für die gab es nur ein Traumpaar in Hollywood und das hieß Kris und Rob. Sie machten nun mich dafür verantwortlich, dass die beiden nicht mehr zusammen waren. Bitch, war da noch die netteste Bezeichnung für mich und als wir das lasen, kam der Punkt, an dem wir einfach den Laptop zu machten und uns die Seite nicht mehr weiter anschauten.

 

Die ganze restliche Zeit in London schauten wir dort nicht mehr hinein und genossen nur unsere Zeit zusammen und die mit seiner Familie. Victoria und Lizzy kamen auch den ein oder anderen Abend vorbei und ich musste feststellen, dass die drei immer noch die gleichen Geschwister waren von früher. Sie stritten sich, sie ärgerten sich gegenseitig und hielten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel, wenn es sein musste.

 


	13. Winter 2013

Der Flug zurück nach L.A. verlief entspannend, am Flughafen wurden wir von Dean abgeholt und das war echt gut so. Denn kaum hatten wir einen Schritt aus dem Gebäude gemacht, wurden wir von einigen Pappz empfangen und die waren dieses Mal echt aufdringlich, sodass Dean ganz schon zu kämpfen hatte, die auf Abstand zu halten und uns sicher ins Auto zu bekommen.

 

Rob saß auf der Rückbank neben mir, zog sich das Cappie aus und strich mit der Hand durch seine Haare, ließ diese dort liegen und schloss seine Augen.

 

„Hey, is everything okay?“, fragte ich ihn und rutschte dichter an ihn heran.

 

„Ich hasse es! Können die mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen und vor allem dich, ich wollte dich da nie mit reinziehen, I'm sorry!“, entschuldigend schaute er mich an.

 

„I know, everything will be fine, I can handle it, okay!“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

 

Ja, ich war auch nicht gerade begeistert davon. Wenn ich nun daran denke, dass wir auf jeden unserer Schritte in der Öffentlichkeit fotografiert und verfolgt werden würden. Aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass es mit der Zeit besser werden würde und alles andere bis dahin, würden wir schon irgendwie meistern, solange wir zusammen waren.

 

„Ich möchte nicht, dass unsere Beziehung daran zerbricht!“, sagte Rob flüsternd.

 

„Das wird es nicht, ich liebe dich und wir lassen uns das von denen nicht kaputt machen, okay?“

 

Ich küsste ihn, wollte ihn ablenken. Er ließ es zu und zog mich soweit wie möglich in der Enge des Autos zu sich.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Die Fahrt vom Flughafen bis zu dem Haus in Malibu dauerte fast eine Stunde. Ich war gespannt was Rob nun sagen würde, wenn er sein Haus fertig sehen würde und ob ihm wirklich alles so gut gefallen würde.

[Spanish Estate in Malibu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNvrnFT8yyA)

Dean fuhr auf das Grundstück bis zum Haus hinunter, ließ uns dort aussteigen und verabschiedete sich dann. Er versprach, uns heute Nachmittag abzuholen und uns zu der TV-Show zu fahren.

 

Eigentlich wollte ich Rob das ganze Haus zeigen, aber bereits im Wohnzimmer winkte er ab und meinte, dass ihm das, was er bereits hier sah, alles gefiel und er wusste, dass der Rest genauso gut sein würde.

 

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen für nachher?“, er zwinkerte mir zu, drehte sich, zwei unserer Koffer nehmend, um und sagte über seine Schulter blickend zu mir: „Kommst du mit“, und ging in Richtung Mastersuite.

 

Dort in dem Flur blieb er kurz stehen, stellte die Koffer ab und griff nach meinen Händen als ich bei ihm ankam.

 

„Welche Ankleide hättest du gerne?“, fragte er mich. Es gab zwei hier in dem Bereich des Hauses und es war mir so was von egal. Etwas anderes wurde mir noch einmal in dem Moment viel bewusster. Ich griff mit einer Hand in seinen Nacken, mit der anderen hielt ich mich an seiner Seite fest, stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

 

„Du meinst es wirklich Ernst mit dem Zusammenziehen?“, fragte ich ihn.

 

„Catniss, mir war noch nie etwas ernster. Wir haben genug Zeit verschwendet, worauf warten? Ich will mit zusammen sein und eben auch hier zusammen leben!“

 

Ich küsste ihn einfach nur wieder und schnappte mir dann meinen Koffer und trug ihn in die kleinere, der beiden Ankleiden: „Ich nehme diese hier und als nächstes werde ich diese grandiose Badewanne dort drüben ausprobieren!“

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Dean holte uns wie versprochen am frühen Nachmittag ab und wir ließen uns von ihm zu den Studios fahren.

 

Dort trafen wir auch auf Stephenie, die vorab alle Frage mit der Redaktion abgeklärt hatte und nun mit uns das Interview und den ganzen Ablauf durchging. Jimmy Kimmel stieß dann auch dazu und wir konnten ihn vorher kennenlernen. Er war mir sympathisch.

 

Rob würde den größten Teil der Fragen beantworten. Ich würde zwar mit bei ihm sitzen, aber ihm die Führung des Gespräches überlassen. Er hatte dort doch einiges mehr an Erfahrung.

 

Als die Show begann und Jimmy Kimmel ziemlich zu Beginn seinen heutigen Gast ankündigte, tobte die Menge und ich dachte mir nur: 'Auf was habe ich mich da nur ausgelassen!'

 

Mein Blick schien eindeutig zu sein, Rob zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern und sagte: „Noch ist es nicht zu spät, du musst da nicht mit raus!“, aber sein Blick sprach etwas anderes und ich konnte ihn beruhigen: „Keine Sorge, wir ziehen das zusammen durch and don't forget I love you!“, ich zog ihn zu mir herunter und küsste ihn, vergaß den Moment, wo wir waren und wir lösten uns erst als die Regieassistentin uns das Zeichen gab, dass es soweit sei.

 

Jimmy bat uns zu sich nach vorne und kaum betraten wir das Studio wurde der Lärm, das Gekreische, beinahe noch lauter als zuvor.

 

Wir setzen uns und Jimmy wartete nur einen Moment bis es wieder etwas leiser war, bevor er begann: „Hi Rob! Wie geht es dir?“

 

„Gut, sehr gut sogar, danke!“, antwortete Rob schlicht mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, meine Hand dabei nie loslassend.

 

„Wie wir sehen können, bist du nicht alleine hier! Stellst du uns deine hübsche Begleitung vor?“, sagte Jimmy und zeigte auf mich.

 

Beinahe mit einem noch breiterem Grinsen schaute Rob zu mir und sagte, ohne seinen Blick von mir zu lösen: „That's my beautiful, amazing and wonderful girlfriend Catalina!“

 

Mir immer noch tief in die Augen schauend, führte er meine Hand zu seinem Mund und gab mir einen sanften Kuss darauf.

 

Wie funktionierte das mit dem Atmen, Denken und Sprechen noch einmal?

 

Das Publikum hinter uns tobte. Das meiste Klang wie Jubelrufe, nur vereinzelt waren Buh-Rufe dabei. Die wir aber einfach ausblendeten und auch unser Moderator ging darauf nicht weiter ein. Wartete nur einen Moment bis es wieder etwas leiser war.

 

„Herzlich Willkommen in der Show, Catalina!“, begrüßte mich Jimmy nun hier offiziell.

 

„Danke, aber bitte nur Lina!“, gab ich zurück.

 

„Okay, dann also Lina, wie habt ihr euch kennengelernt?“, kam gleich die nächste Frage von ihm.

 

Aber Rob antwortete für mich, erklärte, dass wir uns schon Ewigkeiten kennen und uns aber die letzten Jahre aus den Augen verloren hatten, den wirklichen Grund brauchte hier niemand zu wissen, und dass wir uns nun hier in L.A. durch meinen Job und Rob's Hauskauf wiedergetroffen hatten.

 

Es entstand ein lockeres Gespräch zwischen Rob und Jimmy. Die beiden brachten das Publikum immer wieder zum Lachen und wir verabschiedeten uns am Ende der Show freundlich von ihm und seinem Publikum.

 

Wir waren beide sehr erleichtert als wir wieder im Auto saßen und auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause waren.

Dort angekommen ließen wir uns mit einem Kaffee im Garten in der Sitzecke, die sich draußen vor der Mastersuite befand, fallen. Selbst im Dezember war es mit der langsam untergehenden Sonne hier noch angenehm warm.

 

„Glaubst du, sie lassen uns nun etwas in Ruhe?“, fragte ich Rob in die Stille hinein.

 

„Ich hoffe, dass sie meine Bitte, wenigstens dich in Frieden zu lassen, akzeptieren und Abstand halten!“

 

Er hatte am Ende des Interviews, sowohl die Pappz, als auch die Fans darum gebeten, uns weitestgehend in Ruhe zu lassen und uns unsere Privatsphäre zu gönnen. Wir würden in Zukunft sehen, ob es etwas gebracht hat.

 

Wir dachten den restlichen Abend nicht mehr daran. Hier im Haus hatten wir definitiv unsere Ruhe. Das Grundstück war weder von oberen Straße einsehbar, noch von der unteren, beziehungsweise auch nicht von dem öffentlichen Strand dort unten. Also wahrlich der perfekte Rückzugsort für uns.

 


	14. December 2013

Da wir gerade erst in London waren, entschieden wir uns dafür, für die Weihnachtsfeiertage nach New York zu fliegen und die Tage mit meinem Dad zu verbringen.

 

Heute war der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag am Abend, wir waren bereits seit zwei Tagen in der Stadt, als mein Dad mich in der Küche etwas zur Seite nahm. Rob war gerade oben in meinen Räumen und so waren wir beide alleine und ungestört.

 

„Lizzy, verzeih mir meine anfängliche Skepsis Rob gegenüber! Ich glaube, ihr tut euch beiden gegenseitig ganz gut, mmmmh?“, sprach er unseren kleinen Streit von vor Ewigkeiten an und auch seine reservierte Art zu Beginn unseres jetzigen Besuchs gegenüber Rob, welche sich nur ganz langsam auflöste.

 

Und keine Ahnung was die beiden gestern in der Bibliothek zusammen getrieben haben, außer Whiskey trinken, aber seitdem sind die zwei wie ausgewechselt miteinander.

 

„Ich hab dir doch längst verziehen, Dad!“, sagte ich ihm daher und musste bei meinem nächsten Satz etwas schmunzeln: „Und es ist doch dein Job jeden Kerl in meiner Nähe kritisch zu beäugen, oder?“

 

Nicht das er da je bei mir viel zu tun hatte, um nicht zu sagen, gar nichts.

 

Damit war das Thema für uns erledigt und mein Dad half mir das Essen fertig vorzubereiten und den Tisch im Esszimmer für uns zu decken und so hatten wir dann bei dem ein oder anderen Glas Wein einen sehr netten Abend zu dritt.

 

Mein Dad war gerade dabei die Küche etwas aufzuräumen, als ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf und es in dem Moment anfing dicke, weiße Flocken zu schneien. Es war der erste Schnee in diesem Winter in New York und der hatte für mich schon immer etwas magisches.

 

„Rob, schau es schneit!“, rief ich daher begeistert und stand schon am Fenster um hinaus zu schauen. Das Esszimmer lag nach hinten heraus und wir konnten nur auf den zweiten Gebäudekomplex schauen. Also schnappte ich mir Rob's Hand, zog ihn in die Garderobe, wo wir uns unsere Jacken und Schuhe anzogen und ging dann mit ihm weiter auf unsere Terrasse.

 

Der Central Park lag direkt unter uns, rings herum ragten die beleuchteten Wolkenkratzer in die Höhe und der Schnee tauchte alles in ein diffuses, beinahe magisches Licht. Nach und nach wurde alles von der weißen Pracht bedeckt.

 

Rob und ich standen beide ganz dicht beieinander uns gegenüber und schauten uns einfach nur an, beide von dem Schauspiel um uns herum total fasziniert.

 

Rob's Arme lagen an meinem Rücken und seine Stirn an meiner und hin und wieder stahl er sich einen kleinen Kuss. Was er dann zu mir sagte, damit habe ich im Leben nicht gerechnet und dachte erst, dass das alles nur ein Traum sei.

 

„Catniss, du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du bist die Eine für mich und ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Erweist du mir die Ehre und wirst meine Frau?“

 

Fragte er mich das gerade ernsthaft? Er nahm meine linke Hand in seine und hielt in der anderen eine kleine schwarze Schmuckdose, in der ein absolut atemberaubender Ring lag.

 

Immer noch auf meine Antwort wartend, schaute er mich nun fragend an. Ich war irgendwie sprachlos, was wie Rob schon einmal festgestellt hatte, selten vorkam bei mir, also küsste ich ihn erst einmal nur und sagte dann leise, aber deutlich weiterhin ihn küssend an seine Lippen: „Ja!“

 

Mit meiner Antwort, spürte ich, dass Rob anfing breit zu grinsen, aber den Kuss nicht löste und eher im Gegenteil, diesen sogar noch vertiefte.

 

Als wir beide dringend Luft brauchten, löste er sich von mir und steckte mir diesen unglaublich schönen Ring an! Wow! Der musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben, worüber ich lieber nicht weiter nachdenken wollte.

 

Wir standen weiterhin; Arm in Arm, die Stirn aneinander gelegt; hier auf der verschneiten Terrasse und grinsten uns glücklich an.

Es huschte ein leichter Schatten über Rob's Gesicht und ich fragte ihn, was denn los sei.

 

„Ich hatte Angst, dass dir das alles zu schnell geht und du 'nein' sagen würdest und bin nun einfach nur froh, dass deine Antwort 'ja' war!“, erzählte er mir.

 

„Und sie wird immer 'ja' sein. Acht Jahre waren mehr als genug Zeit, warum sollten wir jetzt noch mehr Zeit vergeuden, wenn es das ist, was wir beide wollen!“

 

Ich hatte diesen Antrag nicht erwarten, oder gar selbst gewusst, dass es das ist, was ich mir von ihm wünschte. Aber doch, jetzt hier mit ihm zu stehen, verlobt, zeigte mir genau das. Er war alles was ich wollte und das auf jede nur erdenkliche Art und Weise.

 

        [The Ring](https://www.polyvore.com/engaged_in_new_york/set?id=221069425)   

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Ich hätte ewig dort auf der Terrasse küssend mit Rob stehen können, aber inzwischen waren wir beide selbst total eingeschneit und es wurde doch kalt hier draußen.

 

Also gingen wir wieder hinein und dort erwartete uns grinsend in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehend, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, mit einer Kamera in der Hand, mein Dad und meinte nur ganz trocken und etwas neugierig: „Und?“

 

Dabei schaute er mehr Rob an als mich. Und ich habe den leisen Verdacht, dass mein Dad von der Sache schon vorher wusste. War es etwa das, worüber die zwei sich gestern unter anderem unterhalten hatten?

 

„Sie hat ja gesagt!“, antwortete Rob mit einem breiten Grinsen meinem Dad, zog mich enger in seine Arme und küsste mich auf die Stirn.

 

„Und du hattest ernsthaft bedenken, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Ich habe dir gleich gesagt, dass das ihre Antwort sein würde.“

 

Die beiden sprachen miteinander, als wäre ich überhaupt nicht anwesend!

 

„Sie steht übrigens direkt neben euch und wann habt ihr überhaupt darüber gesprochen!“, meldete ich mich auch mal zu Wort.

 

„Gestern, mein Schatz!“, sagte mein Dad und kam nun zu mir herüber um mich zu umarmen, „Und herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lizzy! Geht euch eben umziehen und ich hol uns etwas zum Anstoßen!“

 

Und so taten wir es dann auch, Rob und ich hängten unsere nassen Jacken in die Garderobe und trafen uns dann mit meinem Dad in der Bibliothek.

 

Ich kannte meinen Dad gut genug und wusste, dass es keinen Champagner geben würde. Er bevorzugte lieber einen guten Whiskey und den schlug auch Rob nicht aus. Da ich diesem Getränk allerdings nichts abgewinnen konnte, reichte mein Dad mir stattdessen ein Glas Portwein.

 

Wir erhoben unsere Gläser und mein Dad sagte: „Auf euer Glück ihr zwei! Robert, pass' gut auf mein Mädchen auf!“

 

„Das werde ich, Samuel!“, war seine schlichte Antwort, bevor er sein Glas zu seinen Lippen führte.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Wir verbrachten auch den New Year's Eve in New York. Mein Dad war, wie jedes Jahr, der Gastgeber einer der größten Silvesterfeiern in New York. Es war nicht nur einfach eine Party um das neue Jahr zu feiern, sondern eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, die er dazu nutze, um Gelder für seine Stiftung und die Krebsforschung zu sammeln.

 

Dort trafen sich viele seiner Kollegen mit Familien ein, einige unserer Kunden, Freunde und Bekannte der Familie – mit anderen Worten ein riesengroßes Event, welches in dem Ballsaal des Marriott Marquis Hotels direkt am Time Square stattfand.

 

Es war das gleiche wie jedes Jahr, aber worüber ich mir dieses Mal Gedanken machte, war die Presse. Die lungerte jedes Jahr vor dem Hotel, hielt die Highsociety von New York in Bildern fest und schrieb anschließend darüber, wer wieder alles zu der großen Silvester-Party des berühmten, erfolgreichen Architekten Samuel Johnstone erschien. Und es waren auch immer wenige Vertreter der seriösen Presse direkt auf der Feier vertreten, denn nur so konnte mein Dad gute Werbung für sein Projekt machen und es kam doch einiges mehr an Geld zusammen für die Stiftung.

 

Eigentlich also nichts Neues für mich, aber ich wusste, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht einfach schnell aus dem Auto steigen konnte, über den kurzen roten Teppich laufen und nach drinnen verschwinden, denn Rob würde an meiner Seite sein und das würde deren Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen und nun stand ich bereits fertig umgezogen in meinem Kleid für heute Abend vor dem Spiegel und überlegte, ob ich den Verlobungsring tragen sollte oder nicht. Selbst wenn er draußen unentdeckt bliebe, spätestens die Leute im Saal würden ihn sehen und was dann die Presse daraus machte, konnte ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen.

 

Ich würde ihn nur ungern ablegen wollen, mir war es ja vom Prinzip egal, was die Presse darüber dachte, aber wie sah Rob das?

 

Er kam in dem Moment zu mir, sah mir meine Grübelei wahrscheinlich nur zu deutlich an, legte seinen Arm um mich und fragte mich durch den Spiegel anschauend: „Was ist los, Baby?“

 

„Wir müssen eine Entscheidung treffen ...“, antwortete ich ihm und prompt kam seine nächste Frage: „Welche?“

 

Ich hob meine linke Hand, an der nicht zu übersehen dieser unglaubliche Ring in dem warmen Licht meines Schlafzimmers funkelte und fragte: „Willst du das schon öffentlich machen oder soll es noch eine Weile unser Geheimnis bleiben?“

 

Sanft griff er nach meiner Hand, gab mir einen Kuss auf den Ring und mit einem Leuchten in seinen Augen sagte er: „Von mir aus kann es die ganze Welt wissen, wir müssen uns ja nicht direkt dazu äußern. Lass sie darüber spekulieren, es könnte ja auch ein einfacher Ring ohne jegliche Bedeutung sein!“

 

„Wer soll das bitte glauben? Hast du dir den Ring einmal angeschaut? Der schreit geradewegs Hochzeit – Finger weg, die gehört mir!“, schaute ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

 

„Wenn er dir nicht gefällt, kannst du gerne einen anderen bekommen! Du musste ihn nicht tragen ...“, er klang gekränkt und sah nun auch enttäuscht aus, nichts war mehr von dem Strahlen von vor wenigen Sekunden noch zu sehen. Das wollte ich mit meiner Aussage sicherlich nicht erreichen.

 

Robert war in manchen Momenten immer noch genauso schüchtern und unsicher wie früher. Ich legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und sagte: „Hör' auf zu spinnen, der ist perfekt! Ich will den nie wieder ablegen. Ich wollte nur deine Meinung wissen wegen heute Abend, okay?“

 

„Sorry, es ist für mich nur manchmal immer noch unbegreiflich, dass du ausgerechnet mich willst.“

 

„Wen sollte ich sonst haben wollen, mmmh?“, fragte ich ihn eigentlich nur so und erwartete keine Antwort, wollte mich schon herumdrehen, sodass wir endlich gehen konnte.

 

Aber Rob blieb stehen, griff nach meiner Hand und hielt mich so zurück. Und er stand mit dem Blick nach unten gerichtet da und sagte ziemlich leise: „Vielleicht einen von den gutaussehenden, reichen Jungunternehmern, die sicherlich heute in Scharen auf der Party sein werden und dir zu Füßen liegen werden?“

 

Ich war schnell wieder bei ihm. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn er sich selbst in den Schatten stellte. Er hatte ein absolut falsches Bild von sich. Über die Hälfte der weiblichen Weltbevölkerung wollte ihn und er war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass er es nicht wert war!

 

Ich versuchte mit meinen nächsten Worten seine miese Stimmung etwas zu heben:

 

„Mmmh, lass mich kurz darüber nachdenken! Reich, was mir nicht sonderlich wichtig ist, da ich selbst ganz gut verdiene, habe ich mit dir auch! Wäre da noch gutaussehend“, ich musterte ihn einmal von oben bis unten, „Oja, definitiv! The-sexiest-man-alive steht gerade direkt vor mir und was das allerwichtigste ist, du kennst mich wie kein anderer, verstehst mich und all meine Macken, mit dir kann ich über alles reden und du bist derjenige, der mich absolut glücklich macht und zwar genauso wie du bist! Verstanden?“, ich stand wieder direkt vor ihm, schaute genau in seine Augen und küsste in mit all der Liebe, die ich für ihn empfand.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Rob hatte seine gute Laune schnell wieder und wir saßen in dem Wagen zum Hotel. Dieser hielt direkt vor dem Haupteingang und ich konnte von hier drinnen bereits sehen, dass dort einiges an Presse stand. Ich würde fast behaupten, mehr als die letzten Jahre.

Könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass die eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatten. Denn seit dem Interview vor Weihnachten war klar, wer die neue Frau an Robs Seite war und da vor allem mein Dad hier in New York nicht unbekannt war und ich jedes Jahr hier Silvester feierte, hatten die wahrscheinlich auch die Hoffnung nun Robert an meiner Seite zu erwischen. Und wir gaben ihnen genau das, was sie wollten. Also Augen zu und durch!

 

Der Fahrer öffnete die Tür und Rob stieg zu erst aus. Sofort wurden die Stimmen laut und riefen nach ihm. Diese aber ignorierend wartete er, dass auch ich ausstieg und reichte mir helfend seine Hand.

 

Er legte sofort seinen Arm um mich und wir gingen zusammen den roten Teppich entlang. Die Fragen der Reporter ignorierten wir, blieben nur kurz für ein paar Fotos stehen und verschwanden dann doch recht schnell nach Drinnen.

 

Der Saal war opulent, wie jedes Jahr, geschmückt, die Tische elegant eingedeckt und auch auf der sogenannten Broadway Terrace, die sich direkt an den Saal anschloss, war alles festlich dekoriert. Es war jedes Mal beeindruckend!

 

Mein Dad begrüßte alle Gäste mit einer tollen Rede, bedankte sich mit dem Abend bei seinen Mitarbeitern, dankte den Kunden für deren Vertrauen in uns und wünschte allen einen wunderschönen Abend. Seine Worte, die er sprach, bevor er das Zeichen für die Kellner zum Servieren des Essens gab, ließen mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigen: „Zum Schluss möchte ich heute meine Tochter, Catalina Steinkamp, die viele von Ihnen schon als begnadete Innenarchitektin kennen gelernt haben, zur Geschäftsführerin von „Johnstone Architecture & Design L.A.“ ernennen und so werden wir unsere Firma mit Beginn des neuen Jahren vergrößern und auch in L.A. immer zu Ihrer Verfügung stehen. Auf einen schönen Abend und guten Appetit!“, damit erhob er sein Glas und der Abend war offiziell eröffnet.

 

Es war schon länger klar, dass ich die Geschäftsführung in L.A. bekam. Den Vertrag hatte ich noch vor meinem Australien-Urlaub unterschrieben, aber ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein Dad dies hier noch einmal vor allen offiziell verkünden würde.

 

Rob legte seinen Arm um mich, gab mir einen Kuss hinter mein Ohr, direkt auf „sein“ Tattoo und flüsterte, weiterhin seine Lippen dort: „Wow! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass meine süße Verlobte so erfolgreich ist. Ich bin stolz auf dich!“

 

„Danke!“, sagte ich und drehte mich zu ihm herum, wollte ihn richtig küssen.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Die Party war, wie eigentlich in jedem Jahr, ein voller Erfolg. Doch in diesem Jahr gefiel sie mir selbst auch um einiges besser. War es sonst für mich eher ein Pflichttermin, die perfekte Gelegenheit neue Kontakte zu knüpfen, so genoss ich es dieses Jahr in vollen Zügen und das lag nur an einer Person – Rob.

 

Nach dem Essen ließen wir uns für eine Weile an der Bar nieder und ich kam doch noch mit dem ein oder anderen Kunden ins Gespräch. Aber das hielt sich alles in Grenzen und wir konnten wirklich unseren Abend trotz der großen Gesellschaft zu zweit genießen.

 

Inzwischen war es beinahe Mitternacht und ehe es auf der Dachterrasse zu voll werden würde, suchten wir uns draußen ein Plätzchen direkt hinter der Glaswand. Dort unten lag der Time Square, auf dem hunderte feierten und jubelten und dem neuem Jahr entgegen fieberten. Ich hätte nicht mit ihnen tauschen wollen. Dort unten in der Kälte gedrängt zwischen all den anderen und das seit Stunden. Viele von ihnen standen dort bereits seit den frühen Morgenstunden, nur um einen Platz möglichst weit vorne zu ergattern.

 

Da hatten wir es hier oben um einiges besser, nicht nur, dass wir mehr Freiraum hatten, sondern es war, dank der Heizpilze, auch deutlich wärmer und wir konnten uns sogar ohne Jacken hier draußen aufhalten.

 

Robert und ich standen etwas abseits von den anderen Gästen, die sich inzwischen auch hier draußen versammelt hatten. Ich hatte meine Arme in seinen Nacken gelegt, seine Hände lagen an meinem unteren Rücken und wir bewegten uns im Einklang zu der leisen Musik, die hier spielte.

 

Als das Jubeln unter uns lauter wurde, drehten wir uns so herum, dass wir den perfekten Blick auf „The Ball“ und den Countdown ins neue Jahr hatten.

 

Rob stand hinter mir, hatte seine Arme um mich herum gelegt und auf einen der riesigen Bildschirme wurden die letzten Sekunden des Jahren 2013 gezählt.

Ich hatte das schon einige Male zuvor gesehen und drehte mich deswegen nun doch wieder zu Rob herum und als die begeisterten Rufe ihren Höhepunkt dort unten erreichten, lagen seine Lippen auf meinen.

 

Wir vergaßen alles um uns herum, nichts war mehr von dem Lärm für mich zu hören, das Feuerwerk bekam ich gar nicht mit und auch nicht die vielen Leute hier oben um uns herum.

Es zählte nur Rob, der mich in seinen Armen hielt und küsste. So wollte ich jedes Jahr beginnen und auch die restlichen 365 Tage, die 8760 Stunden, 525.600 Minuten, 31.557.600 Sekunden so verbringen - mit ihm zusammen, egal wo auf der Welt und egal ob reich oder arm, Hauptsache wir zwei waren zusammen.

 

Die Feier hier oben würde noch ein paar Stunden gehen, aber Rob und ich beschlossen nun nach Hause zu fahren und dort unsere ganz private Feier weiterzufeiern.

 

 [New Year's Eve](https://www.polyvore.com/party/set?id=221197578)

 


	15. December 2013 (Rob)

Es war der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag! Catniss und ich verbrachten diese Tage in New York bei ihrem Dad.

 

Und inzwischen verstand ich, warum Cat so nervös war meine Eltern zu treffen, zumindest ein wenig. Denn sie kannte meine Eltern immerhin ziemlich gut. Ich hingegen hatte Samuel damals nur einmal ganz kurz getroffen nach dem Tod von Catniss' Mum.

 

Und mein Gott, damals waren wir beide 14 Jahre alt und ich habe mich nicht wirklich für den Mann interessiert, der mir meine beste Freundin wegnehmen wollte. Ehrlich gesagt war ich damals einfach nur sauer auf ihn und bin ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Er konnte nichts dafür, aber ich kam mit meiner Wut auf ihn damals besser klar, als mit der Traurigkeit, dass Catniss wegziehen würde.

 

Die ersten beiden Tage hier in New York verliefen schleppend. Es waren nur wir drei, die zusammen Weihnachten feierten. Samuel hatte keine Frau an seiner Seite und weitere Familie hatten die beiden nicht. Und Catniss' Dad machte es mir verdammt schwer zu Beginn. Er sprach mich nie direkt an und war mir gegenüber sehr wortkarg.

 

Als ich Catniss dann darauf angesprochen hatte, meinte sie, dass er wohl noch etwas nachtragend war, wegen dem Sommer vor acht Jahren. Ich war kurz erschrocken und habe sie total entsetzt angeschaut! Sie hatte doch wohl nicht ihrem Dad damals erzählt, was genau passiert war, oder?

Aber da beruhigte sie mich relativ schnell und meinte nur, dass er keine Details wüsste, aber eben genau gesehen hatte, wie schlecht es ihr ging.

 

Ich konnte mir immer noch nicht verzeihen, dass ich so viel getrunken hatte und deswegen unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht vergessen hatte. Obwohl inzwischen mit Cat an meiner Seite die Erinnerung nach und nach zurückkamen.

 

Es hätte uns soviel Leid erspart, wenn ich mich gleich hätte erinnern können. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte Catniss vielleicht auch Recht und wir mussten beide erst erwachsener werden, um genau heute hier sein zu können. Es hatte alles seinen Sinn im Leben.

 

Catniss' Dad nun das erste Mal richtig kennenzulernen, vor allem als Freund seiner geliebten Tochter, war merkwürdig und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich Schiss.

Und bis gestern Abend habe ich mich auch mehr als unwohl in seiner Gegenwart gefühlt. Jede Bewegung meinerseits hat er genau beobachtet und jedes Wort, das ich gesagt hatte, schien er auf die Goldwaage zu legen!

Es war anstrengend und als er mich dann gestern Abend nach dem Essen zu sich in die Bibliothek bat, wich mir erst einmal alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und ich verabschiedete mich gedanklich schon fast von einer Zukunft mit Catniss.

 

Bevor ich Samuel hinüber folgte, gab ich Cat einen süßen Kuss. Sie legte ihre Hand in meinen Nacken, ihre Finger strichen sanft durch meine Haare und sie flüsterte mir leise und beruhigend zu: „Hey, keine Angst! Er weiß, dass du mir alles bedeutest, also wird er dich schon am Leben lassen, mmmh?“

 

Noch einmal berührten meine Lippen sanft ihre und ich antwortete ihr ebenso leise: „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht! Ich liebe dich, Catniss!“

 

Damit drehte ich mich herum und ging hinüber in die Bibliothek. Als ich eintrat, stand Catniss' Dad am Fenster mit dem Blick nach draußen in die dunkle Nacht und sagte: „Setz' dich, Robert! Der Whiskey ist für dich, ich hoffe du weißt den ebenso zu schätzen?“

 

Er zeigte auf das Glas, welches auf dem Tisch neben der Couch stand. Ich setzte mich dort hin, griff nach dem guten Tropfen und meinte in seine Richtung: „Ja, danke, Mr. Johnstone!“

 

Er setzte sich dann auf den Sessel neben mich, ebenfalls ein Glas mit der goldgelben Flüssigkeit in der Hand und prostete mir zu: „Cheers, und lass endlich das Mr. Johnstone, Samuel reicht völlig!“

 

Und wider erwartend kam ein lockeres Gespräch zwischen uns zustande, wir konnten zusammen lachen und es blieb bei weitem nicht bei dem einen Whiskey.

Aber auch wenn er nun seine Differenzen mir gegenüber beiseite gelegt hatte, gab er mir doch nur allzu deutlich zu verstehen, dass er mich bis ans Ende der Welt jagen würde, sollte ich Catniss jemals wieder so verletzen.

 

Aber das hatte ich nicht vor. Ich wollte sie nie wieder gehen lassen, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Ich wollte sie für immer an meiner Seite und das mit allen Konsequenzen. Ich stellte mein leeres Glas zur Seite, atmete tief durch und griff in meine Hosentasche.

 

Ich zeigte Samuel die kleine, schwarze, samtene, nun geöffnete Schmuckdose und sagte: „Samuel, ich möchte Catniss fragen, ob sie meine Frau wird! Gibst du uns deinen Segen?“

 

Ein kurzes Erstaunen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, aber es wandelte sich schnell in Begeisterung und er sagte: „Ich rechne dir hoch an, dass du damit zu mir kommst, hätte ich dir, ehrlich gesagt, nicht zugetraut! Also ja, meinen Segen habt ihr! Ich gehe davon aus, Lina weiß davon nichts?“

 

Grinsend schüttelte ich den Kopf und meinte: „Sie weiß nichts und ich habe ehrlich gesagt Schiss, dass sie 'Nein' sagt, weil ich es überstürze, oder so.“

 

„Sie wird nicht 'Nein' sagen, glaub' mir!“, er zwinkerte mir zu und reichte mir ein weiteres Glas mit den Worten: „Cheers, Schwiegersohn!“

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Der Ring lag jetzt einen Tag später schwerer als sonst in meiner Tasche! Ich trug ihn nun schon ein paar Wochen mit mir umher. In London hatte ich es geschafft mal alleine, okay mit Tom alleine, loszuziehen und habe dort den Ring für Catniss gekauft. Seit dem hatte ich ihn immer bei mir und wartete auf den perfekten Moment sie zu fragen. Aber der ergab sich irgendwie noch nicht!

 

Samuel hatte sich angeboten heute Abend die Küche aufzuräumen und ich saß noch mit Catniss am Esstisch, als sie auf einmal aufsprang und zum Fenster ging.

 

„Rob, schau es schneit!“, rief sie begeistert und ihre Freude war ansteckend, zauberte mir sofort ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Und so schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, da griff sie nach meiner Hand und zog mich in die Garderobe. Auf meinen fragenden Blick meinte sie nur, sich selbst schon den Mantel anziehenden: „Wir müssen dort hinaus, der erste Schnee ist magisch und jetzt komm'!“

 

Ich hatte noch nicht wirklich irgendwas in Richtung Schuhe oder so an und Cat rannte schon lachend davon. Also schnappte auch ich mir schnell meine Sachen, zog mich an und ging hinter ihr her.

 

Als ich hinaus auf die Terrasse trat, bot sich mir ein unglaubliches Bild.

Catniss stand dort, die Arme weit zur Seite gestreckt, das Gesicht gen Himmel und ihre Augen geschlossen. Gerade erinnerte sie mich so sehr an das kleine Mädchen von früher, denn das hat sie beim ersten Schnee schon immer gemacht.

 

Ich liebte diese Frau mit allem was ich hatte! Und in dem Augenblick, sie dort so frei und glücklich sehend, fasste ich einen Entschluss – das war der perfekte Moment, auf den ich gewartet habe.

 

Ich ging die zwei Schritte zu ihr hinüber und schloss sie in meine Arme. Meine Stirn legte sich automatisch an ihre und ich klaute mir immer mal wieder einen süßen Kuss von ihr. Wir genossen beide das Naturschauspiel um uns herum und ich versuchte den Mut in mir zu finden, ihr die Frage aller Fragen zu stellen.

 

„Catniss, du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe. Du bist die Eine für mich und ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Erweist du mir die Ehre und wirst meine Frau?“, fragte ich sie dann leise, aber deutlich.

 

Mit meiner rechten Hand griff ich nach ihrer linken und in der anderen hielt ich die Schmuckdose mit dem Ring.

 

Sie schaute sprachlos erst zu dem Ring und dann zu mir nach oben, sagte aber nichts und mein Blick blieb weiterhin fragend in ihre Richtung. Die Zeit bis ihre Antwort kam, schien still zu stehen und dauerte für mich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Mein Angst, dass sie 'Nein' sagt, kam wieder zurück.

 

Ihre Lippen lagen plötzlich wieder auf meinen und klar und deutlich sagte Catniss: „Ja!“

 

Es stahl sich ein breites Grinsen auf meine Lippen, aber trotzdem löste ich unseren Kuss nicht, sondern vertiefte diesen.

 

Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis – Sie hat tatsächlich ja gesagt!

 

Und erst als wir beide dringend Luft benötigten, beendete ich den Kuss und steckte ihr den Ring an. Er passte perfekt!

 


	16. January 2014

Unser Alltag, wenn man unser Leben überhaupt als solchen bezeichnen konnte, hatte uns schneller wieder als wir dachten. Denn wir mussten beide gleich am zweiten Tag des Jahres wieder zurück nach L.A., aber immerhin mussten wir beide in die gleiche Stadt und sahen uns so wenigstens die meisten Abende wieder und hatten die Nächte zusammen.

 

Der Anruf, den wir von Clare, bekamen, gerade als wir unser Haus in Malibu betraten, war nicht gerade der Anruf, den man sich von seiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter zu Neujahr wünscht.

 

Rob konnte ihr nicht einmal wirklich „Hallo“ sagen, als er abnahm, da unterbrach sie ihn schon sofort und zwar so laut, dass ich es sehr deutlich zwei Meter von ihm entfernt hören konnte: _„ROBERT DOUGLAS THOMAS PATTINSON, GIBT ES DA VIELLEICHT IRGENDETWAS WAS DU MIR VIELLEICHT HÄTTEST PERSÖNLICH SAGEN WOLLEN?“_

 

Oh Oh, wenn sie ihn in dem Ton mit seinem vollen Namen ansprach, dann sollte er sich in Acht nehmen. Das war früher schon so, war es heute noch, obwohl er längst erwachsen war, und würde es wahrscheinlich immer sein.

 

„Mum, beruhige dich!“, versuchte er sein Glück, aber seine Mum war anscheinend echt sauer. Ich konnte mir grob vorstellen, warum sie so sauer war.

 

Und ihr nächster immer noch sehr lauter Satz bestätigte mir meine Vermutung: _„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen oder wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du von der Verlobung deines Kindes aus der Zeitung erfährst?“_

 

Okay, sie war zu Recht sauer!

 

Ich hatte ihn mehrmals darum gebeten seine Eltern anzurufen, aber er hatte es immer wieder auf später verschoben. Jetzt war es zu spät und er hatte den Ärger. Da er sich das selbst eingebrockt hatte, durfte er es auch schön alleine ausbaden und auch wenn er hilfesuchend in meine Richtung schaute, ließ ich ihn das alleine klären und schnappte mir lieber meinen Koffer, mit dem ich zur Waschküche ging.

 

Ich sortierte meine Sachen und schmiss die erste Ladung gleich an, die noch sauberen Sachen verräumte ich in meine Ankleide und zog mir hier auch gleich bequemere Sachen an.

 

Als ich zurück in den Wohnbereich kam, tigerte Rob immer noch mit dem Telefon am Ohr durch den ganzen Raum und sah auch immer noch recht verzweifelt aus.

 

„Ja, Mum, … ich weiß, … Mum, wie oft denn noch, es tut mir leid, ….. nein natürlich nicht. …. ja, du wirst es als Erste erfahren, …. Ja, versprochen. ….Okay, ja … bye!“, das war das, was ich noch mitbekam, als ich in der Küche stand und uns gerade einen Kaffee machte.

 

Rob ließ sich auf einen der Barstühle an der Kücheninsel fallen und stöhnte frustriert auf. Als er meinen 'Ich habe es dir ja gleich gesagt'-Blick sah, sagte er nur: „Sag nichts, ich weiß es selbst!“

 

Ein bisschen tat er mir ja schon leid. Also nahm ich unsere beiden Tassen und ging zu ihm hinüber. Diese vor uns stellend, setzte ich mich neben ihm, legte meinen Arm um ihn und meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

 

„Wie hat sie es herausbekommen?“, fragte ich ihn schlicht.

 

„Es sind diverse Bilder von der Silvester-Party im Internet aufgetaucht und das nicht nur von unten vom Eingang, sondern auch von oben auf der Dachterrasse. Und da war wohl das ein oder andere Mal der Ring sehr deutlich zu sehen und ein Insider beziehungsweise 'guter Freund' hat der Presse etwas von Verlobung und baldiger Hochzeit erzählt.“

 

Wir wussten beide, dass es diesen guten Freund nicht gab, sondern einer der vielen Gäste etwas mitbekommen haben musste und gequatscht hatte oder sich einfach seinen Teil gedacht und seine Bilder mit seinem 'Wissen' an die Presse verkauft hatte.

 

„Zeig mir die Bilder! Wenn die sich schon das Maul über uns zerreißen, möchte ich wenigstens wissen, worum es geht.“, bat ich Rob.

 

Der mich aber erst einmal nur fragend anschaute: „Bist du dir sicher?“

 

„Rob, ich kann mir auch selbst einen Laptop holen und die Bilder googeln! Und spätestens Montag würde mir die Ira so oder so unter die Nase halten, also versuche nicht mich zu beschützen. Ist nicht nötig!“, pampte ich ihn etwas an. Was mir im nächsten Moment aber auch schon wieder Leid tat.

 

Als er mit dem Laptop zu mir kam, sagte ich daher auch gleich: „Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren!“

 

„Schon gut, mich nervt das Ganze auch! Ich habe mir nur abgewöhnt, den ganzen Mist, der über mich geschrieben wird, zu lesen. Hier sind sie, schau!“, damit drehte er den Laptop in meine Richtung!

 

Das erste Bild zeigte uns lächelnd auf dem Roten Teppich vor dem Hotel. Jeder, der uns nur halbwegs gut kannte, sah, dass dieses Lächeln nicht wirklich echt war - Eine Zurschaustellung für die Öffentlichkeit.

 

Auf dem zweiten drehten wir uns gerade Richtung Eingang und man sah uns mehr von hinten und da ich meinen linken Arm um Rob gelegt hatte, war dort schon perfekt der Ring drauf. Dieser wurde in einem Bildausschnitt rot umrandet vergrößert noch einmal dargestellt und es stand fett daneben: **Robert Pattinson verlobt!**

 

Es folgten noch zwei Bilder, die von der Qualität ziemlich schlecht waren, oben auf der Dachterrasse aufgenommen, wahrscheinlich mit einem Handy gemacht. Aber wir waren trotzdem eindeutig zu erkennen. In dem kurzen Text dazu stand noch, dass ein guter Freund die Verlobung bestätigte und auch die Hochzeit bald in London stattfinden sollte.

 

Na, da wusste die Presse nun aber mehr als wir beide, denn wir hatten noch nicht einmal darüber gesprochen, wann die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte, geschweige denn wo.

 

„Also Schatz, was sagst du zu unserer Hochzeit in London, eine großartig Idee von unserem Freund, oder?“, sagte ich sarkastisch zu Rob.

 

„Perfekter Vorschlag, Honey, nächste Woche habe ich auch noch nichts vor und meine Eltern hätten sicherlich auch Zeit!“, stimmte er im gleichen Ton mit ein. Das 'Honey' extra betonend, denn er hasste es, wenn ich ihm mit irgendeinen Kosenamen ansprach.

 

Wir schauten uns beide für den Moment abwartend an und fingen dann gleichzeitig an zu lachen. Den Laptop zuklappend und damit den Artikel vergessend, setzten wir uns zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und kuschelten uns dort auf die Couch, während wir uns von irgendeinem Spielfilm berieseln ließen.

 

Ich lag mehr oder weniger halb auf Rob unsere Hände miteinander verschränkt und Rob spielte immer wieder mit meinem Ring. Der Film lief nur nebenbei, keiner von uns interessierte sich wirklich dafür, wir hingen unseren Gedanken nach, küssten uns immer mal wieder und genossen die Ruhe um uns, bevor es nächste Woche wieder stressig für uns beide weiterging.

 

„Wann würdest du gerne heiraten?“, fragte Rob dann.

 

Ich hatte mir weder über das wann, noch über das wo, bis jetzt Gedanken gemacht, das sagte ich ihm auch so und fragte ihn hingegen nach seinen Wünschen.

 

„Das wo spielt für mich auch keine Rolle, nur lass es uns nicht ewig weit weg schieben. Vielleicht aber tatsächlich in London oder hier.“, antworte er mir.

 

Wir sprachen noch ein ganze Weile darüber, überlegten hin und her über Ort und Datum. Es war vom Prinzip egal, wo wir feiern würden, da sowohl unsere Familien, als auch Freunde, quer verteilt über die ganze Welt lebten. Irgendwer müsste also immer die Reise auf sich nehmen.

 

Von der Bürokratie wäre es am leichtesten für uns beide wirklich in London zu heiraten, aber von der Organisation, egal wie klein wir das Ganze halten wollten, wäre es am kompliziertesten, da ich nun hauptsächlich in L.A. lebte und auch Rob mehr hier war, als woanders.

 

Also einigten wir uns relativ schnell auf unsere neue Heimatstadt und würden hier in L.A. heiraten und ich wusste auch, dass Ira der perfekte Hochzeitsplaner für uns wäre. Er war in so etwas großartig und würde mir eine große Hilfe sein.

 

Nachdem wir einen Blick auf den Kalender und vor allem auf Robs Termine geworfen hatten, kam für uns beide auch nur ein Tag in Frage – 14. Mai 2014 – das würde unser Tag werden. Einen Tag nach Rob's Geburtstag und einen Tag vor meinem.

 

Es war zwar mitten in der Woche, aber das war uns egal. Denn weder er noch ich hatten so geregelte Arbeitszeiten, dass wir die Wochenenden immer frei hatten und müssten uns den Tag oder in dem Fall auch die Tage eh freischaufeln, da war es egal, ob es ein Samstag oder Mittwoch war.

 

Dieses Mal rief Rob auch, wie versprochen, gleich seine Eltern an. Die sich sehr für uns freuten, aber auch sehr erstaunt waren, dass wir nun doch so schnell einen Termin hatten. Sie versprachen uns aber auch, dass sie auf jeden Fall kommen würden.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Wie bereit erwähnt hatte uns nach dem Wochenende zu Hause die Arbeit wieder zurück. Rob stand seit letztem Jahr immer wieder für Dior als Model vor der Kamera und da standen nun die nächsten Aufnahmen an. Diese fanden Gott sei Dank in L.A. statt und so war er wenigstens am Abend immer zu Hause und hatte auch zwischendurch immer mal den ein oder anderen Tag frei.

 

Was man von mir nicht behaupten konnte! Denn obwohl unsere Firma relativ neu dauerhaft in L.A. war, hatten wir diverse Aufträge vorliegen. Ira hatte in meiner Abwesenheiten gut die Werbetrommel gerührt und so war unser Terminkalender voll.

 

Und ich war Perfektionistin, ich wollte bei allen Projekten selbst vor Ort sein und wenn es besondere Arbeiten zu erledigen gab, wie damals bei Rob in der Küche der Penny-Fliesenspiegel zum Beispiel, dann wollte ich das selbst in die Hand nehmen.

 

Es kam also nicht selten vor, dass ich bis spät in die Nacht hinein, auf irgendwelchen Baustellen zu gegen war und wenn nicht dort, dann saß ich noch lange vor dem Rechner und erstellte Pläne und Angebote.

 

An den wenigen Tage, die wir beide zusammen frei hatten, planten wir unsere Hochzeit und hier war Ira uns eine große Hilfe. Er war in L.A. aufgewachsen, kannte alles und jeden und auch so kannte er sich perfekt in der Umgebung aus.

 

Er hatte die verrücktesten Ideen für die Trauung und Feier, und eine war extravaganter als die vorherige. Nachdem wir ihn da etwas eingebremst hatten und ihm klar machen konnten, dass wir nur eine kleine Feier mit unseren Familien und engsten Freunden haben wollen, kamen nun vernünftige beziehungsweise für uns passende Vorschläge.

 

Nachdem wir mehrere Restaurants in ganz L.A. und Umgebung durch hatten, fiel unsere Wahl auf ein kleines Restaurant nicht weit weg von unserem Haus. Es war perfekt für uns. Das Essen war ausgezeichnet, die Aussicht einfach atemberaubend und für uns das allerwichtigste, da wir diesen Tag nicht mit der Öffentlichkeit teilen wollten, das Restaurant war von keiner Straße einsehbar und konnte für jede Person, die wir nicht dabei haben wollten, unzugänglich gemacht werden. Die Trauung selbst würde ebenfalls dort auf der Terrasse stattfinden mit Blick auf das Meer.

 

Und so verschickten wir unsere Einladungen Ende Februar an alle unsere Gäste. Wir würden nur eine kleine Gesellschaft haben, aber es waren die Menschen dabei, die uns wichtig waren – mein Dad, Claire und Richard, Robert's Schwestern Lizzy und Victoria, beide mit Partner, mein lieber Ira und Rob's beste Freunde aus London. Und auch wenn wir kaum 20 Leute zusammen bekamen, mieteten wir für dieses Tag das ganze Restaurant, sodass wir auch ja keine unliebsamen Gäste hatten.

 


	17. January 2014 (Rob)

Catniss und ich waren gerade erst wieder in L.A. gelandet und an unserem Haus angekommen. Kaum waren wir drinnen, klingelte mein Handy.

 

Meine Mum! Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht begrüßte ich sie, aber das verging mir sofort wieder, denn sie schrie so laut durchs Telefon, dass selbst Catniss zwei Meter neben mir das hörte: „ROBERT DOUGLAS THOMAS PATTINSON, GIBT ES DA VIELLEICHT IRGENDETWAS WAS DU MIR VIELLEICHT HÄTTEST PERSÖNLICH SAGEN WOLLEN?“

 

Oh fuck! Das klang gar nicht gut!

 

Ich schaute hilfesuchend zu Catniss, aber ihr Blick war eindeutig. Von ihr konnte ich keine Hilfe erwarten! Großartig!

 

Also versuchte ich es auf die altbewährte Tour: „Mum, beruhige dich!“

 

Aber auch das funktionierte dieses Mal nicht, denn sie unterbrach mich sofort wieder und mir wurde schlagartig bewusste, warum sie so sauer war: „Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen oder wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du von der Verlobung deines Kindes aus der Zeitung erfährst?“

 

Ich versuchte noch einmal Catniss stumm um Hilfe zu bitten, aber sie schnappte sich nur ihren Koffer und verschwand in Richtung Mastersuite. Das hatte ich wohl nicht anders verdient!

 

Cat hatte mich in den letzten Tagen mehrmals daran erinnert und mich gebeten meine Eltern anzurufen, aber ich hatte es immer vor mir hergeschoben. Und nun hatte ich den Salat und meine Mum war stinksauer auf mich. Zu Recht, oder?

 

Meine Mum unterbrach dann meine Grübelei: „Robert, ich höre!“

 

„Mum, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte euch anrufen, aber … „, fing ich an und wurde gleich wieder unterbrochen: „Ach ja, wann denn? Wenn ihr den Trauschein unterschrieben habt?“

 

„Mum, bitte! Es tut mit leid, okay!“, dieses Mal ließ sie mich ausreden und auch wenn sie immer noch sauer war und mir das wahrscheinlich ewig vorhalten würde, konnte ich es nun halbwegs erklären. Meine Mum gab mir auch die Internetseite durch, von der sie die Infos hatte und sie nahm mir das Versprechen ab, dass sie als erste von dem Termin erfahren würde.

 

Das gab ich ihr gerne und legte dann erschöpft auf. Ich ließ mich frustriert an die Küchentheke fallen und schaute zu Catniss hinüber, die gerade an der Kaffeemaschine hantierte. Ihr Blick in meine Richtung war eindeutig, ich wusste selbst, dass es meine eigene Schuld war und das Cat mal wieder Recht hatte. Aber im Moment nervte es mich und deswegen sagte ich ihr: „Sag nichts, ich weiß es selbst!“

 

„Wie hat sie es herausbekommen?“, fragte sie mich, nachdem sie neben mir Platz genommen hatte.

 

„Es sind diverse Bilder von der Silvester-Party im Internet aufgetaucht und das nicht nur von unten vom Eingang, sondern auch von oben auf der Dachterrasse. Und da war wohl das ein oder andere Mal der Ring sehr deutlich zu sehen und ein Insider beziehungsweise 'guter Freund' hat der Presse etwas von Verlobung und baldiger Hochzeit erzählt.“, gab ich ihr das weiter, was ich von meiner Mum erfahren hatte.

 

Mit Catniss' nächster Aussage hätte ich eigentlich rechnen müssen, denn ich wusste, dass sie so etwas nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Aber gefallen tat es mir trotzdem nicht.

 

„Zeig mir die Bilder! Wenn die sich schon das Maul über uns zerreißen, möchte ich wenigstens wissen, worum es geht.“, bat sie mich.

 

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte ich sie schlicht. Die Antwort wusste ich schon vorher und ihre zu erwartende Antwort kam prompt: „Rob, ich kann mir auch selbst einen Laptop holen und die Bilder googeln! Und spätestens Montag würde mir die Ira so oder so unter die Nase halten, also versuche nicht mich zu beschützen. Ist nicht nötig!“

 

Na großartig, jetzt war sie auch noch sauer auf mich! Warum wollte sie dieses Schund lesen? Aber eh ich sie hier noch mehr reizte, holte ich lieber eben wortlos den Laptop. Als ich noch nach der Seite suchte, lehnte sich Catniss mit ihrem Kopf an meine Schulter und sagte: „Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren!“

 

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, drehte den Laptop zu ihr herum und sagte: „Schon gut, mich nervt das Ganze auch! Ich habe mir nur abgewöhnt, den ganzen Mist, der über mich geschrieben wird, zu lesen. Hier sind sie, schau!“

 

Ich hatte mir schon lange abgewöhnt alles zu lesen, was über mich geschrieben wurde! Und Cat tat besser daran, dass auch zu tun. Aber gut, solange es nur so harmlose Artikel sind, ging es ja noch.

 

Ich hatte über ihre Schulter hinweg mitgelesen und als Catniss fertig war, drehte sich zu mir herum.

 

„Also Schatz, was sagst du zu unserer Hochzeit in London, eine großartig Idee von unserem Freund, oder?“, kam es sarkastisch von ihr und sie betonte das Schatz ganz besonders. Sie wusste, dass ich es nicht leiden konnte, wenn sie mir solche Spitznamen gab!

 

Aber das konnte ich genauso gut: „Perfekter Vorschlag Honey, nächste Woche habe ich auch noch nichts vor und meine Eltern hätten sicherlich auch Zeit!“

 

Für den Moment schauten wir uns stumm an und fingen dann beide zu gleich laut an. Den Laptop klappten wir schnell zu und ließen uns , immer noch lachend, im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen.

 


	18. Spring 2014

 

Ich musste dann Anfang März für ein größeres Projekt nach New York, da eine dortige Kundin mich als Innenarchitektin haben wollte für ihr neues Ferienhaus auf Long Island und partout nicht mit dem Architekten zusammenarbeiten wollte, den mein Dad extra in New York neu statt meiner eingestellt hatte.

 

Und die Frau war eigentlich auch sehr nett und ihre Vorstellungen, wie das Haus gestaltet werden solle, waren auch sehr realistisch und gut umsetzbar, aber sie war trotzdem auch verdammt anstrengend. Und eigentlich sollte ich mich nebenbei trotzdem um die Pläne für die neuen Projekte in L.A. kümmern, aber die Frau ließ mir kaum Zeit zum Luftholen. Ihr Haus war, in ihren Augen, das Allerwichtigste und wenn ich für sie arbeitete, gab es auch nur sie und ich musste 24/7 erreichbar sein.

 

Nach vier Wochen war ich zwar gut voran gekommen in ihrem Haus, aber eben noch lange nicht fertig, ständig fiel ihr etwas Neues ein und was wir hier und dort noch besser machen könnten, als bis zu dem Zeitpunkt geplant und was weiß ich nicht noch.

 

Und heute war Freitag Abend und sie ging mir ehrlich gesagt schon den ganzen Tag auf die Nerven und wollte mich gerade dazu überreden, dass ich unbedingt heute noch das neue Farbkonzept im Wohn-Küchen-Bereich umsetzte, welches sie bereits zweimal zuvor umgeschmissen hatte.

 

Aber da war bei mir das Fass voll und ich erklärte der guten Frau, dass jetzt Wochenende war und auch ich endlich mal wieder drei Tage frei hatte. Und in dieser Zeit weder per Handy, noch per Mail, noch sonst irgendwie für sie erreichbar sein würde und sie nun die Tage Zeit hätte, sich für ihr Haus alles zu überlegen, wie sie es nun endgültig haben wollte und am Dienstag wäre ich wieder für sie da und die Pläne, die sie mir dann vorlegte, würden genau so und nicht mehr anders umgesetzt.

 

Denn ansonsten sah ich mich an dem Haus noch drei Jahre arbeiten. Irgendwann musste man auch mal einen Schlussstrich unter die Planung setzen und es dabei belassen!

 

Damit ließ ich eine ziemlich sprachlose Kundin stehen, schnappte mir meine Sachen, ließ ihr alle aktuellen Pläne dort und verließ Long Island auf dem Weg nach Manhattan in unser Apartment.

 

Rob und ich hatten uns die letzten vier Wochen nämlich nicht einmal sehen können, da er weiterhin in L.A. eingebunden war, während ich in dem Haus auf Long Island festhing. Er würde jetzt für das Wochenende nach New York kommen und musste am Montag Abend aber weiter nach London, da er dort irgendwelche Termine hatte und ich konnte ihn aus oben genannten Gründen nicht begleiten.

 

Obwohl mir eine Auszeit ganz gut getan hätte, vor allem Zeit mit Rob, denn ich vermisste ihn schrecklich.

 

Als ich an dem Abend endlich oben im Apartment ankam, lag dieses noch im Dunkeln. Mein Dad war also auch noch nicht zu Hause. Als ich allerdings nach oben in meine Räume kam, war die Überraschung um so großer, denn dort auf der Couch saß Rob und sobald er mich erblickte, sprang er auf und schloss mich in seine Arme. Unsere Lippen krachten ziemlich unsanft und hungrig aufeinander, zu lange hatten wir uns nicht mehr gesehen, gespürt und berührt.

 

Ich vergaß alles um mich herum, ich wollte ihm näher sein. Seine Küsse waren nicht genug und ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn seine Hände lagen nun bereits unter meinem Shirt, strichen über die nackte Haut am Rücken, verursachten eine Gänsehaut bei mir.

 

Wir tauschten kein Wort aus, unser Lippen waren anderweitig beschäftigt. Während mein Shirt seinen Weg zum Boden fand, wanderten seine Lippen meinen Hals entlang, seine Hand umschloss meine Brust, verwöhnten diese und auch seine Lippen folgten diesen Weg. Der BH war im Weg und lag nun ebenfalls neben meinem Shirt am Boden.

 

Ich zog Rob wieder zu mir hoch, wollte ihn küssen und flüsterte nun: „Du hast zu viel an!“

 

„Dann ändere es!“, war seine schlichte Antwort. Und das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und sein T-shirt gesellte sich zu meinen Sachen.

 

Nie verließen seine Lippen meine, unsere Händen lagen nie still, berührten jedes bisschen Haut, was sie erwischen konnten und die Berührungen waren nicht gerade sanft. Zu sehr wollten wir beide nur eines - uns so schnell wie möglich, so nahe wie möglich sein.

Es fanden auch die restlichen Klamotten schnell ihren Weg zum Boden und wir schafften es nicht bis zum Bett, welches keine zwei Meter von uns entfernt war.

 

Die Sehnsucht nach einander, mit dem anderen endlich wieder eins werden, war zu groß. Rob hob an den Hüften hoch, lehnte mich an die Wand und war mit einer fließenden Bewegung in mir. Ich ließ mich soweit es ging nach hinten fallen, den Kopf an der Wand gelehnt, meine Hände in seine Haare gekrallt und seine Lippen malträtierten meinen für ihn offen gelegten Hals.

 

Seine Zähne dort an der empfindlichen Haut, seine schnellen, harten Bewegungen in mir, ihn endlich wieder so nah bei mir spüren zu können, sorgten dafür, dass mein Höhepunkt schnell und vor allem ziemlich heftig kam und es Rob nicht anders ging, denn in dem Moment, wo meine Erlösung kam, kam auch er tief in mir.

 

Wir brauchten beide eine ganze Weile um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, um wieder etwas herunter zu kommen und im Hier und Jetzt zu landen.

 

Rob trug mich nun in das große Bett und uns hier grinsend, gegenüberliegend, fanden wir auch zum ersten Mal Worte.

 

„Hi, es ist schön, dass du hier bist. Ich hab dich vermisst!“, sagte ich leise und strich im über die Wange hinauf bis in sein Haar und zog ihn zu einem sanften Kuss wieder dichter zu mir heran.

 

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst, du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr!“, nuschelte Rob in unseren Kuss.

 

„Mmmmh, ich habe gerade einen ziemlich guten Eindruck von dem 'wie sehr' bekommen!“, sagte ich grinsend und vertiefte unseren Kuss weiter.

 

Die große Gier nach einander war gestillt, aber wir wollten einander soviel Nähe von dem anderen, wie es nur irgendwie ging, denn wir wussten, nach den drei Tagen blieb uns wieder nur das Telefon, um wenigstens die Stimme des anderen zu hören.

 

Unsere zweite Runde war wesentlich sanfter, ruhiger, langsamer. Wir ließen uns nun Zeit und genossen die Nähe des anderen in vollen Zügen.

 

Wir verließen an dem Wochenende kaum das Zimmer.

 

Und wenn wir nicht miteinander schliefen, dann lagen wir kuschelnd in dem großen Bett und redeten über Gott und die Welt, alberten herum und genossen unsere Zweisamkeit. Die Realität da draußen hätte uns viel zu schnell wieder.

 


	19. Spring 2014

Und besagte Realität kam viel zu schnell!

Montag Abend war Robert schon wieder auf dem Weg nach London und würde dort mindestens eine Woche sein, bevor er zurück nach Hause kam. Ich hatte vor, noch zwei Wochen in New York zu bleiben. Bis dahin musste das Haus fertig sein und wenn die gute Frau doch noch nicht zu einer endgültigen Entscheidungen gekommen war, dann müsste sie mit meinem Kollegen Vorlieb nehmen, denn in L.A. warteten auch noch diverse Projekte auf mich, auch wenn Ira dort für mich gute Vorarbeit leistete zusammen mit den anderen Mitarbeitern.

Und neben der Arbeit gab es irgendwie auch noch die Hochzeit zu organisieren. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal ein Kleid und gerade auch keine Ahnung, wann ich das kaufen sollte und vor allem mit wem.

Ich wollte nicht alleine durch Geschäfte stöbern und die schönsten Kleider anprobieren. Eine beste Freundin hatte ich nicht, ich hatte gerade hier in New York mehr männliche Freunde, beziehungsweise waren die meisten eher Bekannte, und mit denen wollte ich gewiss kein Brautkleid kaufen gehen.

Rob war mein bester Freund, fiel aber für den Job aus, da er auch derjenige war, den ich nun endlich heiraten würde.

Als ich an dem Abend, als Rob nach London geflogen ist, mit Ira telefonierte und ihm mein Problem mit dem Kleiderkauf schilderte, meinte er nur ganz trocken: „Ach Schatz, das ist doch gar kein Problem! Ich werde am Freitag zu dir nach New York kommen und dann gehen wir zwei shoppen!“

Und auch wenn die Woche anstrengend war, hatte die Kundin sich für ein endgültiges Design entschieden und ich konnte mit dem Team zügig arbeiten und wir würden nächste Woche endlich dieses Projekt abschließen können.

Und an dem Wochenende kam nicht nur Ira zu mir nach New York, sondern auch Lizzy, Rob's Schwester, war in der Stadt. Als sie bei mir anrief und fragte, ob wir uns nicht treffen wollen, erzählte ich ihr von meinen Plänen und so machten wir uns zu dritt auf die Suche nach einem Kleid.

Lizzy wollte für unsere Feier selbst noch nach einem Abendkleid für sich schauen und Ira stand uns beratend zur Seite.

Im ersten Geschäft fand ich zwar viele der Kleider einfach nur traumhaft schön, aber es war nicht das Kleid, welches ich mir vorgestellt hatte, dabei, beziehungsweise war keines so richtig passend für unsere Hochzeit.

Aber ich fand ein extrem schönes, schwarzes Abendkleid und erst zögerte ich, da ich nicht so recht wusste, wann ich jemals so ein elegantes und vor allem teures Kleid tragen sollte und wollte es schon wieder zurück hängen lassen, als Lizzy nur meinte: „Stopp, stopp Lina, das ist dein Kleid, kauf es!“

„Aber wozu Liz? Es kostet ein Vermögen und nur dafür, dass es im Schrank einstaubt, gebe ich gewiss nicht soviel Geld aus!“, argumentierte ich dagegen.

Aber sie sah es überhaupt nicht ein und hatte schon ihr Handy am Ohr: „Rob, deine dickköpfige Freundin möchte nicht dieses absolut für sie perfekte Kleid kaufen, da sie der Meinung ist, es nicht zu brauchen!“, und mit den Worten reichte sie mir ihr Handy.

„Rob“, sagte ich schlicht.

_„Cat, kauf das Kleid, bitte und begleite mich im Juni auf die Premiere von „The Rover“ in L.A., bitte!“_ , bat er mich und ich sah ihn förmlich vor mir, wie er mich von unten durch seine dichten Wimpern aus seinen so verdammt unwiderstehlichen Augen anschaute. Wie schaffte der Kerl es, dass ich ihm selbst am Telefon nicht widerstehen konnte, wenn er mich so um etwas bat?

Argggh, der hatte sich doch vorher mit seiner Schwester verbündet! Und gegen zwei Pattinsons hatte ich keine Chance und ich musste ja selbst zugeben, dass das Kleid ein absoluter Traum war. Und so war ich um ein Gala-Kleid reicher und mehrere tausend Dollar ärmer.

Der nächste Laden hatte vom Stil her ähnliche Kleider. Viele waren mit Spitze, rückenfrei, extravagant und mit fließenden Stoffen! Eigentlich perfekt, aber eben nicht für unsere kleine Feier und als ich es schon fast aufgeben wollte, sah ich auf einer Schaufensterpuppe DAS Kleid.

Ich zeigte nur darauf und der Blick von Lizzy und Ira war mehr nach dem Motto „Nicht dein Ernst!“, aber doch genau das war es. Es war eben nicht das klassische, bodenlange Kleid, welches mich womöglich nur noch kleiner wirken ließ, als ich eh schon war.

Es endete knapp über dem Knie, war hinten minimal länger als vorne und durch den Tüll unter dem Rock weit ausgestellt. Der Oberstoff war ausgebrannt und dadurch entstand ein unregelmäßiges Pünktchenmuster. Der Rücken war komplett frei und auch vorne war es recht tief ausgeschnitten. Es bedeckte gerade so das Nötigste, aber sah trotzdem sehr edel und elegant aus.

Als ich mit dem Kleid aus der Umkleide kam, wusste ich bereits, ohne mich selbst gesehen zu haben, das war mein Kleid. Ich drehte mich lachend im Kreis und präsentierte es den beiden und als sie mich nun damit sahen, verflog auch bei ihnen die letzte Skepsis und sie stimmten mir zu. So hatte ich endlich das perfekte Kleid für mich!

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

Das Wochenende mit Lizzy und Ira wurde richtig lustig. Am Abend gingen wir erst zusammen essen und versackten anschließend noch in einer Bar mit Live-Musik und feierten den erfolgreichen Shoppingtag. Wir lachten viel, hatten zusammen Spaß, tranken den ein oder anderen Cocktail und verließen erst um vier Uhr in der Früh mit dem Schließen der Bar das Lokal. Ira hatte jeweils einen Arm um mich und einen um Lizzy gelegt und gab mir beim Verlassen der Bar gerade einen Kuss auf die Wange und in dem Moment blitzte es vor uns.

Lizzy realisierte am schnellsten, was das war und sagte nur: „Scheiße!“, ehe sie ein Taxi heranwinkte. Eigentlich hatten wir laufen wollen, da es nicht weit war, aber nun mit dem Wissen, dass uns Pappz folgen würden, war das Taxi die bessere Alternative.

Ich machte mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, denn es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mich hier in New York fotografierten und das Bild dann am nächsten Tag im Internet auftauchte mit den wildesten Spekulationen.

Aber die, die mich am nächsten Morgen erwartete, war am absurdesten. Ich lag immer noch total verschlafen im Bett, als Ira sich neben mich schmiss und sagte: „Na du heißeste aller Affairen der Nacht, hast du Rob schon deinen Seitensprung gebeichtet?“

Frech grinsend lag er neben mir und ich raffte noch nicht wirklich, was er von mir wollte.

„Ira es ist viel zu früh am Morgen, also was willst du?“, fragte ich daher etwas genervt.

„Erst einmal es ist bereits Nachmittags um zwei, ….“, fing er an und ich unterbrach ihn gleich: „Ich sage ja, früh am Morgen!“  
Wir waren immerhin erst um fünf Uhr in der Früh nach reichlich Alkohol im Bett gewesen.

„Und zweitens“, sprach er weiter und reichte mir dabei sein Handy, „wirf mal einen Blick ins Internet und warne vielleicht Rob vor, bevor er da etwas falsch versteht!“

Ich nahm mir sein Handy und setzte mich nun doch auf, Ira ließ mich alleine und verließ wieder mein Schlafzimmer.

Und dort im Internet fand ich genau das Bild, welches der Paparazzi genau in dem Moment geschossen hatte, als Ira mir den Kuss auf die Wange gab und ich glücklich lachte. Aber nicht wie die annahmen wegen dem Kuss, sondern wegen dem was Ira mir kurz davor gesagt hatte. Aber für die zählte nur die Momentaufnahme und so lautete die Schlagzeile:

**Catalina Steinkamp (27) verlässt Bar küssend mit Fremden ...**

_… betrügt sie im Beisein seiner Schwester ihren Verlobten Robert Pattinson (27)? Wiederholt sich das gleiche Drama wie mit Ex-Freundin Kristen Stewart (24) nun bei seiner neuen Liebe?_

_Schon länger wurden die beiden nicht mehr zusammen gesehen. Ein Insider verriet uns, dass es einige Probleme in der Beziehung gebe._   
_Während Pattinson in L.A. war, wo die beiden eigentlich zusammen wohnen, und nun in London ist, ist seine Verlobte schon seit Wochen wieder zurück in New York._   
_Sind die beiden nach der schnellen Verlobung schon wieder getrennt? Wir bleiben dran, erfahren sie bald mehr bei uns!_

  
Bla bla bla und so weiter …. Die hatten vielleicht eine Phantasie! Ich schmiss das Handy neben mich und suchte mein eigenes, ich wusste, dass Rob, wenn er den Artikel überhaupt selbst gelesen hatte, kein Wort glauben würde.

Wir beide wussten nur zu gut, dass Ira alles andere als an Frauen interessiert war und der 'Kuss' rein freundschaftlich war. Aber eh er womöglich von Pappz unvorbereitet darauf angesprochen werden würde und etwas falsch verstand, wollte ich ihn lieber vorwarnen.

Aber mein Anruf kam nur Minuten zu spät! Denn als ich ihn anrief, begrüßte Rob mich ziemlich unfreundlich: _„Lina,“_ , so nannte er mich nie und da wusste ich schon, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, scheiße!, _„sag mir, dass das, was die Pappz mir hier gerade zugeworfen haben, nicht wahr ist? Tue mir das nicht an, ich überstehe das nicht noch einmal und vor allem nicht mit dir, ich kann ...“_ , er klang immer verzweifelter und ich musste ihn unterbrechen: „Rob, stopp, hör' auf! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du weißt oder woher? Was haben die Pappz zu dir gesagt und wo bist du gerade?“, fragte ich ihn.

Ich hörte, wie er tief durchatmete, bevor er sprach: _„Ich bin am Flughafen, die haben mich davor abgefangen und mich gefragt, wie es mir damit ginge, dass mich meine Verlobte betrog! Bitte, sag, dass da nichts dran ist?“_

Es tat schon weh, zu hören, dass er im Moment den Pappz mehr Glauben schenkte und sein Vertrauen in mich schwand, wegen einer solch blöden Aussage. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, schluckte die aufkommenden Tränen herunter, es war absolut absurd, dass wir uns wegen Nichts stritten und sagte dann: „Rob, vertraust du mir?“

Ich wartete seine Antwort ab: _„Sicher, was ist das für eine Frage?“_

Nun war es an mir wütend zu sein, nicht mal nur auf Rob, sondern auch auf die scheiß Pappz mit ihren haltlosen Beschuldigungen: „Den Eindruck habe ich gerade nicht, bevor du mir etwas vorwirfst, schau dir dieses scheiß Bild lieber erst einmal selbst an und dann reden wir weiter!“, damit legte ich auf.

Ich wollte nicht mit ihm streiten, wollte mich dafür nicht rechtfertigen müssen und aus Angst ihm nun etwas an den Kopf zu werfen, was ich dann bereuen würde, legte ich lieber auf. Gab ihm die Chance sich selbst zu beruhigen und uns die Möglichkeit es gleich in Ruhe zu klären, ohne Vorwürfe und beide mit dem gleichen Wissen, dass es Ira auf dem Bild war, der mich umarmte und küsste.

Ich saß noch eine ganze Weile auf meinem Bett und schaute hinaus auf das Grün des Central Parks unter mir. Die Tränen, die ich vorhin hatte zurückhalten können, kamen nun und liefen stumm über meine Wange.

Mein Handy klingelte, es war Rob, der zurückrief. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging ich heran, dafür sprach Rob ohne einmal Luft zu holen: _„Cat, … scheiße, …. es tut mir Leid. Ich, …. verdammt, …. ich habe 'ne scheiß Woche hier hinter mir, bin müde und gestresst und will nur noch zu dir nach Hause und dann hör' ich so was, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Verzeih mir, bitte!“_

War er am Anfang noch Recht laut, wurde er zum Ende hin immer leiser. Wir hatten beide eine anstrengende Zeit hinter uns und die räumliche Trennung tat uns beiden nicht gut und zehrte an unseren Nerven. Ich konnte ihn also verstehen, aber es tat auch weh, dass er in dem Moment den Pappz mehr geglaubt hatte, als mir. Das sagte ich ihm auch so, er verstand mich nur zu gut und bat mich noch einmal um Verzeihung.

Ich konnte ihm nicht lange böse sein und am Ende konnten wir sogar über den blöden Artikel lachen. Wir sprachen noch bis der letzte Aufruf für seinen Flug kam.

Er würde direkt nach L.A. nach Hause fliegen, ich hingegen hatte noch eine Woche in New York vor mir und dann würden wir uns wiedersehen und hätten endlich mal beide etwas frei bis zu unserer Hochzeit.


	20. Spring 2014

Meine letzte Woche in New York beziehungsweise auf Long Island verlief reibungslos. Meine Klientin hatte nichts mehr zu beanstanden und war mit dem fertigen Haus sehr zufrieden.

 

Und nun saß auch ich endlich wieder im Flieger gen Westküste und würde nach einem etwas mehr als sechs Stunden am Vormittag in L.A. landen.

 

Mein Auto stand die ganze Zeit dort am Flughafen, so konnte ich unerkannt von dort verschwinden und brauchte aber wegen dem ganzen Berufsverkehr, der zu dem normalen Verkehrswahnsinn L.A.'s noch hinzukam, beinahe zwei Stunden bis ich endlich das Tor zum Grundstück öffnen und hinunter zum Haus fahren konnte.

 

Ich stellte den Wagen in die Garage und ging von dort direkt ins Haus. Obwohl es inzwischen beinahe Mittag war, herrschte absolute Stille hier und ich dachte schon, dass Rob vielleicht gar nicht zu Hause sein würde und doch hatte arbeiten müssen.

 

Aber ihn fand ich, immer noch tief und fest schlafend, in unserem Schlafzimmer. Wie hatte ich diesen Anblick vermisst!

Er lag auf dem Bauch mitten im Bett, eines der Kopfkissen umarmend und seine inzwischen wieder etwas längeren Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Er trug wie meistens zum Schlafen kein T-shirt und die dünne Decke war hinunter gerutscht bis zu seinem Po. Ich hatte also den perfekten Blick auf seinen muskulösen Rücken.

 

Ich hätte noch Ewigkeiten so stehen können und ihn beobachten, aber genauso sehr wollte ich ihm einfach wieder nahe sein – endlich wieder in seinen Armen sein. Ich wollte für die nächsten zwei Wochen die Geschäftsfrau hinter mir lassen und nur die Partnerin an seiner Seite sein, die liebte, lachte, ihr Schwächen und Stärken hatte und einfach nur sie selbst sein durfte, an der Seite des Mannes, den sie über alles liebt.

 

Da Rob weiterhin so friedlich da lag und schlief, entschied ich mich schnell unter die Dusche zu springen. Es tat gut unter dem heißen Wasser zu stehen, es entspannte meine gesamte Muskulatur nach dem doch sehr langwierigen Flug.

 

Nur mit dem Handtuch bekleidet, die Haare immer noch nass, ging ich zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

 

Rob hatte sich noch nicht einen Millimeter gerührt. So ließ ich einfach mein Handtuch vor dem Bett fallen, krabbelte zu ihn ins Bett und küsste mich seinen gesamten Rücken hinauf, entlockte Rob damit ein wohlwollendes Brummen. Als ich an seinem Gesicht angekommen war, legte ich mich dicht neben ihn, schlüpfte unter die Decke und küsste ihn auf seinen Mund. Damit kam auch in ihn endgültig Leben, er schlang seinen Arm um mich und zog mich, den Kuss vertiefend, näher zu sich heran.

 

Den Kuss nicht wirklich unterbrechend flüsterte er immer noch recht verschlafen: „Willkommen zu Hause, Baby!“

Und das waren auch für lange Zeit die einzigen Worten, die wir wechselten.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Erst in den frühen Abendstunden kamen wir beide wieder im Hier und Jetzt an und das relativ unsanft. Wir mussten irgendwann doch noch einmal eingeschlafen sein und wurden nun vom Klingeln der Telefonanlage geweckt.

 

Das konnte eigentlich nur bedeutet, dass oben jemand am Tor stand und herein wollte. Die gesamte Hausanlage war über eine App mit unseren Handys verbunden und Rob antwortete mit seinem auf das Klingeln. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was derjenige am anderen Ende sagte, hörte nur Rob's Antwort: „Ich mach auf, komm zum Haus herunter, Haustür müsste offen sein!“, er drückte irgendwas auf dem Display, öffnete wahrscheinlich das Tor oben, legte sein Handy wieder weg und ließ sich auf den Rücken neben mich fallen.

 

„Wir müssen wohl aufstehen, habe total vergessen, dass Ira sich für heute Abend angemeldet hat. Irgendwas wegen Hochzeit und Menüplan, keine Ahnung!“, sagte Rob dann, gab mir noch einen Kuss und stand auf, bevor er das Schlafzimmer verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal, so wie Gott ihn schuf, zu mir herum und sagte: „Mach dich in Ruhe fertig, ich zieh mir nur schnell etwas an und begrüße ihn dann!“

 

Ira würde bei dem Anblick von Rob sofort wissen, was wir den halben Tag seit meiner Ankunft getrieben hatten und so wie ich Ira kannte, nahm er da auch kein Blatt vor den Mund und würde es in seiner direkten Art ansprechen, aber das schien Rob überhaupt nicht zu stören. Aber er wusste, dass ich es nicht sonderlich mochte und gab mir die Zeit mich noch einmal zu duschen.

 

Das tat ich dann auch, föhnte meine Haare halbwegs trocken und zog mir dann etwas sommerliches, den Temperaturen draußen eben angemessen, an.

 

Meine zwei Lieblingsmänner fand ich draußen auf der Terrasse und nachdem ich Ira begrüßt hatte, setzte ich mich neben Rob und kuschelte mich in seine Arme, die Füße auf das Polster gezogen.

 

Ira hatte einen dicken Ordner vor sich und den Laptop ebenfalls geöffnet dort auf dem kleinen Tisch stehen. Ich wollte von Arbeit die nächsten Wochen nichts wissen und zeigte fragend auf seine ganzen Sachen: „Was ist das alles, Ira? Ich habe Urlaub. Du brauchst mir heute nicht mit Arbeit kommen!“

 

„Das, mein Schatz, ist Arbeit für mich und es sind alles Unterlagen für euren schönsten Tag! Also lasst uns anfangen!“, sagte er voller Tatendrang und damit brach sein Wortschwall für die nächsten zwei Stunden nicht ab.

 

Was er nicht alles wissen wollte von uns! Mein Gott, wir wollten 'Ja' zu einander sagen und einen tollen Tag mit unseren Liebsten verbringen und nicht die Golden Globes organisieren.

 

Aber am Ende war er wenigstens soweit zu Frieden, dass er meinte, damit könnte er arbeiten und unseren Tag für uns perfekt organisieren.

 

 [Spring in Malibu](https://www.polyvore.com/home_sweet/set?id=221279490)

 


	21. May 2014

Die Wochen bis zur Hochzeit flogen nur an uns vorbei.

 

Roberts Eltern kamen bereits am Freitag davor an. Wir hatten ihnen angeboten hier im Haus zu übernachten, aber sie wollten uns nicht zu sehr auf die Pelle rücken und bevorzugten ein Hotel. Tagsüber trafen wir uns mit ihnen oder aber sie unternahmen auch alleine etwas. Sie waren echt angenehme Gäste.

 

Mein Dad und auch die Schwestern von Rob kamen erst einen Tag vor seinem Geburtstag, den wir in ganz kleiner Runde ein wenig feiern wollten.

 

Und obwohl ich mir absolut sicher war, dass ich in Rob den perfekten Mann für mich gefunden hatte, wurde ich nun einen Tag vor der Trauung ziemlich nervös. Mein Kreislauf und mein Magen spielten schon seit ein paar Tagen verrückt, ich musste immer mal wieder einen Moment inne halten, da mir schwindlig wurde.

Aber genauso schnell wie es kam, war es auch wieder vorbei.

 

Ich schob das alles auf den Stress der letzten Wochen und nun die ganze Aufregung wegen der Hochzeit und dem Besuch.

 

Heute Abend wollte Rob unbedingt grillen für seine Geburtstagsgäste, denn das war auch das einzige „Kochen“, was er wenigstens ein bisschen beherrschte und selbst das gab er heute vertrauensvoll in die Hände seines Dads.

Das Einzige, was er dazu beigetragen hatte, war das Fleisch selbstständig einzukaufen!

 

Ich stand gerade noch in der Küche und suchte ein paar Gläser heraus, die ich auf einem Tablett hinaus zu unseren Gästen tragen wollte. Rob neben mir holte besagtes Fleisch aus dem Kühlschrank und als mir der Geruch von dem gesamten Kühlschrank und deren Inhalt entgegen schlug, wurde mir schlagartig schlecht.

 

Mich entschuldigend, rannte ich beinahe hinüber zu unserem privaten Bereich und schaffte es gerade noch bis zur Toilette, ehe ich mich übergab.

 

Was war das denn bitte?

 

So etwas hatte ich noch nie!

 

Mich immer noch an der Toilette abstützend, fiel mein Blick auf das kleine Schränkchen, dass hier neben der Toilette stand und ich wusste genau was sich dort drin befand und damit kam die Erkenntnis.

 

Scheiße, das durfte nicht wahr sein!

 

Warte, wann?

 

Und damit fing ich zu rechnen an, aber es gab keinen Zweifel.

Shit!

 

Was sollte ich tun?

War es wirklich wahr oder doch nur der Stress?

Fuck!

Was würde Rob dazu sagen?

 

Ich brauchte erst Gewissheit, bevor ich mit ihm über meine Vermutung sprach.

 

Als ich wieder zurück in die Küche kam, schaute Rob mich besorgt an. Er hatte, Gott sei dank, den Kühlschrank wieder geschlossen und auch das Fleisch war nicht mehr zu sehen.

 

Er kam mir die wenigen Schritte entgegen, nahm mich in den Arm und ich legte meinen Kopf entspannt an seine Brust. Er gab mir einen Kuss ins Haar und fragte leise: „Ist alles okay? Du siehst blass aus!“

 

Ich schaffte es ihn zu beruhigen, zu mindestens so halbwegs, erzählte ihm etwas von Aufregung und zu viel Stress.

Ich wusste nicht, ob er mir wirklich glaubte, aber er beließ es für den Moment dabei.

 

Von unseren Gästen waren beinahe alle da. Rob's Schwester Lizzy fehlte noch und Ira. Dem schrieb ich nun eben eine Nachricht: _Kannst du etwas für mich besorgen, heute noch, bevor zu herkommst?_

 

Die Antwort kam prompt und er wäre nicht Ira, wenn er ohne zu zögern, zusagen würde. Er versprach für mich eben einkaufen zu gehen und würde dann sofort herkommen.

 

Der Abend wurde dann doch sehr gemütlich, das Essen war gut, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich viel essen konnte und wir hatten eine wirklich schöne Zeit mit unseren Lieben.

Wir zogen den Abend allerdings nicht all zu sehr in die Länge, da der Tag morgen sehr früh beginnen würde. Denn die offizielle Trauung, die vor dem Gesetz, in der Townhall von L.A., war bereits um 10 Uhr in der Früh. Diese war nur für uns und unsere beiden Trauzeugen, also für mich Ira und Rob hatte sich für Lizzy entschieden.

 

Zur Verabschiedung wurden wir von allen umarmt und Lizzy wollte mich eigentlich mit entführen, da sie der Meinung war, dass wir wenigstens die Nacht vor der Hochzeit getrennt von einander verbringen sollten.

Aber da weigerten Rob und ich uns beide und erstaunlicher Weise setzte Ira sich für uns ein und sagte Lizzy, dass sie es gut sein lassen sollte. Ich dankte ihm stumm und er umarmte mich noch einmal. Zum Abschied flüsterte er mir leise ins Ohr, so dass auch wirklich nur ich es hören konnte: „Deine Einkäufe liegen in eurem Bad! Rede mit Rob darüber, hab dich lieb!“

 

Und damit waren unsere Gäste für heute verschwunden und wir hatten unser Haus wieder für uns.

 


	22. May 14th (Rob)

Meine Eltern, Catniss Dad, ja sogar meine Schwestern mit Partnern und Ira waren heute alle hier bei uns zu Hause und wir feierten etwas meinen Geburtstag. Und morgen war unser großer Tag und Catniss würde mich heiraten. Ich konnte mein Glück immer noch nicht so Recht fassen.

 

Aber die Freude darüber rückte etwas in den Hintergrund, denn Catniss sah schon den ganzen Abend, eigentlich sogar schon die ganzen letzten Tage, sehr blass aus und als sie heute schlagartig die Küche verlassen hatte und nach einiger Zeit blasser denn je zurückkam, fing ich an mir echt Sorgen zu machen.

 

Catniss versuchte mich zu beruhigen und ja, ich bohrte nicht weiter nach, aber so ganz nahm ich ihr ihre Ausreden, und das waren es definitiv, mit der Aufregung nicht ab.

 

Aber ich kannte meine süße Verlobte, und bald Frau, nur zu gut, wenn sie soweit war, würde sie mit mir darüber sprechen. Deswegen beließ ich es heute Abend dabei, genoss die Zeit mit unserer Familie und unseren Freunden und freute mich einfach nur auf Morgen!

 

Als meine Schwester Lizzy beim Verabschieden meinte, sie müsste mir Cat entführen, dachte ich, ich höre nicht richtig. Das würde gewiss nicht passieren. In welchen Zeitalter lebten wir denn, dass wir die Nacht vor der Hochzeit getrennt von einander verbringen sollten.

 

Catniss schien ebenso wenig begeistert davon zu sein und Gott sie dank, setzte sich Ira für uns ein und Lizzy beließ es bei ihrem Versuch.

 

Ohne Cat an meiner Seite hätte ich wohl heute kein Auge zugetan. Ich brauchte sie mehr denn je und fühlte mich nur mit ihr in meinen Armen komplett.

Die Stunde des Abschiedes würde viel zu früh kommen, denn leider musste ich gleich nach ihrem Geburtstag nach Cannes. Der Termin stand schon ewig und so konnte ich nicht absagen und ich mochte auch die Filmfestspiele dort und wollte sie nicht missen.

Aber dieses Jahr war es blöd, dass es ausgerechnet mit unserer Hochzeit zusammenfielen. Aber gut, wir würden das beste daraus machen und morgen den einen wunderschönen Tag haben und für die Nacht hatte ich eine kleine Überraschung für Catniss vorbereitet. Wenn wir schon aufgrund meiner Arbeit keine Hochzeitsreise haben konnten, dann doch wenigstens eine Hochzeitsnacht mit Stil.

 

Ich wurde irgendwann in dieser Nacht in den frühen Morgenstunden wach, draußen dämmerte es gerade erst einmal und ich lag alleine in unserem riesigen Bett. Catniss fehlte mir, wo war sie nur?

 

So richtig auf bekam ich meine Augen gerade nicht und hörte mehr als das ich sah, dass Catniss wieder zurück in unser Bett kam.

 

„Baby, where have you been?“, fragte ich sie und hob für sie die Bettdecke, sodass sie schnell wieder darunter schlüpfen konnte.

 

„Just in the bathroom!“, war ihr schlichte Antwort und sie kuschelte sich wieder dicht an mich heran.

 

Mmmh, ich liebte dieses halb verträumte Kuscheln am Morgen! Ich zog sie so dicht es ging an meine Brust heran und nuschelte schon wieder mehr schlafend als alles andere in ihr Haar: „'kay, let's go back to sleep. It'll be a long day and it's way to early.“

 

Catniss schien hingegen so gar nicht für Schlafen zu sein und sagte leise, aber deutlich zu mir, während sie wieder etwas von mir wegrutschte: „I might have a little surprise for you ...“

 

Klang gut, aber bitte erst in ein paar Stunden! Ich war echt noch nicht so richtig wach und wollte nur noch weiterschlafen und nuschelte, sie wieder näher zu mir ziehen, nur: „Later!“

 

Aber Catniss gab nicht auf und bat mich: „Give me your hand, honey!“

 

Okay, es schien wichtig zu sein, also tat ich ihr den Gefallen! Meine Augen immer noch geschlossen, reichte ich ihr meine Hand und sie legte mir einen schmalen, länglichen Gegenstand hinein.

Was war das? Mein Gehirn schlief noch mehr als alles andere und war nicht in der Lage zu erfassen, was das war, also fragte ich: „What's that?“

 

„Open you eyes.“, war ihre schlichte Antwort und ich hörte, dass sie grinste. Es lag gewiss gerade dieses kleine, süße, unschuldige, wissende Grinsen auf ihren Lippen. Alleine dafür könnte ich sie von oben bis unten abknutschen.

 

Aber erst einmal kam ich ihrer Bitte nach und was ich dort mit eigenen Augen in meinen Händen liegen sah, verschlug mir für eine Sekunde den Atem! War es wirklich das, was ich dachte?

 

Oh mein Gott!

 

Wie konnte das sein?

 

Und war das wirklich wahr?

 

Ich versuchte irgendwie meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen:

 

„Is that true? It's … wow, but how … I mean … when? … I thought we were always save ...“

 

Ich brachte irgendwie keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande, musste aber grinsen. Denn, oh mein Gott, wenn das wirklich wahr war, dann war ich der glücklichste Mann auf der ganzen Welt!

 

Cat's Lippen krachten auf meine und nur zu gerne erwiderte ich ihren Kuss.

Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen.

Geschweige denn wirklich begreifen, was hier gerade passierte!

 

Ihre nächsten Worte bestätigten noch einmal all meine Gedanken: „I think, you know how things like that happen. But the when .. do you remember our last time in New York? About six weeks ago? I guess, we both were a little distracted ...“

 

Ich konnte mich nur allzu gut an diesen Abend erinnern! Und scheiße, nein Gott sei Dank, hatten weder Catniss noch ich an ein Kondom gedacht, zumindest nicht bei unserem stürmischen ersten Mal bei unserem Wiedersehen.

Und genau dieses eine Mal ungeschützt, sollte nun unser größten Glück sein. Ich würde Daddy werden, wenn alles gut werden würde und das mit der tollsten Frau auf der ganzen Welt an meiner Seite.

 

Ich küsste mich über ihren Hals und gesamten Oberkörper hinunter bis zu ihrem Bauch. Dort legte ich sanft mein Ohr auf die Stelle, an der ich mein Baby vermutete, und lauschte. Es war utopisch anzunehmen, dass ich irgendetwas von dem kleinen Wesen spüren könnte und doch fühlte ich mich ihm näher.

 

Catniss strich mir sanft durch meine Haare und fragte mich: „Was denkst du?“

 

Ich kam wieder nach oben zu ihr, ließ aber meine Hand auf ihrem Bauch liegen und meine Stirn legte sich an ihre, bevor ich leise zu ihr sagte: „Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, aber ich freue mich. Du wirst heute meine Frau! Ich kann immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass du ausgerechnet mich willst und nun machst du mir solch ein wunderbares Geschenk. Das ist mehr als ich je erwartet habe. Ich liebe dich, Catniss!“

 

Mit Tränen in den Augen sagte sie nun zu mir: „Ich liebe dich auch!“

 

Eine Sekunde war ich erschrocken über die Tränen, aber ich sah auch das leichte Lächeln und das Glitzern in ihren Augen, Freudentränen also. Diese wischte ich sanft mit meinen Daumen weg, küsste Catniss sanft und zog sie, mich auf den Rücken drehend, in meine Arme.

 

In unsere Stille, schlafen konnten wir beide nicht mehr, fragte ich sie dann: „Seit wann weißt du es?“

 

„Vermutet habe ich es das erste Mal gestern Abend.“, kam ihre Antwort prompt und ich fragte gleich wieder direkt: „War das der Grund, warum du schlagartig die Küche verlassen hattest?“

 

Denn vermutet, dass etwas nicht stimmt, hatte ich ja gestern Abend auch schon. Aber, dass es das ist, hätte ich nie gedacht und war aber froh, dass es nur ein kleines Baby, unser Baby, war, welches dieses Unwohlsein bei ihr hervor rief.

 

„Mmmh, der Kühlschrank stinkt! Mir wurde plötzlich spei-übel.“, antwortete mir Catniss und brachte mich damit beinahe zum Lachen. Denn unser Kühlschrank stank gewiss nicht. Aber ich wusste es besser und würde meine Süße gewiss nicht auslachen. Sie sagte mir dann noch, dass Ira den Test für sie besorgt hatte und wollte aber, dass wir das alles erst einmal für uns behielten.

 

Ich konnte ihre Begründung dafür nur allzu gut verstehen und stimmte ihr daher zu. Wir würden unser kleines, süßes Geheimnis erst einmal nur für uns behalten.

 


	23. May 14th

Ich schlief sehr unruhig die Nacht, hatte die wildesten Träume und als das erste Licht des Tages hereinbrach, es musste also noch weit vor sechs Uhr morgens sein, war ich das erste Mal wach und musste dann auch prompt aufs Klo.

 

Ohne Rob zu wecken, drehte ich mich aus seinen Armen und ging zur Toilette. Nachdem ich dort alles erledigt hatte, ging ich leise zurück. Ich wollte Rob eigentlich nicht wecken, aber er hatte anscheinend gemerkt, dass ich kurz weg war.

 

„Baby, where have you been?“, fragte mich Rob total verschlafen, die Augen kaum geöffnet, als ich zurück kam.

 

„Just in the bathroom!“, antwortete ich ihm und schlüpfte wieder zu ihm unter die Decke und er zog mich sofort zu sich in die Arme an seine Brust und nuschelte nur noch: „'kay, let's go back to sleep. It'll be a long day and it's way to early.“

 

Mmmmh, klang gut! Aber, jetzt wo er eh wach war, wollte ich erst noch etwas loswerden: „I might have a little surprise for you ...“

 

Schon wieder mehr schlafend als wach, sagte er: „Later!“

 

Aber ich wollte nicht warten, konnte eh nicht mehr schlafen. Nicht mit dem Wissen, welches ich hatte, seit ich das Bad verlassen hatte. Ich löste mich etwas von ihm und strich über seine Wange, küsste ihn sanft auf seinen Mund und bat ihn: „Give me your hand, honey!“

 

Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, reichte er mir seine Hand und dort legte ich den kleinen Gegenstand, den ich aus dem Bad mitgebracht hatte, hinein.

 

„What's that?“, fragte er, sein 'Geschenk' mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen abtastend.

 

„Open you eyes.“, bat ich ihn und gab ihn noch einmal einen kleinen Kuss. Er war einfach zu niedlich,wenn er so verschlafen war.

 

Er brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, was er dort in den Händen hielt.

 

„Is that true? It's … wow, but how … I mean … when? … I thought we were always save ...“, er bekam irgendwie keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande, aber seine Augen glitzerten und auf seinen Lippen lag ein verträumtes Lächeln.

 

Ich strich wieder über seine Wange und küsste ihn. Damit kam wieder etwas mehr Leben in Rob und er zog mich nun wieder ganz dicht zu sich heran, verteilte viele kleine Küsse auf meinem ganzen Gesicht und ich flüsterte ihm noch zu: „I think, you know how things like that happen. But the when .. do you remember our last time in New York? About six weeks ago? I guess, we both were a little distracted ...“

 

Und das waren wir beide, denn weder er, noch ich, hatten daran gedacht ein Kondom zu verwenden. Wir waren zu stürmisch, zu gierig und hatten eben genau das vergessen, zumindest bei unserem etwas ungezügelten ersten Mal beim Wiedersehen, dort im Stehen an der Wand. Aber genau dieses eine Mal hatte vollkommen ausgereicht und nun hatten wir es dort auf dem kleinen Display des Teststreifens zu stehen: pregnant!

 

Roberts Küsse wanderten über meinen Hals, zu meiner Brust bis hinunter zu meinem Bauch. Er verweilte dort eine Weile mit seinen Lippen und legte dann seinen Kopf sanft auf die Stelle, wo sich womöglich unser noch ziemlich kleines Baby befand. Ganz leicht ließ er seine Finger ebenfalls über meine Haut dort tanzen und das Lächeln von vorhin wurde immer breiter.

 

Er hatte bis jetzt noch kein weiteres Wort gesagt und auch wenn ich die Freude in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, wollte ich es doch auch hören und sagte daher: „Was denkst du?“

 

Er kam wieder hoch zu mir, behielt aber eine Hand auf meinem Bauch, legte seine Stirn an meine und sagte: „Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, aber ich freue mich. Du wirst heute meine Frau! Ich kann immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass du ausgerechnet mich willst und nun machst du mir solch ein wunderbares Geschenk. Das ist mehr als ich je erwartet habe. Ich liebe dich, Catniss!“

 

„Ich liebe dich auch!“, flüsterte ich, nun mit Freudentränen in den Augen, wegen seiner süßen Liebeserklärung. Rob wischte die Tränen weg, küsste mich sanft und drehte sich dann aber mit mir in den Armen auf den Rücken, so dass ich meinen Kopf nun bequem auf seine Brust legen und seinen Herzschlag unter mir spüren konnte. Während seine Hand sanft über meinen Rücken strich, erkundete meinen seinen Bauch, seine Brust und alles was ich erreichen konnte. Da ich immer wieder, mehr unbeabsichtigt als alles andere, über Rob's Seite strich und er dort kitzelig war, griff er dann nach meiner Hand und verschränkte sie mit seiner.

 

„Seit wann weißt du es?“, fragte mich Rob in die Stille hinein.

 

„Vermutet habe ich es das erste Mal gestern Abend.“, antwortete ich ihm ehrlich, denn all die Symptome, die bereits seit einiger Zeit für Schwangerschaft sprachen, hatte ich ja immer auf den Stress und alles geschoben.

 

„War das der Grund, warum du schlagartig die Küche verlassen hattest?“, kombinierte er dann ziemlich schnell und ich musste ihm Recht geben: „Mmmh, der Kühlschrank stinkt! Mir wurde plötzlich spei-übel. Den Test hat mir Ira gestern noch besorgt und ich habe ihn aber erst vorhin gemacht. Rob, können wir es aber noch eine Weile für uns behalten? Ich möchte es noch niemanden sagen, bitte!“

 

Ich schaute ihn von unten an und wusste genau, dass er mir so nichts abschlagen konnte.

 

„Ira wird es wissen, oder? Der kauft dir niemals den Test und fragt dann nicht nach!“, vermutete Rob und damit hatte er wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber ich wollte es den anderen erst sagen, wenn das erste Drittel herum war und alles sicher war. Rob stimmte mir dann zu und so blieb es erst einmal unser kleines, süßes Geheimnis.

 


	24. May 14th

Wir hatten dann nicht mehr geschlafen, sondern waren sehr bald aufgestanden und haben uns für das Standesamt zusammen fertig gemacht.

 

Es würde später für alle unsere Gäste eine kirchliche Trauung in der Location geben und auch dort würde ich erst mein Kleid tragen. Der Referend hatte sich, Gott sei dank, bereit erklärt uns unseren Segen dort zu geben und ein Traugottesdienst für uns zu halten.

 

Für unsere kleine Trauung jetzt in der Früh zog ich mir ein recht schlichtes, graues, knielanges [Kleid](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=221284425) an.

 

Dean hatte sich angeboten uns heute den ganzen Tag zu chauffieren, so hätten wir auch die richtige Person an unserer Seite, sollten wir doch noch auf Pappz treffen. Bis jetzt schien es so, als habe die Presse tatsächlich nichts von unserem Tag mitbekommen und wir hofften inständig, dass dies so bliebe.

 

Aber selbst wenn sie es noch herausbekommen sollten, die Location am Nachmittag lag so günstig, da hatte niemand von außen eine Chance Fotos zu machen und Rob hatte neben Dean dafür noch zwei andere Security arrangiert, sodass auch niemand das Grundstück des Restaurant betreten konnte, der nicht eingeladen war.

 

Wir trafen Ira und Lizzy direkt in der Townhall und wir waren auch so knapp dort angekommen, dass wir gleich in den Raum für die Trauung konnten. Es dauerte nicht lange und vom Prinzip unterschrieben wir hier nur die offiziellen Dokumente, aber das war eben am Ende das, was vor dem Gesetz zählte und als uns der Beamte zu Mann und Frau erklärte, strahlten wir beide uns noch glücklicher an, als wir es eh schon den ganzen Tag taten und tauschten unseren ersten Kuss als Ehepaar aus.

 

Unsere beiden Trauzeugen fielen uns gratulierend um den Hals und wir vier verließen kaum eine halbe Stunde später wieder die Townhall über die Tiefgarage und stiegen dort in die Autos.

 

Wir ließen uns direkt wieder nach Hause fahren, wollten die nächsten Stunden in Ruhe genießen. Auch unsere Trauzeugen würden wir erst später wiedersehen, die ersten Stunden als verheiratetes Paar gehörten nur uns beiden.

 

In der Küche wartete eine kleine Überraschung auf uns, denn dort stand eine Platte mit lauter Köstlichkeiten, eine Flasche Champagner lag ebenfalls in einem Kühler und ein riesengroßer Blumenstrauß. In diesem steckte eine Karte und Rob las das Geschriebene vor: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch ihr zwei! Wir freuen uns auf später, lasst es euch gut gehen! Eure Eltern Clare & Richard und Samuel“

 

Das war echt lieb von den dreien! Da ich heute Früh nicht wirklich viel essen konnte, der Aufregung wegen und wegen meinem kleinen Untermieter, hatte ich nun richtig Hunger. Also schnappte ich mir die Platte, ging in Richtung Garten und sagte über meine Schulter schauend zu Rob: „Bringst du etwas zu trinken mit?“

 

Und wir machten die nächsten Stunden genau das, was unsere Eltern uns geschrieben hatten. Wir ließen es uns in unserem Garten gut gehen. Den Champagner hatten wir ignoriert, ich durfte ihn nicht trinken und Rob war kein Fan davon. Dafür blieb von dem Essen nichts übrig und verschwand komplett in unsere Bäuche.

 

Wir sprachen in diesen Stunden nicht viel, aber nie wich das glückliche Grinsen aus unseren Gesichtern und in Rob's Ausdruck fand ich immer noch etwas anderes – Sein Lächeln war seit heute Morgen noch soviel mehr.

Ja, er war glücklich, aber auch unglaublich stolz und immer wieder lag sein Blick bewundernd auf mir. Seine Hand fand immer wieder den Weg zu meinem Bauch und er ließ sie dort für eine Weile liegen oder strich ganz zart darüber, als ob er sich irgendwie vergewissern wollte, dass das, was wir heute erfahren hatten, auch wirklich wahr war. Aber so richtig begreifen taten wir es beide nicht, es war noch zu surreal, zu weit weg.

 

Das Klingeln der Telefonanlage holte uns dann mal wieder aus unserer kleinen Seifenblase in das Hier und Jetzt und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet uns, dass es wahrscheinlich unsere Trauzeugen und auch Dean sein würden.

 

Denn es wurde Zeit, dass wir uns für den Abend fertig machten. Rob überließ mir die Mastersuite und zog sich selbst in das zweite Masterbedroom des Hauses, in dem wir unsere allererste Nacht verbracht hatten, zurück und Ira begleitete ihn.

 

Die beiden würden dann auch schon vorfahren zum Restaurant und ich würde erst dort Rob wiedersehen – am Altar.

 

Und war ich die letzten Stunden die Ruhe selbst, so wurde ich nun wieder nervös. Was totaler Quatsch war, denn wir waren ja schon verheiratet! Aber doch würde es nachher etwas anderes sein, wenn wir würden uns vor unserer Familie und unseren Freunden offiziell das Ja-Wort geben.

 

Lizzy half mir mit meinen Haaren. Diese waren nicht sonderlich lang, gingen kaum bis über die Schulter und ich hätte sie wahrscheinlich einfach nur offen gelassen. Aber Lizzy verwob sie zu einem unordentlichen Dutt im Nacken. Es sah nicht zu gemacht aus und doch als ob es genau so müsste. Das Make-up ließ ich aber sehr natürlich, betonte nur meine dunkel-grauen Augen etwas mehr als sonst.

 

Und dann war es endlich soweit und ich stand fertig in [meinem Kleid](https://www.polyvore.com/wedding_time_to_celebrate/set?id=221069795) vor dem Spiegel. Ein letzter prüfender Blick und dann fuhren auch Lizzy und ich mit Dean zum Restaurant herüber.

 

Dean fuhr das Auto bis direkt vor den Haupteingang. Lizzy drückte noch einmal meine Hand, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte leise zu mir, bevor sie ausstieg: „Bis gleich, kleine Schwester!“

 

Und bereits mit diesem kleinen Satz hatte ich Tränen in den Augen. So etwas konnte sie mir doch nicht jetzt sagen und dann einfach verschwinden und mich alleine lassen.

 

Ich holte noch einmal tief Luft, versuchte mich etwas zu beruhigen und stieg ebenfalls aus. Mein Dad wartete bereits auf mich und nahm mich nun kurz in den Arm.

 

„Du siehst gut aus, Lizzy!“, sagte er zu mir, reichte mir meinen Brautstrauß, der aus weißen und lila Wildblumen bestand, ich hakte mich bei ihm ein und ließ mich von ihm zum Altar führen. Dieser war auf der wunderschönen Terrasse des Restaurants aufgebaut, sodass wir direkt auf das Meer schauen konnten und die schon tiefer stehende Sonne färbte alles in ein warmes goldenes Licht.

 

Sobald ich einen Blick in Rob's Richtung geworfen hatte, sah ich nichts anderes mehr. Es war mir egal, wo wir waren und wer hier alles für uns gekommen war; es war egal, welche Musik gespielt wurde und wie die Dekoration hier war. Der einzige, der für mich zählte, stand direkt vor mir und strahlte mich an.

 

Als mein Dad meine Hand in Rob's legte, durchzog mich ein Stromschlag und es kribbelte überall, aber auch eine absolute Ruhe ergriff mich, denn hier war ich zu Hause und ich wusste, egal wer uns noch im Leben alles Steine in den Weg legen würde, zusammen konnten wir alles schaffen.

 

Rob gab mir einen Kuss unter mein linkes Ohr, direkt auf 'sein' Tattoo, er tat dies nur zu gerne. Es war seine Art und Weise still und leise 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen und heute verweilt er einen Moment länger dort und flüsterte: „Du bist wunderschön!“

 

Während der gesamten Traurede, von der ich am Ende nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob sie gut oder schlecht war, verließ das Lächeln füreinander nie unsere Lippen. Roberts Augen strahlten, wie ich es nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

 

Wir hatten uns gegen einen langen Trausprung entschieden und mit dem ganz klassischem, aber kurzen „I do“ tauschten wir die Ringe aus und unter dem Jubeln unserer Gäste, nachdem der Referend uns für Mann und Frau erklärte, küssten wir uns mit all der Liebe, die wir füreinander empfanden.

 

Neben unseren Trauzeugen, die uns nun zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag gratulierten, waren unsere Eltern die ersten, die uns umarmten und uns ihre Glückwünsche aussprachen und nach und nach folgten alle anderen Gäste. Da wir nur eine kleine Runde waren, dauerte das Ganze nicht allzu lange.

 

Und mit der untergehenden Sonne im Hintergrund, welche alles in ein rot, goldenes Licht tauchte, wurden jedem von uns ein Glas Champagner gereicht und Robert richtete das Wort an unsere Gäste:

 

„Wir freuen uns sehr, euch alle hier an unserem Tag dabei zu haben und möchten euch danken, dafür dass ihr diesen für uns unvergesslich macht. Unser besonderer Dank gilt Ira! Wir danken dir von ganzem Herzen für deine Hilfe bei der Organisation, ohne dich würde das heute wahrscheinlich nicht so in dem Rahmen stattfinden, danke!

 

Mum, Dad, Samuel“, sagte er und blickte in deren Richtung, „euch wollen wir auch danken, denn ohne euch wären wir nie hier. Wir danken euch für die tolle Kindheit und Jugend, die wir beide, dank euch, genießen durften. Ihr ward immer für uns da, habt uns unterstützt in all unseren Träumen und uns geholfen in Zeiten, in denen es uns nicht so gut ging, danke für Alles!“

 

Bevor er weitersprach, schaute er zu mir, gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und schaute dann, nun etwas zittrig ausatmend wieder zu unseren Gästen. Seinen Arm hatte er um mich gelegt, strich leicht über die nackte Haut an meinem Rücken. Und trotz der Wärme, die um uns herrschte und die von seiner Hand ausging, bekam ich eine Gänsehaut, denn ich wusste, was seine nächsten Worte sein würden und es fiel schwer, die Fassung zu wahren. Es ging ihm selbst nahe und er wusste, dass es mir weh tat immer wieder daran zu denken, aber doch wollten wir zwei Menschen heute Abend nicht vergessen.

 

„Es gibt zwei Personen, die Catniss eine lange Zeit, und doch viel zu kurz, in ihrem Leben begleitet haben und die immer einen Platz in unserem Herzen haben werden. Leider können sie heute nicht hier sein, denn ihr Platz ist dort oben, bei Gott!“, Rob machte eine kurze Pause und schaute kurz nach oben.

 

Mein Blick war gänzlich verschwommen und ich konnte mich nur noch schwer auf seine nächsten Worte konzentrieren, lehnte mich Halt suchend an Rob.

 

„Elizabeth Steinkamp und Alexander Johnstone, zwei geliebte Menschen, die diese Welt viel zu früh verlassen mussten und wir möchten ihnen heute einen Moment gedenken!“

 

Robert zog mich nun noch fester in seine Arme und es legte sich eine absolute Ruhe über unsere kleine Gesellschaft, nur das Rauschen des Meeres war zu hören, trugen seine Worte in die Ferne.

 

Wir genossen den Moment der Stille und ich löste mich nun etwas von ihm, schaute in seine Augen, legte meine Hand an seine Wange und sagte ihm leise 'Danke' für seine schönen Worte.

 

„Immer wieder gerne!“, sagte er leise nur zu mir, bevor er laut für alle deutlich sprach, ohne dabei den Blick von mir zu nehmen:

 

„Catniss, du bist meine beste Freundin! Als du damals vor über 23 Jahren in mein Leben gestolpert bist, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich einmal hier mit dir stehen würde. Aber mit dir konnte ich schon immer Pferde stehlen und damit haben wir unsere Eltern gewiss hin und wieder in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Aber nicht einen Tag, ein Erlebnis, ein Gespräch möchte ich missen und ich bin so dankbar, dass ich dich nun hier in L.A. ein drittes mal wiedertreffen durfte, du wieder in mein Leben getreten bist und ich nun meines wieder mit dir teilen kann. Danke, für deinen Halt, deine Stärke und deine Liebe. Ich liebe dich!“

 

Ich wusste nicht, was ich zu solch einer Liebeserklärung sagen sollte, mir liefen weiterhin die Tränen über die Wange, nun allerdings vor Rührung und schaute ihn nur weiterhin bewundernd an.

 

Rob aber zog mich einfach wieder dichter zu sich heran und küsste mich, sodass ich wieder einmal an dem Tag alles um mich herum vergaß. Nur der Applaus und Jubel unserer Familie und Freunde holte uns wieder zurück an das Geschehen. Wir lachten beide in unseren Kuss hinein. Rob gab mir noch einen süßen Kuss und wandte sich ein letztes Mal zu den Gästen: „Auf meine wunderbare Frau und nun lasst uns Platz nehmen, etwas Essen und einen tollen Abend zusammen verbringen!“.

 

Er erhob sein Glas und unsere Gäste taten es ihm gleich. Wir ließen unsere Gläser aneinander klingen. Ich trank aber nur einen kleinen Schluck. Auf Rob Gesicht legte sich ein verliebtes, wissendes Lächeln. Er nahm mir mein Glas ab und küsste mich - die perfekte Ablenkung.

 

Das Essen wurde hier draußen auf der Terrasse serviert, überall hingen weiße Lampion, die nun in der Dämmerung anfingen zu leuchten. Einige der Bäume waren mit Lichterketten geschmückt und zusammen mit den vielen Kerzen auf den Tischen, tauchte das alles in ein goldenes Licht. Und genau wie in meinem Brautstrauß befanden sich überall Vasen und Gestecke mit den gleichen Wildblumen. Ira hatte sich wahrlich selbst übertroffen, es war perfekt.

 

Es war angenehm in einer solch kleinen Runde hier zu sein, so kamen wir wirklich dazu mit all unseren Gästen Zeit zu verbringen und endlich auch wieder einmal mit Rob's Freunden aus London zu quatschen.

 

Und Marcus stand gerade bei der kleinen Bühne und hantierte mit einer Gitarre herum. Als er dann nach dem Mikro griff, wurde die Musik, die die ganze Zeit leise im Hintergrund lief, ausgeschaltet und er sprach: „Lina, Rob, der Song ist für euch! Erweist uns die Ehre und eröffnet mit eurem ersten Tanz endlich die Tanzfläche, damit die Party hier mal in die Gänge kommt!“, damit hatte er die Lacher auf seiner Seite und wir folgten nur zu gerne seiner Bitte.

 

Unser Gäste bildeten einen Kreis um uns und Marcus stimmte das Lied an. [Die ersten Klänge der Gitarre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xehbjM1XpXk) erklangen und Rob nahm meine Hand in seine, legte seine zweite Hand auf meinen Rücken und so begannen wir langsam zu tanzen. Meine Fingen strichen durch seine kurzen Haare im Nacken und hin und wieder stahl ich mir einen Kuss von ihm. Ich versank in seinen blau-grauen Augen und auch Rob löste seinen Blick nicht von mir.

 

Seine Finger wanderten immer wieder über meinen nackten Rücken und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Das Lied könnte von mir aus Ewigkeiten gehen!

 

Leise fragte ich Rob: „Ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht, dass ich nicht das klassische Brautkleid trage?!“

 

Er hatte mir mehr als nur einmal heute gesagt, wie schön er mich fand, aber trotzdem blieb da ein kleiner Zweifel.

 

Er legte unsere ineinander verschränkten Hände auf seine Brust, direkt auf sein Herz, zog mich damit noch näher zu sich heran. Sein Stirn lag nur an meiner und er gab mir einen zarten Kuss, bevor er ebenso leise, wie ich eben, sprach: „Du bist perfekt und du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie unglaublich du in diesem Kleid aussiehst, Mrs. Pattinson!“

 

Als er mich mit meinem neuen Namen ansprach, grinsten wir uns beide beinahe noch mehr an. Es klang noch ungewohnt, aber doch auch so richtig.

 

In der Firma und somit für meine Kunden behielt ich meinen alten Nachnamen, denn ich wollte nicht, dass vielleicht Leute uns nur buchten, wegen meinem Mann, sondern weiterhin, weil sie unsere Arbeit schätzten.

 

Aber für alle anderen war ich nun ganz offiziell Catalina Eliza Pattinson!

 

„Wirst du mich nun immer so nennen?“, fragte ich ihn grinsend. Das Leuchten, welches in seinen Augen lag, als er mich Mrs. Pattinson nannte, sagte alles. Es schien ihm mehr als nur zu gefallen.

 

„Wenn du das so möchtest!“, zwinkerte er mir zu, „Mir gefällt dein neuer Name!“

 

„Mir auch!“, antworte ich ihm schnell und gab ihm einen Kuss, bevor ich weiter sprach: „Aber ich mag es, wenn du mich Cat oder eben Catniss nennst. Das war schon immer dein Name für mich!“

 

„Und wird es immer sein! Ich liebe dich, Catniss!“

 

Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten, verlor mich in seinem Kuss und wir merkten kaum, dass das Lied zu Ende war und Marcus nun zusammen mit den anderen Jungs weitere anstimmte. Wir tanzten einfach weiter, blieben in unserer kleinen Seifenblase.

 

Die anderen Gäste waren nun auch auf der Tanzfläche und irgendwann befand ich mich tanzend in Ira's Arme und Rob tanzte mit seiner Schwester Lizzy. Und so tanzte ich mit jedem Gast mindestens ein Lied, wurde von Arm zu Arm gereicht und es dauerte doch eine Weile bis ich wieder bei Rob landete. Aber so gerne ich weiter tanzen würde, ich brauchte dringend eine Pause. Also schlenderten wir beide hinüber zu der Bar und ließen uns etwas zu Trinken geben, bevor wir danach wieder auf der Tanzfläche zu finden waren.

 

Wir verbrachten den Tag bis spät in die Nacht hinein tanzend, lachend und erzählend mit unseren Lieben. Um Punkt zwölf stimmte unsere kleine private Band „Happy Birthday“ für mich an und alle Gäste stimmten mit ein.

 

Aber inzwischen war es weit nach Mitternacht und Rob warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und meinte, er hätte noch eine Überraschung für mich und wir müssten dafür nun aber gehen.

 

Ich hatte keine Chance etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, er schwieg beharrlich und sagte nur, dass es sonst ja keine Überraschung mehr wäre. Also verabschiedeten wir uns von unseren Gästen, bedankten uns noch einmal für den schönen Tag und stiegen nun doch etwas müde, aber total glücklich, zu Dean ins Auto.

 

Ich bekam nicht mit, wohin wir fuhren. Hier hinten auf der Rückbank in Rob's Arme gekuschelt, uns immer wieder küssend, war ich zu sehr abgelenkt, um auch nur ein bisschen auf meine Umgebung zu achten.

 

Erst als Dean langsamer wurde und wie es schien mit dem Auto auf eine Fähre fuhr, schaute ich mich doch mal genauer um und dann wieder in Rob's Richtung.

 

„Wo genau bringst du mich hin?“, fragte ich ihn.

 

„Sagt dir der Name Catalina etwas?“, fragte er schelmisch grinsend. Und ganz ehrlich, wollte er mich gerade auf den Arm nehmen. Ich war nicht mehr ganz wach und daher arbeitete mein Gehirn auch zu langsam für solche Späße.

 

„Ich bin zwar müde, habe aber immer noch nicht vergessen, wie ich heiße!“, ich konnte ungerecht werden, wenn ich entweder müde oder hungrig war. Aber Rob schien mir nicht böse zu sein, denn immer noch grinsend, zog er mich wieder dicht zu sich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

 

„Sorry, but don't mess with a pregnant and tired woman!“, sagte ich ihm leise und entschuldigend.

 

Aber anscheinend nicht leise genug, denn Dean drehte sich ruckartig, grinsend zu uns herum und wiederholte nur ein Wort fragend: „Pregnant?“

 

Mist, das wollten wir eigentlich noch für uns behalten. Aber Rob reagierte sehr schnell: „Ja, Dean! Aber wir wissen es selbst erst seit heute und noch hat es kein Arzt bestätigt. Bitte, behalte es für dich!“

 

„Klar, Chef! Ihr könnt auf mich zählen. Lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr etwas braucht!“, und damit drehte er sich wieder herum. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er Bescheid wusste.

 

„Verrätst du mir nun, wohin du mich entführst?“, fragte ich ihn noch einmal.

 

„Direkt vor L.A. liegt die Insel Santa Catalina und ich dachte mir, dass wir dort wenigstens die Nacht verbringen könnten, wenn wir schon keine Hochzeitsreise machen!“

 

Die Idee war so süß von ihm, das sagte ich ihm auch so und für die restliche Fährfahrt stiegen wir nun aus dem Auto. Wir waren auf Grund der späten, beziehungsweise schon wieder frühen, Stunde beinahe die einzigen auf dem Schiff.

 

Wir standen ziemlich weit vorne und ließen uns die warme Meeresluft um die Nase wehen und blickten den ersten Lichtern von Catalina Island entgegen. Klar, wusste ich, dass es diese Insel hier gab, aber wie gesagt mein müdes Gehirn arbeitete nicht wirklich auf voller Höhe.

 

Ich freute mich wenigstens die eine Nacht fernab von der Realität verbringen zu können.

Denn bereits morgen mussten wir zurück in der Stadt sein.

 

Ich hatte es tatsächlich heute noch geschafft für morgen Nachmittag einen Frauenarzttermin zu bekommen und am Abend musste Rob nach Frankreich fliegen. Dort fanden in Cannes die alljährlichen Filmfestspiele statt und dort hatte er einige wichtige Termine und konnte diese nicht schwänzen.

 

Deswegen fiel auch eine Hochzeitsreise, die wir beide gerne gemacht hätten, flach. Auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht ganz gut, dass wir keine lange Flugreise gebucht hatten, denn ich wusste nicht, ob ich zur Zeit fliegen durfte, dass musste ich morgen alles mit dem Arzt abklären.

 

Als wir die Insel erreichten, fing es schon leicht an zu dämmern, der Himmel über uns färbte sich lila und die Insel mit ihrem kleinen Ort lag ganz ruhig vor uns.

 

Das Hotel lag auf der Anhöhe in der Nähe des Hafens und wirkte in seinem ganzen Erscheinungsbild wie aus einer anderen Zeit. Wir hatten für heute Nacht die „Grand Suite“ mit Blick zum Hafen in dem Hotel 'Mt Ada'.

 

Keine Ahnung wie Rob es angestellt hatte, aber es befand sich hier bereits ein mir sehr bekannter Koffer und so hatte ich auch meine persönlichen Dinge fürs Bad und da musste ich dringend einmal hin.

 

Ich suchte mir die Waschtasche heraus und sagte im Gehen noch zu Rob: „Ich bin eben im Bad, mich etwas frisch machen!“

 

„Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit, Mrs. Pattinson!“, sagte er, zwinkerte mir zu und rief mir noch hinterher: „Und wage es ja nicht, dieses wunderbare Kleid auszuziehen! Das ist mein Job!“

 

Das Kleid würde ich ihm lassen, aber die Schuhe musste ich dringend loswerden und ich hoffte, dass Rob mir ein bequemeres Paar für Morgen eingepackt hatte. Ich putzte mir nur eben die Zähne, entfernte das Make up und die Haarnadeln und spritzte mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich gleich etwas wacher und wohler.

 

Als ich zurück ins Zimmer kam, saß Rob auf dem Sessel und stellte gerade seine Schuhe zur Seite. Auch er war barfuß und hatte auch sein Jackett und die Krawatte bereits abgelegt, die oberen Knöpfe seines Hemdes waren offen und seine Haare, obwohl sie immer noch recht kurz waren, verwuschelt wie eh und je. Aber so liebte ich ihn und er sah so unglaublich sexy aus, wie er dort saß und mich von unten heraus anschaute.

 

Ich ging zu ihm hinüber, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und ließ meine Hände durch seine Haare fahren. Rob blieb ebenfalls nicht untätig, schaute mich weiterhin von unten an und strich mit seinen Händen über meinen Rücken.

Er verteilte viele kleine Küsse direkt auf meinen immer noch von dem Kleid verdeckten Bauch, wanderte nach und nach höher, als er die freie Haut zwischen im vorderen Bereich erreichte, bekam ich wieder eine Gänsehaut, aber sie war nicht unangenehm,eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Inzwischen stand Rob vor mir und seine Lippen berührten meine, seine Hände in meine Haare vergraben, zog er mich so dicht es nur ging zu sich heran. Wir stöhnten beide auf, endlich dem anderen wieder so nah, jede Berührung genießend und nach mehr lechzten.

 

Nach und nach öffnete ich seine Knöpfe am Hemd, er half mir bei den Manschettenknöpfen und schon lag das weiße Stück Stoff am Boden. Seine Hände wanderten zurück zu meinen Schultern, vorsichtig griff er dort nach den dünnen Trägern, darauf bedacht den feinen Stoff nicht zu zerreißen, und schob diese über meine Schultern und damit fiel mein Kleid ebenfalls auf den Teppich und ich stand nur noch in einem hautfarbenen Nichts, was sich Unterhose schimpfte, vor ihm.

 

Mich immer noch küssend, schob er mich nun in Richtung Bett und als ich die Bettkante in meinen Kniekehlen spürte, ließ ich mich einfach hinten fallen, zog Rob mit mir, der Mühe hatte sich abzufangen.

 

Sich auf beiden Armen abstützend, schwebte er über mir und löste nun unseren Kuss, nur um seine Lippen küssend über meinen ganzen Körper wandern zu lassen. Er ließ keine Stelle aus, ließ sich Zeit meinen Körper zu erkunden und ich verlor mich in seinen Zärtlichkeiten.

 

Raum und Zeit spielten keine Rolle mehr, nur Rob und seine Liebkosungen, sowohl in Berührungen als auch Worten und erst als die Sonne bereits hell in unser Zimmer schien, fanden wir Ruhe und etwas Schlaf.

 

Ich wachte ganz dicht, mein Gesicht an seine Brust vergraben, bei Rob liegend, seine Arme fest um mich geschlungen, einige Stunden später auf. Genoss diesen absolut friedlichen Moment, wollte ihn noch nicht gehen lassen.

Meine Hand wanderte sanft über seine Seite, entlockte ihm damit ein Brummen und sorgte auch dafür, dass er mich, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch dichter zu sich heran und fest in seine Umarmung zog, sein Gesicht nun in meine Haare vergraben und mir einen Kuss dort hingebend, nuschelte er ebenfalls noch total verschlafen: ["So möchte ich am liebsten jeden Morgen aufwachen!"](http://www.polyvore.com/honeymoon/set?id=221304802) 

 

Nur ganz langsam kamen wir beide wieder in dem Hier und Jetzt an. Und auch wenn wir gerne noch länger hier geblieben wären, so warteten doch heute noch Termine auf uns. Rob bestellte uns aber noch ein ausgiebiges Frühstück auf die private Terrasse, die zu dem Zimmer gehörte. So viel Zeit musste sein.

 

So saßen wir wenig später, immer noch nackt, beide in das große Bettlaken gewickelt auf jener Terrasse und genossen diese sagenhafte Aussicht, die Ruhe und unser Frühstück.

 

 Dieses süße Bild der beiden wird uns immer wieder in der Story begegnen! So sweet!

 


	25. May 2014

Eine Stunde später waren wir angezogen und wurden bereits unten in der Lobby von Dean erwartet. Er brachte uns wieder sicher zurück aufs Festland und fuhr uns direkt nach Malibu zu unserem Haus. Dort hielten wir uns aber nicht lange auf.

 

Dean verabschiedete sich erst einmal von uns. Er würde erst heute Abend wieder herkommen und zusammen mit Rob nach Cannes fliegen.

 

Wir hingegen stiegen in mein Auto, ich fuhr, wie fast immer, da Rob einfach nicht gerne fuhr und wie er selbst sagte, ein schlechter Autofahrer sei.

 

Wir brauchten nicht lange bis wir in der Tiefgarage des Krankenhaus' standen, hier befand sich auch die Praxis des Frauenarztes, bei dem wir jetzt einen Termin hatten.

 

Ich war bis jetzt erst einmal hier, zur normalen Vorsorgeuntersuchung und nun begrüßte uns die nettere, ältere Dame am Empfang freundlich und fragte, was uns denn herführte.

 

Kurz schilderte ich ihr unsere Vermutung und nach einem Blick auf Robert und dann ins Wartezimmer, bat sie uns gleich ins Sprechzimmer. Die Frau war mir das letzte Mal schon sehr sympathisch und auch wenn sie eher aus unserer Elterngeneration stammt, wusste sie genau, wer Rob war, machte aber keinen Hype darum. Und anscheinend hatte sie den Verdacht, dass es eher kontraproduktiv sein würde, ihn zu den teilweise Teenagern ins Wartezimmer zu setzen.

 

Wir bedankten uns bei ihr und sie verließ wieder das Sprechzimmer, nachdem sie uns bat, Platz zu nehmen. Der Arzt betrat kurz darauf auch den Raum und begrüßte uns ebenfalls freundlich: „Was führt Sie zu mir, Miss Steinkamp?“

 

„Mrs. Pattinson“, verbesserte ich ihn automatisch, was Rob ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte, „ich hatte meine Periode das letzte Mal vor knapp sieben Wochen und der Schwangerschaftstest gestern war positiv!“

 

Mehr brauchte ich ihm nicht erklären und er bat uns gleich nach neben an, denn nur mit einem Ultraschall konnte er feststellen, ob der Test richtig lag.

 

Er fand recht schnell, was er suchte und bestätigte somit, was wir seit gestern selber vermutet hatten. Viel sehen konnte man noch nicht, denn wie der Arzt sagte, war ich gerade einmal am Anfang der siebten Woche schwanger und wir sahen nur einen kleinen, weißen Punkt auf dem Bildschirm, der sich etwas bewegte.

 

Aber es nun mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können und dann auch den Herzschlag zu hören, war für uns überwältigend. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von dem kleinen Monitor nehmen, sah aber nur verschwommen, da ich Tränen in den Augen hatte. Rob ging es nicht besser. Er strich mir mit seiner Hand über die Wange, ließ sie dann dort liegen und vergrub sich mit seinem Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Seine Stimme klang auch nach Tränen, als er immer wieder leise zu mir sagte: „Danke, Catniss, danke, du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann auf der ganzen Welt!“

 

Immer noch total berauscht von dem, was wir gerade gesehen hatten, verließen wir kurze Zeit später wieder die Praxis und hatten in vier Wochen den nächsten Termin. Es war also wirklich war und wir würden Mitte Januar zu dritt sein – Eine kleine, eigene Familie!

 

Da unsere Nacht recht kurz war, verkrümelten wir uns zu Hause wieder in unser Bett und schliefen dieses Mal wirklich.

 

Ich wurde erst wieder wach, als die Sonne bereits tief stand und direkt durch die großen Fenster ins Schlafzimmer schien und ich war alleine. Aber ich hörte, dass Rob nebenan, wahrscheinlich in seiner Ankleide, sein musste. Dort raschelte und klapperte es. Er war sicherlich dabei seinen Koffer zu packen.

 

Ich wollte nicht, dass er ging.

 

Aber, auch wenn ich ihn vermissen würde, hatte ich genug eigene Arbeit, die mich ablenken würde und der Arzt hatte uns auch geraten, dass es besser wäre all zu lange Flugreisen erst einmal zu meiden.

 

Ich drehte mich aus den Laken heraus, griff nach meinem Handy auf dem Nachtisch und lag mitten im Bett meine neuen Nachrichten durchschauend.

 

Mein Dad hatte geschrieben, dass er wieder gut in New York angekommen war und Ira versprach heute Abend zu mir zu kommen, sodass mir, wie er selbst schrieb, auch ja nicht die Decke alleine in dem großen Haus auf den Kopf fiel.

 

Er würde alles für einen DVD-Abend mitbringen und ich ahnte, wo das endete. Ich würde mir jeden Film von meinem geliebten Mann anschauen dürfen. Das konnte etwas werden! Aber Ira hatte Recht, alles besser als hier Trübsal zu blasen.

 

Rob kam nun auch wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich, bereits fertig für die Reise angezogen, auf den Rücken neben mich fallen. Er griff mit seinen Händen in meine Haare und bevor er mich küsste, sagte er: „Du bist ja schon wach!“

 

„Habe dich vermisst, da kann ich nicht weiterschlafen!“, nuschelte ich in unseren Kuss.

 

„Ich muss dann los, Dean kommt mich gleich abholen!“, nie löste er den Kuss.

 

„Jetzt schon?“, fragte ich traurig, wo war nur die Zeit geblieben.

 

„Mmmh, leider! Pass auf dich auf, auf euch!“, ergänzte er grinsend.“I love you and I don't wanna go. I'll be back as soon as possible. I'll miss you!“, sagte er noch leise, bevor er mich noch einmal küsste und dann aber aufstand und ging.

 

 

Er würde erst Ende Mai wieder nach Hause kommen, dass hieß für mich etwas mehr als eine Woche ohne ihn. Wir hatten schon längere Zeiten, in denen wir uns nicht sahen, aber irgendwie war es dieses Mal anders.

 

Ira schaffte es aber tatsächlich, mich gut abzulenken und wie ich es geahnt hatte, brachte er neben Knabbereien und Getränken alle Filme, die er nur finden konnte, von und mit Rob, mit.

 

Ich sortierte gerade die Filme durch, 'Remember Me' flog gleich zur Seite, das könnte ich heute nicht ertragen, und Ira war in der Küche zu Gange und hielt die mitgebrachte Champagner-Flasche hoch mit den Worten: „Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass ich die heute alleine trinke?“, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, sagte mir eigentlich schon, dass er die Antwort ganz genau wusste, aber ich antwortete ihm trotzdem, ebenfalls breit grinsend: „Jepp, darfst du! Ich bleibe bei Wasser!“

 

Nun kam er doch zu mir herum und nahm mich in den Arm, gratulierte mir, beziehungsweise uns.

 

„Aber Ira, behalte es bitte für dich, bis auf Dean, weiß es noch niemand und das soll auch erst einmal so bleiben!“, bat ich ihn.

 

Er verschloss mit den Fingern seinen Mund, warf den 'Schüssel' weg und sagte: „Von mir erfährt niemand etwas, euer kleines Geheimnis ist bei mir in guten Händen!“

 

Ich wusste, dass er das auch wirklich so meinte. In den letzten Monaten habe ich immer wieder gemerkt, wie sehr ich Ira vertrauen konnte und was für ein guter Freund er für mich, nun noch mehr, geworden war.

 

Und ja, ich vermisste Rob, aber wir hatten trotzdem einen lustigen Abend und auch die nächsten Tage vergingen dank der Arbeit wie im Fluge. Ich blieb nun nicht mehr bis mitten in der Nacht im Büro, auch wenn ich mehr als genug zu tun hatte, aber spätestens um acht Uhr, wenn Ira meistens auch nach Hause fuhr, schmiss er mich mit raus und schloss die Türen hinter uns am Ende des Tages ab.

 

Klar, arbeitete ich den ein oder anderen Tag auch zu Hause noch weiter, aber spätestens der Anruf von Rob, meist gegen Mitternacht, manchmal etwas später, da war es bei ihm Morgens gegen neun Uhr, erinnerten mich daran ins Bett zu gehen. Ab und zu stand Rob auch extra früh auf, dass ich doch einmal früher ins Bett kam.

 

Aber es fiel mir schwer ohne ihn zu schlafen und so blieb er meistens am Telefon bis ich eingeschlafen war und ich merkte ja auch selbst, dass ich den Schlaf brauchte. Denn morgens schaffte ich es nie vor neun Uhr im Büro oder auf den Baustellen zu sein. Mein Körper forderte sich die Ruhe, die er brauchte, rigoros ein.

 

Und ich hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass Rob Ira auf mich angesetzt hatte, dass er in seiner Abwesenheit auf mich Acht gab. Dass ich auch ja nicht zu viel arbeitete, ordentlich aß und beide hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, dass ich auch ja pünktlich aus dem Büro und nach Hause ins Bett kam.

 

Und so kam es tatsächlich, dass ich an dem Samstag, als Rob endlich wieder zurück kam, immer noch halb schlafend im Bett lag, als er das Haus betrat.

 

Aber als ich ihn hörte, hielt mich hier nichts mehr und ich sprang auf und ihm entgegen. Gott sei dank, war er bereits selbst am Durchgang zum Schlafzimmer und ich hatte es nicht weit. Denn das schnelle Aufspringen war gar nicht gut, bei mir drehte sich alles, mir wurde schwindlig und ich musste mich sehr an Rob festhalten, um nicht umzukippen. Es war auch nur seiner schnellen Reaktion zu verdanken, seine Hände sofort an meine Seite zu legen, dass genau dies nicht passierte, denn meine Beine trugen mich gerade nicht wirklich.

 

„Cat, was ist los mit dir?“, fragte er panisch.

 

„Gibt mir einen Moment, halt mich einfach nur fest, es geht gleich wieder!“, ich glaubte mir selbst gerade nicht und hatte Mühe, dass sich mein Magen nicht umdrehte.

 

Aber es half nichts, es war zu spät, so schnell es mir möglich war, drehte ich mich aus seinen Arme und rannte zur Toilette, die ich gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte. Rob war sofort hinter mir, hielt mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und strich beruhigend über meinen Rücken.

 

„Geh' Rob, du musst dir das nicht antun!“, sagte ich, ihn wegschicken wollend, und übergab ich mich aber schon wieder.

 

Und er ging natürlich nicht, sagte sogar noch: „Catniss, daran bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig, also werde ich dich damit auch nicht alleine lassen!“

 

Als auch das letzte bisschen aus meinem Magen heraus war, ging es mir wieder besser, wenn auch immer noch etwas schwindlig. Rob half mir am Waschbecken und hielt mich, dass ich nicht doch noch umkippte. Als ich mich etwas gewaschen hatte und den Mund ausgespült hatte, trug er mich wieder zum Bett und wollte selbst sofort wieder aufstehen.

 

„Hey, nicht gehen!“, beschwerte ich mich, wenn er schon wollte, dass ich hier liegen blieb, dann nur mit ihm.

 

Er küsste mich auf die Stirn und sagte: „Ich bin sofort wieder da, lass mich nur eben etwas anderes anziehen!“

 

Er kam tatsächlich kurze Zeit später wieder, nur in T-shirt und Boxershort bekleidet, zurück, legte sich zu mir und zog mich in seine Arme. Seine Hände wanderten die ganze Zeit über meinen Rücken und er küsste mich immer wieder. Mmmmh, es tat so gut, ihn wieder hier zu haben.

 

Ich lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust, unsere Finger miteinander verschränkt und war eigentlich gerade wieder kurz davor einzuschlafen, als Rob leise in unsere Stille fragte: „Hast du das öfter?“

 

„Das ich mich übergeben muss?“, fragte ich zurück, gerade nicht sicher was meinte.

 

„Mmmmh!“, bestätigte er mir meine Frage.

 

„Nein, war das erste Mal, außer das eine Mal an deinem Geburtstag noch! Ich bin eben zu schnell aufgestanden. Ich muss es gerade morgens etwas langsamer angehen lassen.“, erklärte ich ihm.

 


	26. June 2014

Die nächsten Wochen war wirklich nichts mehr. Da Rob frei hatte, ließ er mich aber auch nicht vor zehn Uhr das Haus verlassen. Alle Termine, die ich eigentlich vorher hatte, trat ich an Ira ab.

 

Am frühen Nachmittag wurde ich dann wieder aus dem Büro geschmissen und da half alles Bitten und Betteln nichts, sowohl Rob als auch Ira waren da gnadenlos und so verbrachte ich eine längere Pause zusammen mit Rob meistens beim Mittagessen.

 

Wenn es die Zeit und der Terminkalender hergab, begleitete uns Ira. Was an einigen Tagen echt wichtig und gut war, denn so konnten wir auch beim Essen noch einige Dinge besprechen. Was Rob nicht sonderlich toll fand, aber immerhin war er zufrieden, dass ich etwas ordentliches zu Essen in den Magen bekam.

 

Und Abends, spätestens um acht Uhr, holte Rob mich von Arbeit ab, oder Ira fuhr mich persönlich nach Hause und dann hatte ich absolutes Laptop-Verbot.

 

Rob fing sogar an zu kochen, was die ersten paar Male absolut nicht genießbar war und wir dann doch wieder beim Lieferservice bestellten, aber der gute Wille zählte.

 

Am Wochenende nahmen wir uns die Zeit und ich zeigte ihm ein paar einfach Gerichte. Denn auf weitere Experimente seinerseits hatte ich keine Lust. Und wenn er wollte, konnte er es wirklich und war ein williger Schüler.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Mit anderen Worten wir hatten ein paar wundervolle Tage. Aber wie so oft im Leben, wenn es richtig gut lief und man dachte, jetzt ist es perfekt, kam das Arschloch namens Schicksal und schlug erbarmungslos zu.

 

Heute Abend würde die Premiere von „The Rover“ im Bruin Theater in L.A. sein, zu der mich Rob gebeten hatte, ihn zu begleiten.

 

Dean war schon im Haus, da er uns nachher fahren würde und auch zu unserer Sicherheit mit auf dem roten Teppich sein würde. Wir hatten ihm eines der kleineren Schlafzimmer im vorderen Teil des Hauses zur Verfügung gestellt. Dort hatte er nun immer einige private Sachen und brauchte, nach so einem Abend wie heute, nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht quer durch L.A. nach Hause fahren, sondern konnte jeder Zeit hier bleiben.

 

Und da Rob heute früh bereits einen Interviewtermin hatte und sich von Dean hatte fahren lassen, war er nun auch schon hier.

 

Ich hatte bereits dieses wunderschöne Galakleid an, welches ich vor einiger Zeit zusammen mit Lizzy und Ira in New York gekauft hatte und war nun nur noch einmal dabei roten Lippenstift aufzutragen.

 

Bis auf meine Ringe trug ich keinen weiteren Schmuck und meine Haare hatte ich in einer Flechtfrisur hochgesteckt. Ich fand das Kleid brauchte nichts weiter, es war alleine schon der absolute Hingucker.

 

Rob, der gerade in unser Bad kam, stellte sich, den einen Arm um mich gelegt, hinter mich. Er küsste mich hinter dem linken Ohr und flüsterte mit rauchiger Stimme: „Catniss, du wirst mich heute umbringen! Sag mir bitte, dass du wenigstens einen Slip unter dem Kleid trägst?!“

 

Oooops, er würde einen verdammt schweren Abend haben! Ich grinste ihn durch den Spiegel an und ich glaube, das war ihm bereits Antwort genug, denn er sagte aufstöhnend: „Na toll, wie soll ich bitte den Abend überstehen?“

 

„Du wolltest, dass ich DAS Kleid kaufe und hast du es dir einmal angeschaut, da kann ich nichts drunter tragen. Es würde jeder sehen …!“

 

„Ich habe es mir gerade angeschaut, das ist ja mein Problem! Meine liebe Schwester hat nicht mit einem Wort erwähnt, dass du so verdammt sexy darin aussiehst! Eine kleine Vorwarnung wäre nicht schlecht gewesen.“, meinte er nur.

 

„Könnte aber vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass deine Schwester das Ganze mit etwas anderen Augen sieht als du und nun lass uns gehen, sonst kommst du als Star des Abends noch zu spät!“

 

„Warte noch kurz, ich habe noch etwas für dich!“, sagte er und griff in seine Hosentasche. Er öffnete die kleine Schmuckdose in seinen Händen und reichte mir ein paar goldfarbene Ohrringe, die mit vielen kleinen Diamanten, und es waren wirklich Diamanten und keine Glassteine, besetzt waren und in den goldenen Blättern hing ein schwarzer Onyx-Stein in Tropfenform.

 

Ich war sprachlos, die müssen ein Vermögen wert sein und ich wollte sie gar nicht annehmen.

 

„Lizzy hat mir den Tipp gegeben, dass sie perfekt zu deinem Kleid passen würden und sie hatte Recht. Darf ich dir helfen, sie anzulegen?“

 

„Nein, darfst du nicht! Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel die kosten? Das kann ich nicht annehmen ...“, fing ich an mit ihm zu schimpfen und ich war noch lange nicht fertig, aber er küsste mich einfach und hinderte mich daran, weiter zu sprechen.

 

Er wusste genau, was er tun musste, um seinen Willen zu bekommen, jedes meiner Argumente gegen sein Geschenk erstickte er im Keim und wir verließen eine halbe Stunde später das Haus, ich mit den Ohrringen im Ohr.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Wir kamen tatsächlich etwas zu spät, aber was sollten sie schon dagegen machen und bis auf den missbilligen Blick von seinem Manager Nick, der uns am Beginn des roten Teppich erwartete, hatte es auch keine Konsequenzen.

 

Als wir aus dem Auto ausstiegen, nahm die Lautstärke der Fans rasant zu. Rob gab mir noch einen kurzen Kuss, was wir hätten lassen sollen, denn wenn überhaupt möglich, stieg die Lautstärke nun noch einmal an, und dann drehte er sich zu seinen Fans, gab gefühlter Weise tausend Autogramme und machte Fotos mit ihnen.

 

Ich hielt mich im Hintergrund, dicht bei Dean und blieb mit Rob immer auf einer Höhe. Als wir bei den ganzen Pressevertretern ankamen, war Robert wieder an meiner Seite, legte beschützend und mich führend den Arm um mich und nun durften wir für die zusammen posieren. Ich sah nichts mehr vor lauter Blitzlichtern. Rob schien es gewohnt zu sein und führte mich sicher weiter. Wir hatten von vornherein abgelehnt, hier irgendwelche privaten Fragen zu beantworten und auch wenn die gerade kamen, ignorierten wir sie einfach.

 

Denn natürlich sahen die nur allzu deutlich den Ring an Rob's linker Hand und eben auch die beiden an meinem Ringfinger. Jeder wusste, dass dies nur eines bedeuten konnte – Es gab vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine heimliche Hochzeit!

 

Es war nämlich wie durch ein Wunder bis jetzt nichts weiter von unserem Tag in den Schlagzeilen aufgetaucht und jedes Mal, wenn Rob darauf angesprochen wurde, bestätigte er zwar, dass wir geheiratet hatten, aber gab keine weiteren Details bekannt. Der Tag gehörte uns und wir hatten ihn mit den Menschen, die uns wichtig waren, geteilt und er gehörte eben nicht in die Öffentlichkeit und das sollte auch so bleiben. Also schwiegen wir weiterhin dazu!

 

Am Eingang des Theaters angekommen, bat Rob mich drinnen auf ihn zu warten. Denn er musste noch einmal heraus und sich wenigstens den Interviews für den Film stellen und für Fotos mit seinen Kollegen posieren.

 

Ich war froh nun hier in dem klimatisierten Foyer zu stehen, denn hier war es ruhig. Ich ging hinüber zu der Bar, setzte mich dort auf einen der Barhocker und ließ mir ein Wasser geben.

 

Die Dame bot mir auch ein Glas Champagner an, welches ich dankend ablehnte und mir einen komischen Blick von ihr einbrachte. Schien hier nicht üblich zu sein und eigentlich hätte ich mich ja auch dafür nicht rechtfertigen müssen, aber ihr Blick ging zielgerichtet von meinem Gesicht hinunter zu meinem Bauch, weswegen ich schnell meinte: „Nicht bei der Hitze da draußen, das verträgt sich nicht!“

 

Den eigentlichen Grund sah man mir nicht an und musste auch niemand wissen. Es schien als glaubte sie mir und es würde hoffentlich nicht zu Gerüchten kommen.

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Rob wieder bei mir war. Er hatte selbst gerade noch genug Zeit etwas zu trinken, bevor es mit der Vorführung losging.

 

Der Film war gut. Nun das Ergebnis von dem Dreh hier zu sehen, war spannend. Was wurde aus den einzelnen Szenen, die ich beim Dreh live erlebt hatte, nun gemacht. Rob in einer ganz anderen Art und Weise zu sehen, war interessant und ich war begeistert.

 

Die anschließende Aftershow-Party war interessant, um es mal mit einfachen Worten zu sagen.

Rob wurde von allen Seiten gratuliert, für seine tolle Leistung, aber bei vielen hatte ich nur das Gefühl, sie wollten einfach nur einmal mit ihm ins Gespräch kommen.

 

Rob selbst fand es langweilig hier und wollte so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Was aber nicht nur an seinem Desinteresse solcher Veranstaltungen lag, sondern viel mehr daran, dass er mich für sich alleine haben wollte und ihn der Anblick – mich in diesem Kleid – schwer zu schaffen machte.

 

Wir blieben deswegen auch nur so lange wie unbedingt notwendig und ohne das es unhöflich erschien, dass wir schon verschwanden.

 

Und ich war froh, dann doch relativ früh im Auto zu sitzen, denn mein Füße taten mir von den hohen Schuhe weh und auch mein Kreislauf machte mir seit einer Weile zu schaffen. Letzteres konnte ich bis jetzt ganz gut vor Rob geheim halten und beschwerte mich, etwas lauter als üblich, lieber über meine schmerzenden Füße. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich unnötig Sorgen machte.

 

Zu Hause angekommen, verabschiedete sich Dean gleich in sein Zimmer und auch wir verschwanden in unsere Mastersuite. Nachdem ich das Kleid wieder ordentlich zurück gehangen hatte, beschloss ich noch in die Badewanne zu gehen, denn ich hatte gerade das Gefühl, dass mir jeder Muskel einzeln wehtat und wollte mich dort versuchen zu entspannen.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Bad konnte ich einen Blick auf Rob werfen, der in seiner Ankleide stand und dort herrschte wie gewohnt Chaos. Auch der blaue Anzug von heute Abend lag am Boden mit diversen anderen Sachen und er zog sich gerade ein T-shirt über den Kopf. Mmmh, wenn ich ihn so dort stehen sah, konnte ich mein Vorhaben glatt vergessen.

 

Die Badewanne konnte warten und ich ging zu ihm hinüber. Er ließ gerade die Arme wieder sinken und wollte sein T-shirt nach unten glatt ziehen, aber meine Hände waren schneller und ich strich im über seine nackte Haut am Bauch, stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn.

 

Rob war schnell in der selben Stimmung wie ich und ich konnte nur zu deutlich an meinem Bauch spüren, dass er das Gleiche im Sinn hatte wie ich.

 

So schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, da hatte mich Rob hinüber zum Bett getragen. Da ich eigentlich gerade in die Badewanne wollte, hatte ich nichts an und auch Rob's Shorts und sein gerade frisch angezogenes T-shirt fanden schnell ihren Weg zum Boden.

 

Rob lag über mich gebeugt und küsste mich, aber ich gab ihn nun einen kleinen Schubs und er verstand sofort, was ich wollte und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Ich war sofort über ihm, ich wollte mich nicht Ewigkeiten mit dem Vorspiel aufhalten.

Deswegen hob ich gleich meine Hüfte an, stützte mich mit beiden Händen auf seiner Brust ab und ließ mich, ihn in mich aufnehmend, langsam sinken. Uns entwich zugleich ein Stöhnen, nur langsam bewegte ich mich. Rob schien das nicht genug zu sein und griff nach meinen Hüften, half mir in den Bewegungen und kam mir immer wieder mit seiner Hüfte entgegen.

 

Entspannt ließ er sich komplett nach hinten fallen, den Kopf bis weit in den Nacken gestreckt. Er würde nicht lange brauchen, war er schon den ganzen Abend durch meinen Anblick gereizt und erregt gewesen, wie er mir mehrmals zu verstehen gegeben hatte.

 

Aber mir ging es nicht anders, es baute sich schnell die nur allzu bekannte Spannung in mir auf und in dem Moment, wo Rob sich ein letztes Mal laut stöhnend aufbäumte und tief in mir kam, ließ auch ich mich fallen und kam ziemlich heftig.

 

Total erledigt und immer noch nach Luft schnappend, ließ ich mich nun einfach nach vorne auf seine Brust fallen und Rob schloss mich fest in seine Arme.

 

 [Das Kleid, welches Rob den ganzen Abend in den Wahnsinn treibt ...](https://www.polyvore.com/red_carpet/set?id=221118800)

 


	27. June 2014

Die Badewanne hatte sich für den Abend erledigt, denn wir beide bewegten uns nicht mehr einen Millimeter vom Fleck.

 

Ich wurde allerdings bereits in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder wach, da ich dringend aufs Klo musste und ich dachte ja, dass ich nun genug geschlafen hätte und es mir besser gehen würde als gestern Abend.

Aber dem war leider nicht so.

Sobald ich auch nur auf dem Bett saß, drehte sich alles um mich herum. Aber ich musste trotzdem aufstehen, denn ich musste dringend aufs Klo.

 

Ich griff noch im Sitzen nach Rob's T-shirt, welches direkt vor dem Bett lag, und zog mir dieses an. Langsam, meinen Kreislauf testend, stand ich auf und machte mich genauso langsam auf den Weg zur Toilette. Es war nicht wirklich gut, aber es ging.

 

Ich zog mir anschließend wenigstens noch einen Slip an; wollte nicht mehr nackt, als angezogen, womöglich Dean begegnen; und ich schaffte es am Ende sogar bis in die Küche, wo ich mir etwas zu Trinken suchte.

 

Ich stand gerade an der Kücheninsel und goss mir ein Glas Organgensaft ein, als mich ein ziemlich heftiger Schmerz im Unterleib durchzog. Ich ließ die Flasche fallen. Der gesamte Inhalt verteilt sich auf der Kücheninsel und lief auf den Boden hinunter.

 

Ich stützte mich mit einer Hand an der Arbeitsfläche ab und hielt mir mit der anderen den Bauch.

 

Der Schmerz hörte nicht auf, wurde eher mit jedem Atemzug schlimmer.

 

Mir liefen bereits die Tränen über die Wange und ich konnte kaum vernünftig atmen.

 

Ich krümmte mich und nun merkte ich, wie es zwischen meinen Beinen feucht wurde.

 

Der Blick nach unten ließ mich laut aufschreien.

 

Denn dort war alles rot – Blut - und das nicht gerade wenig!

 

Es lief mir die Beine hinunter und die Schmerzen blieben, wurden den Moment sogar noch schlimmer!

 

Das durfte nicht passieren!

 

Warum?

 

Warum ich?

 

Dean war von meinem Schrei aufgeschreckt worden und kam in die Küche gerannt: „Lina, was ist los?“

 

Aber ich konnte nicht antworten, war kaum noch in der Lage stehen zu bleiben. Dean, der nur Sekunden später, neben mir stand, erfasste die Lage sofort!

 

Er schrie durch das ganze Haus nach Rob, hob mich hoch und trug mich, ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, zum Auto. Ich hörte hinter uns Rob fragen, was los sei und Dean rief, ohne anzuhalten, nur in seine Richtung: „Zieh dir was an, Robert, Lina muss sofort ins Krankenhaus!“

 

Es würde nichts mehr bringen. Es war zu spät. Ich konnte es fühlen. Mein Baby war nicht mehr da. Es war vorbei. Nur in der Ferne hörte ich Dean mit mir reden: „Lina, bleib bei mir, bleib wach! Hörst du Mädchen, nicht einschlafen!“

 

Ich wollte in die Dunkelheit flüchten, alles andere ausklinken!

 

Hier war es friedlich, leise und ich hatte keine Schmerzen ….

 


	28. June 2014 (Rob)

Was für ein Abend, was für eine Nacht! Die Premiere von „The Rover“ lag hinter mir! Vom Prinip war sie wie jede andere Premiere auch – Gekreische auf dem roten Teppich von den Fans, Blitzlichtgewitter der Presse, tausende Fragen zum Film und noch mehr zu meinem Privatleben! Und doch war dieses Mal alles anders, denn Catniss – meine geliebte, süße, Frau – war an meiner Seite.

 

Es fühlte sich gut an, sie an meiner Seite zu haben. Aber auf der anderen Seite sorgte es für noch mehr dämliche private Fragen, die ich aber alle konsequent ignorierte.

 

Was es mir den Abend allerdings noch erschwerte, war dieses verdammt sexy Kleid an ihr. Ich konnte so schon immer kaum die Finger von ihr lassen, aber nun in ihrer Schwangerschaft war ihr Körper noch heißer und dann in Kombination mit diesem Kleid und dem Wissen, dass sie keine, aber auch wirklich gar keine, Unterwäsche trug, machte das Ganze für mich unerträglich.

 

Deswegen waren wir an dem Abend auch schneller wieder zu Hause als ursprünglich geplant und was dann folgte, war unbeschreiblich.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Und so schön der Abend und vor allem die Nacht war, so erschreckend kam der nächste Morgen. Ziemlich unsanft riss mich Dean's laute Stimme aus dem Schlaf.

 

Ich war sofort hellwach, schlüpfte in geistiger Umnachtung in meine Boxershort und lief in den Wohnbereich.

Dort fragte ich Dean was los sei, aber als ich das Bild vor mir sah – Catniss schlaff in seinen Armen liegend – wich mir jeden Blut aus den Adern und ich folgte nur noch seiner Anweisung und zog mir, so schnell es ging, etwas an.

 

Anschließend rannte, oder eher stolperte, ich in Richtung Garage und stieg nach hinten auf die Rückbank ins Auto. Dean legte Catniss, die kaum mehr anwesend war, zu mir. Und nun sah ich das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe – dort an ihrem Bauch, an ihren Beinen, einfach überall, war Blut!

 

Das durfte nicht passieren! Bitte, nicht unser Baby! Warum? Ich strich Cat immer wieder über die Wange, sprach mit ihr, aber sie reagierte kaum auf mich. Sie war der Bewusstlosigkeit näher, als dem Hier und Jetzt.

 

Ich wurde mit jeder Minute, die verging verzweifelter, weinte und schrie Dean an endlich schneller zu fahren.

 

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und mir doch wie Sand durch die Hände zu rinnen!

 

Als wir endlich in der Notaufnahme ankamen, war Cat überhaupt nicht mehr anwesend und sowohl sie, als auch ich, waren voller Blut. Aber es interessierte mich nicht, ich wollte nur, dass es meiner Frau und meinem Baby gut ging!

 

Endlich in einem der vielen Behandlungszimmer angekommen, wurde ich von dem Arzt hinaus gebeten. Ich durfte nicht bei meiner Frau bleiben.

 

Und wäre Dean nicht dagewesen und hätte dafür gesorgt, dass ich in einer ruhigen Ecke zusammenbrechen durfte, hätte die ganze Welt davon gewusst.

 

Heulend saß ich in einem leeren Behandlungszimmer.

 

Ich hatte Angst!

 

Angst um meine Frau und Angst um mein Baby!

 

Gefühlter Weise saß ich stundenlang alleine mit meiner Angst und der Unwissenheit!

 

Irgendwann kam eine Krankenschwester zu mir und bat mich mit ihr zu kommen. Ich fand mich in dem Büro des Arztes von vorhin wieder. Der mir nun ruhig erklärte, dass es meiner Frau den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, aber mein Baby tot sei.

 

Wie sollte ich das nur Catniss erklären? Wenn ich es doch selbst kaum begriff und der Schmerz mich mit unsagbarer Härte traf!

 

Ich durfte nach dem Gespräch endlich zu ihr! Sie so blass und klein, wie sie war, schlafend in dem Krankenhausbett liegend zu liegen, brach mir das Herz.

 

Hier nun neben ihr zu sitzen, ihre Hand haltend und darauf hoffen, dass sie bald wieder wach wurde, verlor ich in gewisser Weise den Glauben an Gott.

 

Warum tat er uns das an?

 

Wieso musste Catniss wieder solch einen Verlust erleiden?

 

Reichte es ihm nicht, dass er ihr ihre Mum und ihren Bruder so früh genommen hatte?

 

Musste es nun auch noch unser kleines, unschuldiges Baby sein?

 

Die nachfolgenden Stunden zogen nur so an mir vorbei. Der Arzt hatte mir noch erklärt, dass er Catniss etwas gegeben hatte, dass sie schlafen und sich erholen konnte. Ich selbst döste immer wieder weg, wachte aber bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch wieder auf. Ich fand nicht wirklich Ruhe und die Tränen versiegten auch nie wirklich.

 

Irgendwann, es war bereits wieder dunkel draußen, fing Catniss an sich minimal zu bewegen. Sofort war ich bei ihr und beugte mich leicht über sie, sodass ich ihr Gesicht sah und meine Hand legte ich an ihre Wange.

 

Als sich flackernd ihre Augen öffneten, fragte ich sie gleich: „Catniss, du bist wach! Wie fühlst du dich?“

 

Ich brauchte, sie nicht zu fragen, ob es ihr gut ging. Die Antwort kannte ich nur zu gut und konnte sie auch mehr als deutlich in ihrem Blick lesen. Denn dort lag der gleiche Schmerz wie wahrscheinlich in meinen.

 

„Rob, das Baby, …. es ist, …. ist nicht mehr bei uns, … oder?“, kam ihre Antwort beziehungsweise Frage nur stockend und was sollte ich ihr antworten. Es gab in dem Moment keine tröstenden Worte. Mich selbst übermannte der Schmerz des Verlustes nur allzu deutlich!

 

Ich konnte nicht mehr tun, als leicht den Kopf zu schütteln! Selbst damit löste ich eine neue Welle der Trauer in uns beiden aus. Vorsichtig legte ich mich zu Catniss und zog sie in meine Arme. Wir weinten beide. Der Verlust unseres Babys traf uns mit voller Wucht und wir versuchten, so gut es ging uns gegenseitig Halt zu geben.

 


	29. June 2014

Als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war es draußen dunkel. Das Zimmer, in dem ich in einem Bett lag, wurde nur von einer kleinen Lampe beleuchtet.

 

Ich hatte die Augen noch gar richtig offen, da war Rob direkt bei mir. Er hielt meine Hand in seine, legte seine andere an meine Wange und war mit seinem Gesicht direkt über meinem.

 

Ein Blick in seine Augen verriet mir, dass ich vorhin Recht hatte, denn in ihnen lag der gleiche Schmerz, der mich seit dem Moment beherrschte, als ich das ganze Blut sah.

 

„Catniss, du bist wach! Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte er besorgt, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und legte seine dann an meine. Tränen liefen über sein schönes Gesicht, oh Gott, was musste er die letzten Stunden nur durchmachen?

 

„Rob, das Baby, …. es ist, …. ist nicht mehr bei uns, … oder?“, ich brauchte die Worte eigentlich nicht aussprechen, ich wusste es auch so bereits. Ich hatte es bereits zu Hause gespürt. Es war zu spät gewesen für Hilfe.

 

Rob schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf, schloss mit quälendem Gesichtsausdruck seine Augen, legte sich zu mir und zog mich fest in seine Arme. Ich krallte mich in seinem T-shirt fest, wir hielten uns gegenseitig und weinten. Weinten um den Verlust, weinten um unser Baby, welches wir nie kennenlernen durften und versuchten Trost in der Nähe des anderen zu finden.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Die nächsten Tage waren die schlimmsten. Ich durfte bereits am nächsten Tag wieder nach Hause, da es mir aus medizinischer Sicht körperlich gut ging.

 

Ich hatte, wie nach einer normalen Geburt, Blutungen, die aber nicht schlimmer werden sollten, als meine normale Periode. Und da dies nicht der Fall war und soweit von der vorgenommen 'Ausschabung' alles gut aussah, durfte ich Heim und musste nur in sechs Wochen zu meinem Frauenarzt zur Kontrolle.

 

Die Ärzte konnten uns keinen Grund für all das nennen. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass selbst in der 12. Schwangerschaftswoche, Abbrüche vorkamen. Ich hatte nichts falsch gemacht, versicherten sie mir nur mehr als einmal. So etwas passierte halt einfach. Es war kein wirklicher Trost für uns, der Schmerz würde bleiben.

 

Dean war so lieb und holte uns auch wieder aus dem Krankenhaus ab. Er fuhr, wie auch schon beim Bringen, wie mir Rob erzählte, in die Tiefgarage. Und so schafften wir es unerkannt nach Hause. Es wurde von der Presse nicht wahrgenommen, dass wir beinahe zwei Tage im Krankenhaus waren.

 

Wenigstens eine gute Sache, denn so mussten wir niemanden den Grund erklären, auch nicht unseren Eltern. Denn denen wollten wir eigentlich erst die nächsten Wochen erzählen, dass sie Großeltern werden würden. Das würde nun nicht passieren und wir beschlossen, das Ganze für uns zu behalten.

 

Der einzige, der noch davon wusste, war natürlich Ira.

Aber er versprach mich die nächsten Tage in der Firma zu vertreten und verschaffte mir so wirklich eine Woche Urlaub.

 

Ich reichte diesen offiziell ein, meldete mich auch bei meinem Dad ab, mit der Ausrede, dass wir nun endlich einmal zusammen Zeit hätten und gerne unsere Hochzeitsreise nachholen wollten. Er kaufte mir das, Gott sei dank, ab, verstand uns nur zu gut und wünschte uns eine schöne Zeit.

 

Wenn er wüsste, wie schlecht es uns im Moment eigentlich ging, würde ihn nichts mehr in New York halten und er wäre hier bei uns. Aber wir wollten niemanden sehen!

 

Wir wollten versuchen es alleine zu schaffen und da uns hier zu Hause nur alles zu sehr daran erinnerte, wollten wir flüchten und wirklich verreisen - eine andere Umgebung, eine Ablenkung – wenn auch nur für ein paar Tage.

 

Rob hatte dann nur noch ein etwas längeren Streitgespräch, sowohl mit seiner Agentin, als auch mit seinem Manager. Denn eigentlich standen nun die Premieren für „The Rover“ weltweit an und er war eingeplant, die nächsten Wochen quer durch die ganze Welt zu jetten und anschließend fand der Dreh für seinen neuen Film 'Königin der Wüste' statt. Dafür würde er in Marokko, Jordanien und England unterwegs sein.

 

Den Job musste er auf jeden Fall antreten, da er sonst horrende Strafen zahlen müsste und bis dahin waren es ja auch noch drei Wochen. Nach Marokko und Jordanien würde er alleine fliegen, aber die Dreharbeiten in England fanden in London statt. Er würde die Zeit bei seinen Eltern verbringen und ich beschloss, dass ich mich, wie wir es eh geplant hatten, ihm dort anschließen würde.

 

So wäre die Zeit der Trennung nicht allzu lang und ich würde meine lieben Schwiegereltern und wahrscheinlich auch meine beiden Schwägerinnen wiedersehen. Eine Auszeit bei unseren Lieben würde uns sicherlich gut tun.

 

_(AN: Die Dreharbeiten fanden eigentlich schon Anfang 2014 statt, ich nehme mir einfach mal die Freiheit heraus und verlege sie nach hinten)_

 

Nun wollten wir aber wirklich erst einmal eine Woche wegfahren, etwas Abstand gewinnen und versuchen irgendwie mit dem Verlust klar zu kommen. Deswegen schmiss ich gerade wahllos Klamotten in meinen Koffer, während Rob mit dem Handy am Ohr durch das halbe Haus wanderte und sich mit seinem Manager stritt:

 

„Nick, ich werde gar nichts machen im Moment. Mir geht es beschissen und ich brauche nur diese eine Woche Auszeit. Danach bin ich wieder mit dabei!“, er schrie ihn so sehr an, wurde richtig wütend, dass ich ihn laut und deutlich vom Wohnzimmer her hören konnte.

 

„…. Nein, verdammte Scheiße, ich kann die Woche Urlaub nicht später nehmen. Ich brauche es jetzt, ich bin nicht in der Lage zu reisen oder auch nur irgendwie zu arbeiten, … Ja, dann sieh es so, …. ich melde mich in einer Woche wieder.“

 

Er hatte anscheinend aufgelegt, kam nun frustriert zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm. Wie so oft in den letzten Tage kamen in solchen Momenten auch bei ihm immer wieder die Tränen.

 

Wir hatten dieses Baby nicht geplant gehabt. Es war für uns beide eine absolute Überraschung, aber als wir davon erfuhren, war es unser absolutes Wunschbaby. Wir wollten dieses kleine Wesen, wollten eine Familie sein. Wir liebten es von dem Moment an, wo wir es das erste Mal sahen und den Herzschlag hörten.

 

Und nun kämpften wir beide mit der Trauer, versuchten uns gegenseitig den nötigen Halt zu geben und für einander stark zu sein.

 

Nur langsam versiegten die Tränen, wir lösten uns etwas voneinander, strichen uns gegenseitig über die feuchten Wangen, küssten uns und beschlossen, dass es nun endlich Zeit würde, mit dem Packen fertig zu werden. Wir wollten die Nacht für die Fahrt nutzen, wollten so schnell wie möglich hier erst einmal weg und von allem Abstand bekommen.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Vor uns lagen gute acht Stunden Autofahrt gen Osten und die Straße führte uns heraus aus der Großstadt, weg von den vielen Highways, durch die trostlose Landschaft, von der wir, der hereinbrechenden Nacht sei dank, nicht viel sahen, bis hin zu einem der schönsten Orte, den die USA seinen Menschen zu bieten hatte – Sedona.

 

Als wir mitten in der Nacht dort ankamen, sahen wir die Hand vor Augen nicht, so dunkel war es hier und über uns leuchteten Millionen Sterne.

Ich hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen, ich habe immer in der Großstadt gelebt und die Lichter der Stadt verbargen den Sternenhimmel nur allzu gut.

Aber hier draußen gab es diese künstlichen Lichter nicht und so erstreckte sich das unendliche Sternenzelt über uns und tauchte alles in eine friedliche Stille.

 

Wir hatten bei der Suche nach unserem Zufluchtsort überlegt, was wir wollten und für uns war die Abgeschiedenheit, die wir hier fanden, genau das, was wir beide nach allem brauchten.

Wir hatten Glück und die kleine Ranch am Rande von Sedona war noch für die Woche verfügbar und wir konnten sie kurzfristig buchen.

 

Als wir in der Nacht dort ankamen, sahen wir nahezu nichts von der Umgebung. Aber das Haus selbst war wunderschön. Mit großen Fensterfronten hatte man hier am Tage sicherlich einen grandiosen Ausblick. Es war modern und doch klassisch für diese Gegend eingerichtet. Küche, Wohnraum und Essbereich gingen ineinander über und es gab noch ein großes Schlafzimmer und ein Wellnessbad.

 

Auch im Garten gab es viele Aufenthaltsmöglichkeiten, überall standen Sitzmöbel und es gab einen Whirlpool und sogar eine Outdoorbadewanne.

 

Mit anderen Worten die Ranch bot ihren Gästen allen nur erdenklichen Luxus. Neben der hochwertigen Ausstattung, der wunderschönen Architektur und dem All-inklusive Concierge-Service bot sie uns aber vor allem Eines – absolute Abgeschiedenheit und Ruhe.

 

Wir hatten nicht vor die Ranch die nächsten Tage auch nur einmal zu verlassen. Wir wollten hier wieder Kraft tanken und lernen nach vorne zu schauen.

 

Heute waren wir aber beide geschafft von der Fahrt und kuschelten uns nur noch zusammen in das gemütliche Bett. Wie fast jede Nacht fand ich meine Ruhe mit dem Gesicht an Rob's Brust liegend von seinen Armen fest umschlungen. Hier war ich sicher, konnte mich fallen lassen und für die nächsten Stunden alles vergessen und mich entspannen.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich allerdings alleine auf. Ich schlang nur das dünne Laken um mich herum und machte mich auf die Suche nach Rob.

 

Ihn fand ich, ebenfalls eine dünne Decke um die Schulter gelegt, draußen auf der Terrasse beim Essbereich. Er war tief in seine Gedanken versunken und bemerkte mich erst, als ich mich zu ihm setzte und mich an seine Seite lehnte, meine Arme um ihn gelegt.

 

Er griff nach meiner linken Hand, die unterhalb seines Halses lag und spielte mit meinen Ringen. Wir sprachen kein Wort, brauchten nicht laut auszusprechen, woran wir beide dachten, hingen einfach unseren Gedanken nach.

 

Wir hatten nicht einmal einen Blick für die Schönheit der Natur um uns herum. Auch wenn wir hinsahen, nahmen wir es nicht wahr, sahen vor unserem inneren Auge ganz andere Bilder.

 

Es erging uns die ganze Woche immer mal wieder so. Wir verfielen in dieses Schweigen, aber es war nicht unangenehm und wenn wir beide bereit waren, fingen wir an, darüber zu reden, erinnerten uns zusammen.

 

Über einiges konnten wir lachen, einander Mal weinten wir wieder und am Ende unserer Zeit hier konnten wir das, was passiert war, halbwegs akzeptieren.

 

Wir würden es nicht vergessen, aber wir nahmen es hin und waren beide der Meinung, es wird seinen Grund gehabt haben. Es war vielleicht einfach noch nicht unsere Zeit und auch wenn wir es vielleicht anders gesehen hatten, aber vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, waren wir auch einfach noch nicht bereit für ein Baby, für eine solch große Verantwortung.

 

[](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=221321038)   Sun Cliff Ranch in Sedona

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Die Auszeit tat uns gut, wir hatten Kraft für die nächste Zeit sammeln können und kamen mit neuer Energie und Zuversicht zurück nach L.A..

 

Rob flog leider gleich ein paar Tage später nach Paris zur Premiere und anschließend zu den Dreharbeiten. Er ließ mich nur ungern alleine, aber ich versicherte ihm, dass es wirklich völlig okay war.

 

Zumindest traute ich mir zu, wieder arbeiten zu gehen. Nur in dem großen Haus wollte ich nicht alleine bleiben. Aber ich hatte ja immer noch mein kleines Loft und in dieses zog ich nun übergangsweise, bis ich selbst nach London fliegen würde, wieder ein.

 

Es war näher an meinem Büro dran, es lag mitten in der Stadt und vor allem wohnte Ira auch gleich um die Ecke. Er versprach Rob auch ein wenig auf mich Acht zu geben.

 

Aber er machte sich umsonst Sorgen. Ich konnte wirklich gut nach vorne schauen, die viele Arbeit, die auf mich wartete, lenkte mich zusätzlich ab und an vielen Abenden und an den Wochenenden schleppte Ira mich ins Kino, in Bars, in Restaurants oder an den Strand. Es war beinahe wieder wie früher, als ich noch in New York gelebt hatte, Rob noch nicht wieder in mein Leben getreten war und ich nur hin und wieder hier in L.A. war.

 

Der Unterschied zu damals war, dass ich glücklich verheiratet war und dass auch die Freundschaft zu Ira nicht mehr die selbe war. Er war nicht nur mein Mitarbeiter, er war mein bester Freund und ohne ihn wäre ich heute nicht die gleiche Person.

 

Es kam in dem Sommer regelmäßig dazu, dass Ira und ich von den Pappz zusammen erwischt wurden und uns ständig eine Affaire angedichtet wurde.

Rob und ich, und auch Ira selbst, konnten darüber nur lachen. Jeder der auch nur drei Worte mit ihm gewechselte hatte, wusste sofort, dass er auf Männer stand.

 


	30. September 2014

Zehn Wochen war Rob nun bereits bei den Dreharbeiten und zwischendurch immer wieder auf Premieren quer durch Europa unterwegs und er würde morgen in London landen.

 

Deswegen war auch ich gerade dabei meinen Koffer zu packen und würde mich dann von Ira zum Flughafen fahren lassen. Ich schmiss ehrlich gesagt recht wahllos Sachen hinein.

 

Der Sommer war, zumindest in London, vorbei, aber auf der anderen Seite konnten die September-Tage immer noch einmal richtig schön sein. So flogen diverse T-shirt, Jeans und Sweatshirts in den Koffer, all die Business-Kleidung lies ich hier, an Arbeit wollte ich die nächsten Wochen nicht denken.

Wie immer in meiner Abwesenheit würde Ira mich vertreten und ich hatte vollsten Vertrauen in ihn, dass er das auch schaffte. Und zur größten Not war ich nicht aus der Welt und immer für ihn erreichbar.

 

Pünktlich um 19:30 Uhr startete mein Flieger und ich hatte einen 10,5 h Flug vor mir, nonstop bis nach London durch. Dadurch, dass ich ein first-class Ticket hatte und der Tag ziemlich anstrengend war, da ich so viel wie möglich vor dem Urlaub erledigen wollte, konnte ich beinahe den ganzen Flug schlafen und landete recht ausgeruht um 14:00 Uhr in London.

 

Ich freute mich sehr, endlich Rob wieder zu sehen, aber die erste Enttäuschung erwartete mich in der Ankunftshalle. Denn dort traf ich nicht auf Rob, sondern auf Richard. Ich freute mich meinen Schwiegervater zu sehen, aber es war eben nicht die Person, die ich erwartet hatte und nun am liebsten begrüßt hätte.

 

Aber okay, er brachte mich sicher zu ihrem Haus und wir unterhielten uns die meiste Zeit der Autofahrt gut miteinander.

 

Im Haus wurde ich dann auch freudestrahlend von Clare begrüßt und als sie meinen suchenden Blick sah, denn ich hatte die Hoffnung, Rob wäre jetzt schon Hause, meinte sie nur: „Er hat gerade angerufen, dass es heute spät wird!“

 

Okay, dann also erst einmal ohne Rob! Clare hatte als kleine Aufmunterung einen Kuchen gebacken und so saß ich am Nachmittag mit meinen lieben Schwiegereltern auf der Terrasse im Garten, genoss die doch recht warme September-Sonne und ließ mir den besten Kuchen in ganz London schmecken.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Robert tauchte die ganze Nacht nicht auf.

Ich hatte die Nase voll vom alleine Schlafen und vor allem machte mir dieses Mal die Zeitumstellung zu schaffen.

Alles in seinem Zimmer roch nach ihm und doch war er gerade jetzt nicht da und ich saß hell wach nachts um drei Uhr auf seinem Bett.

 

Und ja ich hatte gesagt, ich würde hier nicht an Arbeit denken, aber Rob erreichte ich nicht und schlafen konnte ich auch nicht.

Der Rest des Hauses schlief natürlich seelenruhig, also konnte ich mich auch an den Laptop setzen und ein wenig arbeiten und mir dafür dann Morgen den Rüffel von Ira abholen.

 

Ich musste aber darüber doch irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn nun wurde ich so langsam wach. Es war unglaublich hell hier drin, ich bekam meine Augen noch nicht wirklich auf und komischer Weise war der typische Rob-Geruch nun um einiges intensiver.

 

Ich lag mitten im Bett, ohne Bettdecke, auf dem Rücken und wollte mich gerade etwas nach links drehen, hin zu dem besten Duft der Welt. Die Augen hatte ich immer noch geschlossen, als eine Hand in meinen Nacken griff, mich dort streichelte, die Finger immer wieder zart durch meine Haare gleiten ließ.

 

Sanfte Küsse wanderten über meine Haare bis hin zu meiner Stirn und meine liebste Person flüsterte: “I love you, Catniss!“

 

  [!!!Love!!!](https://www.polyvore.com/love_you/set?id=221328336)

 

Es fühlte sich an wie in einem Traum, so sanft, so liebevoll und nur langsam kam die Erkenntnis, dass es vielleicht tatsächlich Rob war, der wirklich hier war. Dem noch nicht ganz Glauben schenkend, ließ ich meine Augen noch geschlossen und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, die von ihm kamen.

 

Als seine Lippen dann meine berührten, wusste ich ganz sicher, dass war kein Traum und erwiderte seinen Kuss nur zu gerne. Wir drehten uns zusammen herum, sodass Rob nun auf dem Rücken lag und ich auf meinem Bauch neben ihn; mich mit dem einen Arm auf meinen Ellenbogen und mit dem anderen auf meiner Hand abstützend. Nun öffnete ich auch endlich meine Augen und trennte unseren Kuss, Rob's Hand hielt meine Haare weiterhin fest und lag dabei in meinem Nacken, hielt mich damit dicht bei sich.

 

Neckend sagte ich zu ihm: „Hey, du Workaholic! Ich hab dich vermisst!“

 

Er wusste, dass ich damit nicht nur gestern bei meiner Ankunft meinte, sondern die ganzen letzten Wochen und sagte ebenso leise wie ich: „Ich dich auch und sorry, dass ich gestern nicht hier sein konnte!“

 

Ich legte ihn einen Finger auf die Lippen, hindert ihn daran sich weiter für etwas zu entschuldigen, wofür er nichts konnte: „Pssst, ist schon gut, jetzt bist du ja da! Du siehst müde aus!“

Ich strich ihm nun durch die Haare und sein Gähnen bestätigte meine Vermutung. Unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Schatten. Er war wahrscheinlich wirklich gerade erst nach Hause gekommen und sie hatten die ganze Nacht hindurch gedreht.

 

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, ließ mich fest in seine Arme ziehen, griff noch nach der Decke hinter mir und ließ diese über uns gleiten. Da ich auch lange in der Nacht wach war und mein Körper sich noch nicht so recht an die hiesige Zeit gewöhnen wollte, fielen auch mir noch einmal die Augen zu und ich konnte nun hier in Rob's Armen endlich wieder richtig tief und ruhig schlafen.

 


	31. September 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel möchte ich Traeumerherz widmen! Sie hat mir die perfekte Zeichnung gemacht für dieses Kapitel. Welche es ist, seht ihr im Laufe des Kapitels, ich möchte an der Stelle noch nicht zu viel verraten!  
> Lest und schaut einfach selber! Viel Spaß!

Rob musste noch die ganze nächste Woche arbeiten, aber wenigstens kam er meistens am Abend nach Hause und wir hatten die Nächte zusammen.

 

Ich streifte viele Tage einfach nur durch die Stadt, ließ mich treiben, schaute wohin es mich zog und stockte meinen Kleiderschrank auf.

 

Und eine Idee reifte schon eine ganze Weile in meinem Kopf, ehrlich gesagt seit dem schrecklichen Tag im Juni. Auch wenn Rob und ich beide inzwischen gut damit umgehen konnten, war es doch in einigen Momenten immer noch schwer und ich wollte unser Baby nie vergessen. Es sollte, genau wie meine Mum und mein Bruder, eine ewige Erinnerung auf beziehungsweise unter meine Haut bekommen.

 

Ich hatte lange überlegt welche Symbolik passend wäre und alles, was für uns jemals greifbar war von unserem kleinen Pünktchen, war der Herzschlag. Ich hatte bereits in L.A. einige Skizzen gemacht und hatte nun die endgültige Vorlage in meiner Handtasche bei mir.

Nun musste ich nur noch ein geeignetes Studio finden hier in London. Denn nicht jeder Tätowierer machte White-Inks, schon gar nicht auf meiner hellen Haut.

Das sahen viele nicht ein, da sie sagten, dass wäre eh nicht zu sehen und daher könnten sie sich die Arbeit auch sparen.

 

Aber für mich war genau diese Art von Tattoo auch teil der Symbolik dahinter. Wir hatten nie die Chance unser Baby so richtig zu sehen, aber doch spürte ich jeden Tag, dass es da war.

Meine Körper veränderte sich, weil es in mir war. Und nun war es nichts weiter als eine Erinnerung, die ich nur mit Rob teilte.

 

Ich wollte auch nicht das Tattoo mit jedem teilen, es musste nicht von jedem gesehen werden, aber ich würde es immer spüren, für mich würde dadurch die Erinnerung, sowohl an das Gute, als auch das Schlechte, bleiben und meine Narben auf der Seele wurden sichtbar und vor allem fühlbar auf meiner Haut.

 

Nach mehrtägiger Suche, Recherche im Internet und einigen Anrufen fand ich dann endlich ein passendes Tattoostudio. Schon beim Betreten fühlte ich mich sehr wohl und wurde von einer beinahe noch kleineren Frau, als ich es war, begrüßt. Sie musste aber in meinem Alter sein, war quirlig, hatte leuchtend rot-pinke Haare und war von oben bis unten tätowiert, aber die einzelnen Bilder ergaben am Ende ein Gesamtkunstwerk. Mir persönlich wäre es zu viel, aber an ihr gefiel es mir echt gut.

 

„Hallo, ich bin Mira! Was kann ich für dich tun?“, stellte sie sich auch gleich vor.

 

„Mein Name ist Lina, wir hatten, glaube ich, telefoniert?“, fragte ich.

 

„Ahja, das White Ink! Lass mal sehen, was du hast!“

 

Und damit war sie anscheinend voll in ihrem Element. Sie zeichnete sich anhand meiner Skizze noch einmal selbst das Tattoo auf Papier auf und zeigte es mir. Es war feiner gezeichnet als meines und gefiel mir sehr gut. Normalerweise stach sie die Tattoos nicht gleich im Anschluss an das erste Gespräch, aber ich strahlte wohl so eine Selbstsicherheit aus, dass sie auf meine Bitte hin einlenkte.

 

Ich wollte das neue Tattoo unter meinen anderen zwei am linken Handgelenk haben! Der Hand am nächsten stand weiterhin der Schriftzug _faith_ , darunter befand sich die zerbrochene Pilotenschwinge und nun schloss sich die Herzschlaglinie an.

 

[    Catniss' new Tattoo](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=221331164)

 

_(AN: Ich habe eine ganze Weile überlegt, was ich nehme. Die erste Idee ging in Richtung Sterne, auch White Ink, oben am Schlüsselbein. Als Symbolik für „Sternenkind“. Aber den Begriff gibt es im Englischen, also auch in der USA, nicht. Also wurde es am Ende die Herzlinie! Was sagt ihr dazu?)_

 

Da ich den Schriftzug 'faith' nun auch schon einige Jahre hatte und die White Inks mit der Zeit verschwinden, ließ ich mir das im Zuge des anderen auch noch einmal nachstechen. Und verdammte Scheiße, tat das weh. Die Haut am Handgelenk war besonders dünn und eben deswegen auch so unglaublich empfindlich. Aber es sind nur zwei kleine Tattoos und nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde hatte ich es geschafft und war jetzt schon, trotz der vorhandenen Röte, sehr zufrieden.

 

Mira hatte sehr sauber gearbeitet und die feinen Linien waren sehr gut zu sehen. Sie desinfizierte die Stelle nun noch einmal, cremte sie ein und klebte sie anschließend ab.

 

„Wie du das behandeln musst, weißt du?“, fragte sie mich beim Bezahlen. Aber ja, dass brauchte sie mir nicht mehr erklären. Das hatte ich ja nun schon das ein oder andere Mal hinter mir.

 

Ich versprach ihr vor meinem Rückflug noch einmal vorbei zu schauen und machte mich nun auf den Weg zurück nach Barnes.

 

Ich war gerade aus der U-Bahn-Station heraus als mein Handy klingelte.

 

„Hey Baby, ich bin gleich zu Hause!“, begrüßte ich Rob am Telefon.

 

Ich nannte ihn beim Kosenamen, da ich bis jetzt Glück hatte, unerkannt durch die Straßen laufen zu können und das wollte ich nicht ändern.

 

Die Pappz und auch die Fans im Allgemeinen waren in Europa humaner als in den USA, aber man wusste ja nie, wer hier sofort große Ohren bekam, wenn er den Namen Rob hörte und dann doch mal genauer hinschaute.

 

Hatte ich gerade keine Lust darauf, nachdem der Tag echt gut war.

 

„Catniss, magst du gleich in unser Pub kommen? Ich bin schon da, die Jungs kommen auch gleich noch.“, fragte er mich, ließ mir die Wahl. Aber ich wusste wie sehr er die Zeit dort genoss und wie gerne er mich auch immer mit dabei hatte. Also wieder einmal – warum nicht?

Es waren immer schöne Abende dort und seit unserer Hochzeit hatten wir die anderen nicht mehr gesehen.

 

„Ich bin auf Weg!“, sagte ich daher zu ihm und ging nun in genau die Richtung, die Straße hinunter, denn dort unten an der Ecke war das Pub.

 

Als ich das kleine Lokal betrat, war noch nicht viel los. Es war noch zu früh am Abend. Es waren nur eine handvoll Arbeiter hier, die ihr Feierabendbier genossen. Rob fand ich in einer der hinteren Ecken, ließ mich direkt neben ihm auf der Bank fallen, grinste ihn an und küsste ihn. Den Kuss erwiderte er nur zu gerne, legte seine Hände an meine Wangen und zog mich damit, so dicht es ging, zu sich heran.

 

„Und was hast du den ganzen Tag getrieben?“, fragte er mich, strich meine Haarsträhne zurück hinters Ohr.

 

Ich hob meinen linken, nun verbundenen Arm und eh sein Blick noch erschrockener wurde, weil er dachte, ich hätte mich verletzt, sagte ich ihm : „Ich war in dem Tattoostudio!“

 

Ein kurzer Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht, als die Erinnerung kam. Aber es legte sich schnell wieder, er wusste, was meine Tattoos für mich bedeuteten und das es meine Art war, das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Neugierig zog er den Arm etwas dichter zu sich heran, strich sanft neben der dünnen Folie entlang: „Und? Mmmmh, ich kann es kaum erkennen, wann darfst du die abmachen?“

 

„Die sollte bis Morgen dran bleiben, dann kann sie ab. Aber warte ich habe Fotos.“

 

Ich holte mein Handy aus der Tasche und zeigte ihm die Fotos von dem fertigen Tattoo und Rob fand auch, dass sowohl das neue, als auch das alte neue, richtig gut geworden waren. Und war er am Anfang von meiner Idee nicht so überzeugt, war er nun dafür um so begeisterter.

 

Uns immer wieder küssend, saßen wir noch eine ganze Weile alleine in unserer Ecke, vergaßen die Welt um uns herum.

 

Wir wurden aber ziemlich unsanft von Tom in die Realität zurück geholt, denn mit einem lauten: „Hey ihr Turteltauben, Schluss mit Knutschen, es ist Zeit für gute alte Freunde, Musik, Bier und Whiskey!“ begrüßte er uns und ließ sich sehr unsanft neben mich fallen und gab mir einen Knutscher auf die Wange.

 

Mit ihm sind auch Bobby, Marcus und Sam angekommen, wobei Marcus gleich in Richtung Bühne verschwand. Awesome, Live-Session von unserem Kumpel, der Abend konnte nur gut und lustig werden.

 

* ~~~ * * ~~~ * * ~~~ * * ~~~ * * ~~~ * * ~~~ * * ~~~ * * ~~~ * * ~~~ *

 

_Seit ihr auch so begeistert von der Zeichnung wie ich?!_

_Ich finde,[Traeumerherz](https://www.instagram.com/janeberserk/?hl=de) hat Talent und Können und ihr solltest auf jeden Fall mal auf ihren  [Instagram-Account](https://www.instagram.com/janeberserk/?hl=de) vorbeischauen, da gibt es mehr Bilder und Zeichnungen von ihr!_

 

 


	32. September 2014

Rob's Dreharbeiten waren abgeschlossen und wir wollten noch eine Woche hier in London bleiben.

 

Für heute Abend zum Essen hatten sich seine Schwestern mit Partnern angekündigt. Clare stand schon den halben Tag in der Küche - kochte und backte und werkelte, was das Zeug hielt.

 

Es kam in den letzten Jahren viel zu selten vor, dass sie alle ihre Kinder an einen Tisch bekam. Irgendeiner der drei trieb sich immer in der Weltgeschichte umher.

 

Und heute hatten die Pattinson's es sogar geschafft, dass alle drei Kinder und deren Partner zu Besuch kamen und so war die Freude bei Clare und Richard natürlich besonders groß.

 

Es war schön mit allen zusammen hier am Tisch zu sitzen. Clare's Essen war wie immer super lecker und wir saßen inzwischen alle papp satt hier. Richard schenkte gerade noch einmal eine Runde Getränke nach und Clare hatte ein paar Knabbereien auf den Tisch gestellt.

 

Ich hatte meinen Kopf an Rob's Schulter gelehnt, sein Arm lag um meinen Rücken, strich immer wieder sanft über meine Seite. In meiner Hand schwenkte ich den Rotwein in seinem Glas und lauschte dem Gespräch von Rob und Lizzy, welches sich um Musik drehte.

 

Victoria erschien mir heute seltsam ruhig, brachte sich wenig in Gespräche mit ein. Aber es schien niemanden außer mir aufgefallen zu sein.

Gerade flüsterte sie ihrem Mann Paul leise etwas zu und richtete sich dann an uns alle: „Wir müssen euch etwas sagen?“, ein Strahlen erschien auf ihrem gesamten Gesicht und damit hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit von allen am Tisch auf sich gelenkt. Paul und sie grinsten sich verliebt an und dann ließ Victoria die Bombe platzen: „Wir bekommen ein Baby, ich bin schwanger!“

 

Und während alle aufsprangen und den beiden gratulierten und sich freuten, konnte ich mich nicht mehr rühren. Eine Flut an Bildern strömte auf mich ein – die Freude über den positiven Test,

 

der Stolz und die Ehrfurcht in Roberts Blicken,

 

der Herzschlag,

 

der Schmerz,

 

das Blut,

 

der Verlust,

 

die erlösende Dunkelheit, ...

 

All das kam innerhalb von Sekunden!

Auch Rob, neben mir war nicht mehr wirklich geistig anwesend hier im Raum.

 

Sein Blick erstarrt,

 

seine Hand, die eben noch auf meinem Rücken lag, war nicht mehr dort.

 

Aber als Lizzy ihn ansprach, konnte er sich wieder fangen. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf und redete leise mit ihr.

 

Ich konnte das hier nicht, mich entschuldigend sprang ich auf und rannte förmlich durch die Terrassentür hinaus in den Garten.

 

Sobald ich hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft trat, kamen die bis eben mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen und der Schmerz des Verlustes traf mich mit voller Wucht.

Ließ mich in meiner Bewegung erstarren. Ich schlang einen Arm um mich, versuchte mich selbst zusammen zu halten und meine andere Hand legte sich an meinen Mund, versuchte den Schrei, der aus meiner Kehle kam, zu dämpfen.

 

Weinend und vor Schmerzen, die eigentlich nicht körperlich sein konnten, aber mein gesamtes Innere zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, saß ich gekrümmt auf den Stufen der kleinen Treppe, die von der Terrasse hinunter in den Garten führte.

 

Rob war mir wahrscheinlich gleich gefolgt, denn als ich dort saß, war er sofort bei mir und zog mich zwischen seine Beine, an seine Brust und hielt mich in seinem eisernen Griff.

 

Er war wenigstens noch soweit Herr seiner Sinne, dass er sich seinen Mantel übergezogen hatte und unter diesen verkroch ich mich nun, den Kopf an seine Brust vergraben und meine Hände fest in sein Shirt gekrallt.

 

Ich weinte, ich weinte bitterlich, die Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam und immer wieder entwich mir ein lautes Schluchzen.

Robert sagte nichts, er hielt mich nur fest und gab mir Halt. Er hatte sein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge vergraben und ich merkte nun, dass auch er zitterte und weinte.

 

Uns hat die Neuigkeit von Victoria beide eiskalt erwischt und unsere Trauer holte uns nun ein.

 

Wir brauchten eine ganze Weile, bis wir uns wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.

Auch wenn die Tränen weiter liefen, war ich nun wenigstens in der Lage mich etwas von Rob zu lösen, strich mit meiner Hand einmal durch seine Haare und ließ diese dann in seinem Nacken liegen. Meine Stirn an seine gelegt und ihn sanft küssend.

 

Auch er legte seine Hand nun an meine Wange, versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen und flüsterte leise: „Mum hat gefragt, was mit uns los sei und ich denke, die anderen werden sich das auch fragen!“

 

Wir hatten nie vorgehabt, ihnen von unserem Baby zu erzählen, nicht nachdem es schief gegangen war. Wir wollten sie damit nicht belasten und vor allem wollten wir kein Mitleid.

Ich wollte nicht, dass Victoria und Paul sich nicht in unserem Beisein über ihr Baby freuen konnten, nur weil sie Angst hatten, uns damit zu verletzen.

 

„Was wollen wir tun?“, ich konnte noch nicht wieder klar denken, war nicht in der Lage eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

 

„Wenn es okay für dich ist, erkläre ich ihnen alles! Es wäre das Einfachste, oder?“, fragte er mich.

 

Ich schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, versuchte tief einzuatmen, was zittrig klang durch die vielen Tränen und ich wusste in der Sekunde – ich kann das nicht, es nur noch einmal mit Worten zu erleben, würde mir zu sehr wehtun und daher bat ich Rob: „Es tut mir leid, dich darum zu bitten, aber kannst du das alleine machen? Ich schaff das nicht! Ich hätte gerne noch einen Moment für mich, ich komm' dann gleich wieder rein. Bitte!“

 

Rob küsste mich sanft und zog mich dann noch einmal fest in seine Arme. Er hatte seine Lippen ganz dicht an meinem Ohr und flüsterte so liebevoll: „Es ist okay, Catniss! Lass dir Zeit, okay? Ich bin drinnen, wenn du mich brauchst, und erzähle es ihnen!“

 

Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss aufs Ohr und wir standen beide zu gleich auf. Rob gab mir seinen Mantel, küsste mich noch einmal und sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Cat und wir schaffen das!“, dann drehte er sich herum und ging hinein zu den anderen.

 

Ich konnte sie von ihr draußen gut sehen. Clare sprang sofort auf, als sie hörte, dass Rob wieder herein kam und zog ihn in seine Arme. Ich denke, dass das, was sie in seinem Gesicht sah, beinahe genug war und er würde nicht mehr viel erklären müssen.

 

Ich drehte mich weg von dem Bild, welches sich mir bot. Fühlte mich als Eindringling, ich gehörte in dem Moment nicht zu dieser Familie, stand als fremder Beobachter außerhalb des Geschehens.

 

Und genau das wünschte ich mir, dass es nicht ich war, die diesen Verlust hatte erleiden müssen.

 

Ich ging hinunter in den Garten und setzte mich auf die alte Schaukel am Apfelbaum. Rob's viel zu großen, aber warmen und vor allem nach ihm riechenden, Mantel hatte ich fest um mich geschlungen und vergrub mein Gesicht in dem Kragen, schloss meine Augen und versuchte zu vergessen.

 

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort saß. Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, strich sanft über die kleine Herzlinie an meinem Handgelenk, malte mir aus, wie es hätte sein können und ein kleines, wenn auch trauriges Lächeln brachte ich zustande.

 

Irgendwann kam Victoria in den Garten, die letzte Person, die ich gerade sehen wollte. Sie lehnte sich an den Stamm des Baumes und sagte nur „Hey!“ und schwieg dann wieder.

 

Ich brachte ihr nur ein recht tonloses „Vic“ entgegen, schaute sie aber dabei nicht an, sondern fixierte einen Punkt in dem Gras direkt vor meinen Füßen.

 

„Rob hat uns alles erzählt. Es tut mir leid, Lina!“, sagte sie leise in unsere Stille hinein.

 

„Ach, tut es das.“, gab ich verächtlich von mir.

Ich wusste, dass ich gemein war und sie damit verletzte.

Aber mein eigener Schmerz war im Moment zu groß und ich konnte gerade nicht die liebe, sich freuende Schwägerin spielen.

 

„Kannst du dich denn wenigstens etwas für uns freuen!“, sie klang traurig, aber selbst jetzt, nein, konnte ich nicht und das machte ich ihr mit meinen nächsten Worten klar: „Sei mir nicht böse, Vic! Aber nein, im Moment nicht. Gerade frage ich mich nur, warum uns dieses Glück nicht vergönnt war und ihr es nun aber habt. Tut mir leid!“

 

„Ich verstehe!“, gab sie von sich, drehte sich dann wieder um und ging zurück ins Haus.

Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es versteht. Niemand tat es im Moment, außer Rob. Aber selbst für ihn war es wahrscheinlich anders!

 

Ich blickte von meinem Platz aus durch die großen Fenster hinein, sah alle im Esszimmer sitzen. Victoria und Paul schienen sich zu verabschieden, alle wurden der Reihe nach von den beiden umarmt und sie verließen dann nach vorne heraus das Haus.

 

Rob stand nun am Fenster, sein Blick immer noch traurig und hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Er konnte mich wahrscheinlich nicht sehen, nur erahnen, es war zu dunkel hier draußen. Dafür sah ich durch das Licht im Haus alles umso deutlicher.

 

Lizzy stellte sich neben ihn, legte ihren Arm um ihn und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Rob gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

Es war so eine tröstende Geste.

Ich war so froh, dass er seine Familie hatte, die ihm den Halt geben konnte, wozu ich gerade nicht in der Lage war.

 

Sonst war ich immer die Stärkere, die Lautere, die Selbstbewusste von uns beiden, aber wenn es um unser verlorenes Baby ging, war nichts mehr davon übrig und Rob und ich hatten die Rollen getauscht.

 

Und gerade im Moment hatte er seine Schwester, die ihm tröstend zur Seite stand. Auch sie blickte hinaus zu mir und es schien als schaute sie mir direkt in die Augen.

 

Ich weiß nicht, was es in ihrem Blick war, aber etwas brachte mich dazu, dass ich mir die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht strich, aufstand und hinüber zum Haus ging.

 

Den Mantel legte ich auf die Bank neben der Terrassentür und ging leise zu den beiden Geschwistern hinüber. Lizzy kam mir etwas entgegen und nahm mich kurz in den Arm, bevor sie sich wieder an den Esstisch zu den anderen setzte.

 

Und ich stellte mich nun, wie Lizzy zuvor, neben Rob, legte meinen Kopf an seinen Oberarm und umschloss mit beiden Händen seine linke Hand.

 

Rob löste seinen Blick, drehte sich so, dass wir uns gegenüber standen, seine freie Hand strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und er ließ sie dann dort in meinem Nacken liegen.

 

„Geht es dir besser?“, fragte er leise.

 

Ich zog meine Schultern etwas hoch und antwortete ihm: „Ich weiß nicht! Ich sollte mich vielleicht bei deiner Familie entschuldigen ...“

 

„Unsere Familie, Cat! Und wofür möchtest du dich entschuldigen?“

 

„Ich habe ihnen den Abend ruiniert! Sie waren so ...“

 

Doch da wurde ich von Clare unterbrochen, die hinter mich getreten war: „Hast du nicht, Liebes! Wir sind euch nicht böse, ihr könnt doch nichts dafür, mmmh! Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, ich bin für dich da, mein Kind!“, bot sie mir an und zog mich in ihre Arme.

Es war tröstend und Rob hatte Recht, es war unsere Familie.

Denn hier in den Armen seiner Mum, fühlte ich mich seit Langem mal wieder so geborgen, wie es nur die Umarmung einer Mum schaffte.

 

Daher sagte ich leise zu ihr: „Danke, Clare!“, bevor ich mich von ihr löste.

 

Zusammen gingen wir hinüber an den Tisch zu den anderen. Als ich mich setzte, sagte ich: „Tut mir leid, ich wollte ...“

 

„Ach Paper la Papp, sei bloß still, Lina!“, unterbrach mich Lizzy energisch, „du brauchst dich bei uns für nichts zu entschuldigen. Jeder hier hat Verständnis für euer Verhalten vorhin. Wenn ihr darüber reden wollt, sind wir für euch da! Für jetzt lass uns über etwas anderes reden und für einen Moment alles vergessen!“

 

Vergessen klang gut und so nahm ich dankend das Glas Wein an, welches sie mir reichte.

Lizzy lenkte das Gespräch auf ihre Musik und erzählte, dass sie morgen hier in London einen Auftritt mit ihrer Band hatte.

Dankbar für dieses leichte Thema, ließen wir uns gerne ablenken, fanden langsam zu der Leichtigkeit zurück, die am Anfang des Abends hier herrschte und waren am Ende für den morgigen Abend auf das Konzert von Lizzy eingeladen.

 


	33. September 2014 (Rob)

Die Dreharbeiten waren endlich abgeschlossen und Catniss und ich genossen unsere gemeinsame, freie Zeit in London bei meinen Eltern.

 

Heute Abend waren Lizzy und Vicky auch mit ihren Partnern hier und wir alle ließen uns das leckere Essen von Mum schmecken.

 

Ich war gerade in ein Gespräch mit Lizzy verwickelte, meine Mum verteilte Knabbereien und mein Dad füllte unsere Gläser wieder auf.

 

Vicky schüttelte leicht den Kopf und hielt ihre Hand über ihr Glas als Dad ihr von dem Rotwein etwas eingießen wollte. Seit wann lehnte sie ein gutes Glas Rotwein ab? Fahren musste sie nicht mehr, da ihr Mann nie etwas trank, hatte sie immer jemanden, der sie fuhr.

 

Die Antwort auf meine Gedanken bekam ich keine zwei Minuten später von Vicky selbst und ließ die Zeit um mich herum stillstehen.

 

Während alle um uns herum freudestrahlend und den beiden gratulierend aufsprangen, verfiel ich in eine Starre.

Catniss neben mir ging es nicht anders und doch war ich zu sehr in meinen eigenen Erinnerungen gefangen, als dass ich auf sie hätte eingehen können.

 

Schwanger, meine Schwester war schwanger!

Und da waren sie,

mit ihren Worten,

diese schrecklichen Bilder:

 

Catniss bewusstlos und blutüberströmt in meinen Armen,

 

ich so hilf- und machtlos wie nie zu vor ….

 

Lizzy's Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter.

Diese kleine Berührung holte mich in das Hier und Jetzt zurück und ich schaute zu ihr hinüber. Ihr Blick lag zuerst fragend auf mir und ging dann hinüber zu Catniss, die ähnlich erstarrt wie ich immer noch dasaß.

 

Mit nichtssagenden Worten versuchte ich meine Schwester abzulenken, wollte Cat beschützen und ihr die Zeit geben, die sie brauchte. Aber es war zu spät, denn inzwischen hatte auch der Rest mitbekommen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

 

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, sprang Cat auf und rannte hinaus in den Garten.

Ich schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, versuchte meine eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten und bevor ich ebenfalls entschuldigend aufsprang, atmete ich noch einmal tief durch.

 

Ich ging mir noch schnell meinen Mantel holen, denn Catniss saß in ihrem dünnen Shirt dort draußen in der Kälte.

 

Ich war gerade wieder auf den Weg zurück durch das Esszimmer hinaus in den Garten, als Cat's Schrei zu uns nach drinnen klang.

 

„Robert, was ist los mit euch?“, fragte meine Mum mich und in jedem einzelnen Blick meiner Familie lag neben Entsetzen und Sorge die gleiche Frage.

 

Ich konnte das jetzt nicht ertragen und drehte mich mit den Worten „Später, Mum! Ich muss mich erst um Catniss kümmern!“ um und ging so schnell wie möglich hinaus zu meiner Frau.

 

Ich setzte mich zu ihr auf die Treppe und zog sie, soweit es ging, eng an mich heran und auf meinen Schoss, denn es war zu kalt um hier einfach so zu sitzen.

Meinen Mantel schloss ich fest um uns beide und hielt Catniss fest, versuchte ihr Halt zu geben.

 

Catniss' Hände vergruben sich in meinem Shirt und ihr Kopf lag an meiner Brust. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und weinte bitterlich. Sie war sonst immer so stark und es tat mir weh, sie hier so zerbrechlich zu sehen.

 

Hatten wir gedacht, dass wir mit den Verlust unseres Baby umgehen konnten, wurden wir nun eines Besseren belehrt. Der Schmerz war nach wie vor uneingeschränkt da!

 

Ich zog Catniss noch dichter zu mir heran, vergrub mein Gesicht in ihre Halsbeuge und auch bei mir kamen die so mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen.

 

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dort saßen. Cat löste sich irgendwann etwas von mir. Ihre Hand legte sich in meinen Nacken, unser beider Stirn an einander und wir tauschten einen süßen Kuss.

 

Mit meinen Händen umschloss ich ihr Gesicht und versuchte die Tränen wegzuwischen. Aber es kamen immer wieder neue, zeigten mir wie sehr meine geliebte Frau immer noch litt.

 

„Mum hat gefragt, was mit uns los sei und ich denke, die anderen werden sich das auch fragen!“, sagte ich ihr leise.

 

Kurz schloss Catniss ihre Augen und fragte mich dann ebenso leise: „Was wollen wir tun?“

 

„Wenn es okay für dich ist, erkläre ich ihnen alles! Es wäre das Einfachste, oder?“, kam meine Gegenfrage an sie gleich.

 

Ich wollte diese Entscheidung nicht ohne sie treffen. Und auch wenn es mir schwerfallen wird, war es so vielleicht am besten.

Meine Mum kannte mich eh gut genug, um sich ihren Teil zu denken und sie hatte wahrscheinlich schon eine ziemlich gute Ahnung von dem, was vorgefallen ist.

 

Catniss in meinen Armen rang noch mit sich. Für sie war das alles noch einmal schwieriger und schmerzhafter als für mich.

 

„Es tut mir leid, dich darum zu bitten, aber kannst du das alleine machen? Ich schaff das nicht! Ich hätte gerne noch einen Moment für mich, ich komm' dann gleich wieder rein. Bitte!“, bat sie mich dann. Und es würde auch für mich nicht leicht sein, aber ich konnte sie verstehen und wollte sie vor weiteren Schmerzen beschützen.

 

Ich gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, zog sie noch einmal fest in meine Arme und sagte ihr, dass es okay war und sie sich Zeit lassen sollte.

Ich würde es versuchen meiner Familie zu erklären und wenn sie mich brauchte, wäre ich immer für sie da.

 

Ich zog uns beide nach oben, gab ihr meinen Mantel, auch wenn er viel zu groß für sie war, war es besser als Nichts hier draußen in der Kälte.

 

Bevor ich endgültig hinein ging, gab ich ihr einen weiteren Kuss und sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Cat und wir schaffen das!“

 

Kaum betrat ich das Haus, sprang meine Mum auf und kam zu mir. Sie zog mich in ihre Arme und hier bei ihr kamen sofort wieder die Tränen und auch ich konnte mich einmal richtig fallen lassen.

 

Ich fühlte mich gerade nicht wie 28, eher wie der kleine 5 jährige Junge von früher, der sich die Knie aufgeschlagen hatte und nun Trost in den Armen seiner Mum suchte. Nur war unser Schmerz weit schlimmer als der eines blutigen Knies!

 

Meine Mum strich mir über die Haare und fragte: „Was ist los mit euch beiden, mmmh?“

 

Kurz die Augen schließend und tief durchatmend, sagte ich flüsternd: „Lass' uns zu den anderen gehen und ich versuche es euch zu erklären!“

 

Und so saßen wir alle, immer noch schweigend, an unserem Esstisch. Alle Blicke lagen erwartungsvoll auf mir!

 

Ich hatte den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch, meine eine Hand lag an meinem Mund und mein Blick war nach unten gerichtet. Die andere Hand hielt die meiner Mum, die dicht bei mir saß und mir dabei unerlässlich und tröstend über den Rücken strich.

 

Wie fing man solch ein Gespräch an?

Wie erzählte man seiner Familie, dass man mit dem Verlust eines Babys zu kämpfen hatte?

Wie sollte ich meiner Schwester nun in die Augen schauen?

Sie bekam nun genau das, was wir verloren hatten!

 

„Rob, rede mit uns! Wir sehen alle, dass es euch beschissen geht! Es wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, uns zu sagen, was hier los ist, oder?“, kam es ziemlich laut und ungehalten von Lizzy und damit kam aber bei mir die Wut zurück!

 

Auf wen ich wütend war, keine Ahnung!

 

Auf die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens?

 

Ich wusste es nicht, aber es war besser als dieser Schmerz!

 

Und meine Wut richtete sich nun gegen meine Schwester: „Lizzy, du hast keine Ahnung! Also halt deine vorlaute Klappe ...“

 

„Ja, ich habe vielleicht keine Ahnung! Aber du redest ja auch nicht mit uns, also woher sollte ich wissen, was hier los ist?“, schoss sie sofort wieder zurück.

 

Und wenn Blicke töten könnten, würden wir beide nicht mehr hier sitzen. Denn die Funken flogen förmlich zwischen uns.

Aber bevor das Ganze noch weiter eskalierte, mischte sich Dad ein: „Lizzy, gib Robert die Zeit, die er braucht! Und Junge, was auch immer ihr auf dem Herzen habt, du weißt, dass wir immer für euch da sind!“

 

Für meinen Dad waren das echt viele Worte auf einmal!

 

„Ich weiß Dad, danke! Es ist nur so schwer! Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.“, sagte ich leise in die Runde, den Blick wieder nach unten gerichtet.

 

Es war so ruhig hier, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören!

 

Ich unterbrach die Stille und teilt meine Gedanken: „Catniss hatte in der Früh von unserem Hochzeitstag die wohl größte und süßeste Überraschung für mich!“

 

Die Erinnerung an dem Morgen brachten mich zum Lächeln, wenn es nun auch ein trauriges war.

 

„Und überrascht waren wir beide, da wir nicht damit gerechnet hatten. Aber der Test war eindeutig und am nächsten Tag bekamen wir die Bestätigung vom Arzt – Catniss war schwanger. Und wenn alles gut gegangen wäre, wären wir im Januar zu dritt gewesen!“

 

Ich brauchte einen Moment Pause, konnte das Offensichtliche nicht aussprechen und doch zwangen mich Vic's nächste Worte förmlich dazu: „Was ist passiert, Rob?“

 

„Muss ich es wirklich aussprechen, Victoria? Es ist doch wohl klar!“, kam es nun wieder lauter von mir.

 

Meine Schwestern trieben mich heute in den Wahnsinn!

 

Und dieses Mal war es meine Mum, die die Situation entschärfte: „Hat Lina das Baby verloren?“

 

Ich nickte nur und fügte leise hinzu: „Nach der Rover-Premiere in L.A.!“

 

Es sagte niemand etwas!

Aber es gab auch keine Worte, die es rückgängig machen würden und auch kaum Worte, die uns den Schmerz leichter machen würden.

 

Vicky stand kurze Zeit später auf und entschuldigte sich mit den Worten: „Ich schaue mal nach Lina!“

 

Ich wollte sie daran hindern.

Ich kannte meine Frau und Vicky war gewiss die letzte Person, die sie im Moment sehen wollte. Aber meine Schwester war schon draußen, ehe ich etwas sagen konnte.

 

Das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen, aber meine Mum lenkte mich gerade ab! Sie sprach tröstende Worte zu mir, versicherte mir, dass sie immer für uns da sein würden. Wir jeder Zeit zu ihnen kommen könnten!

Ich wusste all das und war nun dankbar, dass sie mir zuhörten!

Es kam nicht ein Vorwurf, warum wir nicht früher mit ihnen geredet hatten und auch jetzt drängte mich niemand zum Reden.

 

Vicky kam mit genau der Laune und Miene zurück, mit der ich gerechnet hatte.

Catniss konnte fies sein, wenn sie verletzt war!

Und ihre Worte zu Vicky schienen nicht gerade nett gewesen zu sein.

 

Meine Schwester bat Paul darum, zu gehen und die beiden verabschiedeten sich von uns.

 

Mir sagte Vicky noch, so leise, dass nur ich es hören konnte: „Es tut mir Leid, Rob! Ich hoffe, dass das nun nicht zwischen uns steht.“

 

Es wird uns sicherlich nicht leicht fallen in Zukunft, aber ich hoffte, dass es sich mit der Zeit besserte und der Schmerz leichter wurde.

 

Ich nutzte die Aufbruchsstimmung hier und ging hinüber zu der großen Fensterfront, weg vom Esstisch und meiner Familie und schaute hinaus in den Garten. Dort irgendwo war Catniss, ich konnte sie nicht sehen, es war zu dunkel dort draußen.

 

Ich überlegte, ob ich zu ihr gehen sollte. Auf der anderen Seite kam sie meistens, wenn sie wieder soweit war und ich wollte ihr die Zeit geben, die sie brauchte.

 

Lizzy nahm mir meine Entscheidung ab und stellte sich neben mich. Sie legten ihren Arm um mich, gab mir Trost.

Ich konnte gerade nicht reden, gab ihr als Dank nur einen Kuss auf ihr Haar und genoss die Vertrautheit zwischen uns.

 

Lizzy und ich standen uns immer näher, als Vicky und ich!

Lizzy war mir ähnlicher. Weswegen es nicht selten auch zwischen uns krachte, aber genauso schnell vertrugen wir uns wieder und waren ein Team!

 

Catniss betrat kurze Zeit später wieder das Haus und wurde kurz von Lizzy umarmt, die uns dann aber alleine ließ.

 

Meine Frau sah immer noch traurig aus, aber die Tränen schienen versiegt zu sein. Mit meiner Hand strich ich ihr die Haare aus den Gesicht und ließ diese dann in ihrem Nacken liegen.

 

„Geht es dir besser?“, fragte ich leise. Ob es ihr gut ginge, brauchte ich nicht fragen, das sah ich nur zu deutlich, dass es nicht der Fall war.

 

Sie zog ihre Schultern etwas nach oben, bevor sie meinte, dass sie es selbst gerade nicht so recht wusste und wollte sich dann bei meiner Familie entschuldigen.

 

Ich unterbrach sie und vor allem korrigierte ich sie: „Unsere Familie, Cat! Und wofür möchtest du dich entschuldigen?“

 

„Ich habe ihnen den Abend ruiniert! Sie waren so ...“

 

Und dieses Mal war es meine Mum, die uns unterbrach: „Hast du nicht, Liebes! Wir sind euch nicht böse, ihr könnt doch nichts dafür, mmmh! Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, ich bin für dich da, mein Kind!“

 

Sie zog nun ihrerseits Catniss in die Arme und nachdem auch meine Schwester ihr noch einmal versicherte, dass es nichts zu entschuldigen gab, wurde es wider erwartend doch noch ein recht netter Abend mit unseren Lieben.

 


	34. September 2014

Der restliche Abend und diese Unbeschwertheit taten gut und es war, was ich nie gedacht hätte, ein befreiendes Gefühl, dass nun alle Bescheid wussten.

 

Wir brauchten keine Angst haben, dass uns jemand schief anschaute, wenn wir wieder einmal nachdenklich und traurig versunken da saßen oder jemand aus Versehen die falsche Frage stellte und uns damit unbeabsichtigt verletzte.

 

Wir hatten hier nun Menschen, die uns liebten und achteten, mit denen wir darüber reden konnten, die aber eben auch genug Abstand zu dem Ganzen hatten und uns so mehr helfen konnten, als wir uns gegenseitig.

 

Als Lizzy und Andrew sich einige Stunden später von uns verabschiedeten, Clare und Richard waren schon vor einiger Zeit ins Bett verschwunden, standen Rob und ich noch einen Moment Arm in Arm in der Haustür und schauten seiner Schwester und ihrem Freund hinterher.

 

Rob hatte seine Arme von hinten um mich gelegt, sein Kinn lag auf meinem Kopf, er zog mich nun beinahe noch näher zu sich heran und sagte: „Lass uns auch schlafen gehen!“

 

Und so griff er nach meiner Hand, schloss die Tür hinter uns und zog mich nach oben in sein altes Zimmer. Der Abend hatte uns Kraft gekostet und auch wenn wir es bis eben nicht gemerkt hatten, aber wir waren stehend k.o.

 

Wir zogen daher beide nur noch unser Jeans aus, ich noch mein Longsleeve und fielen, bekleidet mit T-shirt beziehungsweise Tank-Top und Unterhose, einfach so wie wir waren ins Bett.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Ich wurde irgendwann kurz einmal wach, weil es zu hell war und drehte mich aber murrend noch einmal um. Mit dem Gesicht wie so oft an Roberts Brust gekuschelt, während er seinen Arm beschützend um mich gelegt hatte und mich noch ein bisschen näher zu sich zog, schlief ich noch einmal ein.

 

Das war unser beider absolute Lieblingsschlafposition. Ich vergrub mich dabei förmlich mit meinem Gesicht in seine Brust, hatte seinen süß-herben Geruch in meiner Nase und fühlte mich in seinen Armen so sicher und beschützt wie nirgendwo sonst auf der Welt. In dem Moment zählte nur noch Rob und alles andere war weit, weit weg.

 

Robert hatte seine Nase in meinen Haaren vergraben und ich konnte spüren, wie seine Fingerspitzen nun ganz sanft über meinen Rücken tanzten. Nach und nach fing er an, mich hier und da zu küssen – zuerst in meine Haare, dann meine Stirn, weiter bis zu meiner Schläfe, ließ er seine Lippen an meinem Kiefer entlang wandern und zum Schluss berührten seine Lippen flüster-zart meine.

 

Ich war noch immer nicht richtig wach, aber mein Körper reagierte automatisch und ich erwiderte seinen Kuss. Meine Hand strich inzwischen an seiner Taille entlang und ich ließ sie unter sein T-shirt wandern, genoss das Gefühl seiner warmen, glatten Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen.

 

Rob vergrub seine Hand nun in meinen Haaren, vertiefte auch unseren Kuss. Seine Zunge strich die Konturen meiner Lippen nach, mir entwich ein Stöhnen und ich öffnete nur zu gerne meinen Mund und stupste mit meiner Zungenspitze gegen seine. Ganz sanft strichen sie umeinander, aber das war uns nicht genug und schnell wurde der Kuss fordernder und Rob drehte mich auf den Rücken, vergrub nun auch die zweite Hand in meinen Haaren, blieb aber neben mir liegen.

 

Ich nutzte unsere neue Position aus und zog ihm sein T-shirt aus. Den Kuss nur für diese Sekunde unterbrechend, krachten uns Lippen sofort wieder aufeinander und Rob's Hand wanderte hinunter zu meinem Bauch unter mein Shirt und schob dieses langsam, den Kuss nie unterbrechend, nach oben.

 

Seine Berührungen waren so sanft und doch auch gleichzeitig so intensiv und so zog diese eine Gänsehaut hinterher, entlockte mir ein Stöhnen.

 

Sanft umfasste er meine Brust, verwöhnte erst die eine, dann die andere mit seinen Liebkosungen. Es störte mich, dass ich noch soviel anhatte. Der BH dämpfte seine Berührung. Deswegen drückte ich mit beiden Händen gegen seine Schultern, Rob verstand sofort was ich wollte, und ließ sich nach hinten auf den Rücken fallen.

 

Ich unterbrach unseren Kuss, setzte mich auf und schon alleine diese kurze Distanz, brachte mir ein frustriertes Aufstöhnen von ihm und seine Hände griffen sofort nach meiner Hüften und er wollte mich wieder näher zu sich heranziehen.

 

Schnell schmiss ich das Shirt und den BH auf den Boden, folgte seiner stummen Bitte und legte mich neben ihn. Mein eines Bein ließ ich zwischen seine Beine gleiten, lag nun halb auf ihn drauf. Meine Hand lag an seiner Wange und wir führten unseren Kuss fort.

 

Mit seinen Händen strich er immer wieder meinen Rücken auf und ab und ließ diese dann wie zufällig in meinen Slip gleiten. Diesen schob er, soweit es in dieser Position möglich war, nach unten und legte seine Hände anschließend wieder auf meinen Po, drückte diesen sanft und schob mich damit noch näher zu sich heran.

 

Meine Hand blieb nicht untätig und ich ließ sie von seiner Wange, über seinen Hals, hinunter zu seiner Brust wandern und von dort seinen gesamten Bauch hinab und glitt dann in seine Shorts, umfasste seine Erregung und entlockte ihm damit ein weiteres Stöhnen.

 

Da wir uns beide in dieser Lage nicht weiter entkleiden konnten, drehte Rob uns einmal herum, sodass ich nun auf dem Rücken unter ihm lag. Er stützte sich auf seinem ausgestreckten Arm ab und die anderen Hand wanderte, mich nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührend, meinen gesamten Oberkörper hinab bis zu meinem hervorstehenden Hüftknochen. Dort ließ er seine flache Hand unter den Rand meines Slips fahren und zog mir den in einer fließenden Bewegung aus.

 

Ich tat es ihm gleich mit seiner Shorts und griff sofort wieder nach seiner Erektion, ließ meine Hand dort langsam auf und ab gleiten und sorgte so dafür, dass Rob in unseren Kuss mehr als nur einmal stöhnte.

 

Nun griff er nach meiner Hand, löste sie von seiner Erregung und hielt diese über meinen Kopf fest, ohne unseren Kuss zu unterbrechen, nuschelte er an meinen Lippen: „Mach langsam, wir haben Zeit!“

 

Er ließ meine Hand wieder los, strich einmal meinen gesamten Arm entlang, über meine Seite bis hinunter zu meinem Bauch und von dort aus bis hinunter zu meinen intimsten Bereich.

Rob glitt sanft mit einen Finger in mich und nun war es an mir ziemlich ungehalten zu stöhnen. Ich hob mich ihm entgegen, ließ meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und genoss seine Liebkosungen.

 

Wie war das gerade mit dem Langsam? Das würde nicht lange dauern bei mir, vor allem wenn er weiter so verführerisch langsam seinen Finger aus mich und wieder in mich hinein gleiten ließ und dabei jedes Mal den Druck seines Handballes gegen meine empfindlichste Stelle etwas erhöhte.

 

Sein Mund ging auf Wanderschaft, lag genau an meiner Kehle und mal zärtlich, mal etwas doller kratzte seine Zähne über diese Stelle, brachten mich damit zum Stöhnen und meine Hand riss förmlich an seinen Haaren am Hinterkopf.

 

Es drehte sich alles, ich wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und wo unten war, alles verschwamm und als er einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm, den Druck noch einmal erhöhte und sanft in meinen Hals biss, explodierte ich.

 

Er gab mir aber keine Zeit mich zu erholen. Seine Hand griff wieder nach meinen und hielten diese über meinen Kopf fest. Mit seiner anderen stützte er sich so gut es ging ab, glitt zwischen meine Beine und drang in mich ein. Immer noch gefangen in meinen eben erlebten Höhepunkt, bäumte ich mich auf, ihm weiter entgegen. Ich wollte, dass er sich schneller bewegte, aber genau das gab er mir nicht. Mit jedem Millimeter den ich ihm mit meiner Hüfte entgegen kam, glitt er wieder aus mir heraus und kurz bevor er endgültig heraus gewesen wäre, versank er sich wieder tief und fest in mir.

 

Er spielte mit mir und trieb mich damit in den Wahnsinn. Meine Erregung, die trotz meines Höhepunktes, nie abgeklungen war, stieg nun ins Unermessliche. Es war frustrierend, dass ich meine Hände nicht frei hatte, ich wollte ihn berühren können. Aber Rob nutzte seine Macht über mich aus, gab mir genau nicht das, was ich wollte und schaffte es aber damit, dass sich die Spannung in mir erneut rasend schnell aufbaute und in einer nie dagewesenen Intensität entlud.

 

Mein lautes Stöhnen, welches über meine Lippen kam, wurde nur durch unseren Kuss etwas gedämpft.

 

Meine inneren Muskeln zogen sich kraftvoll zusammen und dem konnte auch Rob nicht mehr standhalten und entlud sich ebenfalls laut stöhnend in mir.

 

Endlich ließ er auch meine Hände los, sein Kopf sank neben meinen, ich spürte seine Finger in meinen Haaren und er ließ sein Gewicht beinahe komplett auf mir ruhen. Wir versuchten beide irgendwie zu Atem zu kommen. Meine Hände strichen über seinen verschwitzen Rücken, endlich wieder in der Lage ihn zu berühren.

 

Rob fand als Erster wieder Worte: „Wow! Das war intensiv!“

 

Ich konnte nur an seiner Schulter nicken, denn wem sagte er das? Ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl zu schweben, war kaum in der Lage richtig Luft zu holen, geschweige denn, irgendwas in Worte zu fassen.

 

Rob löste sich nun etwas von mir und wollte sich wegdrehen, aber ich wollte ihn noch nicht gehen lassen. Er war immer noch in mir und es war so schön ihm weiterhin nahe sein zu können.

 

Seit der Fehlgeburt hatten wir nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Die erste Zeit ging es nicht, wegen der Blutungen und wir waren auch beide alles andere als in der Stimmung dafür und dann hatten wir uns ja so lange nicht gesehen und auch bis jetzt hatten wir hier in London nicht so recht die Zeit und Ruhe gefunden.

 

Ich hatte mir damals nach der Untersuchung bei meinem Frauenarzt, der mich wenigstens beruhigen konnte und sagte, dass die Fehlgeburt keine körperlichen Schäden mit sich gebracht hatte und wir weiterhin Kinder bekommen könnten, die Kupferspirale einsetzen lassen. Hormone wollte ich nach wie vor nicht nehmen und so war das die beste Alternative, denn mit einem neuen Versuch der Schwangerschaft wollten wir uns Zeit lassen und da wir in unserer Gier aufeinander ja in der Vergangenheit das ein oder andere Mal das Kondom vergessen hatten, war es, so wie es jetzt war, ganz gut.

 

Und deswegen genoss ich es, dass er gerade noch in mir war und so dicht bei mir und als Rob sich nun bewegte, sein Gewicht etwas von mir nahm und sich drehen wollte, hielt ich ihn fest und flüsterte: „Nicht! Bleib!“

 

„Ich möchte dir nicht wehtun, ich bin doch zu schwer für dich! Aber halt dich fest!“, bat er mich dann. Rob schob seinen Arm unter meinen Rücken, hielt mich und drehte uns zusammen, sodass ich nun auf ihm lag und wir tatsächlich immer noch verbunden waren.

 

Nun die Erschöpfung merkend, legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust ab. Rob zog die Decke über uns und schloss mich fest in seine Arme.

 


	35. Winter 2014/ 2015

 

Die Wochen bis Weihnachten vergingen wie im Fluge! Kaum waren wir zurück in L.A., konnte ich mich vor Arbeit nicht mehr retten. Die Sommerpause war längst vorbei, alle waren aus ihrem Urlaub zurück und da fiel ihnen allen ein: „Mensch, hier wäre mal wieder eine Umgestaltung notwendig! Ach, wieso nicht gleich ein neues Haus!“.

 

Hieß mit anderen Worten, bis Weihnachten wusste ich nicht wo oben und wo unten war und ich war von morgens bis abends und teilweise bis spät in die Nacht hinein auf Arbeit – entweder im Büro oder auf den Baustellen, teilweise sogar in New York um dort zu arbeiten.

 

Und wenn ich doch einmal zu Hause war, saß ich trotzdem vor dem Laptop und schrieb Angebote oder erstellte neue Pläne.

 

So schloss ich am späten Abend des Heiligen Abend erleichtert die Büroräume in L.A. ab und machte mich total erledigt auf den Weg nach Malibu.

 

Robert war die letzten Wochen auch gut in Arbeit eingespannt, mehr unterwegs als zu Hause, aber er hatte seit dem letzten Wochenende schon frei und musste erst Anfang des neuen Jahres wieder zurück an die Arbeit, aber da ging es für ihn dann auch gleich nach Toronto zu seinen neuen Dreharbeiten.

 

Und nun standen die Weihnachtsfeiertage an und wir hatten endlich zusammen gut zwei Wochen frei. Erleichtert darüber nun Urlaub zu haben, schloss ich die Haustür auf und rief auf dem Weg zur Küche glücklich nach meinem Mann: „Rob, ich bin zu Hause!“

 

Dieser kam auch gerade aus unserer Suite und ich fiel ihm freudig in die Arme. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich küssen, war so erleichtert endlich zu Hause zu sein und ihn wieder zu sehen, aber er drehte sein Gesicht weg und schob mich etwas von sich, brachte so wieder mehr Abstand zwischen uns und sagte kein Wort! Seine gesamten Gesichtszüge waren verhärtet.

 

Was war denn hier los?

 

DAS hatte er noch nie gemacht!

 

„Was ist los, Rob?“, fragte ich ihn daher völlig ahnungslos und mir keiner Schuld bewusst!

 

Er schob seine Hände in die Hosentasche und schnaufte verächtlich, ehe er anfing zu sprechen: „Du fragst mich nicht ernsthaft, was los ist?“

 

Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber ich merkte an seiner Tonlage, dass es gewaltig in ihm brodelte und auch seine ganze Körpersprache sagte genau das.

 

„Doch genau das frage ich dich! Also?“, ich hatte echt keine Ahnung, was hier los war und warum er sauer war.

 

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Und warum gehst du nicht an dein Handy? Ich versuche dich seit Stunden zu erreichen. Aber, nein, Mrs. Steinkamp hat es ja nicht nötig mit mir zu reden. Hauptsache ihre scheiß High Society Kunden sind zufrieden!“, inzwischen schrie er mich an.

 

Das lief alles in die völlig falsche Richtung, so hatte ich mir den Beginn unseres Urlaubes nicht vorgestellt.

 

Aber inzwischen war ich auch sauer und konterte deswegen ebenfalls sehr laut zurück: „Entschuldige Robert, dass ich arbeite, mein eigenes Geld verdiene. Dir eben nicht auf der Tasche liege und die brave Hausfrau spiele. Aber falls du es vergessen hast, das bin ich nicht, war ich noch nie, und mir ist mein Job wichtig!“

 

„Achja, und ich bin dir nicht wichtig oder was?“

 

Oh Gott, ich hatte das Gefühl, im falschen Film gelandet zu sein.

 

Wie kam er auf den Blödsinn?

 

Er wusste wie anspruchsvoll mein Job war!

 

„Hör' auf so einen Scheiß zu reden!“, gab ich zurück und versuchte mich zu erklären: „Ich bin jetzt hier, habe Urlaub und habe mich auf unsere gemeinsame freie Zeit gefreut und dann komme ich nichts ahnend nach Hause und du bist ohne Grund sauer auf mich! Ich verstehe ...“

 

Da unterbrach er mich immer noch mehr schreiend als alles andere: „Ohne Grund nennst du es also, wenn wir wegen dir den Flug nach London verpassen. Der übrigens vor über fünf Stunden ging. Vielen Dank dafür, ich hatte mich nämlich darauf gefreut, meine Familie endlich mal wieder zu sehen, aber das scheint dir ja egal zu sein!“

 

Damit drehte er sich um, lief hinaus in den Garten und schmiss dort in seiner Wut einen der Stühle mehrere Meter von sich.

Ich stand weiterhin wie angewurzelt im Wohnzimmer und konnte mich nicht rühren. Nur meine Gedanken drehten sich wie wild im Kreis.

 

Scheiße, Scheiße, verdammte Scheiße! Er war sauer und verdammte Scheiße, das zu Recht!

 

Wir wollten nach London fliegen, die Feiertage bis ins neue Jahr hinein mit seiner Familie verbringen. Und nun stand ich hier und weinte, wütend über meine eigene Dummheit, zerstritten mit dem Menschen, den ich am meisten liebte und verzweifelt, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich nun machen sollte.

 

Es sind Sätze gefallen, die so nie zwischen uns hätten gesagt werden dürfen, aber aus der Wut heraus entstanden sind. Aber auch an denen ist immer etwas Wahres dran.

 

Die letzten Wochen, und besonders die letzten paar Tage, waren der Horror. Wir haben uns kaum gesehen. Wir haben kaum drei Worte am Tag miteinander gewechselt und der Stress auf Arbeit, bei uns beiden, tat sein Übriges.

 

Rob hatte mich die letzten Tage mehrmals darum gebeten, es langsamer angehen zu lassen und auch mal wieder an mich zu denken. Aber ich hatte kein Ohr dafür, sah nur die Arbeit und wie wichtig die Fertigstellung der Projekte und die Zufriedenheit der Kunden war.

 

Und hatte ich mir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit geschworen, meine Beziehung zu Rob für keinen Job der Welt zu vernachlässigen?

 

Jetzt stand ich hier, heulend und mich selbst verfluchend. Denn ich blöde Kuh hatte es tatsächlich geschafft zu vergessen, dass wir heute nach London fliegen wollten.

 

Die Flüge hatten wir schon vor Ewigkeiten gebucht und natürlich hatte ich mich auf die Familie gefreut. Denn ich wusste, dass wir dort beide von vorne bis hinten von Clare verwöhnt werden würden und uns beiden diese Auszeit sehr gut getan hätte.

 

Ich sah Rob nirgends mehr. Er war wirklich sauer gewesen, verständlich. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich irgendwo da draußen ein ruhiges Plätzchen gesucht.

 

Mir meinen Laptop und mein Handy greifend, verschwand ich erst einmal in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Am liebsten würde ich das gleich mit Rob klären, aber zur Zeit waren wir beide immer noch zu wütend und zu aufgewühlt, und ich wollte mich nicht weiter mit ihm streiten.

 

Ich gab uns beiden lieber die Zeit, uns zu beruhigen und wollte bis dahin schauen, ob ich neue Flüge bekommen könnte. Auch wenn mich das Ganze so kurzfristig und das auch noch ausgerechnet zu Weihnachten ein Vermögen kosten wird. Aber ich war ja selbst Schuld, also musste ich mit den Konsequenzen leben.

 

Bevor ich mich an den Rechner setzte, schmiss ich meinen Blazer und meine Jeans in die Ecke, die Bluse landete ebenfalls gleich daneben, genau wie die High Heels. Stattdessen nahm ich mir Rob's T-Shirt, welches auf dem Bett lag, und zog mir dieses an. Es roch nach ihm und das beruhigte mich etwas.

 

Ich schloss mein Handy an den Strom an, denn dieses war aus. Also kein Wunder, dass Rob mich nicht erreicht hatte, denn der Akku war anscheinend schon Ewigkeiten down und in meiner Arbeitswut hatte ich nicht einmal das bemerkt.

 

Kaum hatte ich dieses aber wieder angestellt, erschienen acht Nachrichten alleine von Rob, plus noch einmal doppelt so viele Anrufe in Abwesenheit, die Nachrichten auf der Mailbox noch nicht mitgezählt. Letzteres löschte ich, ohne mir seine Nachrichten anzuhören. Ich wusste auch so, dass er sauer war und auch den Grund dafür.

 

Mein Blick wieder auf den Laptop gerichtet, sah ich, dass es tatsächlich noch einen Non-Stop-Flug nach London für Morgenabend gab, der zwei Plätze frei hatte und wir würden dann am 26. Dezember am Nachmittag ankommen. Über einen Tag später, als wir geplant hatten und wir würden nicht zur Bescherung und dem großen Festessen da sein.

 

Oh man, ich hatte echt Bockmist gebaut! Ich wusste, wie sehr Rob seine Familie vermisste, wie wichtig und heilig ihm die Zeit mit ihnen war. Und gerade Weihnachten! Das war doch alles scheiße!

 

Wütend tippte ich gerade meine Kreditkarten-Informationen ein und bezahlte für diese blöden First-Class-Tickets gerade über 15.000$ und das pro Person. Großartig, da schmiss ich mal eben meine ganze Gage vom letzten Projekt zum Fenster hinaus und das nur, weil ich an nichts Anderes als die Arbeit denken konnte.

 

Die Tränen der Wut liefen immer noch bei mir. Ich druckte nur noch eben die Flugbestätigung und verließ dann das Schlafzimmer über die Terrassentür.

 

Rob war nicht im oberen Teil des Garten. Er saß auch nicht, wie so oft, um die Hausecke herum. Also blieb nur noch der schmale Sandstreifen die Treppe hinunter. Dort standen zwei Liegestühle und auch wenn das Meer noch getrennt von einer Straße und dem Abhang von unserem Grundstück entfernt lag, fühlte man sich dort durch den weißen, weichen Sand, als würde man direkt am Pazifik sitzen.

 

Als ich die Treppe hinunter ging, immer noch nur in [Rob's T-shirt](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=221471253), welches bei mir beinahe wie ein Kleid war, sah ich ihn genau auf einen dieser Holzliegestühle sitzen.

Er stützte sich, seine Hand in den Haaren vergraben, mit dem Ellenbogen auf seinem Knie ab, ließ den Kopf hängen und rauchte. Das hatte er eigentlich aufgegeben und es zeigte mir nun noch einmal, wie schlecht es ihm ging.

 

Ich hatte ihn wirklich in letzter Zeit zu sehr vernachlässigt.

Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?

Ich hoffte, ich könnte das jetzt wieder gerade biegen und wenigstens etwas wieder gut machen mit den neuen Tickets. Auch wenn das nur eine lahme Entschuldigung war.

 

Ich zögerte am Ende der Treppe, wusste gerade nicht so Recht, wie ich auf ihn zu gehen sollte.

 

'Mein Gott, Lina, reiß dich zusammen! Das ist Rob, der dort sitzt! Er liebt dich, du liebst ihn! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!', scholte ich mich selbst in Gedanken.

 

Ich wischte mir energisch die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging zu ihm hinüber. Ich legte ihm meine Hand auf die Schulter und kniete mich vor ihn in den Sand zwischen seine Bein. Ich griff nun mit meiner Hand nach seiner, löste den festen Griff dieser aus seinen Haaren und mit meiner anderen nahm ich die Zigarette und drückte sie einfach im Sand neben mir aus. Ich verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander und sagte, weiter auf unsere Hände schauend: „I'm sorry!“

 

Kurz schloss ich die Augen, denn die Tränen kamen sofort wieder, und dann schaute ich ihn einfach nur von unten heraus an.

 

Rob sagte nichts. Er schaute mich traurig und verletzt an und sein Blick sagte mir mehr, als es hätten tausend Worte tun können. Er bestätigte mir meine Vermutung von vorhin. Es ging nicht nur um den verpassten Flug, es war so viel mehr.

 

Es ging um die letzten Tage und Wochen. Ich hatte meinen Job über ihn gestellt und selbst als er mich bat, kürzer zu treten und es langsamer angehen zu lassen, hatte ich es ignoriert. Ich hatte nicht verstanden, dass er mich nicht nur um meiner Wohl darum bat, sondern, weil er sich vernachlässigt fühlte und mich mehr brauchte, als ich ihm gerade gab.

 

Ich setzte mehrmals zu sprechen an, aber kein Wort kam über meine Lippen. Was sagte man in so einer Situation, außer 'Verzeih mir'?

 

Keine Worte könnten mein Verhalten entschuldigen.

 

Rob stand einfach auf, ging an mir vorbei und stand nun, mit dem Blick in Richtung Meer und dem Rücken mir zugewandt, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, dort.

 

Leise, dass ich es kaum hörte, sagte er: „Liebst du mich noch?“

 

Oh Gott, was hatte ich nur getan, dass er daran zweifelte und dass wieder der schüchterne, an sich selbst zweifelnde Rob zum Vorschein kam.

 

Ich stand nun ebenfalls auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Er machte es mir schwer, aber ich stellte mich soweit es ging auf Zehenspitzen, hielt mich in seiner Taille und seinem Nacken fest und legte meine Stirn an seine.

 

„Natürlich liebe ich dich, Rob!“, sagte ich mit all der Liebe, die ich für ihn empfand und auch wenn ich die Antwort bereits erahnen konnte, fragte ich ihn: „Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?“

 

Nur langsam lockerte er seine steife Haltung, gab den Widerstand auf und legte nun seine Arme um mich, bevor er mit zittriger Stimme sagte: „Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht das Gefühl. Ich war wie Luft für dich, es zählte nur deine Arbeit. Ich kam nicht einmal mehr zu dir durch, egal was ich tat. Du hast mich nicht bemerkt. Das tat weh!“

 

Er schloss seine Augen und doch lösten sich die Tränen, die sich dort gesammelt hatten.

 

Und ich, ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr ich ihn tatsächlich verletzt hatte mit meinem Verhalten. Ich bin, ohne es wirklich zu wollen oder mir bewusst zu sein, wieder in mein altes Muster zurückgefallen und habe nur für die Arbeit gelebt und dabei die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben vergessen – meinen Rob.

 

„Du hast Recht, Rob, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nie verletzten, bitte verzeih mir!“

 

Warum sollte ich mich für das, was ich getan hatte, rechtfertigen?

Oder mein beschissenes Verhalten verteidigen?

Er hatte mit jedem Wort, das er sagte, Recht!

Mein Benehmen heute war nur noch der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte.

 

Rob schaute mir nun wieder in die Augen und zog mich dann endgültig in seine Arme, vergrub sein Gesicht in meine Haare und hielt mich so fest bei sich, wie es nur ging.

 

Ich schlang meine Arme ebenfalls fest um ihn, hielt mich in seinem Nacken fest und spiegelte seine Haltung, denn auch mein Gesicht vergrub sich an seinen Hals.

 

Immer wieder flüsterte ich, wie Leid es mir alles tat und wie sehr ich ihn liebte.

 

Ich stand mit den Füßen nicht mehr auf den Boden. Dadurch, dass ich so klein war und Rob mich so dicht zu sich heran gezogen hatte, hatte ich keinen Kontakt mehr und lag gänzlich in seinen Armen.

 

Rob zog mich nun noch einmal ein Stück höher, griff mit einem Arm unter meinen Po, sodass ich meine Beine automatisch um seine Hüfte schlang und er sagte: „Halt dich fest und lass uns wieder nach oben gehen!“

 

Und so trug er mich nach oben und wir setzen uns zusammen auf unser riesiges Bett und dort redeten wir.

 

Wir redeten wirklich über alles, ließen nichts aus und auch wenn es schwer war, es mir einzugestehen und auch laut vor Rob auszusprechen, aber in unserem Gespräch fand ich den Grund für mein Verhalten der letzten Wochen.

Ich war mir nicht einmal selbst bewusst, dass es so war. Und erst als wir über alles sprachen, kam ich darauf. Und die Erkenntnis tat weh!

 

Denn auch wenn ich am Ende des Sommers dachte, dass ich das mit der Fehlgeburt gut verkraftet hatte, war dem nicht so. Denn immer wenn Rob beruflich nicht zu Hause war und ich ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, kamen die Bilder vom Juni und da ich diesen Schmerz nicht mehr wollte und auch nicht so richtig wahrhaben wollte, dass er noch da war, vergrub ich mich in Arbeit und zwar so sehr, dass ich nun auch alles andere um mich herum nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte.

 

Rob konnte mich verstehen und nahm mir aber das Versprechen ab, nun immer mit ihm darüber zu reden und endlich aufzuhören alles mit mir selbst ausmachen zu wollen.

 

Es würde seine Zeit brauchen, denn ich hatte in der Vergangenheit immer alles mit mir selbst ausmachen müssen und es war relativ ungewohnt für mich, dass es nun Rob in meinem Leben gab, der mir in all dem helfen konnte und wollte.

 

Rob hatte seine Hände an meinen Wangen liegen und ließ nun stürmisch seine Lippen auf meine krachen. Seine Hände fanden schnell ihren Weg unter mein T-shirt und wir brauchten keine weiteren Worte.

 

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fielen wir dann, uns wieder versöhnt, in einen tiefen und friedlichen Schlaf.

 

~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~

 

Nach einem etwas hektischem Zusammenpacken meinerseits am nächsten Nachmittag, saßen wir dann aber tatsächlich am frühen Abend in dem für uns völlig überteuerten Flug nach London.

 

Über zehn Stunden dauerte es bis wir endlich in London landeten. Die Einreise ging für uns beide zügig und wir bekamen auch genauso schnell unser Gepäck.

 

Wir hatten beide unsere Kapuzen von unseren Hoodies tief ins Gesicht gezogen, wollten keine Fotos von uns morgen in der Zeitung finden, auf denen wir aussahen wie Zombies.

Wir hatten zwar tatsächlich beide im Flugzeug schlafen können, waren aber trotzdem echt gerädert. Unser Streit, auch wenn wir das geklärt hatten, hing uns nach und der Schlafmangel tat sein übriges.

 

Rob schob den Wagen mit unseren Koffern. Er hatte einen Arm um mich gelegte und ich vergrub mich an seiner Brust, wollte gerade niemanden sehen oder hören.

 

Und natürlich lauerten die Aasgeier von Pappz vor dem Gebäude. Haben die keine eigene Familie, mit denen sie Weihnachten verbringen wollten?

 

Ich hasse es.

 

Die Kamera bis ins Gesicht gehalten zu bekommen, nur für die perfekte Schlagzeile.

Ich versuchte mein Gesicht soweit wie möglich wegzudrehen. Es musste nicht jeder meine Augenringe sehen. Das würde nur wieder die perfekte Schlagzeile geben.

 

Es warteten, Gott sei dank, genug Taxis an der Straße und einer der Fahrer erkannte schnell unsere Misere. Er bat uns gleich einzusteigen und kümmerte sich um das Gepäck. Wir hingegen ließen uns auf die Rückbank fallen, ließen einander nicht los und die Idioten da draußen hielten immer weiter mit den Kameras auf uns zu.

 

Wir waren beide mehr als erleichtert, als das Taxi endlich losfuhr und wir dann beinahe eine Stunde später auch endlich bei den Pattinson's zu Hause ankamen.

 

Dort wurden wir von Clare und Richard freudestrahlend begrüßt und sofort an den Esstisch verfrachtet und mit Kuchen und Kaffee verwöhnt. Es roch im ganzen Haus nach Weihnachten. Der Christbaum, der hier im Esszimmer stand, verströmte seinen Duft, aus der Küche roch es nach Zimt und Plätzchen und das Feuer im Kamin knisterte und verbreitete eine wohlige Wärme.

 

Ich und auch Rob entspannten uns sichtlich. Wir waren froh endlich hier zu sein. Beide uns gerade ein Happen Kuchen in den Mund schiebend, grinsten wir uns von der Seite an.

 

Rob legte seine Gabel weg, dafür seinen Arm um mich und zog mich damit zu sich heran. Er gab mir erst einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann auf die Nasenspitze und dann ganz sanft auf meine Lippen. Leise, mir immer noch so nahe, flüsterte er: „I love you, Catniss!“

 

Ihn nun meinerseits wieder küssend, flüsterte ich: „And I love you!“

 

Ja, hier in London, zu Hause, da war wieder alles gut.

Und ab Januar musste ich etwas ändern!

Es ging mit meinem Job, so sehr ich ihn auch liebte, so nicht weiter.

 

Ich hatte da schon eine Idee, musste aber erst einmal mit meinem Dad darüber sprechen.

Eines wusste ich nur sicher, ich wollte mehr Zeit mit Rob und dafür würde ich in der Firma kürzer treten.

 

 


	36. winter 2014/ 2015 (Rob)

Heute war Heilig Abend und wir wollten am Nachmittag nach London fliegen. Ich war dabei noch meine restlichen Sachen zu packen. Catniss hingegen war in den frühen Morgenstunden bereits aus dem Haus verschwunden, wie eigentlich jeden Tag in der letzten Woche! Wahrscheinlich legte sie dieses Arbeitspensum schon seit Monaten zurück.  
  
Normalerweise störte es mich nicht, da ich selbst sehr viel arbeitete, aber seit ich wieder zu Hause war, sahen wir uns trotzdem fast nicht. Die Worte, die wir gesprochen hatten in den letzten Tagen, konnte ich an einer Hand abzählen.  
  
Es schien als sei ich Luft für sie und nur ihre bescheuerte Arbeit zählte. Desto mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto wütender wurde ich und schmiss inzwischen wahllos meine Sachen in den Koffer.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass Catniss langsam mal nach Hause kommen müsste. Sie hatte noch nicht gepackt und unser Flieger ging in drei Stunden. Das würde eh schon alles verdammt knapp werden.  
  
Ich gab ihr noch eine viertel Stunde, dann würde ich sie anrufen. Wieder flogen Sachen in meinen Koffer!  
  
Okay, erster Anruf! Es klingelte Ewigkeiten, aber sie hob nicht ab.  
  
Okay, es gab auch noch das Telefon im Büro! Aber auch dort ging sie nicht heran. Dieses war sogar ausgeschaltet und nur der Anrufbeantworter meldete sich – wünschte allen Kunden und Mitarbeitern Frohe Weihnachten!  
  
Ich versuchte es kurze Zeit später noch einmal auf ihrem Handy, aber wieder nichts!    
  
Verdammt, Cat!   
  
Zwischendurch telefonierte ich mit Ira, der ging wenigstens an sein Handy. Aber weiterhelfen konnte er mir auch nicht, da er heute gar nicht mehr arbeiten war, sondern schon bei seinen Eltern war.  
  
Großartig, ist meine Frau also die einzige Person, die der Meinung war noch arbeiten zu müssen.  
  
Inzwischen hatten wir keine zwei Stunden mehr bis der Flug ging, verdammt!  
  
Mehr als wütend schmiss ich nun einige Sachen von Catniss in ihren Koffer. Sollte sie nun doch noch auftauchen, könnten wir es so immerhin noch schaffen.  
  
Zwischendurch versuchte ich sie immer wieder zu erreichen, aber nun klingelte es nicht einmal mehr und ich erreichte nur noch die Mailbox und die schrie ich nun, wütend wie ich war, an.  
  
Ich hatte die letzten Tage mehrmals versucht mit ihr zu reden. Ich wollte, dass sie weniger arbeitete und ja nicht nur, weil ich sah, wie abgeschlagen sie war, sondern auch, weil ich sie vermisste.  
  
Ich war Ewigkeiten in Europa unterwegs gewesen wegen meiner Arbeit und freute mich endlich wieder nach Hause zu kommen und Zeit mit Catniss alleine zu haben, bevor wir nach London fliegen würden und ich sie dort wieder mit meiner Familie teilen musste.  
Und dann komme ich nach Hause und meine Frau hat kaum einen Blick für mich übrig.  
  
In einer Stunde ging unser Flug. Ich überlegte kurzzeitig einfach alleine zu fahren, aber das konnte ich nicht! Ich wollte Weihnachten nicht ohne Catniss verbringen, egal wie sauer ich gerade auf sie war.  
  
Ich erreichte immer noch nur die Mailbox von ihr und hinterließ ihr dort mehr als deutlich meine Meinung.   
  
Das Koffer packen hatte ich inzwischen aufgegeben. Wir würden den Flug eh nicht mehr erreichen und mein nächster Anruf ging an die Fluggesellschaft und ich stornierte unsere Tickets.  
  
Ich schrieb Vicky auch kurz eine Nachricht, dass wir nicht wie geplant in London landen würden, da Catniss noch dringende Termine für die Firma wahrnehmen musste und ich mich melden würde, wenn ich mehr wüsste.  
  
Es war nur eine Ausrede mit den Terminen, aber was sollte ich auch sonst schreiben? Dass ich gerade stinksauer auf Cat bin, da sie unseren Flug vergessen hatte?  
  
Sicher nicht, denn das war eine Sache zwischen uns! Und trotz meiner unbändigen Wut konnte ich nicht anders, als Catniss in Schutz zu nehmen.  
  
Und ich schrieb mit Absicht meiner ältesten Schwester und nicht Mum oder gar Lizzy.  
Vicky würde es nicht in Frage stellen, sondern mir den Rücken frei halten und es unseren Eltern irgendwie erklären.  
  
Ich ließ mich aber nun resigniert auf unser Bett fallen.  
Meine Wut verrauchte nach und nach und mich umfing eine Traurigkeit und ein Schmerz, den ich so nicht kannte.  
  
Ich war das erste Mal in meinem Leben enttäuscht von Catniss.   
  
Ich wusste, dass ihr der Job wichtig war und sie unglaubliche Freude daran hatte. Ich kannte niemanden, der so begnadet an die Sache heranging. Aber, dass sie das Alles über mich stellte, tat weh und ich fing an mir Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Liebte sie mich noch?  
  
Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass die Antwort 'Nein' sein könnte, brachte mein Herz schmerzhaft zum Stolpern. Ich rollte mich zur Seite, hielt mich selbst fest und versuchte diesen Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
  
Ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl.  
Inzwischen war es stockdunkel draußen und nun endlich hörte ich die Haustür!  
Es konnte nur Catniss.  
  
Ich sprang aus dem Bett und lief ihr entgegen. Ich war noch nicht ganz im Wohnraum angekommen, als Catniss nach mir rief: „Rob, ich bin zu Hause!“  
  
Sie klang fröhlich, so gänzlich gegensätzlich zu meiner Laune.  
Denn meine Wut kam schlagartig wieder zurück.  
Als ich nun das Wohnzimmer betrat, fiel sie mir um den Hals und wollte mich küssen.  
  
Aber ich konnte das gerade nicht, drehte mein Gesicht weg von ihr. Ich schob sie auch etwas von mir und brachte damit Abstand zwischen uns. Ihre gesamte Körperhaltung versteifte sich und sie fragte mich allen Ernsten, was los sei?  
  
Meine Hände vergruben sich in meinen Hosentaschen und ein verächtliches Schnauben verließ meine Lippen!  
  
„Du fragst mich nicht ernsthaft, was los ist?“, fragte ich sie äußerlich ruhig, aber in mir brodelte es und ich hatte das Gefühl hier gleich zu explodieren.  
  
„Doch genau das frage ich dich! Also?“, kam von Cat gleich die Gegenfrage.   
  
Sie schien echt keine Ahnung zu haben. Aber ich war wütend und diese Wut bekam sie nun ab: „Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Und warum gehst du nicht an dein Handy? Ich versuche dich seit Stunden zu erreichen. Aber, nein, Mrs. Steinkamp hat es ja nicht nötig mit mir zu reden. Hauptsache ihre scheiß High Society Kunden sind zufrieden!“  
  
Mit meiner Ruhe war es vorbei.  
  
Ich schrie sie an!  
  
Etwas was ich nie tun wollte.  
  
Catniss war meine Frau und ich respektierte sie.  
  
Aber ihr Verhalten der letzten Woche hatte mich zu sehr verletzt.  
  
Ich wusste, dass das Mrs. Steinkamp ihr gegenüber aus meinem Mund sie verletzte und genau zeigte, wie wütend ich war.  
  
„Entschuldige Robert, dass ich arbeite, mein eigenes Geld verdiene. Dir eben nicht auf der Tasche liege und die brave Hausfrau spiele. Aber falls du es vergessen hast, das bin ich nicht, war ich noch nie, und mir ist mein Job wichtig!“, schrie sie nun zurück.   
  
„Achja, und ich bin dir nicht wichtig oder was?“, es war fies ihr das an den Kopf zu werfen. Ich wusste eigentlich, dass dem nicht so ist, aber auf der anderen Seite auch im Moment nicht.  
  
„Hör' auf so einen Scheiß zu reden! Ich bin jetzt hier, habe Urlaub und habe mich auf unsere gemeinsame freie Zeit gefreut und dann komme ich nichts ahnend nach Hause und du bist ohne Grund sauer auf mich! Ich verstehe ...“, sagte sie immer noch laut.  
  
Ihre Worte brachten meine Wut mehr denn je zurück. Sie hatte nicht einmal einen Funken daran verschwendet, dass nun Weihnachten war und wir seit Wochen geplant hatten heute nach London zu fliegen.  
  
Deswegen unterbrach ich sie nun: „Ohne Grund nennst du es also, wenn wir wegen dir den Flug nach London verpassen. Der übrigens vor über fünf Stunden ging. Vielen Dank dafür, ich hatte mich nämlich darauf gefreut, meine Familie endlich mal wieder zu sehen, aber das scheint dir ja egal zu sein!“  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich noch sagen sollte und wollte auch nicht mehr mit ihr streiten. Mir war bewusst, dass jedes weitere Wort von mir sie nur noch mehr verletzen würde. Deswegen drehte ich mich herum und ging hinaus.  
  
Ich war sauer und in meiner Wut schnappte ich mir den nächsten Stuhl und dieser flog quer durch unseren Garten, beinahe bis zum Pool hinüber. Ging es mir danach besser? Ehrlich gesagt nicht!  
  
Ich griff nach der Schachtel Zigaretten, die draußen auf dem Tisch lag, und ging hinunter zu dem kleinen Sandstreifen.  
  
Dort ließ ich mich auf das Fußende des einen Liegestuhles fallen. Meine Hand vergrub sich in meinen Haaren und die andere fischte eine Kippe aus der Schachtel.  
  
Ich hatte das Rauchen eigentlich aufgegeben!  
  
Erst rauchte ich nicht mehr in Catniss' Gegenwart und dann gab ich es nach unserer Hochzeit gänzlich auf.  
  
Aber in der letzten Woche mit meiner Einsamkeit und nun der Wut griff ich doch wieder danach.  
  
Inzwischen hatte ich die dritte Zigarette in den Händen, drehte diese aber mehr durch meine Finger, als das ich sie wirklich rauchte.  
  
Catniss kam zu mir herüber und hockte sich vor mich hin, nahm die Zigarette aus meinen Händen und sagte nur: „I'm sorry!“  
  
In ihren Augen schwammen Tränen und wenn sie mich so von unten heran anschaute, mit nicht viel mehr als meinem T-shirt an, konnte ich ihr nicht böse sein.   
  
Aber auch wenn meine Wut verraucht war, war ich immer noch verletzt von ihrem Verhalten in der ganzen letzten Zeit. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stand ich auf und blickte Richtung Meer.  
  
Meine Hände vergruben sich wieder wie von selbst in den Hosentaschen und ich sagte leise: „Liebst du mich noch?“  
  
Ich hatte Angst vor der Antwort. Aber ich musste es wissen, auch wenn es wehtun würde, wenn ein 'Nein' von ihr kam. Ich war mir aber gerade nicht einmal sicher, ob sie mich überhaupt gehört hatte.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sie zu mir kam. Ihre Hand griff in meinen Nacken, aber ich versuchte sie noch auf Abstand zu halten. Sie schaffte es aber doch und ihre Stirn lag nun an meiner als sie sagte: „Natürlich liebe ich dich, Rob! Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?“  
  
Ja, wie kam ich nur auf so etwas! Völlig abwegig, wenn man eine Woche eher das Gefühl hatte mit einer Wand zu reden, statt mit seiner Frau!  
  
Aber trotzdem beruhigten mich ihre Worte etwas, denn sie klangen ehrlich und so gab ich meine ablehnende Haltung auf und legte meine Arme um sie.  
  
„Ich hatte in letzter Zeit nicht das Gefühl. Ich war wie Luft für dich, es zählte nur deine Arbeit. Ich kam nicht einmal mehr zu dir durch, egal was ich tat. Du hast mich nicht bemerkt. Das tat weh!“, gab ich mit zittriger Stimme zu.  
  
Ich merkte wie mein Blickfeld verschwamm und wieder Tränen in meine Augen traten. Ich schloss sie daher und doch liefen sie über meine Wangen.  
  
Ihre nächsten Worte überraschten mich etwas, aber auf der anderen Seite auch wieder nicht.  
Denn so war Catniss – wenn sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, stand sie dazu und versuchte sich nicht, wie viele andere, herauszureden: „Du hast Recht, Rob, es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nie verletzten, bitte verzeih mir!“  
  
Und ihr Blick war genauso ehrlich wie ihre Worte! Wir mussten noch darüber reden, aber ich konnte ihr nicht länger böse sein! Ich verzieh ihr, wollte nicht weiter streiten! Deswegen zog ich sie nun fest in meine Arme und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihre Haare.  
  
Catniss spiegelte meine Haltung und immer wieder entschuldigte sie sich bei mir und versicherte mir, wie sehr sie mich liebte.  
  
Ich merkte nun aber, dass ihre Arme recht kalt waren. Selbst in Kalifornien war es um diese Jahreszeit zu kalt um nur im T-shirt draußen zu sein. Daher griff ich mit meinem Arm unter ihren Po und hob sie etwas höher. Ihre Beine schlangen sich automatisch um meine Hüfte und ich sagte ihr noch: „Halt dich fest und lass uns wieder nach oben gehen!“  
  
Da die Tür zu unserem Schlafzimmer noch offen stand, ging ich dort direkt mit Catniss auf meinen Armen hinein und setzte mich mit ihr zusammen auf unser Bett. Ich wusste wir mussten reden, aber so ganz klar denken konnte ich gerade nicht.   
  
Meine süße Frau saß immerhin nur in einem meiner T-shirts, und wie ich nur zu deutlich unter meinen Finger spüren konnte, einem Spitzenhöschen bekleidet auf mir. Daher ließ ich meine Hand durch ihre Haare fahren, zog sie dichter zu mir heran und küsste sie.  
  
Mmmmh, das schmeckte nach mehr.  
Aber es lag zu viel zwischen uns, dass mussten wir erst klären. Daher löste ich unseren Kuss doch wieder recht schnell, auch wenn es mir schwer viel.  
  
Catniss saß nun neben mir und doch brach unser Körperkontakt nicht ab. Ich ließ meine Hand in ihrem Nacken liegen und meine Stirn an ihre, als ich leise sagte: „Du weißt, warum ich so sauer war?“  
  
„Ich habe meinen Job über dich gestellt! Etwas was ich nie tun wollte, das musst du mir glauben!“, gab sie leise zu.  
  
„Es tat weh! Warum also das Ganze?“, denn so richtig erklären konnte ich es nicht und Catniss offensichtlich selbst auch erst einmal nicht. Denn sie zuckte nur mit den Schulter und sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht genau! Du warst nicht da und die Arbeit hat mich abgelenkt. Wir hatten so unglaublich viele Aufträge und da habe ich mich verloren! So hatte ich keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, dass ich alleine hier bin und du so weit weg!“  
  
„Ich bin seit einer Woche wieder da, Cat!“, ich wollte ihr das eigentlich nicht mehr vorhalten, aber wie gesagt, wir mussten das klären. So etwas durfte uns nicht noch einmal passieren.  
  
„Ich weiß, und es tut mir leid. Ich war zu sehr darin ge … fang … en ...“, entschuldigte sie sich wieder und kam zum Ende ihres Satzes aber ins Stocken. Catniss setzte sich etwas mehr auf, fuhr mit ihrer Hand nun durch ihre Haare und es standen wieder Tränen in ihren Augen.  
  
Sofort war ich dicht an ihrer Seite, zog sie in meine Arme und fragte sie leise: „Was ist los?“  
  
Ihre Hände krallten sich nun in mein T-shirt und sie vergrub sich förmlich an meine Brust mit ihrem Gesicht. Ihr ganzer kleiner Körper zitterte vom Weinen und sie versuchte mehrmals zum Sprechen anzusetzen, brach aber immer wieder ab!  
  
Ich strich hier beruhigend über den Rücken, hielt sie weiterhin einfach nur fest und sagte leise zu ihr: „Es ist okay, Baby! Lass dir Zeit!“  
  
Was auch immer ihr für ein Gedanken vorhin kam, wenn sie soweit war, würde sie es mir sagen! Das war schon immer so bei ihr! Daher drängte ich Catniss nicht zum Reden und gab ihr nur den nötigen Halt und Trost für den Moment.  
  
Das Zittern von Catniss wurde weniger und sie wurde wieder ruhiger. Auch löste sie ihren festen Griff von meinem T-shirt und strich nun sanft über meine Seiten, ließ aber ihren Kopf auf meiner Brust liegen, als sie nun anfing zu sprechen: „Es war nicht nur die Sehnsucht nach dir und dass ich dich vermisst habe. Immer wenn ich Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte oder Abends hier alleine war, kamen die Bilder vom Sommer zurück und der Schmerz ...“  
  
Ich wusste wovon Catniss sprach. Nur allzu deutlich hatte ich diesen Tag selbst im Gedächtnis und konnte die Bilder nicht vergessen.  
  
„Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen? Du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da bin!“, fragte ich sie und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss ins Haar.  
  
„Ich wollte, dass du dich auf deine Arbeit konzentrieren kannst und nicht immer nur an mich denken musst und dann womöglich alles vermasselst!“  
  
Bevor ich darauf etwas sagte, griff ich mit beiden Händen an ihre Wange und brachte Catniss so mich anzuschauen: „Oh Gott, Cat! Nichts ist wichtiger als du und wenn es dir schlecht geht, möchte ich für dich da sein! In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, erinnerst du dich, mmmh?“  
  
Ich brauchte keine Antwort und sprach gleich weiter: „Tue mir das nie wieder an! Wir können über alles reden! Versprich mir, mich nicht mehr auszuschließen, denn ich liebe dich und ich bin immer für dich da, Catniss!“  
  
Damit ließ ich meine Lippen auf ihre krachen. Catniss erwiderte meinen Kuss stürmisch und ich zog sie wieder zurück auf meinen Schoss. Nur zu gut hatte ich in Erinnerung, dass sie nur mein T-shirt trug und diese heiße Spitzenunterwäsche.


	37. December 2014

Und wie ich es bereits vermutet hatte, verwöhnte und verhätschelte Clare uns, wo es nur ging. Und ehrlich gesagt, ließen wir es nur allzu gerne zu. Denn es tat uns beiden gut, dass wir uns um nichts kümmern brauchten und so sehr viel Zeit für uns hatten.

 

Wir nutzen das für London erstaunlich, schöne Winterwetter aus. Es hatte noch am Tag unserer Ankunft angefangen zu schneien und dieser Schnee lag immer noch. So hielt uns nichts mehr im Haus und dick eingepackt und vermummt, verließen wir beinahe jeden Tag dieses und spazierten durch das Wetland Centre, welches in der Nachbarschaft lag.

 

Die eisige, aber auch sonnige Winterluft tat gut. So fiel es auch nicht allzu sehr auf, dass wir eben auch im Winter hier mit Sonnenbrillen umherliefen. Es änderte nichts daran, dass gerade Rob nicht trotzdem das ein oder andere Mal von Fans erkannt wurde. Aber diese waren sehr freundlich, zurückhaltend, ja beinahe schüchtern. Baten nur um ein Autogramm, meist auch um ein Foto und ließen uns dann wieder in Ruhe.

 

Die Pappz erwischten uns auch den einen Tag. Aber selbst die hielten Abstand, machten nur ein paar Fotos, die am nächsten Tag im Internet landeten, und gut war.

 

Sie konnten keine Skandal Story daraus machen. Denn wir liefen Händchen haltend, lachend und erzählend durch den Park. Und ja wir redeten viel miteinander, fanden hier wieder zurück zu unserer alten Vertrautheit und Leichtigkeit. Wir machten Pläne für das nächste Jahr, soweit es eben ging.

 

Ich erzählte Rob von meiner Idee, die Geschäftsführung abzugeben und zwar an Ira. Er war eh schon das Herz und die Seele unserer Firma und würde den Job so gut machen wie kein anderer. Ich konnte weiterhin als Innenarchitektin mitarbeiten, aber eben mit den Stunden rapide zurückgehen.

 

Rob war hin- und hergerissen von meinem Vorschlag.

Denn er wusste, wie hart ich für meinen Erfolg gearbeitet und gekämpft hatte und auch, dass mir mein Job unglaublich wichtig ist und Spaß macht.

Er wollte nicht, dass ich das nun hinschmiss und es vielleicht später bereuen würde. Denn schließlich könnte er ja auch kürzer treten, meinte er.

Aber das hatten wir in der Vergangenheit gesehen. Es brachte nichts, denn selbst als er zu Hause war, hatte er es nicht geschafft, mich vom Büro und der Arbeit fern zu halten.

 

Und als ich ihm dann noch einmal deutlich sagte, dass er mir soviel wichtiger ist, als jeder noch so tolle Job auf der Welt und ich viel lieber mehr Zeit mit ihm hätte, stimmte er zu, freute sich und versprach, dass wir soviel Zeit wie möglich zusammen verbringen würden.

 

Und das würden wir im Januar auch gleich umsetzen und ich würde ihn, nachdem ich mit meinem Dad und Ira alles geklärt hatte, nach Toronto begleiten. Dort sollten die Dreharbeiten für 'Life' stattfinden.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Silvester verbrachten wir dieses Jahr in unserem Pub. Unsere Freunde waren ebenfalls alle da und auch Lizzy mit Andrew und Vicky mit Paul kamen dazu.

 

Es war komisch für mich Rob's älteste Schwester wieder zu sehen und unser Verhältnis war auch immer noch etwas angespannt.

 

Zwar hatte ich damals im September noch einmal das Gespräch mit ihr gesucht, mich auch für mein Verhalten entschuldigt, aber trotzdem war es seltsam für mich, sie nun hier so glücklich, strahlend, wie es nur eine werdende Mutter konnte, sitzen zu sehen mit ihrem Babybauch.

 

Rob und ich standen gerade an der Bar. Die Live-Band spielte tolle Musik und es war auch so ein wunderbarer Abend. Aber Rob sah meinen Blick in Victoria's Richtung und erahnte sofort meine Gedanken.

 

Er legte seine Arme von hinten um mich, seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und gab mir einen kleinen, süßen Kuss hinter mein linkes Ohr.

 

„Ich liebe dich auch!“, sagte ich ihm leise, als Antwort und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, mich in seiner Umarmung fallen lassend. Er flüsterte ebenso leise in mein Ohr: „Eines Tages, Catniss, wirst du es sein und wir werden das süßeste, bezauberndste Baby auf der ganze Welt haben!“

 

Es klang so verlockend, auch wenn es noch so unvorstellbar war.

Nun wieder mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte ich mich in seinen Armen, legte meine Hände in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn kurz, bevor ich immer noch sehr dicht an ihm dran, fragte: „Meinst du das Ernst?“

 

Bei seiner Antwort fingen seine Augen noch mehr an zu strahlen: „Cat, wann immer du bereit bist und ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir, der Frau, die ich über alles liebe, Kinder zu haben. Lass uns schauen, wie es im nächsten Jahr mit unser beider Arbeit läuft und mit allem drum und dran. Dann können wir gerne an dem Projekt Baby-Catniss arbeiten!“

 

„Mmmmh, vielleicht auch lieber Baby-Rob!“, denn ich konnte mir sehr gut einen kleinen Jungen vorstellen, aber das würde die Zeit bringen.

 

„Aber vielleicht sollten wir schon einmal anfangen zu üben?“, setzte ich nach und vertiefte unseren Kuss von vorhin. Ich zog mich näher an Rob heran und auch er verfestigte seinen Griff um mich. Mein Mann war schnell in der gleichen Stimmung wie ich.

Es passte kein Blattpapier mehr zwischen uns. Wäre nicht die laute Musik, das Lachen und Erzählen, der anderen um uns gewesen, dann hätten wir glatt vergessen, wo wir gerade waren.

 

Beide schwer atmend, lösten wir unseren Kuss, aber Rob hielt mich weiter so dicht wie nur irgendwie möglich bei sich und ich könnte nur zu deutlich spüren, dass er im Moment ein nicht gerade kleines Problem hatte und nun vermeiden wollten, dass jemand anderes es mitbekam.

 

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und grinste ihn frech an. Mich wieder auf Zehenspitzen stellend, sagte ich in unseren Kuss hinein: „Lass uns verschwinden!“, und strich mehr oder weniger zufällig über die nur allzu deutliche Beule in seiner Jeans. Er griff sofort nach meiner Hand und zischte in unseren Kuss „Biest!“, was mich zum Lachen brachte. Aber er zog mich nun ziemlich energisch aus dem Pub hinaus auf die Straße und dort sofort in eines der davor wartenden Taxis.

 

Auch wenn es nicht weit bis zu seinem Elternhaus war, war es doch zu weit für uns, um das in unserer momentanen Stimmung zu laufen. Bereits auf der Rückbank des Taxis zog er mich auf seinen Schoss, vergrub seine Hände in meine Haare und küsste mich ziemlich ungestüm.

Unsere Zungen kämpften regelrecht miteinander, meine Hände waren ebenfalls in seinen Haaren vergraben und ich konnte mich nicht stoppen, bewegte immer wieder meine Hüfte fest gegen seine, entlockte ihn damit das ein oder andere Stöhnen.

 

Schnell erreichten wir das Haus der Pattinson's.

Der Taxifahrer war, glaube ich, mehr als froh, dass er uns wieder los war und irgendwie schafften wir es, ihm das Geld zu geben und auch die Haustür aufzuschließen, bevor wir bereits im Flur unsere Mäntel und Schuhe fallen ließen. Und nicht die Finger voneinander lassend, die Treppe nach oben stolperten in Rob's Zimmer.

 

Die restlichen Klamotten fielen in einem rasanten Tempo. Und der Sex war alles andere als sanft! Ziemlich stürmisch, fest und hart stieß Rob, ich auf seinen Armen gegen die Wand gelehnt, in mich.

 

So dauerte es nicht lange bis wir beide, immer noch miteinander verbunden, schwer nach Luft schnappend, weiterhin dort standen und versuchten, uns von unserem gerade erlebten Höhepunkt zu erholen.

 

Immer wieder flüsterten wir uns Liebesschwüre zu. Der erste Rausch dieser unsagbaren Erregung, die Rob immer wieder in mir auslöste, lag hinter uns. Wir konnten uns nun wieder in aller Ruhe genießen, den Körper des anderen erkunden und lagen inzwischen kuschelnd im Bett.

 

Nie verließen unsere Berührungen den anderen, immer wieder fanden wir zueinander und liebten uns bis weit in den Morgen hinein.

 

 


	38. Beginn of the year 2015

 

 

Während Rob bereits in der zweiten Januar Woche nach Toronto flog, setzte ich mich mit meinen Dad und Ira in New York zusammen.

 

Und das war der Tag, an dem ich Ira das erste Mal sprachlos erlebte. Ohne groß um den heißen Brei herumzureden, bot mein Dad ihm die Geschäftsführung für L.A. an und damit auch 20% der Geschäftsanteile der gesamten Firma.

 

Ira saß da und schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Ich nippte an meinem Kaffee und musste mir stark das Lachen verkneifen, denn wie ich gesagt hatte – Ira war sonst nie sprachlos.

 

„Also Mister Campell, was sagen Sie?“, fragte mein Dad ihn.

 

„Mr. Johnstone, ich schätze Ihr Angebot sehr, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich der Richtige dafür bin!“, auch so förmlich kannte ich meinen besten Freund nicht. Er war echt nervös!

 

„Mr. Campell, meine Tochter hält sehr viel von Ihnen und hat Sie selbst dafür vorgeschlagen, da sie sich selbst etwas aus dem Geschäft zurückziehen möchte und es niemand anderen gibt, den sie mehr vertraut als Ihnen. Also geben Sie sich einen Ruck und sagen 'Ja'.“, versuchte mein Dad ihn weiterhin dazu zu bekommen, doch endlich zuzusagen.

 

Aber ich sah an Ira's Blick, dass er immer noch nicht so recht davon überzeugt war, also mischte ich mich nun ein und zwar ohne dieses ganze geschäftliche Gesülze: „Ira, nimm den verdammten Stift in die Hand und unterschreibe! Du bist der Einzige, der diesen Job mindestens genauso gut machen kann wie ich! Wenn du nicht unterschreibst, dann schließe ich das Büro in L.A. dauerhaft und dann bist du arbeitslos!“

 

„Du weißt schon, dass das Erpressung ist?“, fragte er, griff aber bereits nach dem Stift und tat so als würde er sich den Vertrag durchlesen.

 

„Jepp, aber dich muss man ja zu deinem Glück zwingen, also auf auf!“

 

Mein Dad schaute nur schmunzelnd zwischen uns hin und her. War aber dann sehr zufrieden, als Ira endlich unterschrieb.

 

Wir verbrachten den Abend bei einem guten Essen in dem Restaurant 'The View', welches sich im Marriott Hotel am Time Square befand. Das Essen hier war ausgezeichnet und die Aussicht hinunter auf den hell erleuchteten Time Square immer wieder faszinierend.

 

Nachdem wir auf Ira's Aufstieg angestoßen hatten, wurde dieser dann auch endlich etwas entspannter und vor mir saß wieder der Ira, den ich so gut kannte, liebte und schätzte.

 

Es blieb natürlich nicht bei dem Abendessen. Zumindest nicht für Ira und mich. Mein Dad verabschiedete sich nach dem Essen von uns, aber ich zog mit meinem Freund noch um die Häuser.

 

Ich musste es ja ausnutzen, dass er endlich mal wieder, wenn auch nur für ein paar Tage hier in New York war und ich eben auch.

 

Wir nutzen die Nacht wirklich komplett aus und kamen erst wieder nach Hause als auch der letzte Club und die Bars schlossen und das war hier in New York nun einmal erst um vier Uhr morgens.

 

Blöder Weise ging mein Flieger nach Toronto bereits um sechs Uhr in der Früh. So war ich nur schnell in unser Apartment gegangen, zog mich um, schmiss mir eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und schnappe mir meinen Koffer und stieg in ein Taxi zum Flughafen.

 

Auf dem kurzen Flug konnte ich trotz aller Müdigkeit nicht schlafen und als ich nach 90 Minuten in Toronto landete, sah ich wahrscheinlich aus wie ein Zombie. Ich merkte selbst, dass ich immer noch zu viel Alkohol im Blut hatte und kaum meine Augen offen halten konnte. Bevor ich durch die Immigration ging, schmiss ich mir auf dem Klo noch einmal etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Ich sah nicht wirklich besser aus, aber es musste gehen.

 

Es gab tatsächlich keine Probleme bei der Einreise, da war ich schnell durch.

 

Ich hatte mir aber in weiser Voraussicht [einen Hoodie](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=221603137) angezogen. Die große Kapuze dessen zog ich mir nun tief ins Gesicht und setzte mir auch meine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf. Sicher war sicher, ich hatte keinen Bock auf Skandal-Berichte in der Klatschpresse.

 

Zum ersten Mal war ich froh, dass es nicht Rob war, der mich vom Flughafen abholte. Dean erwartete mich in der Ankunftshalle und brachte mich schnell und sicher zum Auto.

Auch wenn Rob und ich uns nur wenige Tage nicht gesehen hatten, fehlte er mir und doch wollte ich ihm nicht in meiner jetzigen Verfassung begegnen. Sondern im Hotel erst einmal unter die Dusche springen und dann ein paar Stunden meinen Hangover ausschlafen.

 

Sichtlich erschöpft ließ ich mich auf die Rückbank fallen, den Kopf an die Kopfstütze gelehnt, die Augen mehr geschlossen als alles andere. Dean schaute mich durch den Rückspiegel wissend grinsend an und sagte für meine Verhältnisse etwas zu laut: „Alles okay bei dir, Lina?“

 

„Psst, Dean nicht so laut!“, war meine einzige Antwort und diese hatte nur ein lautes Lachen von ihm zur Folge. Gar nicht gut für meinen Kopf.

 

„Dann haben die Aasgeier ja anscheinend doch mal wenigstens zur Hälfte die Wahrheit geschrieben!“, meinte er immer noch grinsend dazu.

 

Na super, also war mein Ausflug ins New Yorker Nachtleben mit Ira mal wieder nicht unentdeckt geblieben.

 

„Okay, was haben sie dieses Mal alles geschrieben?“, wollte ich dann doch wissen, obwohl ich es mir denken konnte.

 

„Außer das du Party gestern gemacht hast, war noch die Rede von einer weiterhin bestehenden Affaire mit Ira, obwohl sie dessen Namen erstaunlicher Weise immer noch nicht haben!“, bestätigte mir Dean meine Gedanken.

 

„Also nichts Neues und ich werde wahrscheinlich demnächst Zwillinge von ihm bekommen.“, war mein einziges Kommentar dazu.

 

So oder so ähnlich waren die Artikel immer, wenn ich mit Ira zusammen unterwegs war und auch wenn ich regelmäßig glücklich zusammen mit Rob abgelichtet wurde, gaben sie nicht auf und waren immer noch der Meinung, dass Ira und ich eine Beziehung führen würden. Absoluter Bullshit!

 

Ins Hotel kamen wir, dank hauseigener Tiefgarage, unerkannt. Dean hatte bereits einen Zimmerschlüssel für mich und brachte mich noch bis nach oben zu der Suite. Dort verabschiedete er sich, da er nun wieder zu Rob ans Set fahren würde und seinen Kollegen ablösen. Er bot mir an, dass er mich jeder Zeit abholen könnte.

Aber das lehnte ich ab, da ich wusste, dass Rob heute nur bis zum frühen Nachmittag drehen würde und dann gleich herkommen wollte.

 

Und nun lag ich endlich, nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, in dem wundervoll, riesigen und bequemen Hotelbett. Kaum hatte mein Kopf das Kopfkissen berührt, fielen mir meine Augen zu und ich glitt in einen absoluten Tiefschlaf.

 

Als ich dann irgendwann wieder so langsam ins Hier und Jetzt gelangte, wurde ich von den sanftesten Lippen der Welt geweckt, die mir tausende, kleine Küsse gaben. Rob!

Jedes Fleckchen Haut meines Gesichtes übersäte er damit. Er lag halb über mir, das meiste seines Gewichtes auf seine Arme abgestützt und es fühlte sich so schön an, was er mit mir tat.

 

Ich musste anfangen zu lachen vor Glück, griff in seine Haare und ließ meine Lippen direkt auf seine krachen. Aus unserem sanften Kuss wurde schnell mehr und wir gaben uns gegenseitig hin.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Unsere Zeit in Toronto war echt schön, wenn auch verdammt kalt. Denn hier war der Winter so richtig eingebrochen. Es lag nicht wirklich Schnee, zumindest nicht direkt in der Stadt, aber es waren weit unter null Grad. Die meisten Sets waren in den Straßen von Toronto oder etwas außerhalb der Stadt, aber eben viel draußen unter freiem Himmel.

 

Ich begleitete Rob an einigen Tagen, aber hin und wieder hielt ich es wie damals in Adelaide und blieb im Hotel. Von hier aus konnte ich immer mal wieder für ein paar Tage arbeiten und Ira beim erstellen neuer Angebote helfen. Und auch die Umgestaltung eines Hauses plante ich hier mit Hilfe meines Architekten-Programms.

 

Am coolsten an dem Dreh hier in Toronto fand ich allerdings, dass ich Ben Kingsley traf. Ich war im ersten Moment etwas sprachlos als Rob ihn mir den einen Abend beim Essen vorstellte. Nachdem ich mich etwas gefangen hatte, dass einer meiner absoluten Lieblingsschauspieler hier wahrhaftig, live und in Farbe vor mir stand, konnte ich mich sehr gut mit ihm unterhalten und bekam den ganzen Abend mein Strahlen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht.

 

Als ich mit Rob an dem Abend im Fahrstuhl stand, auf dem Weg nach oben in unsere Suite, bedankte ich mich tausendmal bei ihm für diesen tollen Abend. Er zog mich nur lachend in seine Arme und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Muss ich jetzt eifersüchtig sein?“

 

Ich hörte an seiner Stimmenlage, dass er die Frage nicht allzu ernst meinte. Daher musste ich auch lachen, vor allem aber auch da sein Atem an meinem Ohr kitzelte. Ich knuffte ihn in seine Seite und sagte, meine Lippen nun ganz dicht an seinen: „Spinner, Ben könnte mein Großvater sein!“

 

„Ben also ...“, aber Rob war mir nicht wirklich böse, freute sich eher, dass es mir hier in seiner manchmal etwas verrückten Welt so gut ging und ich mich mit den Leuten gut verstand.

 

Uns nun küssend, verließen wir den Fahrstuhl auf unserer Etage und machten uns so schnell es ging auf den Weg in die Suite.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Mit anderen Worten Toronto war toll und erst Mitte Februar machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück nach L.A.

Die Stadt begrüßte uns mit strahlendem Sonnenschein und es war um einiges wärmer als in Kanada.

 

Ich liebte Kalifornien und war so froh hier zu wohnen und nicht in Toronto und ehrlich froh auch nicht mehr in New York zu leben. Hier das ganze Jahr beinahe Sommer zu haben, hatte schon seine Vorteile und die genossen sowohl Rob als auch ich in vollen Zügen.

 

Wir hatten nun erst einmal ein paar Tage frei. Okay, mehr oder weniger hatte Rob nur frei. Denn auch wenn ich die Geschäftsführung an Ira abgegeben hatte, musste ich mich nun doch wieder einmal in der Firma blicken lassen. Ira hatte bei der ein oder andere Sache noch Fragen und ich musste mich auch mit der Kundin treffen, deren Hausumgestaltung ich in Toronto geplant hatte.

 

Die Arbeit machte Spaß, aber ich übertrieb es nicht. Wenn Ira abends um acht Uhr ging, verließ auch ich aller spätestens das Büro und genoss meine freien Abende mit Rob.

 

Zu Hause angekommen, dachte ich nicht einmal mehr an die Arbeit. Das hatte ich vor Weihnachten schmerzlich erkennen und lernen müssen. Aber die Zeit mit meinem geliebten Mann war so viel mehr Wert als jedes noch so große Bauprojekt.

 

Hier wieder zu Hause bei uns kamen Tom und Sienna, die inzwischen beide verlobt waren, zu uns zu Besuch. Da unser Haus ja nun mehr als groß war, blieben sie auch bei uns über Nacht und nutzen das zweite Masterbedroom.

 

Die Zeit mit den beiden war grandios. Die Abende verbrachten wir mit einem ordentlich BBQ, den ein oder anderem Glas Wein, oder eben Bier und Whiskey bei den Männern, und hatten unglaublich viel Spaß. Mit den beiden kam irgendwie eine gewisse Normalität hier nach L.A.

 

Mit ihnen waren wir nicht mehr die erfolgreiche Innenarchitektin und der noch erfolgreichere Schauspieler, sondern einfach Catniss und Rob, die mit Freunden von früher eine ziemlich coole Zeit verbrachten.

 

Aber sowohl Tom als auch Rob waren zu der [ großen Vanity Fair Oscar Party](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=221601875) eingeladen und die zwei überredeten uns sie zu begleiten.

 

Der Shopping-Trip mit Sienna dafür war mehr als lustig und es hat sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt. Da Rob bekannt dafür war oft ausgefallene Anzüge zu tragen und ich nicht wusste für welche Farbe er sich dieses Mal entschieden hatte, blieb ich wieder bei einem schwarzen Kleid.

 

Ich machte mich zusammen mit Sienna im Masterbad fertig und wir gingen nun beide zusammen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer zu unseren bereits wartenden Männern.

Und waren die zwei, wie so oft, gerade am herumalbern, waren sie nun erst einmal sprachlos und schauten uns mit großen Augen einmal von oben nach unten an.

 

Ich musste sagen, Rob sah echt zum Anbeißen aus und mir gefiel das Blau seines Anzugs unglaublich gut. Aber es war schon ganz gut, dass ich bei Schwarz geblieben war.

Rob kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm. Leise, so dass nur ich es hören könnte, flüsterte er mit rauchiger Stimme: „Der Abend wird wieder verdammt schwer für mich, du siehst heiß aus!“

 

Kurz durchzuckten mich Bilder von der Filmpremiere im letzten Sommer und wie das alles endete. Für den Moment hielt ich mich an ihm fest und atmete tief durch.

 

„Ich musste auch schon den ganzen Tag daran denken!“, sagte Rob, als könnte er genau meine Gedanken lesen. Er gab mir einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und sagte dann ebenso leise: „Wir schaffen das, Catniss, ich bin immer für dich da! Ich liebe dich!“

 

„Danke und ich liebe dich auch!“, antwortete ich leise, bevor ich ihn noch einmal küsste und wir uns dann von Dean zu der Vanity Fair Party fahren ließen.

 

Der rote Teppich dort war noch einmal um einiges größer als bei der Premiere. Bei den Fans am Anfang hielt ich mich wieder dezent im Hintergrund immer in der Nähe von Dean und erst als wir bei der Presse ankamen, war ich wieder in Rob's Armen und wir stellten uns der Meute zusammen.

 

Und dieses Mal war es sogar recht spaßig, da wir teilweise zusammen mit Tom und Sienna dort standen und so immer wieder etwas zum Lachen fanden. Unsere gute Laune zog sich auch durch den ganzen Abend und wir amüsierten uns zu viert auf der Party und verließen das Event erst in den frühen Morgenstunden.

 


	39. May 2015

Die darauf folgenden Wochen und Monate waren dann doch wieder sehr von Arbeit geprägt. Rob war für einige Zeit in New York für Dior unterwegs, ich hatte gut zu tun mit meinem Projekt hier in L.A. und wir sahen uns immer mal nur tageweise. Aber diese nutzen wir auch wirklich nur für uns beide und ließen die Arbeit Arbeit sein.

 

Und da Rob im Mai wieder nach Cannes zu den Filmfestspielen musste, beziehungsweise auch wollte, entschieden wir uns die Tage davor in London zu verbringen und seiner Familie einen Besuch abzustatten.

 

Und das war das erste Mal, dass wir auf Vicky und ihr Baby trafen. Der kleine Joshua wurde vor sechs Wochen geboren und nun waren auch Vicky und Paul bereit für Besuch. Ob ich es war, wusste ich immer noch nicht so Recht. Wie würde es sein auf die drei als glückliche Familie zu treffen?

 

Ich war nervös als wir zu ihnen nach Hause fuhren. Rob erfasste meine Stimmung recht schnell und bevor wir aus dem Auto ausstiegen, beugte er sich zu mir herüber, legte seine Hand in meinen Nacken und sagte liebevoll: „Wenn es dir zu viel wird, sagt Bescheid, dann können wir jeder Zeit wieder gehen, okay!“

 

Ich nickte ihm zu, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und wir stiegen zusammen aus. Händchen haltend gingen wir zu der Haustür und klingelten. Wir wurden freundlich von Paul an der Tür begrüßt und er bat uns ins Wohnzimmer, wo uns auch Vicky ebenso liebevoll begrüßte, wie ihr Mann gerade eben.

 

Der kleine Joshua lag schlafend in seiner Wiege neben dem Sofa. Vicky schaute mich etwas unsicher an und dann wieder zur Wiege.

 

Oh Mann, ich glaube, ich war damals schon ganz schön gemein zu ihr und in meinem Verhalten auch ungerecht.

Denn genau das hatte ich vermeiden wollen, dass sie sich nun nicht in unserem Beisein über ihr Baby freuen konnte.

 

Daher nahm ich sie noch einmal in den Arm und flüsterte ihr zu: „Vic, es ist alles okay! Sorry, noch einmal für damals, lass uns die Sache bitte versuchen zu vergessen!“

 

Da genau in dem Moment der kleine Mann anfing zu schimpfen, nahm Vicky ihn auf den Arm und wir setzen uns alle zusammen auf das Sofa. Dort überreichte ich nun Paul, der als einziger die Hände frei hatte unser kleines Geschenk für Joshua.

 

Da Vicky es am liebsten gleich selbst auspacken wollte, weil sie so neugierig war, schaute sie nun etwas unsicher zu uns, aber fragte dann doch: „Wollt ihr ihn kurz nehmen und eurem Neffen 'Hallo' sagen?“

 

Da ich mich gut fühlte und wirklich unseren Streit vergessen wollte, streckte ich einfach meine Arme nach dem Kleinen aus.

So lag er nun hier in meinen Armen. Rob hatte seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt und Joshua schaute uns mit großen Augen an.

 

Und genau in dem Moment konnte ich mir sehr gut vorstellen, es noch einmal zu probieren. Rob zu sehen, wie er dieses kleine Wesen anstrahlte und mit ihm umging, war so schön. Das wünschte ich mir für uns beide auch und ich wollte nicht mehr ewig warten.

 

Rob und ich grinsten uns zwischendurch an und ein wissendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, wir schienen ähnlich Gedanken zu haben.

Als Rob mir dann einen Kuss auf das kleine Unendlichkeitszeichen hinter meinem Ohr gab und dort leise sagte: „Ich habe es dir versprochen, wann immer du möchtest!“, bestätigte er mir dies.

 

Der Abend mit den Dreien wurde dann wider erwartend echt schön. Aber wir blieben nicht allzu lange, da wir der kleinen Familie ihre doch noch sehr kurzen Nächte, nicht noch weiter verkürzen wollten.

 

Da wir aber beide zu aufgedreht waren, entschieden wir uns spontan in unserem Pub vorbei zu schauen und wie es der Zufall so wollte, trafen wir dort tatsächlich auf Tom und Sienna und auch auf Marcus, der seit langem mal wieder hier auf der Bühne stand.

 

Die Bar füllte sich sehr schnell an dem Abend. Da Marcus inzwischen ziemlich bekannt war durch seine Musik, kamen viele seiner Fans nun heute zu dem kleinen Konzert. Und es blieb natürlich nicht aus, dass auch Rob und Tom entdeckt und erkannt wurden. Einige der Fans fragten nach Autogrammen, ließen uns aber weitestgehend in Ruhe und wir konnten trotzdem hier unseren Abend genießen.

 

Zu unserer Überraschung kamen später auch noch Lizzy und Andrew vorbei und womit ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, und Rob's Blick nach zu urteilen, er selbst auch nicht, kamen auch seine Eltern.

 

Um Mitternacht unterbrach Marcus kurz seine Musik, griff nach dem Mikro und sprach: „Das nächste Lied ist für meine lieben Freunde Lina und Rob! Erweist uns doch bitte die Ehre. Es ist euer Lied und die Tanzfläche gehört euch! Ach und Rob, Happy Birthday!“

 

Die Menge gröllte und Marcus schaute grinsend in unsere Richtung und wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde er nicht mehr für uns spielen können, denn gerade Rob's Blick in seine Richtung war eindeutig. Er hasste diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit, aber beugte sich dem Wunsch seines Freunde und zog mich direkt vor die Bühne.

 

Denn selbst wenn wir uns geweigert hätten, wären wir nicht drum herum gekommen, da alle in der kleinen Bar jubelten und uns förmlich auf die Tanzfläche riefen. Ja, vielen Dank dafür Marcus! Wer solche Freunde hatte, ...

 

Die Gäste bildeten einen Kreis um uns herum und machten uns Platz für unseren Tanz. Mit den ersten [Klängen unseres Liedes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xehbjM1XpXk) fühlten wir uns um ziemlich genau ein Jahr zurück versetzt und vergaßen trotz der vielen Fremden um uns herum, wo wir waren und genossen nur unseren Moment.

 

Immer wieder küssten wir uns und grinsten uns verliebt an. Und ja das waren wir immer noch – verliebt – trotz aller Schwierigkeiten in dem letzten Jahr standen wir hier zusammen und waren glücklich.

 

Hin und wieder blitzte es um uns herum und wir ahnten beide wohin das führen würde, aber es war uns egal.

 

Als das Lied endete verabschiedeten wir uns aber wieder von der Tanzfläche, ließen den anderen den Vortritt und gingen zurück zu unserem Tisch. Dort wurde Rob von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie gratuliert und wir verbrachten noch eine schöne und lustige Zeit dort in dem Pub.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Als wir uns in der Nacht gegenüber im Bett lagen, erschien auf Rob's Gesicht ein riesiges Strahlen und seine Augen leuchteten wie verrückt. Als ich ihn fragte, was los sei, antwortete er: „Lass es uns mit dem Baby versuchen! Bitte Catniss, ich möchte nicht mehr warten!“

 

„Ein ganz kleines bisschen musst du dich noch gedulden, ich müsste vorher noch einen Termin bei meinem Frauenarzt ausmachen, ansonsten können wir das solange versuchen, wie wir wollen und es würde nichts werden!“

 

Er verstand was ich meinte und ich versprach ihm das sofort in Angriff zu nehmen, sobald ich zurück in L.A. war und dann stand dem nichts mehr im Weg. Und bis dahin übten wir eben noch ein wenig, nicht das wir aus der Übung kamen.

 


	40. Summer 2015

Nach Cannes begleitete ich Rob nicht. Wir verbrachten noch ganz gemütlich zu zweit unseren ersten Hochzeitstag und auch meinen Geburtstag in London und dann flog Rob nach Cannes und für mich ging es zurück nach L.A.

 

Denn auch wenn ich etwas kürzer getreten war in der Firma, so konnte ich doch nicht komplett und für Ewigkeiten dort fehlen. Und gerade jetzt herrschte bis zu den Sommerferien Hochbetrieb und danach ja dann auch immer.

 

Also steckte ich wieder mitten in der Arbeit. Aber trotzdem nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, wie zum Ende des letzten Jahres hin.

Rob blieb zwei Wochen in Cannes und danach hatte er noch einige Interviews und Pressetermine unter anderem für den Film 'Life' quer durch Europa und es standen auch immer wieder Fotoshootings für diverse Magazine an.

 

Er kam erst Mitte Juli wieder zurück nach Hause. Leider konnte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Urlaub nehmen und so hatten wir erst einmal nur das Wochenende zusammen an dem er zurück kam. Aber dieses genossen wir dafür um so ausgiebiger zusammen.

 

Als Rob an dem Freitag Abend nach Hause kam, saß ich noch draußen auf der Terrasse mit Blick auf die untergehende Sonne und beantwortete einige Emails. Aber sobald er den Garten betrat, klappte ich den Laptop zu und flog ihm förmlich in die Arme. Es war einfach viel zu lange her, dass wir uns gesehen hatten.

 

Rob's Arme umschlossen mich fest und schon krachten unsere Lippen aufeinander. Wir standen eine halbe Ewigkeit so dort und lösten uns nur widerwillig von einander, da wir beide dringend Luft benötigten.

 

„Willkommen zu Hause!“, sagte ich nun zu ihm und strich durch seine nun wieder länger werdenden Haare.

Für seinen neuen Film musste er sie wieder länger haben, was mir prinzipiell recht gut gefiel, aber wovor es mich schon graute, war der Bart, der dazu kommen würde. Und da meine ich dieses Mal nicht den sexy Drei-Tage-Bart, sondern eben einen Vollbart. Ich konnte mir das noch nicht so recht vorstellen.

 

Aber so wie er gerade vor mir stand, eben mit besagtem sexy Drei-Tage-Bart, wow! Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen.

 

Immer wieder verteilt Rob kleine Küsse über mein ganzes Gesicht und blieb am Ende, wie so oft, an dem kleinen Tattoo hinter meinem Ohr hängen und nun sprach er leise und ehrfürchtig: „Ich habe dich vermisst, Catniss!“

 

„Ich dich auch, lass uns reingehen!“

 

Der Satz von mir war alles, was er brauchte. Er hob mich hoch in seine Arme und mit meinen Beinen umschlang ich seine Hüfte. So trug er mich, wir uns immer weiter küssend, durch die offene Terrassentür, die direkt in unser Schlafzimmer führte.

 

Dort legte er mich in die Mitte unseres großes Bettes, kniete mit einem Bein zwischen meinen und stütze sich auf einer Hand neben meinem Kopf ab. Mit seiner anderen Hand strich er von meiner Wange bis hinunter zu meinem Dekolletee und ließ sie dort am Ansatz meiner Brust, direkt über meinem Herzen, liegen.

 

War unser Kuss eben noch wild und verlangend, war der folgende nun sanft und voller Liebe.

 

Als er sich von mir löste, setzte Rob sich neben mich und strich sich durch seine Haare. Etwas verwundert über sein Stoppen, stützte ich mich auf meine Ellenbogen auf und schaute ihn fragend an.

 

„Was ist los, Rob?“, fragte ich ihn.

 

„Ich liebe dich, Catniss! Aber vielleicht sollten wir erst reden, bevor wir weitermachen.“

 

Seine Antwort verwirrte mich irgendwie noch mehr und machte mir Angst.

 

War das nicht immer der Satz, mit dem die meisten Beziehungen endeten.

 

Aber es war Rob, er würde das doch nicht so tun, oder?

 

Meine nächste Frage klang daher etwas ängstlich: „Worüber möchtest du reden?“

 

Seine Hand strich mir nun wieder durch die Haare. Er ließ sie in meinem Nacken liegen, strich mit seinem Daumen über mein Tattoo und statt mir zu antworten, stellte er mir eine Gegenfrage: „Warum hast du Angst?!“

 

Oh Gott, das fragte er nicht ernsthaft! Ich schloss kurz die Augen.

Er war mir so nah, ich konnte nicht klar denken!

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, war er mir noch näher, denn Rob hatte seine Stirn an meine gelegt!

 

Leise und unsicher antwortete ich ihm: „Es klingt, als würdest du unsere Ehe beenden wollen!?“

 

„Oh Gott, Catniss, nein, nichts lege mir ferner! Ich liebe dich!“, antwortete er mir schnell und küsste mich nun wieder sanft.

 

„Was ist es dann?“, nuschelte ich in unseren Kuss hinein.

 

Er löste unseren Kuss, blieb aber so nah es ging bei mir. Seine Hand hatte er weiterhin in meinen Haaren vergraben, als er antwortete: „Du warst in der Klinik bei deinem Arzt, richtig?“

 

Mit einem Nicken bat ich ihn weiterzusprechen, denn er wusste die Antwort. Wir hatten darüber am Telefon gesprochen.

 

„Nun müssten wir eine etwas weitreichendere Entscheidung treffen! Baby ja oder lieber geschützt?!“

 

Er ließ seine Frage offen, hielt mir aber in seiner anderen Hand ein Kondom entgegen. Überließ mir damit die Entscheidung.

Er hatte mir Silvester bereits gesagt, dass er sich das wünschte. Ich wollte es genauso sehr. Aber er hatte Recht, solch eine Entscheidung mussten wir gut überdenken. Es hing mehr daran als nur der Wunsch danach. Also erst reden!

 

„Meine Antwort wäre 'Ja', aber ich möchte nicht im nächsten Jahr die ganze Zeit hier alleine mit unserem Baby sein und es kennt seinen Daddy nur vom Telefon!“, sagte ich daher ehrlich zu ihm.

 

Seine Antwort brachte mir aber die endgültige Entscheidung: „Ich wäre noch bis vielleicht Ende Oktober, vielleicht auch etwas länger bei den Dreharbeiten zu 'The lost City of Z' eingespannt und danach kann ich mir eine Auszeit nehmen, solange wir brauchen! Ich muss nur die Promotionen- und Premierentermine Ende nächsten Jahres und Anfang 2017 wahrnehmen.“

 

Das klang gut, mehr als gut! Damit nahm ich mir das Kondom und schmiss es grinsend auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

Wir würden es nicht brauchen!

 

Meine Hand legte sich nun in seinen Nacken und ich zog ihn zu mir. Endlich lagen seine Lippen wieder auf meinen. Ich konnte spüren wie Rob in unseren Kuss grinste, glücklich über meine Entscheidung.

 

Unsere Klamotten fanden schnell ihren Weg zum Boden und wir konnten da weiter machen, wo wir vor wenigen Minuten aufgehört hatten.

 


	41. Summer 2015

 

Da Rob nun tatsächlich eine längere Zeit frei hatte, bevor er nach Irland und Südamerika und was weiß ich wo noch alles, hinfliegen würde für seinen neuen Film, beschlossen wir zu verreisen. Ich konnte in der Firma auch frei haben. Mein letztes Projekt hatte ich vor ein paar Tagen abgeschlossen und bis jetzt kein neues angenommen. Ich hatte die aktuellen Projekte alle Ira und den Kollegen überlassen.

 

So hatten wir nun drei Wochen frei und beschlossen die Großstadt hinter uns zu lassen und wieder zu unserem persönlichen Zufluchtsort nach Sedona zu fahren.

 

Auch wenn es damals schwer war für uns, so verbanden wir doch schönes mit dem Ort. Die Woche im letzten Jahr dort hatte uns einander näher gebracht und die nächsten drei Wochen wollten wir es uns dort gut gehen lassen.

 

Unsere Koffer hatten wir schnell gepackt. Der Tank des Autos war auch voll und so fuhren wir an diesem sonnigen Sommertag Anfang August in Richtung Osten.

 

Das erste Stück aus der Stadt heraus fuhr ich und Rob löste mich dann ab, als wir auf dem einsamen Highway waren. Hier wo es stupide geradeaus ging und es kaum Verkehr gab, fühlte er sich auch in der Lage mal zu fahren.

Rob sagte selbst von sich, dass er ein schlechter Fahrer sei. Ich konnte dies allerdings nicht bestätigen. Ihm fehlte einfach nur die Praxis. Als Teenager, aufgewachsen in London, war es nie nötig mit dem Auto zu fahren, da er alles mit der U-bahn erreichen konnte, und nun als erfolgreicher Schauspieler wurde er entweder gefahren oder nahm sich einfach ein Taxi.

 

Aber gut, mir war es in Endeffekt egal. Denn ich fuhr selbst sehr gerne und es machte mir normalerweise auch nichts aus so lange Strecken durchzufahren. Aber wir hatten ehrlich gesagt eine ziemlich kurze Nacht hinter uns und nun war ich doch froh, dass Rob mich ablöste und ich etwas dösen konnte.

 

Aus dem Dösen wurde dann doch ein richtiges Schlafen, obwohl ich das gar nicht wollte. Ich wurde erst wieder wach, als das Auto stand und Rob mir sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, flüsterte er leise: „Hey Baby, schau wir sind da!“

 

Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss, bevor er ausstieg und um das Auto zu mir herumkam. Es dämmerte bereits, aber ich konnte doch das mir bekannte Haus vor uns erkennen.

Rob öffnete mir die Tür, hielt mir seine Hand entgegen und half mir beim Aussteigen. Manchmal war er wirklich ein Gentleman der alten Schule.

 

Für den Moment standen wir Arm in Arm vor dem Haus und betrachteten beide unser zu Hause auf Zeit für die nächsten Wochen. Dieses Haus lag so abgeschieden, auf einem riesigen Grundstück, auf welches niemand anderes außer wir und die Angestellten Zugang hatten.

Wir konnten uns hier frei bewegen, ohne Angst vor der Presse zu haben und mussten dieses Schmuckstück inmitten dieser wunderschönen Natur mit keinem anderen Gast teilen. Denn es war nur für uns!

 

„Lass uns rein gehen!“, sagte Rob dann, nahm meine Hand und wir gingen hinein. Und wie damals war dieses Haus auch von innen einfach wunderschön und wie wir es bestellt hatten, war der Kühlschrank gefüllt und draußen auf der Terrasse brannte die Feuerstelle.

 

Davor ließen wir uns nun auf die riesige Couch fallen und schauten hinüber auf den noch von der Sonne beleuchteten Cathedral Rock. Es war atemberaubend schön hier. Diese einzigartigen, roten Felsformationen im Kontrast zu den dunkelgrünen Wälder an deren Fuße. Und der Himmel leuchtete dazu noch in den schönsten Blautönen gepaart mit Lila. Worte können kaum die Schönheit dessen beschreiben!

 

 

Wir blieben lange dort sitzen, ohne wirklich zu reden. Wir genossen es dem anderen nahe zu sein und die Stille um uns herum. Als es so dunkel war, dass wir kaum noch die Hand vor Augen, trotz des Feuers, sehen konnten, gingen wir doch hinein.

 

Wir hatten auf der Fahrt hierher nur eine Kleinigkeit zwischendurch gegessen und so machte ich mich in der Küche daran uns etwas zu Essen zu suchen und Rob holte derweilen unser Gepäck aus dem Auto.

 

Ich hatte mich entschieden, aufgrund der späten Stunde, nur ein paar Sandwichs zu machen und diese ließen wir uns nun auf der Terrasse sitzend schmecken. Und wir fielen anschließend einfach nur noch todmüde in dieses super bequeme Bett.

 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, lag ich auf dem Bauch und das dünne Bettlaken, welches uns als Decke diente, lag irgendwo. Rob war hinter mir, beziehungsweise über mir, ließ mich aber von seinem Gewicht kaum etwas spüren und nur seine Lippen wanderten immer wieder von meinen nackten Schultern hinauf zu meinem Nacken, bis hin zu meinem Ohr. Er merkte sehr schnell, dass ich wach war und flüstert, seine Küsse nicht wirklich unterbrechend: „Guten Morgen, Baby!“

 

Nun ließ er seine eine Hand am unteren Rand unter mein Top fahren. Strich nur mit den Fingerspitzen ganz zart meinen gesamten Rücken hinauf, ohne auch nur einmal seine Küsse zu unterbrechen.

 

Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, war zu sehr in seinen Liebkosungen gefangen und wollte nichts Lieber, als dass jeder Morgen genauso beginnen würde.

 

Da er mein Shirt nach oben geschoben hatte, küsste er sich nun meine gesamte Wirbelsäule entlang und löste damit eine Gänsehaut auf meinem gesamten Rücken aus.

 

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte Rob doch tatsächlich und er wusste die Antwort darauf nur zu gut, erwartete aber auch keine von mir. Er bat mich, er hatte seine Hand nun unter meinen Bauch liegen, mich etwas zu erheben. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nicht bewegen, aber ich konnte mir denken, was er wollte und so tat ich ihn den Gefallen. Nun kniete ich aufrecht vor ihm. Mein Rücken war an seinen Bauch gelehnt und ich ließ meine Hand in seinen Nacken fahren, während er die seine nun über meine gesamte Vorderseite wandern ließ.

 

Ich wollte mehr, aber er ließ sich so verdammt viel Zeit und erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, zog er mir mein Top aus, sodass ich nun auch endlich oben ohne, genau wie er, hier saß.

 

Haut auf Haut, seine Wärme direkt spüren zu können, war immer noch so unglaublich für mich.

 

Mein Kopf fiel nach hinten auf seine Schulter, als Rob nun ganz langsam seine Hand in meinen Slip gleiten ließ, während er mich mit dem anderen Arm ganz festhielt. Ich hätte mich ansonsten wahrscheinlich nicht aufrecht halten können.

 

Er reizte mich heute extrem und ich merkte auch nur allzu deutlich an meinem Rücken, dass er mindestens genauso erregt war.

 

Und so sehr ich seine Berührung gerade genoss, wollte ich doch auch ihn berühren und genauso verwöhnen wie er es mit mir tat. Also drehte ich mich in seinen Armen und griff nun mit beiden Händen in seine Haare, attackierte seine Lippen stürmisch mit meinen. Und während meine Hände nun seine gesamte Brust hinunterfuhren, ließ auch er seine in meine Unterhose gleiten und dort auf meinen Po liegen. Diesen drückte er sanft und zog mich damit, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch näher zu sich heran.

 

Dadurch verwehrte er mir aber die Chance seine Bauchmuskulatur weiter zu erkunden und so spiegelte ich seine Berührung einfach. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr warten und hatte nicht seine Geduld, daher fand seine Shorts schnell den Weg neben das Bett.

 

Ich brachte nun, ohne unseren Kuss zu beenden, etwas Abstand zwischen uns. Denn nur so bekam ich die Chance ihn überall berühren zu können und griff nach seiner Erregung. Damit entlockte ich Rob ein Stöhnen.

 

Es nun offensichtlich selbst nicht mehr erwarten können, gab er mir einen kleinen Schubs, sodass ich nun auf dem Rücken unter ihm lag. Mein Slip war nun ebenfalls sehr schnell verschwunden und unseren Kuss wieder fortsetzend, lag Rob zwischen meinen Beinen und ließ sich langsam in mich gleiten. Wir stöhnten beide zeitgleich auf und vertieften unseren Kuss weiter.

 

Seine Bewegungen blieben trotz allem langsam. Ich kam Rob mit meiner Hüfte, soweit es ging, entgegen und bat ihn stöhnend: „Schneller!“

 

„Wir haben Zeit, Catniss! Slow down!“, war seine einzige Reaktion darauf und hielt mich nun mit einer Hand an der Hüfte fest, stoppte dadurch meine Bewegung. Es war frustrierend. Ich brauchte gerade mehr als er mir geben wollte.

 

Er merkte meinen Frust, grinste in unseren Kuss und strich mir wieder durch die Haare, während er immer noch sehr leise sagte: „Lass dich fallen!“

 

Damit wanderte er mit seinen Lippen meinen Kiefer entlang bis zu meinen Hals und er biss dort hinein. Oh fuck, wusste er eigentlich, was er hier mit mir anstellte! Seine Zähne dort an meiner so empfindlichen Haut zu spüren, ließ die Spannung weiter ansteigen und ich dachte, ich vergehe hier unter ihm.

 

Ich hob meine Hüfte nun etwas mehr an, umschloss ihn mit meinen Beinen und nahm ihn so tiefer in mir auf. Ich ließ mich weiter von seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge und seinen Zähnen verwöhnen.

 

Auch Rob's Atem wurde unruhiger, er wurde in seinen Bewegungen fahriger, konnte die Langsamkeit nicht mehr beibehalten und als er dann seine Erlösung fand, riss er mich mit einer nie dagewesenen Macht mit sich.

 

Immer noch etwas atemlos lagen wir inzwischen nebeneinander, beide auf dem Rücken, die Hand jeweils auf den Bauch gelegt.

 

„Das war heftig!“, sagte Rob, der seine Stimme als Erstes wieder fand, grinsend.

 

„Oja, heftig ist das richtige Wort und jetzt brauche ich eine Dusche!“

 

Damit raffte ich mich dann doch auf und ging in das nebenan liegende Bad. Als ich bereits an der Tür war, rief Rob mir hinterher: „Nimmst du mich mit?“

 

Und konnte ich zu so einer Frage 'nein' sagen?

Natürlich nicht! So blieb es irgendwie dann nicht bei einer einfach Dusche und wir brauchten beinahe zwei Stunden, bis wir das Bad wieder verließen und nun endlich doch einmal, wenigstens das Nötigste angezogen, in der Küche standen und uns etwas zum Frühstücken suchten.

 

Während wir mit unserem Essen draußen saßen, war drinnen das Housekeeping beschäftigt, unser Chaos zu beseitigen und den Kühlschrank aufzufüllen. War es uns unangenehm – nope. Denn ehrlich gesagt, bezahlten wir hier für unsere drei Wochen abartig viel Geld und da war ich inzwischen abgebrüht genug, um zu sagen, dass dann auch der Service stimmen musste.

 

Aber das tat er hier tatsächlich und uns wurde jeder Wunsch erfüllt, auch wenn wir ansonsten hier völlig alleine waren.

 

An unserem ersten Tag verließen wir das Haus nicht einmal und ehrlich gesagt, taten wir das die ganze erste Woche nicht. Die Gefahr dort doch von anderen Touristen erkannt zu werden, war zu groß.

 

Aber in unserer zweiten Woche sah Rob inzwischen aus wie ein Strauchdieb. Denn er rasierte sich gar nicht, da er, wie gesagt, für den neuen Film einen Vollbart brauchte. Und ich fand, er sah furchtbar damit aus. Er selbst fühlte sich damit auch nicht sonderlich wohl. Aber gut, es war nun einmal sein Job.

 

Ein Gutes hatte das Ganze aber, denn damit und einem Cappie auf, plus Sonnenbrille, würde nicht einmal Clare ihn wiedererkennen. Und so konnten wir uns in der zweite Woche auf den Weg machen und die Umgebung erkunden.

 

Die vielen Trails hier in und um Sedona boten uns einiges und dadurch, dass es so weitläufig war, begegneten wir, trotz Hochsaison, kaum einer Menschenseele. Wir verloren uns in der Schönheit der Natur und kamen oft erst spät am Abend wieder zurück ins Haus.

 

In unserer letzten Urlaubswoche hielten wir es hingegen wieder eher wie in der ersten. Wir blieben viel im Haus und ehrlich gesagt, verließen wir an einigen Tagen das Schlafzimmer nicht.

 

Wir hatten eine absolut unbeschwerte Zeit hier! Wir liebten uns, so oft es nur irgendwie ging, knutschten wie die Teenager, alberten herum und redeten über alles.

 

Es fiel uns nach den drei Wochen mehr als schwer Abschied zu nehmen. Aber wir nahmen uns vor wieder hierher zu kommen. Hierher an unseren persönlichen Zufluchtsort. Einer Flucht weg von der Realität und hin zu ganz viel Zweisamkeit, ganz viel Rob und Catniss pur.

 

 


	42. Fall 2015

 

 

Einen Tag nach unser Rückkehr nach L.A. musste Rob gleich weiter und er flog zum Dreh nach Irland. Dort würde er bis in den späten September hinein beschäftigt sein. Anschließend ging es gleich weiter nach Kolumbien.

 

Da nun in den USA die Sommerferien vorbei waren, sah unsere Auftragslage ähnlich aus wie im letzten Jahr. Also nahm ich mich zweier interessanter Projekte an und steckte dort mein ganzes Herzblut hinein.

 

Durch die Arbeit vermisste ich Rob nicht ganz so sehr. Die Abende zu Hause waren hingegen etwas anderes. So kam es nun wieder häufiger vor, dass ich mit Ira unterwegs war, was die Presse natürlich wieder aufgriff. War mir aber egal!

 

Ich zog auch unter der Woche wieder zeitweise in mein kleines Loft. Alleine in dem großen Haus war mir nichts! Ich fühlte mich dann, so blöd es klang mit der ganzen Alarmanlage und was das Haus nicht alles hatte, unsicher dort. Außerdem fehlte mir Rob dort mehr als irgendwo anders.

 

Was ein weiterer Grund dafür war, dass die Aasgeier von Pappz mal wieder über Scheidung spekulierten und mir und Ira eine Affaire andichteten. Deren Probleme möchte ich einmal haben!

 

Rob und ich versuchten so oft es ging zu telefonieren. Was sich allerdings, dank der Zeitverschiebung und unser beider Jobs, als gar nicht so leicht herausstellte. Und so kam es, dass wir seit knapp einer Woche immer aneinander vorbei telefonierten. Es war frustrierend.

 

Und was mich dann auch noch ärgerte, okay ärgerte war nicht unbedingt das richtige Wort, aber eben auch frustrierte, war, dass ich doch wieder meine Tage bekam und das obwohl wir in unserem Urlaub soviel Sex hatten. Ich hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, dass es mit einer Schwangerschaft bereits geklappt haben könnte. Aber offensichtlich ja nicht!

 

Deswegen saß ich nun Ende September niedergeschlagen in meinem Büro und hämmerte auf der Tastatur umher. Wirklich arbeiten tat ich nicht. Jede Idee, die ich zu Papier beziehungsweise auf den Bildschirm brachte, wurde sofort wieder gelöscht. Da meine Bürotür nur angelehnt war, steckte irgendwann Ira den Kopf hinein und sagte: „Na na, Schatz, der arme Computer kann aber nichts für deine schlechte Laune!“

 

„Nein, kann er nicht, aber der ist nun einmal gerade hier!“, gab ich genervt von mir, ohne dabei einmal aufzuschauen.

 

„Vielleicht habe ich ja etwas für dich, was dich aufmuntern könnte!“, sagte er und wie ich an seiner Stimmer erkannte, schmunzelnd.

 

Ich rollte nur mit den Augen, mein Blick war bei meiner Antwort weiterhin stur geradeaus auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Ich hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche lustigen Spielchen von Ira und sagte daher, weiterhin ziemlich genervt: „Wenn deine Aufmunterung nicht Robert Pattinson heißt, kannst du sie behalten!“

 

„Hey Catniss!“, die Stimme erkannte ich unter tausenden und ich blickte nun ruckartig auf. Und tatsächlich dort neben Ira stand lachend Rob. Sofort sprang ich auf, ließ dort alles stehen und liegen und flog in seine Arme.

 

Ira verschwand lachend aus meinem Büro und ich meinte noch ein „Na endlich, das hätte ja keiner länger ausgehalten!“ von ihm gehört zu haben.

 

War mir aber gerade so was von egal. Der einzige, der zählte, war Rob. Wir standen nun hier und küssten uns als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Es tat so gut ihn hier zu wissen!

 

Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet und fragte ihn daher: „Was machst du hier?“

 

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist!“, war seine grinsende, wenn auch nicht ganz ernst gemeinte, Antwort.

 

„Untersteh' dich, ich lass dich nicht mehr gehen!“

 

Auch wenn ich selbst wusste, dass das nicht ganz funktionieren würde und seine nächsten Worte brachten da auch gleich die Ernüchterung: „Ich muss leider am Montag wieder weiter, aber wir haben zumindest das ganze Wochenende!“

 

Das war nicht viel, aber besser als gar nichts!

Wir grinsten uns trotzdem freudestrahlend an und ich strich durch seine viel zu langen Haare.

 

Ehrlich gesagt, sah er im Moment unmöglich aus – Vollbart und zu lange Haare! Aber es war mir gerade egal, denn ich war einfach nur froh, dass er hier war.

 

Wir verließen dann recht schnell das Büro und ich verabschiedete mich bei Ira für das gesamte Wochenende. Er wünschte uns viel Spaß und wir sollten nichts tun, was er nicht auch tun würde! War klar, Ira! Das Unschuldslamm in Person!

 

Blöd war nur, dass ich mit dem Auto hier war und fahren musste. So mussten wir unsere Knutscherei wenigstens für die Zeit der Fahrt unterbrechen.

 

Aber das änderten wir sofort, als wir zu Hause ankamen. So stolperten wir mehr oder weniger, uns immer noch küssend, ins Haus. Kaum war die Haustür hinter uns ins Schloss gefallen, hob Rob mich hoch und trug mich hinüber zur Couch.

 

Dort saßen wir nun. Ich auf seinen Schoss und meine Hände in seine Haare vergraben. Rob fing irgendwann an, mir meine Bluse aus der Hose herauszuziehen und die Knöpfe dieser zu öffnen.

 

Das war der Moment, wo ich ihn stoppte! Ich unterbrach unseren Kuss, legte meine Stirn an seine und hielt seine Hände fest.

 

„Rob, stopp, wir können nicht!“, sagte ich ihm.

 

„Was spricht dagegen?“, wollte er wissen und löste seine Hände aus meinen, um unbeirrt weiter zu machen. Mich überkam bei dem Gedanken an den Grund wieder eine Traurigkeit, schluckte diese herunter und gab aber doch immer noch niedergeschlagen zu: „Ich habe gerade meine Tage!“

 

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm! Aber warum bist du so traurig?“, fragte er nun, strich dabei mit seinen Daumen sanft über meine Wangen, während seine andere Hand mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht hielt.

 

„Weil es bedeutet, dass es dieses Mal nicht geklappt hat und ich habe Angst, dass es womöglich nie etwas wird!“

 

Die Angst hatte ich wirklich! Was, wenn damals doch nicht alles so gut verlaufen war? Was wenn es nun doch Probleme gab?

 

„Baby, es sind gerade mal drei Monate vergangen, seit wir es wirklich probieren. Gibt dir Zeit und du wirst sehen, schneller als wir denken können, sind wir zu dritt, mmmh!?“, sprach er mir gut zu, versuchte mich zu trösten.

 

„Ich hoffe so sehr, dass du Recht hast!“, wollte damit das Thema hinter mir lassen und genießen, was ich für den Moment hatte. Also küsste ich Rob wieder und er nuschelte grinsend in unseren Kuss: „Ich habe immer Recht!“

 

„Ab und zu!“, konterte ich und sagte dann: „Ich liebe dich!“

 

„Ich dich mehr!“, waren Rob's letzte Worte für eine lange Zeit. Denn auch wenn wir nicht miteinander schlafen konnten, so gab es doch noch so viele anderen Möglichkeiten sich gegenseitig zu verwöhnen.

 

Das Wochenende tat uns beiden so unglaublich gut und wir konnten Kraft für die nächsten Wochen sammeln. Ich ließ ihn am Montagmorgen nur schweren Herzens gehen. Es waren nun noch einmal mindestens vier Wochen ohne ihn.

 

 

 

 Rob während der Dreharbeiten zu "The lost City of Z"

 


	43. December 2015

Die Zeit, bis Rob wieder nach Hause kam, verging schleppend. Mir ging es beschissen und ich verstand mich selbst nicht mehr.

 

Ira ging mir bereits seit mehreren Tag aus dem Weg und sprach nur das Nötigste mit mir. Kundenanrufe leitete er nicht mehr an mich weiter, da ich mich in seinen Augen wohl das ein oder andere Mal im Ton vergriffen hatte.

 

Neben meinen Launen hatte ich jeglichen Appetit verloren. Wenn ich dann doch einmal etwas aß, kam es meistens postwendend wieder zurück. Und jetzt wo ich wieder meine Tage hatte, lange nicht so heftig wie sonst immer, aber sie waren da, spielte mein Kreislauf auch verrückt.

 

Da ich körperlich keine Reserven hatte, sah man mir meine unfreiwillige Diät auch nur allzu deutlich an. Meine eh schon blasse Haut wirkte noch durchscheinender, meine Wangen waren eingefallen, dunkle Schatten lagen unter meinen Augen und ich konnte nur zu deutlich meine Rippen und Hüftknochen sehen.

 

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mit mir los war! Sollte das echt nur sein, weil ich Rob so sehr vermisste?

 

Vor ihm konnte ich all das bis jetzt recht erfolgreich geheim halten. Er war irgendwo mitten im Dschungel von Kolumbien unterwegs und da gab es kein Internet und nur an guten Tagen erreichte er mich mit dem Handy.

 

Aber das machte das Ganze auf der anderen Seite auch noch schwerer für mich! Denn die Sehnsucht nach ihm stieg ins Unermessliche!

 

Da Rob aber heute endlich wieder nach Hause kommen wollte, wenn auch erst mitten in der Nacht, verließ ich das Büro bereits am frühen Nachmittag. Ich hatte noch einen Termin bei meinem Frisör und auch zum Waxen. Ich wollte wenigstens versuchen, mich wieder etwas vorzeigbarer hinzubekommen. Denn so wie ich jetzt aussah, konnte ich auch Rob nicht gegenüber treten.

 

Als ich bei beiden durch war, fuhr ich nach Hause, sprang noch schnell unter die Dusche und ließ mich dann, erschöpft vom Tag, ins Bett fallen.

 

Wach, wenn man meinen Zustand so nennen konnte, wurde ich erst wieder, als Rob nach Hause kam. Er legte sich zu mir ins Bett und zog mich einfach nur in seine Arme. Ich nuschelte nur ein glückliches 'Rob' und vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust, ließ mich in seine Umarmung fallen.

 

So schliefen wir beide bis weit in den nächsten Nachmittag hinein in unser beider absoluter Lieblingsschlafposition.

 

 

Als sowohl ich als auch Rob das nächste Mal wach wurden, zog er mich noch dichter zu sich heran und küsste mich auf mein Haar. Meine Finger ließ ich sanft über seinen Nacken wandern, atmete genüsslich seinen süßen Duft ein und sagte leise: „Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist! Hab dich vermisst!“

 

„Mmmh, ich dich auch, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst!“, und damit fanden seine Lippen meine.

 

Endlich war auch wieder dieser schreckliche, ungepflegte Vollbart bei ihm weg und auch seine Haare waren etwas kürzer, als noch vor ein paar Wochen.

 

Ich hatte meinen geliebten Mann wieder und genoss unsere Nähe gerade in vollen Zügen. Es blieb aufgrund meiner Tage allerdings bei ausgiebigen Streicheleinheiten.

 

Mein Körper hatte aber auch ein echt beschissenes Timing.

 

Aber gut, Rob müsste nun erst einmal nicht so schnell weg. Er hatte, wie versprochen, sich eine längere Auszeit genommen.

Wollte nur hier in und um L.A. kleinere Projekte wahrnehmen und die ein oder andere öffentliche Veranstaltung besuchen, um nicht gänzlich von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden.

 

Er hatte soviel die letzten Jahre gearbeitet, dass er sich auch gänzlich zur Ruhe setzen könnte, aber dafür liebte er seinen Job zu sehr und das wollte ich auch gar nicht. So freuten wir uns nun erst einmal auf die unbestimmte Auszeit!

 

Ich würde weiterhin arbeiten, aber nun da Rob zu Hause war, auch wieder drastisch mit den Stunden heruntergehen und wirklich nur Projekte betreuen, die mir hundertprozentig zusagten. Eines hatte ich jetzt noch laufen, das musste bis Weihnachten fertig werden und dann würde ich schauen, was es dann gab.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Rob war zwar nun zu Hause, aber meine schlechte Laune, mein Nicht-Vertragen von Essen und mein hin und wieder auftretendes Schwindelgefühl blieben. Es war zum Kotzen und das war es inzwischen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

 

Wir hatten Mitte Dezember! Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und da wollten wir eigentlich wieder nach London fliegen. Aber ob das was wird, weiß ich nicht. Denn im Moment hing ich kotzend über der Toilette und brachte mein Abendessen wieder zum Vorschein.

 

Vor Rob konnte ich das alles natürlich nun nicht mehr geheim halten. Er brauchte mich nur anschauen und wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

 

Als ich ihm am Anfang erklärte, dass ich ihn einfach nur vermisst hatte und ich deswegen kaum Essen konnte; dass es fast nichts war, erwähnte ich dabei lieber nicht; war er zumindest etwas gnädig gestimmt. Er meinte dann, dass wir das schon wieder hinbekommen würden, jetzt wo er wieder da war!

 

Es wurde ein wenig besser, aber an anderen Tage, wie heute, war es dafür besonders schlimm. Rob hatte es natürlich sofort mitbekommen und hockte nun hinter mir, hielt mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht und strich mir immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken, während ich mir mein Essen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

 

Als ich es mit Hilfe von Rob irgendwie in unser Bett geschafft hatte und dort nun ziemlich erschöpft, immer noch mit dem Schwindel kämpfend, lag, hockte er sich vor mich auf den Boden. Er hielt meine Hand und während er mit der anderen meine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, sagte er: „Cat, das geht so nicht weiter! Ich mache mir Sorgen, du bist nur noch Haut und Knochen. Und da kannst du sagen, was du willst, du gehst morgen zum Arzt!“

 

Ich wollte widersprechen, wie all die Wochen zuvor, aber ich hatte heute keine Kraft mehr dazu und außerdem hatte ich eh morgen Früh schon einen Termin bei meinem Arzt.

 

Das Letzte was ich mitbekam an dem Abend, waren Rob's Lippen auf meiner Stirn und seine lieben Worte: „Schlaf jetzt, Baby, ich pass' auf dich auf! Ich liebe dich!“

 

Das tat er wirklich und das brachte mir am nächsten Morgen ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Denn Rob sah aus, als hätte er die ganze Nacht gar kein Auge zu getan.

 

Sobald ich wach war, machte er sich sofort wieder Sorgen um mich. Er fragte tausendmal nach, ob es mir auch wirklich gut ginge.

 

Jeden meiner Schritte beobachtete er akribisch, ließ mich nirgends länger als ein paar Sekunden alleine. Es war beinahe soweit, dass er mir sogar aufs Klo folgen wollte. Daran konnte ich ihn gerade noch hindern.

Meine Laune war eh schon mies und nur mit der etwas pampigen Ansage, dass ich ja gleich zum Arzt fahren würde, ließ er mich wenigstens dort in Ruhe.

 

Ich hatte heute wirklich einen Termin bei meinem Arzt, da inzwischen die Spirale ein halbes Jahr heraus war und ich wollte einfach noch einmal abklären lassen, ob auch wirklich alles okay war. Denn, wie meine Periode ja immer wieder zeigte, war ich immer noch nicht schwanger und die Angst, dass bei der Fehlgeburt doch etwas kaputt gegangen war, blieb einfach.

 


	44. Christmas 2015

Es war Weihnachten und wir saßen, beide unser Glück selbst immer noch nicht fassen könnend, im Flieger nach London.

Der Arztbesuch vor einer Woche war ziemlich aufschlussreich. Ich war alleine dort und als ich nach Hause kam, traf ich aber auf einen ziemlich aufgelösten Rob.

 

**Flashback Anfang**

Kaum hatte ich das Haus über die Garage betreten und stand in der Küche, war Rob an meiner Seite. Er sah echt fertig aus und die schlaflose Nacht machte sich bemerkbar bei ihm. Und was mich am meisten verwunderte, es schwammen Tränen in seinen Augen.

Als er mir nun dort gegenüber stand und mein Grinsen sah, fragte er etwas fassungslos: „Es ist nichts Schlimmes, oder Cat?“

Ich legte meine Hände an seine Wangen, strich im zärtlich dort drüber, stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihn ein süßen Kuss. Ich versuchte ihn damit seine unbegründeten Sorgen und Ängste zu nehmen und sagte dann: „Es ist Nichts, was nicht in wenigen Monaten vorbei ist!“

„Monaten?“, fragte er schnaufend und schaute mich entsetzt an, als hätte ich sie nicht mehr alle.

„Mmmmmh, es sollte bald besser werden. Aber spätestens Mitte Mai sollte wieder alles gut sein. Mehr als gut sogar, um nicht zu sagen perfekt!“, ich konnte mir mein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen und hoffte, dass Rob meine Andeutungen verstand, aber seine Sorgen um mich waren anscheinend zu groß, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Deswegen löste er sich nun von mir, stützte sich auf der Kücheninsel ab und fuhr sich, als er wieder anfing zu reden, mit der Hand durch seine Haare: „Catniss, verdammt! Du treibst mich gerade in den Wahnsinn. Wovon zur Hölle redest du?“

Er wurde lauter, schaute mich aber gleich entschuldigend an und bevor das Ganze hier noch in einem nicht gewollten Streit endete, griff ich in meine hintere Hosentasche. Ich reichte ihm das kleine Schwarz-Weiß-Bild, welches ich von dem Arzt bekommen hatte.

Er brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen, was er dort in den Händen hielt. Kurz leuchteten seine Augen auf und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Aber irgendwie konnte er wohl dem Ganzen nicht trauen, obwohl er es weiß auf schwarz in der Hand hielt. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er fragte etwas verwundert: „Aber wie …. ? Du hattest immer deine Tage, das kann nicht möglich sein, oder?“

Er hatte Recht, aber doch genauso war es und ich erklärte ihm das, was auch der Arzt zu mir gesagt hatte. Denn meine erste Reaktion war der von Rob ziemlich ähnlich: „Es gibt immer wieder Frauen, die trotzdem leichte und auch regelmäßige Blutungen haben, die aber nicht dramatisch sind. Und bei mir, meinte er, war es wahrscheinlich eine Schutzfunktion meines Körpers. Hätte ich von Anfang an gemerkt, dass ich schwanger bin, wäre vielleicht die Angst des Verlustes schlagartig wieder gekommen. Davor hat mein Körper mich schützen wollen!“

„Wir bekommen also tatsächlich ein Baby!“, es war keine Frage von ihm, mehr eine Feststellung und das Grinsen erschien wieder auf seinem Gesicht und seine Augen leuchteten so sehr vor Freude.

Mir ging es nicht anders! Seit ich die Praxis verlassen hatte, grinste ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und konnte dieses Glück kaum fassen. Die ganze Fahrt über ging meine Hand immer wieder zu meinem Bauch, strich sanft dort drüber.

Und nun war es Rob, der mich mit meinen Rücken an seine Brust zog und sanft seine Hände über meinen immer noch mehr als flachen Bauch wandern ließ.

Ehrfürchtig flüsterte er: „Wo soll sich da nur unser Baby verstecken?“

„Verstecken ist das richtige Wort! Die kleine Maus schiebt anscheinend lieber meine ganzen Organe umher, als dass sie den Platz nach vorne nimmt!“, antwortete ich ihm nun lachend. Denn es war mir nicht anzusehen, dass sich dort unter meiner Haut ein etwas mehr als 20cm großes Baby befinden sollte.

Aber auch dazu meinte der Arzt, dass es wieder eine Schutzfunktion meines Körpers sei und ich deswegen auch noch keine Bewegungen wahrgenommen hätte. Denn es passierte immer wieder, dass Babys, die entweder nicht gewollt waren; was bei uns ja überhaupt nicht der Fall war; oder aber die werdende Mutter psychisch belasten würden, sich extrem ruhig verhalten, um ja unerkannt zu bleiben und so ihr eigenes Überleben sichern.

Und ja, das hatte unseres erfolgreich geschafft. Die erste kritische Zeit war vorbei und wir konnten die restliche Schwangerschaft in vollen Zügen genießen und uns auf das kleine Wesen freuen.

Rob wurde aber durch ein anderes Wort von mir aufmerksam und drehte mich nun doch in seinen Armen zu sich, sodass wir uns anschauten und sagte immer noch total in seinem Glück gefangen: „Kleine Maus? Heißt das, es ist ein Mädchen?“

Ich kam gar nicht dazu, ihm zu antworten und schon lag ich wieder in seinen Arme und er küsste mich, sodass ich alles um mich herum vergaß.

Irgendwann lagen wir beide auf einen der großen Outdoor-Sofa auf der Terrasse, eingekuschelt in eine Decke. Rob lag hinter mir, sein einer Arm unter meinen Kopf und die andere Hand fand sehr schnell ihren Weg unter meinen Pullover und strich nun dort sanft über meine nackte Haut.

Sein Gesicht hatte er tief in meinen Haare vergraben und zog mich immer wieder noch näher zu sich heran, hielt mich fest in seine Arme.

„Das ist das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, welches ich je bekommen habe!“, flüsterte er und legte seine Hand nun ganz flach auf meinen Bauch. Und das war der Moment, wo ich etwas erschrocken aufstöhnte und mich auch etwas krümmte.

Es tat nicht weh, eher war es einfach etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte und auch Rob schien es gespürt zu haben.

Denn er stützte sich hinter mir etwas auf und nun wieder seine Hand bewegend, meinte er: „War das gerade das, was ich denke?“

Ich drehte mich, so dass ich ihn anschauen konnte und antwortete grinsend: „Ich denke schon!“, und legte meine Hand auf seine und da war es in dem Moment genau wieder. Wir mussten beide lachen, freuten uns so sehr über diese kleine Bewegung und ich sagte: „Ich glaube, da drinnen ist gerade Turnstunde angesagt!“

**Flashback Ende**

 

Und die fand auch gerade wieder statt. Ich lag unter meiner Decke, soweit es die Sitze im Flugzeug zu ließen, mit dem Kopf auf Rob's Brust drauf. Eigentlich wollte ich versuchen zu schlafen, aber die Kleine veranstaltete schon den ganzen Flug über Turnübungen. Ließ sich auch nicht durch meine Hand beruhigen. Es schien eher so, als würde sie nun das an Bewegungen nachholen, welche sie am Anfang vermieden hatte.

Aber ich war müde! Unser Flug ging in den frühen Morgenstunden und mit Koffer packen und so weiter, bekamen wir nicht wirklich viel Schlaf in der Nacht davor und morgens ging es mir trotz der Tropfen, die der Arzt mir gegen Übelkeit verschrieben hatte, noch nicht wirklich viel besser.

Ich drehte mich nun genervt stöhnend auf die andere Seite. Immer noch an Rob gelehnt, aber nun hatte er seine Hand vorne an meinem Bauch und er fragte leise: „Was ist los, Catniss?“

Ich flüsterte ihm nur leise zu, da ich nicht wollte, dass andere Fluggäste etwas mitbekamen, denn man wusste ja nie, wer da nicht lauschte: „Behalte deine Hand einfach da, vielleicht kommt sie dann zur Ruhe!“

Er wusste natürlich was, oder besser gesagt wen, ich meinte. Er gab mir einen Kuss auf mein Haar und flüsterte ebenso leise: „Schlaf, ich pass' auf euch auf!“

Und das tat ich dann auch! Rob würde wahrscheinlich eher nicht schlafen. Auch wenn er die letzten Jahre so unglaublich viel Zeit im Flieger verbracht hatte, war ihm das Ganze immer noch nicht ganz geheuer und es kam selten vor, dass er richtig gut schlafen konnte. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit lieber mit Filme schauen oder Musik hören.


	45. Christmas 2015

 

 

Wir kamen wieder einmal sehr früh in London an und ich war auch halbwegs ausgeschlafen, dank Rob! Aber er selbst sah aus, als würde er hier jeden Moment einfach im Stehen einschlafen.

 

Dieses Mal ließ es sich Richard nicht nehmen, uns persönlich vom Flughafen abzuholen und er begrüßte uns freudestrahlend. Aber als er sich seinen Sohn genauer anschaute, meinte er nur: „Na, das Frühstück, welches Mum gerade vorbereitet, wird wohl warten müssen, mmh? Bett ist gerade eher angesagt!“

 

Rob sagte gar nichts mehr, nickte nur und war sichtlich froh, sich auf die Rückbank des Autos fallen lassen zu können! Er döste hier schon immer wieder weg, während ich mich auf der Fahrt leise mit Richard unterhielt.

 

Kaum hatten wir das Haus der Pattinson's betreten, schlurfte Rob, mehr schlafend als wach, nach oben. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft seiner Mum 'Hallo' zu sagen.

 

Ich ging kurz zu ihr, umarmte sie und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Aber Clare wäre nicht Clare, wenn sie nicht absolutes Verständnis hätte. Sie kannte ihren Sohn einfach zu gut und wusste eben so gut, wie alle anderen, dass er gar nicht oder eben nur sehr wenig auf dem langen Flug geschlafen hatte.

 

Sie schickte mich auch gleich mit hoch und versprach mir, dass sie uns zum Mittagessen herum wecken würde.

 

Rob lag bereits tief und fest schlafend, immer noch den größten Teil seiner Klamotten an, im Bett. Ich zog mir wenigstens den Hoodie und meine Jeans aus. Ich mochte es nicht, darin zu schlafen, da ich es einfach unbequem fand. So legte ich mich neben ihn, schlüpfte wieder an meinen liebsten Platz – mit dem Gesicht an seine Brust in seine Arme – und zog noch die Decke über uns. Und auch wenn Rob schlief, zog er mich wie immer noch fester in seine Arme und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss ins Haar, bevor wir beide endgültig ins Reich der Träume abdrifteten.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Clare ließ uns etwas länger als bis zum Mittagessen schlafen und schickte dann ausgerechnet Lizzy hoch, um uns zu wecken. Dass das alles andere als sanft und liebevoll war, ist klar, oder?

 

Manchmal waren Rob und Lizzy immer noch die kleinen Kinder von früher und benahmen sich genauso, wie man es von Geschwistern erwartete. Als Lizzy hereinkam, lag Rob auf den Rücken und ich in seinen Armen, mehr oder weniger auf ihm!

 

Seine Schwester ließ sich ziemlich unsanft direkt neben und eben auch halb auf Rob fallen und rief etwas zu laut für unseren immer noch schlaftrunkenen Zustand: „Robbie, Linchen!“

 

Und auch wenn es nicht böse gemeint war, kam sie mit ihrem Knie an meine Wade und ließ mich damit schmerzhaft aufstöhnen und das war auch der Grund, warum Rob schlagartig wach war und seine Schwester wütend zusammenstauchte: „Man, verdammt Lizzy, pass' doch bitte auf!“

 

Sie verstand seinen Ausbruch nicht und motzte etwas zurück: „Mein Gott, Rob, es war ein Versehen und deine Frau ist nicht aus Glas! Sorry, Lina!“, sagte sie dann noch in meine Richtung. Und sie hatte ja Recht.

 

Ich lächelte sie an und gab ihr damit zu verstehen, dass ich ihr nicht böse war.

 

Aber Rob, der sich wahrscheinlich auch erschrocken hatte, sah es nicht ein: „Ist sie vielleicht nicht, aber du hätten eben auch nicht nur ihr Bein treffen können, verdammt! Lass einfach solche Aktionen in nächster Zeit!“

 

Das 'sie' betonte er extra und ich verstand worauf er hinaus wollte und warum er so verdammt sauer auf Lizzy war. Hätte sie aus Versehen meinen Bauch getroffen, hätte es böse enden können.

 

Ich stützte mich etwas nach oben ab, strich Rob sanft durch seine Haare und sagte ihm: „Es ist nicht passiert, okay! Sei nicht sauer auf Liz!“

 

Er zog mich dichter zu sich, sodass ich nun mit meiner Stirn an der seinen lag und strich nun seinerseits durch mein Haar.

Er flüsterte leise: „Ich hätte mir das nie verziehen. Ich will das nicht noch einmal durchmachen müssen!“

 

Wir blendeten alles um uns herum aus und vergaßen völlig, dass Lizzy immer noch neben Rob im Bett lag.

 

„Es wird alles gut werden, Rob!“, flüsterte ich und küsste ihn.

 

Dieser Kuss wurde aber nun von Lizzy unterbrochen, die anscheinend eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte.

 

Laut quietschend, so typisch Lizzy und doch passte es so überhaupt nicht zu der erwachsenen Frau neben uns, nahm sie uns beide fest in ihre Arme und gab erst ihrem kleinen Bruder einen Knutscher auf die Wange und dann mir und noch einmal Rob.

 

Ihre Stimme dann wieder gefunden, sagte sie: „Mein kleiner Bruder wird also tatsächlich erwachsen und wird Daddy!“

 

Es war keine Frage, sondern eine simple Feststellung. Rob zog Lizzy nun ähnlich wie mich auf der anderen Seite in seine Arme und sagte ihr einfach nur lachend 'Ja'.

 

Lizzy und ich lagen uns beide gegenüber, jeweils mit unserem Kopf auf Rob's Brust. Es musste für Außenstehende ein echt lustiges Bild abgeben.

 

Lizzy griff nach meiner Hand, drückte diese leicht und grinste mich an:

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, kleine Schwester!“

 

Warum schaffte es Lizzy immer, so etwas in eh schon sehr emotionalen Momenten zu sagen und mir damit die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben.

 

„Wissen es Mum und Dad schon?“, fragte sie aber einfach weiter und setzte sich nun doch wieder auf.

 

„Noch nicht! Behalte es also wenigstens noch einen Moment für dich! Du versaust uns sonst noch die ganze Überraschung!“, antwortete Rob ihr, nun auch wieder grinsend und seine Sorgen vergessen.

 

„Mach' ich, sollte euch eigentlich auch nur zum Tee herunterholen! Beeilt euch!“, damit sprang sie aus dem Bett und verließ wieder das Zimmer!

 

Rob drehte sich stöhnend auf die Seite in meine Richtung und meinte: „Erinnere mich daran, die Tür zukünftig abzuschließen, noch so eine Attacke von Lizzy überleben meine Nerven nicht!“

 

 

 


	46. Christmas 2015

 

 

Wir schafften es dann aber tatsächlich aus dem Bett heraus und hinunter zu den anderen. Wie Lizzy schon angedeutet hatte, war der Tisch reichlich mit Kuchen und Keksen gedeckt und es standen Tee und Kaffee bereit.

 

Ich bat Clare allerdings um ein einfaches Glas Wasser. Schwarztee mochte ich noch nie wirklich. Kaffee und meine kleine Maus hingegen vertrugen sich irgendwie noch nicht.

 

Es brachte mir schon einen komischen Blick von meiner Schwiegermutter ein, den auch Rob bemerkte und mich wissend angrinste.

 

Aber erst einmal begrüßten wir Andrew und auch Vicky mit Paul und den kleinen Joshua.

Bei ihm war kaum noch etwas von dem kleinen Neugeborenen übrig. Denn er war inzwischen ein gutes halbes Jahr alt, saß nahezu selbstständig und schaute richtig wach alles in seiner Umgebung an. Die Zeit schien zu rasen!

 

Da Clare in der Regel zu aufmerksam und feinfühlig war und sie mich gerade schon so merkwürdig angeschaut hatte, überreichte, als alle am Tisch saßen, Rob unser Geschenk an seinen Neffen.

 

Vicky schaute uns etwas merkwürdig an und meinte, dass doch erst Morgen Bescherung sei. Aber Rob's Kommentar, dass wir den Kleinen solange nicht gesehen hatten und er deswegen heute schon einmal ein Geschenk bekommen könnte, akzeptierte sie. Wenn auch mit immer noch einem fragenden Blick in Rob's Richtung.

 

Lizzy grinste uns hingegen wissend über den ganzen Tisch hinweg an und das entging auch Vicky wiederum nicht und während sie das Geschenkpapier öffnete, fragte sie lachend: „Was habt ihr beiden schon wieder ausgeheckt!“

 

Rob musste darauf hin laut lachen und Lizzy hob abwehrend die Hände und meinte ganz trocken: „Ich gar nichts, frag' lieber mal die beiden!“, und zeigte auf Rob und mich.

 

Clare und Richard schauten nur sprachlos zwischen ihren Kindern hin und her und verstanden wahrscheinlich gerade nur Bahnhof.

 

Vicky hielt inzwischen das kleine T-shirt aus dem Paket in der Hand, warf erst einmal nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und meinte nur: „Wow, so süß! Hast du das gemacht, Lina?“, und gab es ohne weiteres Kommentar an ihren Mann weiter.

 

Rob's Schwester stand anscheinend total auf dem Schlauch oder schien nicht richtig gelesen zu haben, was dort drauf stand! Rob und ich schauten sie einen Moment sprachlos an und wussten nicht so Recht, was wir sagen sollten, und so meinte ich Augen rollend nur: „Jepp, ist von mir selbst gestaltet.“

 

Paul warf nun selbst einen Blick auf das Shirt, fing an zu lachen und meinte zu seiner Frau: „Schatz, hast mal genau gelesen, was dort steht? Komm' her Junior, das musst du gleich anziehen und Granny und Paps zeigen!“, sagte er dann zu seinem Sohn, zog ihm das Shirt über und reichten den kleinen Mann an Clare weiter.

 

Diese las flüsternd die Worte auf dem Shirt vor: „Future Cousin 2016“ und doch brauchte sie noch einen Moment, um diese zu verarbeiten und zu verstehen. Aber die Erkenntnis kam schnell, ihre Hand flog vor Erstaunen zu ihrem Mund und sie schaute mit Tränen in den Augen zwischen Rob und mir hin und her.

 

So schnell es ging, gab sie ihren Enkel an seine Eltern zurück und nahm uns beide fest in ihre Arme. Inzwischen sind die Neuigkeiten auch bei den anderen endgültig angekommen und wir wurden von allen Seiten umarmt und es wurde gratuliert.

 

Erstaunt waren alle nur, dass ich schon so weit war und man mir selbst mit dem engen Shirt, welches ich gerade trug, nur sehr wenig von der Schwangerschaft ansah. Zwar hatte sich im Vergleich zu vor einer Woche doch ein wenig getan bei mir, aber ich hatte ja auch reichlich abgenommen gehabt in den letzten Monaten.

 

Die Freude war trotzdem groß und Rob's Eltern sagten uns sofort ihre Unterstützung zu, auch wenn wir weiterhin in L.A. bleiben wollten!

 

Ich sehe schon, wir werden wohl in Zukunft öfter von den beiden Besuch bekommen. Aber ich hatte ja schon zu unserer Hochzeit festgestellt, dass die beiden sehr angenehme Gäste waren und so freuten wir uns darauf sehr.

 

Die Weihnachtstage bei den Pattinson's wurden auch dieses Jahr wieder einfach nur super entspannt für uns und dachte ich, Clare hat uns das letzte Jahr schon verwöhnt, war das Nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie nun auffuhr.

 

Ihr wäre es ja am liebsten, wenn ich gar nichts mehr, außer Atmen und Essen, tat.

Und gerade letzteres tat ich zu Genüge. Auch zwischen den mehr als üppigen Mahlzeiten, kam sie immer wieder mit Kleinigkeiten aus der Küche an – hier mal etwas Obst, da mal ein Keks – ich hatte das Gefühl gleich zu platzen.

 

Aber ihr Kommentar war immer nur: „Lina, Kind, du bist viel zu dünn! Du musst mehr essen!“

 

Und ja vom Prinzip hatte sie ja Recht, aber man konnte auch alles übertreiben.

Wenigstens schien mein Kreislauf wieder stabil zu sein und ich behielt auch alles Essen bei mir und so war es dann doch nicht verwunderlich, dass sich innerhalb der einen Woche in London doch auch mal etwas mehr Bauch zeigte und nun, zumindest bei enger Kleidung, auch für Außenstehende deutlich ersichtlich war, dass wir Nachwuchs erwarteten.

 

 


	47. New Years Eve 2015

 

 

Silvester verbrachten wir wieder in unserem kleinen Pub. Es wurde so langsam zur Tradition und diesen Jahr war tatsächlich ich diejenige, die mit Babybauch da stand. War ich letztes Jahr noch traurig und wir hatten gerade beschlossen, es noch einmal zu versuchen, so war es nun so weit.

 

Rob wich mir den ganzen Abend nicht von der Seite. Er hatte immer den Arm um mich gelegt, schaute akribisch, dass immer genug Abstand zwischen mir und den anderen war.

 

Er hatte solche Angst, dass mir etwas passieren könnte, oder eben auch unserem Baby. Ich verstand seine Angst nur zu gut, auch wenn er es natürlich wieder übertrieb.

 

Aber wir kannten eben beide nur zu gut den Schmerz des Verlustes und es wäre nun noch einmal viel schlimmer, denn wir konnten immer wieder nur zu deutlich die Bewegungen der kleinen Maus spüren. Es war dieses Mal schon soviel realer und vorstellbarer!

 

Um Rob nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, blieb ich immer dicht bei ihm stehen und hatte gerade meinen Bauch meistens in seine Richtung gedreht. Sodass, sollte mich jemand aus Versehen anrempeln, er nur meinen Rücken traf. Aber selbst das kam nicht einmal vor und das obwohl der Pub echt voll war.

 

Es war in diesem Jahr eine andere Band da, aber die Musik war gut und ging sehr in die Richtung von unserem Kumpel Marcus. Tom und Sienna schauten auch zu späterer Stunde rein und so begrüßten wir vier das neue Jahr zusammen.

 

Da ich nicht mehr wirklich stehen konnte und auch sitzen irgendwie nicht das Richtige war, nahmen Rob und ich uns dann aber recht bald ein Taxi nach Hause. Und wir ließen unseren Abend ähnlich ausklingen wie im letzten Jahr.

 

Nur eben nicht ganz so stürmisch, sondern wir ließen uns alle Zeit der Welt, den anderen ausgiebig zu erkunden.

 

 

 


	48. January 2016

 

 

Wir verließen London noch an dem Neujahrswochenende und flogen erst einmal bis New York. So war der Flug nicht ganz so lang und außerdem wollte ich meinen Dad endlich mal wiedersehen und er wusste ja auch noch nichts von unseren schönen Neuigkeiten.

 

Blöder Weise haben dieses Mal weder Rob noch ich an diese scheiß Paparazzi gedacht, beziehungsweise eben auch nicht an die unbedachten Fans, die an Silvester Fotos von uns geschossen hatten und die einfach ins Netz gestellt hatten.

 

Und so begrüßte mein Dad uns ziemlich frostig, als wir das Penthouse betraten. Er erwartete uns nicht an der Tür, wie ich es gedacht hatte.

Als ich die Tür ausschloss, lag die Wohnung im Dunkeln und ich dachte im ersten Moment, dass mein Dad gar nicht zu Hause sei. Aber unter der Tür der Bibliothek schien Licht in den Flur durch und daher rief ich: „Dad, wir sind da!“

 

Er sagte nichts und ich schaute schon etwas verwundert in Rob's Richtung, der auch nur mit den Schultern zuckte, aber er schlug vor: „Lass uns erst einmal zu ihm gehen, es wird sich schon klären!“

 

Als wir die Bibliothek betraten, saß mein Dad in dem Sessel mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand und würdigte uns keines Blickes. Ich ging schnell zu ihm hinüber, gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte schlicht: „Dad!“

 

Er rührte sich nicht wirklich, zeigte nur mit dem Finger auf die Couch neben sich und sagte: „Setz dich, Catalina!“

 

Das taten wir und ich dachte mir nur, dass hier gewaltig etwas falsch lief, denn er nannte mich nie Catalina, außer er war sauer. Aber seine Miene war absolut regungslos und ich konnte nicht in ihr lesen.

 

Mir trieb dieses kalte Verhalten meines Dads die Tränen in die Augen und ich schaute Hilfe suchend zu Rob hinüber. Der erkannte meine Stimmung sofort und legte seinen Arm um mich. Damit zog er mich dicht zu sich heran und richtete nun sein Wort an meinen Dad: „Samuel, was ist denn los mit dir?“

 

Und mit der Frage von Rob kam Leben in meinen Dad: „Das fragst du mich ernsthaft, Robert?“

 

Waren seine einzigen Wort und funkelte uns beide, aber besonders meinen Mann, böse an.

 

Mein Dad griff nach der Zeitung, die neben ihm auf dem kleine Tischchen lag und knallte uns diese auf den Schoß. Keine Ahnung wie mein Dad überhaupt an diese Tratschpresse kam, aber auf dem Titelbild waren wir deutlich zu erkennen und eben auch mein Babybauch. Die Headline gab dann den Rest - **Robert Pattinson (29) und seine Frau Catalina (29) erwarten ihr erstes Kind!!!** , _alle Infos auf Seite 12._

 

Na großartig, warum musste mein Dad, der nie solchen Tratsch las, ausgerechnet diese Zeitschrift in die Hände bekommen!

 

„Dad, ich wollte es dir heute sagen und nicht am Telefon!“, schaute ich ihn entschuldigend an.

 

„Catalina, entschuldige meine Ehrlichkeit, aber du siehst auf dem Bild nicht aus, als wärst du gerade erst am Anfang, eher so vierter fünfter Monat, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere! Also hätte es vielleicht schon vorher mal die ein oder andere Möglichkeit gegeben mir davon zu erzählen, oder?“

 

Meinem Dad konnte ich nichts vormachen! Und ja es war inzwischen deutlich zu sehen, dass ich nicht erst gerade so das erste Drittel hinter mir hatte. Nur heute unter Rob's großen Hoodie, den ich noch trug, sah man es nicht.

 

„Ehrlich gesagte, ist es der sechste Monat!“, gab ich erst einmal kleinlaut zu.

 

Bevor mein Dad sich wieder aufregte, mischte Rob sich ein: „Samuel, wir wissen es selbst erst seit kurz vor Weihnachten, bitte glaube uns. Wir wollten nie, dass du es so erfährst! Sondern wir wollten es dir heute persönlich sagen.“

 

„Verzeih mir, Dad!“, bat ich ihn noch einmal.

 

„Lizzy, schau mich nicht mit diesem Blick an! Ach, komm' her!“, damit fing er an zu lachen, vergessen war seine schlechte Laune. Mein Dad stand auf und zog mich in seine Arme. Er sagte leise: „Herzlich Glückwunsch mein Schatz, und ich freue mich doch für euch beide!“

 

Mich weiterhin im Arm haltend, schaute er über meine Schulter hinüber zu Rob und sagte: „Robert, nimm dich vor diesen Blick in Acht! Wenn sie den einsetzt, hast du verloren!“

 

Ich knuffte mein Dad in die Seite. Er hatte ja Recht, ich wusste sehr genau, wie ich etwas bei meinem Dad bekomme, aber musste er mich so verraten.

 

Aber ich hätte mir Rob's nächste Worte auch denken können, denn das ein oder andere Mal kam der Blick auch bei ihm schon zum Einsatz.

 

„Ich weiß, Samuel! Ich bin geliefert und ich kann nur noch hoffen, dass unsere Tochter meine Augenfarbe bekommt, ansonsten war's das für mich!“

 

Was Rob sagte, war nichts Neues für mich! Aber er hatte es noch nie so direkt ausgesprochen.

 

Nachdem mein Dad sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wurde es noch ein echt netter Abend und so ganz untypisch für einen Samuel Johnstone bestellten wir Pizza, da keiner Lust hatte zum Kochen und auch hier kamen mir meine dunkel-grauen Augen zu Gute.

 

Denn es kam bis jetzt noch nie vor, dass mein Dad selbst Pizza bestellt hätte. Aber ich hatte heute total Bock auf eine typische New Yorker Pizza mit extra viel Käse. Rob war es egal, aber die beiden konnten wie gesagt meinem Blick nicht widerstehen, also gab es zum ersten Mal in diesem Haushalt im Beisein meines Dad's Pizza vom Lieferanten um die Ecke.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Wir verbrachten beinahe drei Wochen in New York. Rob kannte sich selbst relativ gut hier aus, aber ich zeigte ihm meine absoluten Lieblingsplätze, -ecken, -restaurants, -shops und was es nicht alles gab.

 

Bei unserer Shopping-Tour, den einen Tag, fragte ich mich dann aber ernsthaft, wer von uns mehr Frau war. Rob verfiel richtig in einen Kaufrausch, aber nicht etwa groß für sich selbst, da war er bescheiden, sondern für seine Tochter.

Nachdem wir bereits fünf, riesige Tüten voller Klamotten und Spielsachen für sie hatten, bremste ich ihn doch mal ein bisschen ein. Ansonsten hätten wir die Kleine zehnmal am Tag umziehen können und sie hätte noch nicht einmal annähernd alles getragen von ihren Klamotten.

 

 

 

 


	49. Winter 2016

Alex, this is for you! We still miss you and we always will!

 

[We remember - Steven Curtis Chapman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBJRnK-ROGc)

 

 

Als wir dann Ende Januar wieder in L.A. landeten und gerade durch die große Ankunftshalle liefen, rief jemand ziemlich laut, quer durch das ganze Gebäude: „Lina, Lina, bist du das?“

 

Rob entkam ein „Scheiße!“ und er legte einen Schritt zu, denn wir hatten in dem Moment beide nur einen Gedanken – Pappz oder ähnliches!

Was mich aber doch einen Moment stutzen ließ, dass derjenige nur nach mir rief und nicht nach Rob, der ja der Bekannte von uns beiden war und offensichtlich, für jeden Sichtbar, neben mir lief.

 

Deswegen drehte ich mich nun doch nach der Stimme um, was mir von Rob einen verständnislosen und auch wütenden Blick einbrachte und er ziemlich ungehalten zu mir sagte: „Catniss, was soll der Scheiß, lass uns so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden!“

 

In dem Moment sah ich die Person, die nach mir rief, aber und auch in meine Richtung gelaufen kam. Es war ein junger Mann in einer mir nur allzu bekannten Uniform und an seinen Abzeichen erkannte ich schnell, dass er ein Airforce-Pilot war und jetzt wo ich das Gesicht erkennen konnte, wusste ich auch, wer da nach mir rief.

 

In dem Moment als die Erkenntnis kam, stand er auch schon vor mir, griff nach meinen Händen und sagte: „Du bist es wirklich! Lass dich anschauen!“, und drehte mich an meiner Hand einmal im Kreis vor sich.

 

Ich freute mich ehrlich, ihn wiederzusehen und begrüßte ihn daher mit einem Lächeln: „Jason, was machst du denn hier?“

 

Ich merkte währenddessen, dass Rob hinter mir sich nicht wirklich entspannen konnte und immer noch nervös durch die Halle blickte.

 

Aber ich achtete nicht groß darauf, war gerade gefangen in meinen Erinnerungen und hörte Jason weiter zu: „Ich bin gerade hier gelandet, muss dienstlich etwas in der Stadt erledigen! Sag', wie geht es Alex, fliegt er immer noch oben in Fresno?“

 

Und das war genau das Thema, welches in ungern hier in aller Öffentlichkeit besprechen wollte. Aber die Tränen waren eh da, sobald ich seinen Namen hörte.

Schon alleine seinen Kumpel von früher in der Uniform zu sehen, sorgte für den nur allzu bekannten Schmerz.

Ich strich mir mit dem linken Handrücken kurz über die Augen und dabei schien Jason das Tattoo entdeckt zu haben. Er griff sofort nach meinem Handgelenk, strich mit dem Daumen darüber und sagte: „The broken wing! I saw that he gave you his second part, what happened?“

 

Rob, der dem Gespräch aufmerksam gefolgt war, unterbrach uns aber, bevor ich antworten konnte: „Jason, richtig? Ich bin Robert. Pass' auf, ich möchte hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, ansonsten finden wir drei uns morgen in der Zeitung wieder. Wenn du möchtest, komme doch heute bei uns vorbei, dann könnt ihr in Ruhe reden!“

 

Jason und vor allem ich stimmten ihm zu. Wir tauschten noch schnell Telefonnummern aus und im Gehen rief ich ihm noch zu: „And Jason, thanks for your service!“

 

„You're welcome!“, und damit verließen wir endgültig das Gebäude und als wir im Taxi saßen auf dem Weg nach Hause, fragte ich Rob: „Bist du sauer, weil ich stehen geblieben bin?“

 

„Ja! Und nein! Du kanntest ihn früher, oder?“, kam es ehrlich von ihm.

 

„Er war mit Alex in der Jet-Ausbildung! Ich habe ihn damals bei der Graduation getroffen und er war ebenfalls mit auf der großen Abschlussfeier dabei. Da sind wir ins Gespräch bekommen. Es hat mich, ehrlich gesagt, gewundert, dass er mich nach all den Jahren wieder erkannt hat, nach nur einem Abend!“

 

Nun musste Rob wieder schmunzeln, gab mir einen süßen Kuss und meinte: „Du hast anscheinend nicht nur bei mir einen bleibenden Eindruck für immer hinterlassen! I love you!“

 

„Love you too!“, sagte ich und küsste ihn noch einmal.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

 

Rob hatte nicht nur aus Höflichkeit und weil er dort vom Flughafen so schnell wie möglich verschwinden wollte, Jason angeboten uns zu besuchen, sondern meinte dies wirklich Ernst. Deswegen telefonierte ich, als wir zu Hause ankamen, als erstes mit Jason und er versprach zum Abendessen vorbeizukommen.

 

Da unser Kühlschrank nach unserem Urlaub aber gähnende Leere zeigte, machte ich mich doch noch einmal auf den Weg. Hätten wir auch auf unserem Weg nach Hause dran denken können, der Supermarkt lag auf dem Weg. Aber gut, mit dem Taxi zum Supermarkt wäre dann vielleicht doch etwas auffällig!

 

So konnte ich wenigstens schon einmal in frische Sachen springen, schauen was wir noch alles, neben dem Abendessen, brauchten und mit meinem Auto losfahren. Rob wollte mich nicht alleine fahren lassen, also zur Tarnung Cappie und Sonnenbrille auf und losging es.

 

Einkaufen mit Rob dauerte irgendwie immer doppelt so lange, als wenn ich schnell alleine ging. Da ihm immer auf dem Weg durch den Supermarkt noch tausend Dinge einfallen, die wir unbedingt noch brauchten, aber in dem Moment am anderen Ende des Ladens standen.

Ich wusste schon, warum ich so etwas normalerweise ohne ihn erledigte oder aber auch Rob alleine losschickte. Dann war mir nämlich auch egal, ob er eine oder zwei Stunden brauchte.

 

Aber am Ende zählte das Ergebnis! Wir waren mit allen Sachen, die wir brauchten, und auch denen, die wir nicht brauchten, nun auf dem Rückweg nach Hause.

 

Rob trug die gesamten Einkäufe hinein, da er nicht wollte, dass ich auch nur eine der kleinen Tüten trug. Ich verräumte dafür alles in die Schränke und ließ die Sachen für Abendessen gleich auf der Kücheninsel liegen.

 

Rob war immer noch nicht der begnadete Koch, aber fürs Gemüse schnippeln, konnte ich ihn gut anstellen und so kümmerte er sich um den Salat. Ich dagegen bereitete alles für eine Lasagne vor!

 

Nach einer Stunde war alles fertig und auch die Küche sah wieder vorzeigbar aus. Die Lasagne brutzelte im Ofen vor sich hin und wann immer wir essen wollten, brauchten wir sie nur noch herauszunehmen.

 

Wir deckten gerade für uns drei in unserem Esszimmer ein, der Kamin brannte hier auch, als die Telefonanlage ging. Ich überließ Rob das restliche Tischdecken und sich um die Getränke kümmern, während ich an das Telefon ging und bereits auf dem kleinen Bildschirm sah, dass es Jason, nun in zivil gekleidet, war. Ich öffnete ihm das Tor und bat ihn, einmal bis hinunter zum Haus zu fahren.

 

Ich ging in der Zeit zur Haustür, um ihn direkt hinein zu lassen und dort stieg gerade Jason grinsend aus dem Auto.

 

„Mensch Lina, wie kommt man an so eine Villa? Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!“, begrüßte er mich lachend und umarmte mich auch.

 

„Harte Arbeit, mein Lieber und ein bisschen Glück!“, antwortete ich ihm zwinkernd.

 

Wir gingen, immer noch lachend, zusammen ins Haus und dort stellten sich Rob und Jason noch einmal in Ruhe gegenseitig vor. Und in Jason Gesicht konnte ich die sofortige Erkenntnis sehen: „Du bist doch dieser Schauspieler, oder? Du kamst mir am Flughafen schon bekannt vor, wusste dich nur nicht zuzuordnen!“

 

„Da draußen ja!“, sagte Rob und zeigte Richtung Tür, „Hier bin ich einfach nur Rob, Catniss Mann!“, zwinkerte er und gab mir einen süßen Kuss.

 

„Okay, got it! Also einfach nur Rob! Wie habt ihr euch Kennengelernt?“, fragte er neugierig.

 

„Sorry, wenn das jetzt blöd klingt, aber über alles was wir heute Abend sprechen, bleibt unter uns, oder?!“, es war mir etwas unangenehm ihn das zu fragen und ich vertraute ihm eigentlich, aber die Zweifel blieben halt immer.

 

„Ehrenwort! Ich habe kein Interesse eure Story an die Klatschpresse zu verkaufen, falls du das meinst.“

 

Und nachdem das geklärt war und ich traute Jason in dem Punkt wirklich, konnten wir über alles reden. Wir ließen uns die Lasagne und den Salat schmecken und ratschten über Gott und die Welt.

 

Inzwischen saßen wir nur noch mit unseren Getränken in unserem gemütlichen Esszimmer, als die von mir so befürchtete Frage von Jason kam: „Was hat das mit der gebrochenen Schwinge auf sich, Lina?“

 

Dabei zeigte er auf mein Tattoo. Ich holte tief Luft und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ich bat dann Rob eine Flasche Whiskey und Gläser zu holen!

 

„Lina, lass mal! Normalerweise bin ich gerne dabei, aber ich muss heute noch fahren“, meinte Jason gleich.

 

„Du kannst hier übernachten, du wirst den Whiskey brauchen. Wenn ich gerade dürfte, würde ich selbst einen trinken“, sagte ich ihm, die dem Getränk sonst so gar nichts abgewinnen konnte, aber heute täte mir ein Glas ganz gut.

 

In dem Moment kam Rob auch schon mit einer guten Flasche und zwei Gläsern zurück und meinte: „Lasst uns nach draußen gehen, ich mache nur eben den Kamin dort an!“

 

Die Idee war gut und mit dem Kamin wurde es dort auch im Winter nicht zu kalt zum Sitzen und war doch gemütlicher als am Esstisch.

 

Das Feuer brannte und wir ließen uns in die Kissen fallen, Rob nun dicht an meiner Seite. Er hatte sich und Jason jeweils ein Glas Whiskey eingeschenkt und sie stießen auf den Abend an.

 

„Erzähl, Lina!“, bat mich nun Jason direkt, nachdem er sein erstes Glas in einem Zug geleert hatte und es Rob zum Auffüllen reichte.

 

„Long story short – er starb vor über drei Jahren an Krebs!“, den Satz ließ ich einfach erst einmal so im Raum stehen.

 

„You've got to be kidding me!?“, Jason hielt in der Bewegung mit seinem Glas, welches er gerade wieder zum Mund führen wollte, inne und schaute mich entsetzt mit großen Augen an.

 

„Darüber mache ich keine Scherze, Jason! Er war mein Bruder und du kennst die Bedeutung der gebrochenen Schwinge genauso gut wie ich.“

 

„Sorry, Lina! Ich kann das nur gerade nicht so Recht begreifen!“, gab er zu und ja, so ging es mir seit dem Tag, an dem Alex uns verlassen hatte. Auch wenn ich bei ihm war in dem Moment, kann ich es immer noch nicht so richtig fassen. Es ist weiterhin für mich nicht zu verstehen.

 

„Wie kommt es, dass du damals nichts davon mitbekommen hast? Er hat darüber ziemlich offen, solange es ihm möglich war, mit all seinen Freunden auf Facebook gesprochen!“, fragte ich nun Jason verwundert.

 

„Ich bin weder bei Facebook, noch in irgendeinem anderen sozialen Netzwerk aktiv. Das ist durch meinen Dienstgrad nicht möglich. Bin also von der Seite etwas abgeschieden!“

 

Wir sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über Alex und was genau passiert war und Jason war nun doch sehr froh wenigstens den Whiskey zu haben.

 

Mir gab Rob den Halt, den ich brauchte. Ich hatte mit ihm ja damals auch darüber gesprochen und nun mit Jason.

Es stimmte, was man sagte, es wird leichter. Mit jedem Mal darüber sprechen wurde es etwas leichter und nun hier mit Jason über einige lustige Stories von ihm und Alex zu reden, über ihre Zeit in der Jet-Ausbildung, tat so gut. So lebte mein Bruder immer in unseren Gedanken weiter und geriet nie in Vergessenheit.

 

Es lag immer mal wieder eine angenehme Stille über unserer Runde und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. In eine solche Pause hinein fragte Jason: „Hat einer von euch einen Nickel für mich?“

 

„Ich habe nur meinen eigenen, den ich immer dabei habe, in der Hosentasche!“, antwortete ich ihm. Es war eigentlich Alex' Glücksbringer, den er immer bei sich trug, aber es war sein letztes Geschenk von ihn am mich. Ich sollte diesen für ihn aufbewahren und so trug ich ihn immer mit mir herum.

 

„Rob, drinnen in der Küche in unserem Münzglas, da sind sicherlich einige drin und kannst du Jason eine Gitarre ausleihen?“, richtete ich mich an meinen Mann.

 

„Was auch immer ihr mit dem Nickel wollt, ich hole welche!?“, damit verschwand er nach drinnen und kam kurze Zeit später sowohl mit einer handvoll Nickel, als auch mit einer seiner Gitarren wieder zu uns.

 

Rob schaute immer noch etwas verwirrt, reichte aber seine Gitarre weiter. Jason gab ihm dafür sein leeres Glas zurück und während Rob für sie beide nachschenkte, ließ Jason seine Finger über die Saiten gleiten, fühlte sich in die Gitarre ein. Gestimmt war sie, darauf achtete Rob akribisch.

 

Als Jason sein Glas zurückbekam, stellte er es auf einen der Nickel und dann erklangen die ersten Töne des mir so bekannten Liedes „Throw a nickel on the grass, saves a fihgter pilot ass“.

 

Ich hatte Jason nur einmal auf der Graduation vor so vielen Jahren getroffen, aber auch an dem Abend saß er mit einer Gitarre da und hat für alle gespielt. Er konnte ganze Säle unterhalten, war ein begnadeter Musiker und ich habe damals schon Witze gemacht, wenn es mit dem Fliegen nichts werden sollte, wird er halt Musikstar.

 

Damals haben die Jungs, die gerade frisch graduierten Piloten, zu dem Lied gegrölt, es hat gute Laune verbreitet. Doch heute, mit dem Wissen, dass Jason es für Alex sang, kamen die Tränen.

 

Die letzten Töne verklangen, Jason ließ noch für einen Moment die Augen geschlossen und über uns legte sich eine absolute Stille. Wir gedachten dieser Minute Alex!

 

Jason stand auf und wir taten es ihm gleich. Er erhob das Glas und sprach: So here’s a nickel on the grass to you, my friend, and your spirit, enthusiasm, sacrifice and courage – but most of all to your friendship. Yours is a dying breed and when you are gone, the world will be a lesser place.” 

 

Als er sein Glas geleert hatte, warf er seinen Nickel bis ans Ende unseres Garten und ließ ihn dort ins Gras fallen. Er würde dort für immer liegen bleiben, zu Ehren für meinen verstorbenen Bruder.

 

 

 

_Alex, my dear friend, you're truly missed every single day! Thinking of you a lot!_

 

 


	50. Spring 2016

 

Die nächsten Monate vergingen wie im Flug.

Rob und ich hatten beide frei und genossen nun das erste Mal so richtig unsere Zweisamkeit, mit dem Wissen, dass diese so schnell nicht enden würde und keiner von uns beiden in naher Zukunft wieder weg müsste, wegen irgendwelcher Jobs.

 

Ich war im Februar noch ein paar Mal im Büro um Ira etwas zu unterstützen, übernahm aber selbst keine Projekte mehr.

 

Aber im März verabschiedete ich mich erst einmal endgültig aus der Firma, denn ich wollte mich jetzt voll und ganz auf meine kleine Familie konzentrieren. Ira war traurig und schob auch etwas Panik, da er der Meinung war, es ohne mich nicht zu schaffen.

 

Ich war ja nicht aus der Welt und die Freundschaft zu Ira würde bleiben. Er war jeder Zeit in unserem Haus willkommen und wenn alle Stricke reißen, durfte er mich auch weiterhin um Rat der Firma betreffend fragen.

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Es war nun inzwischen Anfang Mai und ich lag gerade in unserem Pool. Das war mein Lieblingsplatz im Moment! Denn sah man mir in der ersten Hälfte der Schwangerschaft nichts davon an, änderte sich das drastisch nach Weihnachten. Und ja, von hinten war immer noch nichts zu sehen, aber sobald man mich von vorne erblickte, sah jeder die beachtliche Kugel.

 

Ich fühlte mich schwerfällig. Jeder Schritt war anstrengend! Mich nachts von rechts nach links drehen, dauerte Ewigkeiten und schlafen war im Moment alles andere als erholsam.

Immer wenn ich versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen, fing die kleine Maus an zu turnen und hinderte mich so am Schlafen. Rob's Hände wirken oft Wunder, denn sobald er seine Hand auf meinen Bauch legte, war erst einmal schlagartig Ruhe. Nur hielt diese leider nicht ewig an!

 

Hier im Pool war alles leicht. Ich konnte mich treiben lassen und das Gewicht des Bauches war nicht zu spüren.

Rob kam nun auch dazu und da ich mich mit den Unterarmen auf den Beckenrand gestützt hatte und Richtung Meer schaute, legte er nun seine Arme von hinten um mich auf meinen Bauch und ließ sein Kinn auf meiner Schulter ruhen.

Prompt begrüßte seine Tochter ihn mit einem ziemlich heftigen Tritt! Autsch, das tat weh und sorgte dafür, dass ich zischend die Luft aus meiner Lunge ließ.

 

„Hi kleine Maus, sei lieb zu deiner Mommy!“, sagte Rob und als schien sie ihn zu hören und vor allem zu verstehen, war ihre nächste Bewegung um einiges sanfter.

 

„Wenn sie später auch immer so auf dich hört, werden wir nie Probleme mit ihr haben!“, sagte ich lachend zu Rob, drehte mich nun aber in seinen Armen. Meine Hände legte ich in seinen Nacken und zog mich, so gut es eben ging, näher zu ihm heran. Und schon landeten seine Lippen auf meinen.

 

Wir verbrachten noch eine ganze Weile zusammen im Pool und ich genoss diese Schwerelosigkeit. Wenn sich unsere Kleine an den errechneten Termin hielt, hatte ich das nur noch eine Woche und dann könnten wir unser Baby endlich im Arm halten.

 

Für einen Namen hatten wir uns letzte Woche endgültig entschieden und das war gar nicht so einfach. Namen, die mir gefallen haben, fand Rob doof und umgekehrt.

 

So saßen wir an einem Abend, jeder mit einem Post-it-Block und Stift bewaffnet, uns im Schneidersitz gegenüber auf unserem Bett, dazu noch Laptop und zig Namensbücher. Und dann schrieb jeder von uns jeden einzelnen Vornamen, der auch nur annähernd in Frage kommen könnte, auf und die ganzen Zettel landeten zwischen uns, verteilt im ganzen Bett.

 

Es gab nicht viele Übereinstimmungen zwischen uns und selbst bei denen konnten wir uns auf keinen festlegen. Irgendwann sammelte ich genervt alle Zettel ein und machte mich fertig zum Schlafen.

 

Als Rob sich dann später zu mir legte und mich wie gewohnt in seine Arme zog, pikste etwas an meinem Bauch und auch Rob merkte es, rutschte wieder etwas weg und wir fanden zwischen uns liegend den Übeltäter – denn dort hatte sich zwischen all den Laken noch einer der viele Post-it-Zettel versteckt.

 

Rob grinste, als er den Namen las und sagte: „Der Name ist perfekt!“

Er drehte den Zettel in meine Richtung, sodass auch ich die Schrift sah. Ich hatte ihn ziemlich am Anfang aufgeschrieben und erinnerte mich an seine Bedeutung – Die Glückliche, oder aber auch Tochter – Ja, das passte und wir fanden den Namen beide mehr als perfekt.

 

Dieser Zettel klebte immer noch an meiner Nachttischlampe.

 

Wir gingen ihn immer wieder durch und sprachen ihn aus und ja, er gefiel uns und das jeden Tag besser.

 

War der Rufname schwer zu finden, konnten wir uns, aufgrund seiner Bedeutung, sehr schnell auf den Zweitnamen einigen. Und auch dieses Post-it klebte neben dem anderen.

 

 


	51. May 2016

Und natürlich hielt sich unsere Tochter nicht an den Termin! Warum sollte sie auch? Sie fand es anscheinend zu bequem in ihrer Behausung.

 

Ich war da gänzlich anderer Meinung. War es bis vor kurzem zwar anstrengend, aber aushaltbar, war ich inzwischen genervt.

Ich wollte endlich wieder meine Füße sehen, endlich wieder keine zehn Minuten brauchen um aus dem Bett zu kommen und ich wollte nicht alle halbe Stunde, auch nachts, aufs Klo gehen müssen.

 

Gerade letzteres würde ich nicht vermissen, denn dadurch kam ich kaum noch zum Schlafen.

Und nun hatten sich für morgen, Rob's Geburtstag, auch noch Clare und Richard zu Besuch angemeldet.

 

Ich fühlte mich wie ein gestrandeter Wal und lag auf der Couch, während um mich herum die Putzfrau durch das Haus wirbelte - wie eine kleine, flinke Elfe und das mit ihren beinahe sechzig Jahren - war schon deprimierend. Sie brachte wieder alles soweit auf Vordermann, dass wir ungestraft Rob's Eltern hereinlassen konnten. Die letzten Wochen ist hier irgendwie so Einiges liegen geblieben.

 

Rob selbst war heute nicht zu Hause.

Er hatte schon vor einer Weile eine Anfrage für ein Interview hereinbekommen und das fand nun ausgerechnet heute statt. Aber wenigstens wollte er auf dem Rückweg gleich noch die Einkäufe erledigen und so musste ich mich nicht darum kümmern.

 

Denn zu meiner aktuellen Null-Bock-mehr-Einstellung kamen heute auch noch Rückenschmerzen hinzu.

 

Meine Laune war am Tiefpunkt und als könnte Ira meine Gedanken lesen, kam er unangemeldet; er hatte inzwischen wieder einen Schlüssel vom Haus; hereingeschneit.

 

Mit den Worten „Eiscreme Lieferservice Campell, stets zu Ihren Diensten“ ließ er sich lachend neben mich auf die Couch fallen. Von mir bekam er nur einen bösen Blick! Ich war heute nicht für Scherze aufgelegt. Aber der Versuchung von Eiscreme konnte ich dann doch nicht widerstehen.

 

„Gib schon her!“, grinste ich ihn daher an und schon stand in meiner ausgestreckten Hand mein geliebtes 'Ben&Jerry's Salted Caramel Almonds' und der große Löffel folgte sofort.

 

Ira selbst hatte sein langweiliges Schokoladeneis in der Hand, als er fragte: „Wo ist Rob?“

 

„Interview!“, kam es genervt von mir.

 

„Und was ist der wirkliche Grund für deine schlechte Laune?“, fragte Ira direkt, er kannte mich einfach zu gut.

 

Ich stellte mein Eis zur Seite, legte mich seitlich mit meinen Kopf auf Ira's Oberschenkel und antwortete ihm: „Ich habe keine Lust mehr, mein Rücken tut weh und ich bin müde! Kann aber wegen der Schmerzen nicht schlafen.“

 

Ira legte nun seine Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken, genau an die schmerzende Stelle und die Wärme seiner Hand tat gut. Ganz verschwinden tat der Schmerz nicht, aber es war besser und ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

 

„Schlaf ein bisschen, mein Schatz!“, hörte ich Ira noch sagen und driftete dann ins Reich der Träume ab.

 

Irgendwann bekam ich im Halbschlaf mit, wie mein Kopfkissen sich bewegte und ich hörte Rob's leise Stimme: „Wie lange schläft sie schon?“

 

Jetzt hatte ich auch seinen Geruch in der Nase und eine Hand legte sich auf meinen Bauch.

 

„Knappe Stunde und sie hat Rückenschmerzen“, antwortete Ira ebenso leise. Er war so ein Verräter!

 

„Warum erzählt sie dir so etwas und vor mir verschweigt sie es mal wieder?“, fragte Rob genervt und auch leicht sauer klingend.

 

Da ich inzwischen eh wach war, die beiden es nur noch nicht gemerkt hatten, sagte ich: „Weil du dir nur immer unnötig Sorgen machst und deinen Termin abgesagt hättest!“

 

Ich öffnete nun meine Augen und schaute nach oben in Rob's Augen. Die beiden haben anscheinend wirklich Plätze getauscht. Denn Ira saß nun neben uns in einen der Sessel und ich lag mit dem Kopf auf Rob's Beinen.

 

Ich strich Rob eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und sagte ihm: „Sei nicht böse, okay! Mir geht es gut.“

 

Langsam, schnell ging ja eh nicht mehr, setzte ich mich auf. Ich gab Rob einen kurzen Kuss und verschwand erst einmal Richtung Badezimmer. Denn Mäuschen hatte wieder die Blase für sich entdeckt und strich von innen mit ihren kleinen Händen darüber. Das fühlte sich fürchterlich an!

 

Als ich wieder in den Wohnbereich zurückkam, hatten meine zwei Männer die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und schauten durch die vielen Lieferservice-Flyer. Es schien keiner Bock auf Kochen zu haben.

 

„Catniss, du darfst entscheiden! Wir werden uns nicht einig – italienisch oder chinesisch?“, fragte Rob und ließ sich auf den Couch nach hinten gegen die Lehne fallen.

 

Ich überlegte kurz! Hatte aber weder auf das eine, noch das andere, Appetit und sagte daher: „Ich hätte viel lieber Pancakes!“

 

„Nicht schon wieder!“, kam es von Rob und Ira zugleich. Denn das war irgendwie die letzten Tage zu meinem Standardgericht geworden und ich konnte die beiden ein bisschen verstehen, aber eben auch nur ein bisschen.

 

Und ich wollte wirklich Pancakes! Ich setzte mich seitlich auf Rob's Schoss, strich ihm durch die Haare und schaute ihn bittend mit großen Augen an. Ich wusste, dass es gemein war und ich so meinen Willen auf jeden Fall bekam, aber ich wollte nun einmal unbedingt Pancakes und nichts anderes!

 

„Cat, hör' auf! Das ist gemein! Du weißt, dass ich da nicht 'nein' sagen kann!“, kam es von Rob und er schloss kurz resigniert die Augen.

 

„Also Pancakes?!“, fragte ich noch einmal bittend.

 

Rob stöhnte genervt auf, schob mich vorsichtig von seinem Schoss auf die Couch und ging in Richtung Küche.

 

Ira und ich begleiteten ihn. Ich ließ mich auf einen der Barhocker fallen und Ira half lachend Rob bei den Vorbereitungen. Die beiden machten die besten Panakes ever!

 

Immer noch lachend sagte Ira: „Rob, du bist so was von im Arsch! Bald hast du das Ganze mal zwei!“

 

„Ja ja, mach du dich nur lustig über mich! Noch besteht die Chance, dass die Kleine meine Augenfarbe bekommt. Auch wenn Catniss' tausendmal schöner sind!“

 

Rob schaute verliebt grinsend zu mir herüber. Als er nun mein Lächeln sah, drückte er Ira den Mixer in die Hand und mit zwei großen Schritten war er um die Kücheninsel herum und stand vor mir. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich innig.

 

„Ich hoffe trotzdem immer noch auf deine Augenfarbe! Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er leise an meine Lippen.

 

„Und ich liebe dich, aber mir wären deine lieber“, setzte ich ihm entgegen.

 

„Dieses wässrige Blau? Lieber nicht!“, dabei zeigte er auf seine Augen.

 

Und ja, für mich gab es keine schöneren und das versuchte ich ihm nun heute wieder einmal zu erklären: „Hast du jemals deine eigenen Augen gesehen? Sie sind so erstaunlich und einmalig! Sie wechseln ständig ihre Farbe, mal sind sie blau, so wie gerade, oder eben auch mal grau oder leuchtend grün und ab und zu auch eine wunderschöne Mischung aus allen Farben, immer abhängig von deiner Stimmung und dem Licht der Umgebung. Das ist total faszinierend!“

 

Aber wie sonst auch immer wollte er mir nicht glauben. Er sah diese Schönheit bei sich selbst nie und sagte nun: „Nein, sind sie nicht! Es ist einfach nur wässriges Blau und du bist geblendet. Deine sind viel schöner!“

 

Nun war es an mir, ihn zu unterbrechen: „Ach komm schon, hör auf! Die sind langweilig grau und das jeden einzelnen Tag!“

 

„Dunkel Grau, Baby!“, sagte er. Als ob es das besser machte.

 

Bevor er mich küsste und damit die Diskussion beendete, sagte er noch: „Und ich habe diese Farbe noch nie bei einer anderen Person gesehen. Also sind sie einzigartig!“

 

**~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~ x ~~~**

 

Ira fuhr dann, nach unserem noch sehr lustigen Abend, wieder zu sich nach Hause. Versprach aber morgen zu Rob's Ehrentag wieder vorbeizuschauen.

 

Da meine Rückenschmerzen auch über die letzten Stunden nicht verschwunden waren und zwischenzeitlich sogar eher schlimmer wurden, ließ Rob mir die Badewanne ein. Das warme Wasser tat in den vergangenen Tagen immer sehr gut.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer kam ich an dem kleinen Kinderzimmer vorbei und warf, wie so oft, einen verträumten Blick hinein. Es befand sich nur eine Wickelkommode, der Kleiderschrank und ein sehr bequemer Sessel hier drin. Schlafen würde die Kleine erst einmal bei uns, da ich keine Lust hatte in der Nacht zum Stillen aufzustehen.

 

Im Badezimmer stand Rob sich mit einem Arm am Wannenrand abstützend und fühlte mit der anderen, ob die Temperatur stimmte.

 

Wie sehr ich diesen Mann liebte! Er sah so verdammt sexy aus in seiner schwarzen Jeans und dem schmal geschnittenem, ebenfalls schwarzem T-shirt.

 

Ich ließ meine Sachen einfach dort neben der Tür fallen. Rob hatte sich inzwischen herumgedreht und beobachtete mich ganz unverhohlen von oben bis unten. Er kam nun auf mich zu. Seine eine Hand strich über meinen Bauch, die andere hingegen ließ er durch meine Haare fahren.

 

Er zog mich, so dicht es ging, zu sich heran und küsste mich um dich Verstand. Meine Hände ließ ich unter sein T-shirt fahren und erkundete seine Bauchmuskeln. Und so sexy wie dieses enge Shirt an ihm aussah, im Moment war es einfach nur im Weg.

 

Als Rob merkte, was ich vorhatte, griff er selbst nach dem Rand seines Shirts, zog es sich über den Kopf und es landete achtlos auf den Boden.

 

„Kommst du mit in die Badewanne?“, hauchte ich ihm zwischen zwei Küssen entgegen und öffnete nebenbei seine Jeans. Strich wie zufällig über seine deutlich erkennbare Erregung, entlockte ihm damit ein Stöhnen und Rob's Antwort kam mit rauchiger Stimme: „Sicher, dass du die Badewanne möchtest! Ich habe da eine bessere Idee ...“

 

Sich die Hose im Gehen von den Beinen streifend und mich rückwärts aus dem Bad schiebend, vertiefte er unseren kurz unterbrochenen Kuss. Mehr als bereitwillig ließ ich mich von ihm führen und im Schlafzimmer angekommen, ließen wir uns in die Kissen fallen.

 

Rob lag hinter mir. Er hielt mich mit seinem Arm oberhalb meiner Brust dicht bei sich und verteilte unendlich viele zarte Küsse auf meiner Schulter und meinem Hals, während die andere Hand auf Wanderschaft über meinen ganzen Körper ging.

 

Und unendlich langsam, ohne sein Tun zu unterbrechen, drang er in mich ein. Nun war es an mir ziemlich ungehalten zu stöhnen. Ich war schon immer sehr empfänglich für jegliche Art seiner Berührungen, aber seit der Schwangerschaft schien alles noch einmal um ein Vielfaches intensiver zu sein.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange und wir fanden beide unsere Erlösung. Wir blieben einfach so liegen und ich versuchte hier in Rob's Armen, immer noch mit ihm verbunden, etwas Schlaf zu finden.

 

 

 


	52. 13th May 2016

 

 

Rob's Geburtstag verlief anders, als wir es geplant hatten. Aber vielleicht sollten wir einfach aufhören mit einem Baby, welches über den errechneten Termin ist, zu planen.

 

Ich lag nun am frühen Nachmittag total erschöpft, aber so glücklich wie nie zuvor, im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch.

 

Rob war gerade dabei seinen Eltern die Tür zu öffnen und ich hörte Clare schon von Weitem ziemlich laut schimpfen: „Robert, warum hast du uns am Flughafen vergessen? Ich habe dir doch mindestens dreimal unsere Ankunftszeit durchgegeben! Und dieser inkompetente Taxifahrer hat sich die ganze Zeit verfahren, dass der ...“

 

„Mum, beruhigt dich bitte!“, unterbrach Rob sie, aber sie fiel ihm gleich wieder, immer noch sehr laut, ins Wort: „Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen! Wir sind bereits vor Stunden gelandet! Aber unser werter Herr Sohn hielt es ja nicht für nötig, ...“

 

„Mum, hör' auf hier so zu schreien! Du verschreckst nur deine Enkeltochter!“

 

Nur zu deutlich konnte ich hören, wie er bei dem Satz grinste. Das Grinsen, welches seit Stunden nicht von seinem Gesicht wich und der Grund dafür lag seelenruhig schlafend in meinen Armen, dicht an meine Brust gekuschelt.

 

Clare gab nur ein Wort von sich und schien etwas perplex zu sein: „Enkeltochter?“

 

„Kommt mit!“, bat Rob nun seine Eltern und schon standen die drei bei uns. Rob setzte sich sofort zu mir auf die Couch.

 

Richard strich mir kurz über die Schulter, bevor er zum Sessel ging und dort nun, uns beobachtend und mit Tränen in den Augen, saß. Clare kniete sich direkt vor die Couch, auch sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie strich mir über die Haare und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann griff sie nach der kleinen Hand von unserer Maus.

 

„Aber wie? Also wann?“, sie hatte irgendwie immer noch nicht so Recht ihre Sprache wiedergefunden und versuchte diese Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten.

 

„Heute Nacht und sie hatte es ziemlich eilig!“, antwortete ich ihr leise, dabei lachend. Rob stimmte kopfschüttelnd in mein Lachen mit ein, ehe er sich an seine Eltern wandte: „Also darf ich euch mein schönstes und süßestes Geburtstagsgeschenk vorstellen? Mum, Dad, das ist Felia Runa Pattinson. Felia, das sind deine Granny und dein Paps.“

 

Und Felia quittierte die kleine Vorstellungsrunde von Rob mit einem ausgedehnten Gähnen und drehte dann ihr kleines Köpfchen noch mehr in meine Richtung. Sie hatte anscheinend keine Lust auf Besuch!

 

Clare fiel es schwer sich von dem Anblick zu lösen und sie strich, bevor sie dann doch aufstand, sanft über Felia's Köpfchen. Rob blieb bei uns sitzen. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter, strich mir die Haare hinters Ohr und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

 

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr schon wieder zu Hause seid? Ist es heute nicht mehr üblich im Krankenhaus zu bleiben?“, richtete Richard heute zum ersten Mal sein Wort an uns.

 

Rob und ich grinsten uns beide an und Rob antwortete lachend seinem Dad: „Was heißt schon wieder zu Hause? Wir haben das Haus, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht verlassen gehabt!“

 

„Wie jetzt? Ist sie hier geboren worden?“, fragte Clare ungläubig und auch etwas erschrocken.

 

„Ich sage ja, sie hatte es nun doch ziemlich eilig ….“, wiederholte ich mich von vorhin, schloss nun aber doch auch die Augen und tat es meiner Tochter gleich. Aber so ganz ließ mich das Erlebte nicht los:

 

**Flashback Anfang**

 

Meine Rückenschmerzen, die mich den ganzen Tag schon begleiteten, wurden in der Nacht immer schlimmer. Ich hatte nur eine knappe Stunde geschlafen, da wurde ich wach, weil ich dachte, mich zerreißt es.

 

Nun schmerzte es nicht nur im Rücken, sondern mein gesamter Bauch wurde hart und zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich konnte nur allzu deutlich eine immensen Druck in meinem Becken spüren. Der dazu gehörige Schmerz ließ mich laut aufstöhnen und ich krallte mich mit meiner Hand in die Laken.

 

Der Schmerz klang dann wieder etwas ab, aber der Druck blieb und ich hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr liegen zu können. Ich musste aufstehen. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf die Bettkante, ließ die Beine hängen, weckte damit aber auch Rob.

 

„Hi Baby, was ist los?“, kam es äußert verschlafen von ihm.

 

Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten. Der Schmerz war sofort wieder da, schlimmer als zuvor. Ich griff nach Robs Hand, die neben mir lag. Er war sofort richtig wach und an meiner Seite, setzte sich nun direkt hinter mich, sodass ich mich an ihn anlehnen konnte. Kurz konnte ich mich entspannen und sagte ihm aber: „Ich muss aufstehen!“

 

Dabei half er mir und kaum, dass wir beide standen, kam die nächste Schmerzwelle. Ich lehnte mich mit den Kopf an Robs Brust, hielt mich an seiner Taille fest und er legte seine Hände auf meinen unteren Rücken.

 

„Keine Übungswehen oder Cat?“, er klang leicht panisch und da mich die nächste Wehe nun erfasste, schüttelte ich nur den Kopf und stöhnte wieder laut auf.

Dieses Mal konnte ich keinen Schrei unterdrücken, es tat so weh. Ich hatte das Gefühl es zerreißt mich und genau das tat es gewissermaßen auch, denn mit einem riesigen Schwall ergoss sich das Fruchtwasser zwischen uns auf dem Boden.

 

Rob schien wie erstarrt, rührte sich nun gar nicht mehr. Auch wenn ich immer noch unsagbare Schmerzen hatte, schaute ich ihn kurz an und sagte: „Ruf die Hebamme an, sie soll herkommen!“

 

Sinah würde nur fünf Minuten brauchen, um hier zu sein und sie hatte auch einen Schlüssel für das Haus. Den hatte ich ihr in geistiger Umnachtung gegeben, was nun mehr als gut war!

 

„Was ist mit Krankenhaus, Catniss? Wir sollten uns anziehen und fahren!“

 

„Das schaffen wir nicht, deine Tochter will jetzt auf die Welt!“

 

Und da war er wieder der Schmerz und ich konnte richtig spüren, wie die Kleine sich mit ihren Füßchen abstützend nach unten schob. Ich drehte mich nun weg von Rob und kniete mich vor das Bett. Nur nebenbei bekam ich mit, dass er telefonierte, sich etwas zum Anziehen suchte und ein großen Handtuch auf die Wasserlake schmiss.

 

Er reichte mir auch ein T-shirt, aber ich wollte nichts haben. Hatte gerade eher das Gefühl mich engt alles ein.

 

„AAAAAH“, schrie ich mit der nächsten Wehe und Rob war sofort wieder an meiner Seite.

 

„Wo bleibt Sinah?“, fragte ich verzweifelt.

 

[style type="italic"]'Lina, ich bin am Telefon. Ich bin sofort bei euch. Versuche ruhig zu atmen, nutze deine Kraft zum Pressen und nicht zum Schreien!'[/style], hörte ich die vertraute Stimme aus Rob's Handy, welches nun vor uns auf dem Bett lag.

 

„Sinah, ich kann das nicht ohne dich!“, und wieder verließ ein Schrei meine Kehle. Es tat so weh und ich konnte mich kaum halten, krallte mich mit den Händen in die Laken, ließ meinen Kopf auf meine Arme und auf das Bett vor mir fallen.

 

Sinah energische Stimme holte mich wieder etwas zurück: „Du kannst und du wirst! Reiß dich zusammen! Rob, du musst deiner Frau und deiner Tochter jetzt helfen ...“

 

„Was soll ich du?“, er schien nun recht ruhig und half mir damit mich auf meine Atmung zu konzentrieren.

 

[style type="italic"]'Hole mehrere große Badetücher, lege sie übereinander auf euer Bett und hilf Lina sich mit dir dort hinzusetzen!'[/style]

 

Und Rob folgte einfach nur ihren Anweisungen, hinterfragte nichts, funktionierte einfach nur. So saßen wir wenig später zusammen auf dem Bett. Rob hinter mir, sodass ich mich an ihn anlehnen konnte. Ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung wie genau wir dort hingekommen sind.

 

Rob hatte seine Hände an meine aufrecht gestellten Knie zu liegen, gab mir so Halt. Bei der nächsten Wehe beugte ich mich nach vorn, legte mein Kinn automatisch auf meine Brust, und Sinah betrat in dem Moment das Schlafzimmer.

 

Sie setzte sich auf die Kante vom Bett direkt vor uns, legte ihre Hand kurz auf meine und sagte: „Ich bin jetzt da! Du hast es fast geschafft, Lina!“

 

Ich lehnte nun wieder erschöpft an Rob's Brust und weinte: „Ich kann nicht mehr!“

 

„Doch du kannst, gib mir deine Hand!“, kam wieder die klare Ansage von Sinah. Waren eigentlich alle Hebammen so bestimmend?

 

Ich folgte nur noch mechanisch ihrer Aufforderung und die nächste Schmerzwelle, die mich erfasste, ließ mich wieder zusammenkrümmen. Aber Sinah führte unbeirrt meine Hand nach unten und sagte: „Fühlst du das? Halt die Luft an und presse! Das Köpfchen ist gleich da!“

 

Ich hatte das Gefühl neben mir zu stehen, agierte nicht wirklich bewusst, mein Körper machte einfach das, was er tun musste.

 

Aber das, was ich nun mit meinen eigenen Händen spüren konnte, war unglaublich – in meine Hände rutschte ein kleines, mit einem Haarflaum bedecktes Köpfchen und obwohl der Schmerz noch nicht vorbei war, musste ich immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen auflachen.

 

Bereits gefangen in dieser Glückseligkeit kam die nächste und damit letzte schmerzhafte Wehe.

 

Mit einem Schlag war alles gut und vergessen. Sinah griff nach dem kleinen, schreienden Bündel zwischen meinen Beinen, legte es mir direkt auf die Brust und deckte es mit einem sauberen Handtuch zu.

 

Ich legte meine Hände um unsere kleine Tochter, strich sanft über ihre Wange und auch Rob umschloss uns beide, zog mich nun noch näher zu sich heran und flüsterte ehrfürchtig: „She's beautiful, Catniss! I love you!“

 

**Flashback Ende**

 

Ich war immer noch gefangen in meiner Erinnerung, strich immer wieder sanft über die kurzen, blonden Haare von Felia.

 

Ich lauschte nur nebenbei dem Gespräch von Rob und seinen Eltern.

 

Schlafen konnte ich nicht, obwohl ich müde war. Aber ich musste mich immer wieder vergewissern, dass Felia noch da war und es ihr gut ging.

 

Aber die kleine Maus schlief weiterhin seelenruhig an mich gekuschelt und ließ sich von nichts stören. Auch als wenig später noch Ira dazu kam und es nun mehr Trubel um sie herum gab, verpennte sie einfach ihren ersten Tag.

 

Wir hatten irgendwie auch vergessen, Ira heute Vormittag Bescheid zu geben und er stand kurz ebenfalls etwas überrascht in unserem Wohnzimmer, als er die Situation vor sich erfasste. Aber er fing sich auch genauso schnell wieder und grinste: „Da habe ich wohl gestern die Party ein bisschen zu früh verlassen, wie es scheint! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr drei!“

 

„Habt ihr noch mehr Gäste eingeladen, Rob?“, fragte Clare.

Aber da Rob den Kopf schüttelte, stand sie nun auf und meinte noch: „Na, dann schau ich mal, was ich uns Schönes kochen kann!“

 

„Clare, du brauchst nicht kochen, wir können auch einfach eine Pizza bestellen“, wollte ich sie daran hindern. Sie war immerhin auch unser Gast, da brauchte sie gewiss nicht in der Küche zu stehen.

 

Das brachte mir allerdings ungläubige Blicke von Rob und Ira ein und auf mein „Was denn?“, antworteten sie erstaunt: „Wie jetzt? Keine Pancakes?“

 

Ich sagte dazu lieber nichts mehr und schmiss ihnen nur ein Kissen entgegen. Was die beiden zum Lachen brachte und sich damit Felia zum ersten Mal seit Langem wieder rührte. Sie fiepste etwas und bewegte ihren Kopf suchend hin und her.

 

Okay, auch wenn wir uns noch nicht lange kannten und alles neu für uns war, aber die Bewegung war eindeutig. Rob hatte es auch gesehen und deutete richtig: „Raubtierfütterung?“

 

„Ja, hilfst du mir?“, bat ich ihn und setzte mich vorsichtig auf.

Die Hebamme meinte, als sie sich dann in der Früh erst einmal von uns verabschiedete, ich solle aufpassen wegen meinem Kreislauf. Denn gerade bei einer solchen Sturzgeburt war dieser nicht selten total hinüber.

 

Daher nahm nun auch Rob seine Tochter auf den Arm und trug sie hinüber in unser Schlafzimmer. Ich ging langsam, denn ich hatte auch einen ordentlichen Muskelkater, hinterher.

 

Nachdem ich noch kurz im Bad war, setzte ich mich nun auf unser bereits frisch bezogenes Bett, nahm mir mein Stillkissen und Rob legte Felia in meine Arme. Sie fand sehr schnell, was sie suchte und schmatzte ziemlich genüsslich vor sich hin.

 

Rob setzte sich neben uns, legte seinen Arm um mich und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Mit seiner freien Hand strich er liebevoll über Felia's Köpfchen. Wir beide beobachteten sie total fasziniert und auch wenn sie nun hier in unseren Armen lag, war das alles doch noch immer sehr unwirklich.

 

„Sie ist wahrlich das schönste Geburtstagsgeschenk, was ich je erhalten habe!“, flüsterte Rob voller Liebe.

 

„Dafür musst du jetzt deinen Ehrentag mit ihr teilen und sie wird dir die Show stehlen!“, scherzte ich mit ihm.

 

Rob lachte leise auf: „Das hat sie bereits heute geschafft und glaube mir, meine Eltern werden wir so schnell nicht mehr los!“

 

„Mmmmh, und könnte sein, dass mein Dad ebenfalls morgen hier aufschlägt! Sorry!“, gab ich zu.

 

Ich hatte, noch bevor Clare und Richard kamen, mit meinem Dad telefoniert und er wäre am liebsten sofort ins Flugzeug gestiegen.

Das konnte ich ihm gerade noch ausreden und wollte ihn eigentlich überzeugen, dass er doch in zwei Wochen kommen sollte, da wir bis dahin bestimmt etwas eingespielter sind und mehr Zeit für ihn hätten. Aber er hatte eben auch mitbekommen, dass Rob's Eltern auch da sind und fand es ungerecht, dass er als einziger so lange warten sollte. Also erlaubte ich ihm doch schon so bald zu kommen.

 

„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, Catniss! Und wenn uns alles zu viel wird, flüchten wir hierher, mmmh!?“, meinte Rob.

 

Felia schlief beim Trinken gleich wieder ein und ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, auch gerade keine Lust wieder zu den anderen zurückzugehen, sondern wollte es meiner Kleinen lieber gleich tun und versuchen etwas Schlaf zu bekommen!

 

„Können wir für den restlichen Tag einfach hier liegen bleiben?“, fragte ich leise und musste auch schon gähnen. Rob sah ähnlich müde aus, wie ich mich fühlte und musste ebenfalls gähnen.

 

Er gab mir einen Kuss und meinte: „Legt ihr euch schon einmal bequem hin! Ich sage den anderen Bescheid und bin gleich wieder bei euch.“

 

Rob verließ kurz das Schlafzimmer und ich drehte mich auf meine Seite, Felia in der Mitte des Bettes, weiterhin ganz dicht an mich herangekuschelt und schloss meine Augen. Rob kam recht schnell wieder zu uns und legte sich mir gegenüber. So lag Felia zwischen uns und Rob legte beschützend seine Arme um uns. Er gab mir noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte leise: „Ich liebe euch!“

 

Mein „Und wir dich!“ kam nur noch genuschelt. Die anstrengende, schlaflose Nacht forderte nun endgültig ihren Tribut!

 

 

 


	53. 13th May 2016 (Rob)

 

 

Was für eine Nacht? Und welch süße Geburtstagsüberraschung!

Catniss lag glücklich lächelnd neben mir. Auf ihren Lippen lag das gleiche Lächeln, welches auch mich seit wenigen Stunden begleitete.

 

Der Grund dafür lag selig schlummernd bei meiner Frau kuschelnd auf der Brust – unsere süße, kleine Tochter – Felia.

 

Wir konnten beide irgendwie noch nicht so recht unser Glück fassen. Immer wieder strichen wir ehrfürchtig über ihre Wange oder über ihre kleinen Hände. Trotz aller Müdigkeit war an Schlaf weder bei mir noch bei Catniss zu denken.

 

Vorsichtig, um Felia nicht vielleicht doch zu wecken, legte ich meinen Arm um Catniss und zog sie zu mir in eine Umarmung. Sanft gab ich ihr einen Kuss ins Haar und nuschelte nun bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Mal meinen Dank. Worte konnten kaum beschreiben, wie unsagbar stolz ich auf meine Frau war und welche Liebe ich für sie und meine Tochter empfand.

 

Sinah, die uns nach der ersten kurzen Untersuchung von Felia und Catniss erst einmal alleine gelassen hatte, betrat nun wieder leise unser Schlafzimmer. Sie setzte sich zu Catniss auf die Bettkante und fragte sanft: „Wie fühlst du dich, Lina?“

 

„Gut, danke für alles, Sinah!“, antwortete Catniss ebenso leise.

 

„Nichts zu danken, meine Liebe! Dafür bin ich ja da. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir der kleinen Maus erst einmal etwas anziehen und du kannst dich etwas frisch machen, Lina?!“

 

Catniss rang einen Moment mit sich, das sah ich nur zu deutlich an ihrem Blick. Es fiel ihr so unglaublich schwer, sich auch nur wenige Augenblicke von Felia zu trennen und doch war die Vorstellung einer Dusche nach den Strapazen der letzten Nacht sehr verlockend.

Ihr innerer Kampf war ihr nur allzu deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und am Ende nahm Sinah ihr die Entscheidung ab und bat mich, dass ich Felia nahm.

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie halten konnte. Vorhin hatte Sinah sie nur kurz genommen, untersucht, vermessen, ihr eine Windel verpasst und dann sofort wieder zu Catniss auf die Brust gelegt.

 

Ich hatte etwas Angst diesem kleinen, zierlichen Wesen weh zu und wusste nicht so recht, wie ich sie halten, beziehungsweise überhaupt erst einmal nehmen, sollte.

 

Sinah sah meine Misere und bat mich, mich etwas aufzusetzen und mit ihrer Hilfe lag nur wenig später Felia auf meiner Brust. Meine eine Hand legte ich sanft auf ihren Rücken und mit der anderen stützte ich ihr Köpfchen, wie Sinah es mir zeigte.

 

Ich vergaß für den Moment alles um mich herum und nur meine Tochter zählte für mich. In meinen riesigen Händen wirkte sie noch kleiner, als sie eh schon war.

 

Ich merkte kaum, wie Catniss und Sinah im Bad verschwanden. Alles um mich herum wurde zur Nebensächlichkeit. Felia schien kaum etwas von all dem mitzubekommen. Sie gähnte nur einmal genüsslich und mit ihrer kleinen Hand hielt sie sich an meinem T-shirt fest.

 

Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, wie hübsch meine Tochter war?

Sie ist perfekt – feine, blonde Haare, bei denen sich noch zeigen würde, ob sie so blieben oder wie bei mir mit der Zeit dunkler wurden, zierten ihren Kopf. In ihren Gesichtszügen sah ich sehr viel von Catniss und nur wenig von mir, was gut war!

 

Es gab doch nichts Besseres, als wenn sie nach ihrer wunderschönen Mama kam.

 

Auf der anderen Seite würde ich es so später noch schwerer haben und die Jungs stehen wahrscheinlich Schlange bei ihr.

 

Aber, das würde die Zeit zeigen und bis dahin würde ich jeden Moment, den ich mit Felia hatte, genießen.

 

Als Catniss frisch geduscht zurück in unser Bett kam, war ich immer noch total vertieft mit der Betrachtung meiner Tochter.

 

Catniss lehnte ihrem Kopf an meine Schulter, schaute kurz wissend grinsend zu mir und dann fiel ihr Blick, genau wie meiner, wieder zu Felia und sie strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

 

Sinah unterbrach uns wieder leise: „Komm' Rob, ziehen wir der jungen Dame etwas Hübsches an und Lina, du ruhst dich etwas aus!“

 

Ihr Ton duldete keinen Widerspruch. Mit den Worten „Wir sind gleich wieder da!“ gab ich Catniss einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand vorsichtig mit Felia in meinen Armen auf.

 

Sinah wartete bereits in dem kleinen Kinderzimmer an der Wickelkommode auf uns. Immer darauf bedacht Felia nicht versehentlich weh zu tun, legte ich sie auf die Wickelunterlage.

 

Mein Blick immer noch auf sie gerichtet und sie mit meinen Händen haltend, fragte ich Sinah: „Was muss ich tun?“

 

Schritt für Schritt erklärte, zeigte und leitete Sinah mich an.

Denn ich hatte, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung, was ich wie tun musste. Die Angst Felia weh zu tun, blieb einfach.

Aber Sinah versicherte mir immer wieder, dass Felia nicht so zerbrechlich war, wie sie aussah und solange ich ihr Köpfchen immer gut festhielt, der Rest schon passen würde.

 

Mit der Hilfe von Sinah schaffte ich es, die Windeln zu wechseln und auch Felia einen Body und eine dünne Hose anzuziehen.

 

Ich war der Meinung, dass ich meinen Job für das erst Mal ganz gut gemacht hatte und auch Sinah's Blick bestätigte mir genau dies.

 

Aber Felia schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. Erst verzog sie ihr ganzes Gesicht, öffnete dann kurz ihre Kulleraugen und fing das Schimpfen mit mir an. Das war echt herzzerreißend und tat mir in der Seele weh.

 

Dieses kleine Wesen, nur wenige Stunden alt, hatte mich jetzt schon voll im Griff und ich wusste mit Sicherheit, dass ich ihr zukünftig kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen könnte.

 

Sie beruhigte sich auch erst wieder, als ich sie hochnahm und sie wieder mit mir kuscheln konnte.

 

Wir waren gerade auf den Weg zurück zum Schlafzimmer, als Catniss uns entgegenkam. Sie schaute besorgt aus und fragte gleich: „Warum hat sie geweint?“

Sobald Catniss bei uns war, streckte sie die Arme nach Felia aus und wollte sie selbst nehmen. Aber soweit kam es erst gar nicht, da trat Sinah hinter uns und fing das Schimpfen mit meiner Frau an: „Was hatte ich dir zum Thema alleine aufstehen gesagt? Und vor allem dazu, dass du Felia heute nicht tragen sollst? Sieh zu, dass du dich wieder hinlegst! Felia geht es gut und Rob kommt gleich wieder mit ihr zu dir und dann kannst du sie erst einmal stillen.“

 

Die Ansage, war wie gewohnt von Sinah, mehr als deutlich und auch meine sonst so taffe und schlagfertige Frau wagte es nicht ihr zu widersprechen. Ich wollte Catniss eigentlich gleich folgen, aber Sinah hielt mich kurz zurück. Sie schaute mich eindringlich an und meinte dann: „Lass Lina heute Felia nicht tragen, es kann gut sein, dass ihr Kreislauf nach der schnellen Geburt zusammenbricht und wie das mit Felia auf dem Arm enden würde, brauche ich dir, glaube ich, nicht zu erklären!“

 

Nur zu gut verstand ich nun Sinah's Ausbruch Catniss gegenüber und hatte das Bild, welches sie mir gerade gab, mehr als deutlich vor meinen Augen. Automatisch zog ich Felia fester in meine Arme, nickte Sinah kurz verstehend zu und ging dann wieder zurück zu meiner Frau.

 

Als ich unser Schlafzimmer betrat, erschrak ich ziemlich, denn Catniss saß weinend auf unserem Bett und schaute entschuldigend zu mir. Mit drei großen, schnellen Schritten war ich bei ihr, setzte mich zu ihr und zog sie, weiterhin Felia festhaltend, in meine Arme.

Sachte strich ich Catniss über den Rücken und gab ihr einen Kuss ins Haar. Immer noch besorgt, fragte ich sie: „Was ist los, Baby?“

 

„Es tut mir leid, Rob! Ich habe nicht nachgedacht! Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn Felia etwas passiert wäre!“, schniefte Catniss.

 

Meine zwei Süßen so fest wie möglich haltend, gab ich ihr zu verstehen, dass alles gut war und ja nichts passiert sei. Aber mein Blick ging auch Hilfe suchend zu Sinah, denn in dem Moment empfand ich die Reaktion meiner Frau etwas übertrieben.

 

Sinah flüsterte nur ein leises „Später!“ in meine Richtung und sagte dann lauter zu Catniss: „Es ist nichts passiert, Liebes und deine Tochter scheint Hunger zu haben! Komm, ich helfe dir sie anzulegen!“

 

Wenig später saß Catniss immer noch in meinen Armen, nun allerdings stillte sie Felia und diese schmatzte genüsslich vor sich hin und ließ es sich sichtlich schmecken.

Unsere Kleine schlief beim Trinken wieder ein und Sinah, die das Ganze beobachtet hatte, erhob sich nun mit den Worten: „So meine Lieben, ich denke, ich kann mich von euch verabschieden! Das bekommt ihr drei hin und ich schaue heute Abend noch einmal vorbei. Lina, mach es gut, denk' an das, was ich dir gesagt habe! Rob, begleitest du mich noch zur Tür?“

 

Letzteres war eigentlich keine Frage von ihr, sondern eine Aufforderung und wie sooft bei Sinah duldete diese keinen Widerspruch. Also erhob ich mich und ging mit ihr zur Haustür.

 

Auf dem Weg dorthin bläute sie mir noch einmal ein, Catniss nicht groß aus den Augen und sie erst Recht nicht Felia tragen zu lassen, da ihr Kreislauf heute wahrscheinlich noch ziemlich instabil war.

 

Außerdem erklärte sie mir, was das vorhin auf sich hatte, als Catniss, in meinen Augen ohne Grund, in Tränen ausgebrochen ist.

 

Da hätte ich auch selbst darauf kommen können – die Geburt schmiss alle Emotionen, Gefühle und Hormone bei Catniss durcheinander und daher war es wohl nicht gerade selten, dass schnell Tränen kamen.

 

Da ich nun wusste, woher das Ganze kam, konnte ich auch damit umgehen.

 

Mich noch einmal bei Sinah für ihr Hilfe bedankend, verabschiedete ich sie und sie gab mir das Versprechen, dass wir sie jeder Zeit anrufen konnten, wenn etwas sein sollte, und sie wäre innerhalb von einer halben Stunde wieder hier bei uns.

 

Ansonsten würde sie erst heute Abend noch einmal nach uns schauen.

 

 


	54. May 2021

 

„Mommy, Mommy!“, rief unser Wirbelwind durch das ganze Haus.

 

Ich war in der Küche und bereitete unser Abendessen vor. Rob hingegen war mit Felia den ganzen Nachmittag unterwegs gewesen. Irgendetwas in geheimer Mission hieß es heute Morgen nur!

 

Und ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich gar nicht so genau wissen, was die beiden schon wieder zusammen ausgeheckt hatten. Aber ich würde es gleich erfahren.

Ich hatte bereits vor wenigen Minuten das sich öffnende Garagentor gehört und wartete nun eigentlich nur darauf, dass die beiden hereinkamen.

 

Felia fing bereits am Durchgang von der Garage zum Haus an laut nach mir zu rufen und bevor sie ihre kleine Schwester, die seelenruhig bei mir an der Brust in ihrem Tragetuch schlief, aufweckte, sagte ich ihr: „Ich bin in der Küche, mein Schatz!“

 

Da kam sie schon angerannt! Ich drehte mich in ihre Richtung und wollte sie begrüßen, aber sie war ganz aufgeregt! Felia nahm meine Hände in ihre, ihre Augen leuchteten und ihre Wangen waren ganz rot, als sie sagte: „Mommy, Mommy, schließ' deine Augen! Wir haben eine Überraschung für dich!“

 

Hatte ich gerade gesagt, dass ich lieber nicht wissen wollte, was die beiden den ganzen Tag getrieben haben?

Jetzt hatte ich Angst!

Denn wenn Felia so aufgedreht war, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Zumindest nicht für mich!

Aber ich tat ihr den Gefallen und schloss meine Augen, weiterhin ihre Hände haltend und hörte nun die für mich schönste Stimme: „Hi Baby!“

 

Er war mir schon näher, als ich dachte und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Aber irgendwas wuselte noch an meinen Beinen.

 

Und das war nicht Felia!

 

Als ich die Augen öffnete und 'meine' Überraschung sah, war mein Blick in Rob's Richtung wohl eindeutig! Denn er fuhr sich mit der Hand einmal durch seine Haare und ließ sie nun in seinem Nacken liegen. Er schaute mich entschuldigend an, sagte aber erst einmal nichts.

 

Wir zwei führten gerade eine stumme Unterhaltung. Darin waren wir die letzten fünf Jahre Weltmeister geworden! Denn wenn wir uns doch einmal nicht einig waren, wollten wir trotzdem nicht vor unserer Tochter streiten und so fochten wir unsere Kämpfe still mit unseren Blicken aus. Und meiner war ganz eindeutig in die Richtung 'Das ist nicht dein Ernst'.  
  


Felia unterbrach unser Blickduell: „Mommy, schau doch! Ist der nicht süß?“

 

Rob für den Moment ignorierend, hockte ich mich nun neben meine Tochter und zu dem kleinen Fellknäuel herunter. Ebenso wie Felia, streichelte und begrüßte ich ihn, denn er konnte nichts für Rob's unüberlegtes Handeln: „Hey Kleiner, wer bist du denn, mmmh?“

 

Als Antwort tapste der kleine Welpe auf meinen Schoss und schleckte über meine Hand.

Felia sagte dann: „Das ist Bear! Bitte, bitte Mommy, können wir ihn wirklich behalten?“, und dabei schaute sie mich mit ihren großen Kulleraugen an! Sie hatte das mindestens genauso gut drauf, wie ich und Rob. Wer konnte denn da 'nein' sagen?

 

Ich meistens noch öfter als Rob. Was uns ja anscheinend nun in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

 

Hatten wir uns damals darüber 'gestritten', wessen Augenfarbe Felia am besten haben sollte?

Tja, und was soll ich sagen! Unsere Tochter hatte vom Prinzip beide. Ihr linkes Augen hatte das gleiche dunkle grau, wie meine, mit einem leichten Blau-Stich, welcher eindeutig von Rob kam. Ihr rechtes Auge hingegen war eine Mischung aus blau, grün und grau, welches nur minimal dunkler ist als Robs. Und dieses Auge veränderte, genau wie bei Rob, die Farbe je nach ihrer Stimmung und dem Licht der Umgebung.

 

So hatten wir bei dem Blick, den Felia mir gerade entgegenbrachte, beide verloren. Da ich aber gerade immer noch sauer auf Rob war, da er solche Entscheidung ohne mich traf, und ich das gleich klären wollte, bat ich Felia darum, ihrem neuen Freund doch unseren Garten zu zeigen.

 

Kaum war sie draußen, stand ich auf und drehte mich zu Rob herum, der immer noch mit schuldbewusstem Blick dastand.

 

Zu Recht, mein lieber Freund!

 

Da ich aber nicht streiten wollte, obwohl ich schon sauer war, atmete ich einmal tief durch, gab meiner immer noch schlafenden Kleinen, die von all dem nichts mitbekam, einen Kuss auf ihr Köpfchen und schaute dann erst hoch zu Rob.

 

Rob legte seine eine Hand in meine Taille und die zweite in meinen Nacken, zog uns dichter zu sich heran. Seine Stirn berührte meine und er sagte: „Bitte, sei nicht sauer! Ich konnte ihn nicht dort lassen. Die hätten ihn noch heute Abend eingeschläfert!“

 

Gutes Argument, aber trotzdem!

 

„Warum sprichst du so etwas nicht vorher mit mir ab? Rob, wir haben zwei kleine Kinder und nun auch noch einen Welpen! Weißt du, wie viel Zeit das kostet?“, fragte ich ihn.

Klar wusste er das! Er hatte früher schon immer einen Hund gehabt.

 

„Ich wollte mit Felia heute nur mal im Tierheim vorbeischauen und gucken, ob sie überhaupt Hunde mag. Heute Abend wollte ich es mit dir besprechen, bevor wir uns eventuell einen zulegen. Aber als sie uns sagten, dass Bear nur noch heute hatte … [Du hättest Felia's Blick sehen müssen!](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=228494542) Ich konnte nicht anders!“

 

Ich konnte mir den Blick nur zu deutlich vorstellen, denn Rob hatte gerade den gleichen drauf! Ich knuffte ihn in die Seite, versuchte ihn immer noch böse anzuschauen, aber es schlich sich doch ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

 

Das sah auch Rob, umschloss nun mit beiden Händen mein Gesicht und strahlte mich an: „Heißt das 'ja'?“

 

„Gegen euch zwei habe ich eh keine Chance und er ist schon süß! Aber du kümmerst dich ….!“

 

Er ließ mich nicht ausreden und küsste mich einfach, immer wieder 'Danke, danke, danke' an meine Lippen nuschelnd.

 

„Lass uns auch hinausgehen!“, sagte Rob dann irgendwann.

 

„Die Lasagne muss noch in den Ofen, danach komme ich, okay?“, antwortete ich ihm und bekam noch einen süßen Kuss, bevor er hinausging.

 

Als ich kurze Zeit später auch in den Garten trat, saß Rob am Ende der Terrasse im Schatten des Hauses und unser blonder Wirbelwinde sauste mit Bear durch den Garten. Der Kleine, ein Schäferhund-Mischling, war noch richtig tollpatschig und stolperte hin und wieder über seine eigenen Füße.

 

Ich setzte mich neben Rob, nahm nun aber unsere Kleine aus dem Tuch heraus, da sie wach geworden war und sich nun nur noch darin wand.

 

Rob nahm sie mir sofort ab. Legte sie auf seine Unterarme und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hey kleine Lillie, hast du mich vermisst!“, begrüßte er sie liebevoll.

 

Lillie, also eigentlich ja Amelie Tia, war gerade mal vier Wochen alt und, genau wie Felia, ein absoluter Sonnenschein, die ihren Daddy gerade noch recht verschlafen anblinzelte.

 

Rob, als Dad zu sehen, war immer noch erstaunlich für mich. Er ging so liebevoll mit den beiden um!

 

Er war als Schauspieler wirklich um einiges kürzer getreten, nahm meisten nur kleinere Projekte, deren Dreharbeiten in und um L.A. stattfanden und konzentrierte sich mehr auf die Musik.

 

Dafür hatte er sich hier im Haus, neben einem kleinen Büro, ein Studio eingerichtet. Und im Wohnbereich stand nun ein imposanter schwarzer Flügel. Die frühere Bar, die auch von außen zugänglich war, ist diesem gewichen.

 

Ich liebte es, wenn Rob daran saß und für uns spielte. Er hatte im letzten Jahr auch Felia immer wieder Klavierstunden gegeben. Die beiden waren ein Dreamteam und es war einfach nur süß sie dort zu beobachten. Rob hatte eine Engelsgeduld mit ihr und inzwischen konnte sie ein paar einfache Lieder selber spielen.

 

Dadurch, dass Rob beruflich um einiges kürzer getreten war, da eben seine Familie für ihn über alles stand, bot er mir aber die Möglichkeit weiterhin als Innenarchitektin zu arbeiten. Ich nahm aber auch lange nicht mehr so viele Projekte an, wie früher. Denn auch mir war meine Zeit mit meinen Liebsten wichtiger als alles andere.

 

Felia würde morgen ihren fünften Geburtstag feiern, Rob also seinen 35. und da würden wir wieder das Haus voller Besuch haben. Diese Zeit im Mai war immer etwas Besonderes, denn es kam inzwischen wirklich die ganze Familie zu uns. Neben Rob's Eltern, kamen auch seine Schwestern, inzwischen beide mit Kindern, und mein Dad war auch immer mit dabei und natürlich Ira.

 

Es war immer ein riesiger Trubel, aber ich liebte es. Freute mich, wenn wieder alle hier zusammen kamen.

 

Ein pressewirksames Event ließ sich Rob aber all die Jahre nicht entgehen und das waren die Filmfestspiele in Cannes! Die fanden blöderweise immer Mitte Mai statt, genau zu seinem und Felia's Geburtstag, zu unserem Hochzeitstag und meinem Geburtstag. Hieß mit anderen Worten, die drei Tage verbrachten wir zusammen mit unseren Lieben und dann flog er für zwei Wochen nach Südfrankreich.

 

Oft hatte ich ihn die letzten Jahre begleitet, während Felia Ferien bei Granny und Paps in London machte. Aber dieses Jahr blieb ich mit unseren beiden Töchtern und nun auch mit Bear zu Hause und Clare und Richard würden ihren Urlaub bei uns verlängerten .

 

 

**THE END**

 

****

 

 

 


End file.
